Schlangenstolz und Löwenherz
by Odania
Summary: Während Hermines in Selbstzweifeln zu versinken droht, steckt Severus in einer Lebenskrise.   Dabei wünschen sich beides nur eins: ein normales, unkompliziertes Leben. Am liebsten zu Zweit statt allein.
1. Hermine und der Zaubertrankunttericht

**Hallo zusammen, das wird meine erste Fanfiktion überhaupt. Und sie handelt natürlich über meine zwei Lieblingscharaktere, Hermine und Snape.**

**Ich freue mich sehr, wenn ihr mir nützliche Feedbacks gebt, um meinen Schreibstil, Den Aufbau etc zu verbessern.**

**Und nun (hoffentlich) viel Vergnügen beim Lesen :)**

Hermine mochte dieses Fach einfach nicht. Und noch weniger mochte sie den Lehrer, der es unterrichtete.

Aber nach fünf Jahren Zaubertränke bei Snape war sie mittlerweile immun gegen seine ständigen Beleidigungen und Stichelein gegen sie.

Sie war ja nun auch keine Ausnahme. Snape schien jeden zu hassen, der nicht dem Hause Slytherin angehörte.

Wirklich, sehr unparteiisch der Mann.

Es war wieder totenstill, während Snape leise wie ein Schatten herum ging und die Hausarbeiten einsammelte, die sie alle für heute fertig stellen mussten.

Sie sah ihn gleichgültig an, während sie ihm ihre Arbeit übergab und er schaute wie immer herablassend zu ihr hinunter. Hermine bemerkte eine Veränderung in seinem Gesichtsausdruck und er schien sie einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde länger anzusehen als sonst. Es war nur kurz, und Hermine sagte sich schon, dass sie es sich wahrscheinlich nur eingebildet hatte.

Ron, der neben ihr und Harry saß, bekam grade eine von Snape gepfeffert.

„Mister Weasley, ich verlange ja nicht, dass sie iiiirgend einen zaubertrank jemals hinbekommen werden, aber eine leserliche Handschrift ist wohl nicht zu viel verlangt! Jedes Mal, Weasley, jedes verdammte Mal! Selbst angesichts ihrer nutzlosen und untalentierten Familie müssten sie doch trotzdem in der Lage sein, einen Feder und Tinte richtig zu benutzten?"

Ron wurde rot vor Wut und seine Lippen bebten leicht. Mman merkte ihm an, welche Anstrengungen es ihm kostete, Snape keine Gemeinheit an den Kopf zu werfen. Oder dem Meister der Zaubertränke einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen.

„Ich hasse den Kerl!" flüsterte Ron zu Hermine und Harry. „Wir alle tun das, Ron!" erwiderte Harry und klopfte ihn aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Du könntest dich aber auch wirklich ein bisschen mehr anstrengen mit deiner Handschrift, Ronald!" meinte Hermine gespielt mütterlich. „Wenigstens bei Snape. Du weißt doch nun, wie er drauf reagiert und es wär ein leichtes, es zu vermeiden, wenn du dir einfach ein wenig mehr Mühe gibst!"

„Dann findet er einen neuen Grund!" grummelte Ron missmutig. „Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht!" flüsterte Hermine und wandte sich ihrem Stinkwurztrank zu, den sie heute brauen mussten.

Hermine fiel es heute besonders schwer einen Trank zu brauen. Ihr fehlte es in letzter Zeit an Konzentration und auch an Motivation. Sie wollte immer einen Abschluss mit 1,0 oder besser machen. Heute war ihr jedoch alles egal. Eigentlich wollte sie nur ins Bett und ihre Ruhe haben. Sie nahm eine Prise Alraunenpulver und schüttete es unter Rühren in den Kessel. Plötzlich verfärbte sich die Brühe blau und es roch auf einmal verdächtig nach verbrannter Plastik.

„Schön, Granger, wie ich sehe eifern sie ihren nutzlosen besten Freunden nach?" Snape schaute mit hochgezogener Augenbraue in ihren Kessel.

„Ich denke nicht gesagt zu haben, dass sie Alraunenpulver für diesen Trank benötigen? 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Unaufmerksamkeit im Unterricht!"

Harry seufzte, Ron ballte die Fäuste und Hermine sackte resigniert in sich zusammen.

**Ps: ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn mir Jemand erklärenen kann, wie man hier Absätze und Abstände zwischen den Zeilen einstellen kann? :D**

**Diese einzelnen Sätze sind ja blöd zum lesen.**


	2. Harry hatte Nachhilfe

Ron, Ginny und Hermine saßen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten Zauberromee, als Harry sich kreidebleich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Meine Güte, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte Ginny besorgt.

Harry schnaufte, als ob er eine unliebsame Erinnerung loswerden wolle: „Ich hatte heute doch Okklumentikuntericht bei Snape. Ihr wisst schon, damit ihr-wisst-schon-wer nicht in meine Gedanken eindringen kann!" sagte Harry und liess sich erschöpft neben Ron in einen Sessel plumpsen.

„War es erfolgreich?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ja, fragt sich nur für wen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Snape hat es ein paar Mal geschafft in meine Erinnerungen einzudringen. Und dabei hat er Sachen gesehen, die ich doch lieber für mich behalten hätte. Jetzt hat er jedenfalls wieder neue Gründe mich zu beleidigen, zu provozieren und bloßzustellen."

Hermine sah, wie Harrys Blick beim letzten Satz kurz zu Ginny huschte. Sie aber, schien es nicht zu bemerken.

Hermine schmunzelte in sich hinein. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Harry und Ginny endlich zusammen kommen würden. Falls sie es nicht schon waren und es nur zum Schutze Rons geheim hielten.

Ginny war jedenfalls eine vortreffliche Lügnerin, wenn es um Sachen ging, die Ron nie erfahren sollte. Bei Harry hatte sie jedoch gedacht, dass es mehr Anzeichen für seine Verliebtheit und seine eventuelle Beziehung mit Ginny geben würde.

„Allerdings," fuhr Harry jetzt feierlich fort „habe ich es auch einmal geschafft, in seinen Kopf einzudringen." Verschwörerisch sah er die drei an. „Nu erzähl schon!" sagte Ron gespannt „Was sind Snapes dreckige Geheimnisse?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein…ich bin aus seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen nicht wirklich schlau geworden. Es ging um den dunklen Lord, der übrigens stärker zu werden scheint, und um Dumbledor. Dann waren immer nur kurze Sequenzen zu sehen: ein Buch, eine Hand, unser See vom Schulgelände, unsere Klasse, als wir Unterricht bei Hagrid hatte, und ich würde meinen, du, Hermine, von hinten, wie du einen Gang hinunter eiltest!"

Kurz war es still, dann prustete Ron vor Lachen los. „Oh man, pass auf Mione, der steht locker auf dich!"

„Sei ruhig, Ron!" sagte Hermine entzürnt und boxte ihn gegen den Oberarm. Allein die Vorstellung, dass Jemand wie Snape Interesse an ihr haben könnte, lies ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Allerdings wäre es andererseits unmöglich, dass überhaupt iiiirgend Jemand Interesse an ihr hatte. Sie war eine langweilige Streberin, wie so schön und oft zu hören bekam.

„Ich kann mich aber auch getäuscht haben!" probierte Harry Hermine zu beruhigen, die plötzlich eine sehr verbitterte Miene aufgesetzt hatte, und er warf Ron einen warnenden Blick zu.

Mit Hermine war in Sachen Snape wohl nicht zu spaßen.

„Na jedenfalls, bin ich nicht wirklich schlau aus alle dem geworden. Ich habe nur gemerkt, dass Snape eine gewisse Furcht gegen Voldemort verspürt.

Aus allem anderen kann ich mir keinen Reim machen"

„Ich glaube, jeder hat Angst vor du-weißt-schon-wem. Da bildet Snape sicher keine Ausnahme!" sagte Ginny nachdenklich.

„Ob das Buch, was du in Snapes Gedanken gesehen hast, etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hat?" sie sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

Einen Hinweis darauf, wie man den dunklen Lord besiegen könnte, wäre wirklich willkommen. Ginny hatte, seitdem sie von Voldemorts Rückkehr erfahren und die Prophezeiung über Harry gehört hatte, kaum noch eine ruhige Nacht.

Immer wachte sie nach einem Alptraum schweißgebadet auf. Der Traum endete immer gleich. Harry verlor! So weit durfte es nicht kommen. Doch nicht ihr geliebter Harry, mit den Wunschelhaaren und den grünsten Augen der Welt.

„Nein, ich denke, das Buch hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun. Es schien eher ein Buch eines Schülers von Hogwarts zu sein. Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hatte er an die letzten Korrekturen unserer Aufsätze gedacht."

Nachdem sie alle vier noch eine Runde Zauberrommee gespielt hatten, verbrachten sie den Rest des Tages damit, sich zusammen ihren Hausarbeiten und Aufsätzen zu widmen und keiner dachte mehr an Snape und seine Gedanken.


	3. zwei wachsame Augen

Es war ein wundervoller, warmer Frühlingstag und Hermine beschloss, sich mit ihren Büchern

über angewandte Illusionszauber an den See zu setzen, damit ihre Poren nach dem langen Winter endlich mal wieder ein wenig Vitamin D bekamen.

Nachdem sie eine Weile gelernt hatte und es ihr warm in ihrer dicken Schuluniform wurde,

zog sie Schuhe und Socken aus und watete im seichten Wasser des Sees.

Der Riesenkrake winkte ihr von weitem zu.

Was für ein liebes, hässliches Monster dieser Krake doch war.

Hermine winkte freundlich zurück und liess sich am Ufer nieder.

Als sie sich ins Gras plumsen ließ, fiel plötzlich ein Schatten auf sie.

„Oh hey, Harry!" sagte sie erfreut, als sie ihren besten Freund erblickte.

„Was verschlägt dich hier her?"

„Hey Mione. Ich hatte dich vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus gesehen und dachte, ich leiste dir Gesellschaft!"

„Na klar, immer doch!" Hermine klopfte auf die freie Fläche im Gras neben ihr. „Setz dich!"

„Schönes Wetter, oder?" fragte Harry im seltsamen Tonfall.

„Hmhmmm!"

_Na, der will doch was,_ dachte Hermine

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen, Hermine?"

_Aha, war ja klar_.

„Natürlich, immer, das weißt du doch!" sagte Hermine und sah ihn neugierig an.

Harry holte kurz tief Luft bevor er losbrabbelte:

„Wie kann man jemanden zeigen, dass man ihn gern hat, ohne viel Worte zu benutzen?"

Hermine schmunzelte.

„Ohne viel Worte? Ich denke, Ginny ist der Sprache mächtig genug, um selbst ein nervöses Gestammel von dir verstehen zu können!"

„Woher..?" fragte Harry erschrocken.

Hermine musste bei Harrys herrlich verdutzen Blick lachen.

„Na komm schon Harry. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass so feine Sinne wie die von uns Mädels keine Verliebtheit aufspüren können. Wir sind darauf ausgerichtet, Signale und Vitalfunktionen von verliebten Jungen zu erkennen und zu deuten."

Sie stubste ihn liebevoll gegen die Schulter.

Harry betrachtete seine Fingernägel, dann sah er auf den See hinaus, seine Augen verzweifelt zusammengezogen.

„Oh man…Hermine…ich weiß nicht wie ich es länger vor Ron und Ginny geheim halten soll. Jedes Mal wenn ich sie sehe, möchte ich sie nur angucken und ihr einen Kuss aufdrücken."

„Mach dir mal keine Gedanken um Ron, der checkt es eh nie. Und selbst wenn, bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn seine Schwester einen so tollen, verantwortungsvollen und lieben Freund bekäme, wie du es bist."

„Ein Freund, mit dem sie ständig in Lebensgefahr schwebt!"

„Das gibt doch dem ganzen einen gewissen Reiz, findest du nicht?"

„Na ja, wie man es sieht" lachte Harry und schaute Hermine dankbar an.

„Also meinst du, ich soll es ihr einfach sagen?"

„Ja, Harry, tu das. Obwohl ich denke, dass sie es schon weiß. Weibliche Sinne, du weißt schon."

Harrys Augen blitzten vor Freude und Nervosität auf.

„Gut, ich sag es ihr. Oh man, bin ich nervös. Wünsch mir Glück!"

Er drückte Hermine fest und gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

Als er aufstand, bemerkte er, dass Professor Snape neben einer Eiche im Schatten stand und sie beobachtete.

Dieses Mal schienen seine Augen noch hasserfüllter als sonst schon.

Als Hermine Harrys zögern bemerkte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und entdeckte Snape ebenfalls. Er sah ihr kurz in die Augen, dann rauschte er, ganz Snape like, ab, in Richtung der Großen Halle.


	4. Ist man einmal unaufmerksam!

2 Monate später

Es war Mittagszeit und die vier Freunde befanden sich an ihrem Stammplatz in der Großen Halle. Die Hauselfen hatten sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. Die Kartoffeln, die Hähnchenkeulen, die Bowle….und der Nachtisch erst!

Mhhhh, alles war so köstlich.

Leider konnte Hermine dem Essen nichts abgewinnen. Während Ron alles verschlang, was er in die Finger bekam, kaute Hermine schon eine Weile an einer einzigen Möhre herum. Jetzt machte ihr nichtmal mehr das Essen Spaß.

Nachdem alle gegessen und die Tische durch Zauberhand geleert wurden, trat Dumbledor vor sein Eulenpult und bat um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts. Nachdem wundervollen letzten Schuljahr und dem so erfolgreichen Trimagischen Tunier (Das ein gewisser Junge, der jetzt erfolgreicher Vampir ist, gestorben ist, vergessen wir einfach Mal ) dachte der Schulrat und ich, dass es schön wäre, alte Bekanntschaften wieder aufleben zu lassen und neue Bekanntschaften zu knüpfen. Daher haben wir uns dazu entschieden, einen Sommernachtsball zu veranstalten, zu dem alle Schulen des magischen Reiches herzlich eingeladen wurden sind."

Alle klatschten begeistert und sofort brach ein lautes Geplapper in der Großen Halle aus. Alle waren entzückt von der Idee, bis auf ein paar Slytherins. Aber das waren ja auch bekanntermaßen alle Partymuffel.

Während Harry Ginny liebevoll fragte, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen wolle (Sie waren endlich offiziell ein Paar) dachte sich Hermine nur: „Nicht noch ein Ball!"

Es war zwar schön gewesen von Viktor Krum umgarnt zu werden, doch letzten Endes war der Ball durchs Ron Eifersucht zerstört wurden.

Mit einen seltsamen Gefühl dachte sie an damals zurück. Es kam ihr jetzt alles so unwirklich vor.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie sich anfangs über Rons Eifersucht und das anschließende Liebesgeständnis gefreut hatte. Damals war sie davon überzeugt, Ron zu lieben. Doch nachdem sie nach einer Woche Beziehung mit ihm feststellte, dass sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht zueinander passten und sie ihn auch in den Sommerferien weder vermisst noch an ihn gedacht hatte, wusste sie, dass ihre damalige Verliebtheit nur daher kam, weil sie beide sich dauernd in gefährlichen Situationen befunden hatten, in dem einer dem anderen hin und wieder das Leben retten musste.

Und die sogenannte Verliebtheit war in Wirklichkeit dann nur Dankbarkeit.

Hermine empfand zwar sowas wie Liebe für Ron, doch war sie zu vergleichen mit der Liebe zwischen Schwester und Bruder.

Auch Ron musste dies festgestellt haben, denn er drehte sich soeben zu Romina Hasley um, und bat sie, mit ihm auf den Ball zu gehen. Diese bejahte seine Frage mit einem Freudenschrei. Ron und Romina. Das konnte ja lustig werden.

Hermine wanderte nachdenklich im Schloss umher. Wohin sie ging, wusste sie selber nicht. Als sie um eine Ecke bog, krachte sie unsanft mit jemanden zusammen.

„Oh man, was…Oh, Professor. Entschuldigen Sie bitte!"

Snape stand vor ihr und hatte es wohl eilig. Wie immer.

Er zog sich seinen Umhang zurecht und funkelte sie böse an: „Granger" zischte er durch seinen kaum geöffneten Mund. „Nachsitzen, heute, 18 Uhr!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen und sie sah ihn verblüfft hinterher. War das jetzt nicht doch etwas übertrieben?

Aber es war ja mal wieder typisch, dass ihr sowas passierte. Immer ihr!

Sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass, wenn Jemand anderes an ihrer Stelle in Snape hineingelaufen wäre, dieser Jemand kein Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekommen hätte.

Er musste sie wirklich ganz besonders hassen. Oh ja. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie mit Harry befreundet war. Und ein halber Muggle. Und weiblich. Und … ach, die Fledermäuse hatte wahrscheinlich genug unbegründete Gründe sie zu hassen.

Wütend betrat sie die Räume der Gryffindors, als Harry sie am Arm festhielt.

„Hey, Mione. Was ist los mit dir? Du bist seit Dumbledors Ansprache so seltsam?"

„ach…nein…alte Erinnerungen. Du weißt schon. Und jetzt bin ich nicht seltsam, sondern wütend. Auf den Kerkermeister! Ich bin eben Snape in die Arme gelaufen und der hat mir einfach Nachsitzen aufgebrummt. Was soll denn das?"

Wütend sah sie sich im Raum um, als ob sie dort eine Lösung für ihr Nachsitzproblem finden würde.

„Oh man, der Arsch. „ seufzte Harry und legte Hermine liebevoll den Arm um die Schulter „Ach Mione, das tut mir Leid…kann ich dich irgendwie aufmuntern?"

Sie sah ihn traurig an. „Ach, ich weiß nicht. Kannst du mir vielleicht ein bisschen Okklumentik beibringen, damit ich mal in den Kopf dieses Griesgrams eindringen und nach einen Grund für seinen Hass auf mich suchen kann?"

Harry lachte „ich glaube, so gut bin ich noch nicht, um dich darin zu unterrichten. Du würdest nachher noch seinen Kopf explodieren lassen anstatt in ihn einzudringen."

„Auch nicht schlecht!" erwiederte Hermine trocken.

Jetzt mussten beide lachen.


	5. Miss Neunmalklug

**Hallo zusammen. Da ich immer erst, nachdem ich die Kapitel veröffentlicht habe, meine Fehler bemerke, wollte ich mal horchen, ob hier Jemand gerne meine Beta werden würden? :)**

**So und dann erstmal weiter mit der Story**

Punkt 18 Uhr stand Hermine vor dem Klassenzimmer in dem sie immer Zaubertränke hatten.

Snape hatte ja nicht gesagt wo sie nachsitzen sollten, daher war für sie das logischste, hierher zu kommen.

„Miss Granger, heute wird nichts in die Luft gesprengt."

Snape stand am Ende des Ganges und winkte sie ungeduldig zu sich herüber.

„Professor, mit Verlaub, aber ICH bin nie diejenige, die irgendetwas in die Luft sprengt!" sie biss sich sofort auf die Lippen. Es war nicht gut ihn gleich am Anfang zu provozieren. Und dann noch, obwohl ihre letzte Unterrichtsstunde bei ihm alles andere als erfolgreich war.

Snape sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, ging jedoch nicht auf ihre Aussage ein.

„Wir werden in den verbotenen Wald gehen. Ich brauche wieder Zutaten.

Sie helfen mir beim Sammeln und dem vorbereiten der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde!"

Sie musste fast rennen um nicht den Anschluss zu ihm zu verlieren.

„In den verbotenen Wald, Sir?"

„Ja, haben sie es etwa mit den Ohren Granger?"

„N…Nein. Ich dachte nur, es ist ja schon 18 Uhr, und es wird bald dunkel und .."

„Haben Sie Schiss, Granger?" er bliebt aprubt stehen und wand sich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zu ihr um.

Sie schnaubte ärgerlich. Der Typ brachte sie so schnell auf die Palme wie niemand anderes.

„Nein, aber die Schulregeln besagen, dass Schüler nach 18 Uhr nicht mehr..:"

„Papperlapapp, Miss Neunmalklug.

Ich weiß selber was die Schulregeln besagen.

Falls es sie beruhigt, ich habe mir die schriftliche Erlaubnis von Dumbledor geben lassen"

Er presste ihr ein Stück Pergament in die Hand. Sie las es und war überzeugt, dass nun auch Dumbledor etwas gegen sie haben musste. Wie konnte er sowas nur erlauben?

Sie atmete tief durch und besann sich, einfach ruhig zu bleiben und zu machen was Snape verlangte. So würde es am wenigsten Schwierigkeiten geben.

Als sie den Rand des verbotenen Waldes erreicht hatten, blieb Snape stehen und drehte sich zu ihr. „So Miss Granger. Wir benötigen Wermud, Affodill Blüten, Baldiranwurzeln und Schlafbohnen."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Liegt ihnen etwas auf den Herzen, Miss Granger?"

„Das sind die Zutaten für den Trank der lebenden Toten."

„Wow, 10 Punkte für Gryffindor! Und was wollen sie mir damit sagen?

Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass sie annehmen, ich wüsste nicht, wofür diese Zutaten sind?"

„Nein. Ich frage mich nur warum wir diesen Trank brauen sollen."

„Darüber brauchen sie sich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. So, weiter.

Wir brauchen noch Baumschlangenhaut, Knöterich und Einhornhaar.

Ich schlage vor, sie suchen die Affodilblüten und Wermud, ich die Schlafbohnen und Baldrianwurzeln, da diese nur im bestimmten Bereichen im Wald wachsen. Wer zufällig eine Baumschlange oder Einhornhaar findet, nimmt es einfach mit."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Sie wollen mich alleine gehen lassen?"

„Sie haben es erfasst, Miss Granger!"

„Aber.." sie hielt inne. Würde sie jetzt wieder mit der bald einbrechenden Nacht und den Gefahren, die der Wald birgt, anfangen, würde er sie nur wieder beleidigen. Sie musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen. Es würde schon alles gut gehen. Vielleicht traf sie ja ein paar bekannte Zentauren, die sie ein wenig auf ihrer Suche begleiten würden.

„In Ordnung. Wann soll ich zurück sein?"

„Ich denke, länger als zwei Stunden werden nicht einmal sie benötigen. Sie wissen doch wohl hoffentlich wie die Pflanzen aussehen, die sie suchen müssen?"

„Natürlich!"

Sie warf ihn noch einen hochnäsigen Blick zu, drehte sich um und verschwand in den Wald.

Sie meinte noch zu hören, wie Snape „Passen sie auf sich auf, Granger" murmelte.

Aber das hatte sie sich bestimmt wieder eingebildet


	6. eine ungünstige Begegnung

6. Kapitel

Sie stapfte eine Weile im Wald herum und suchte auf dem Boden nach Einhornhaar und Pflanzen.

Sie musste bald ihren Zauberstab benutzen, um etwas auf dem Boden erkennen zu können. Bald fand sie ein paar Einhornhaare und kurze Zeit später auch die Affodillblüten.

Während das Licht der Sonne langsam völlig verebbte, überlegte sie, wie sie den anstehenden Sommernachtsball am besten ignorieren könnte.

Das sie auf keinen Fall dorthin wollte, stand für sie fest.

Weder war sie eine gute Tänzerin, noch konnte sie einem Ball viel abgewinnen.

Jedenfalls in letzter Zeit. Früher hätte sie sich wohl gefreut.

Fröhliche Menschen, leckere Bowle und schöne Musik.

Was könnte es für einen jungen Menschen schöneres geben?

Hermine dachte an Ginny und Harry. Sie waren beide zusammen so glücklich, ergänzten sich in jeder Lebenslage und konnten sich immer aufeinander verlassen.

Was würde sie dafür geben, Jemanden an ihrer Seite zu haben. Jemand, der sie liebte wie sie war, sie nicht als langweilig oder prüde titulieren würde.

Aber es war eine Tatsache:

sie war Single und die Chancen, dass dies sich bald ändern würden, standen ihrer Meinung nach gleich 0.

Und da sie sich nicht einmal großen Chancen ausmalte, dass sie Jemand zu dem Ball einladen würde, stimmte sie traurig.

Sie fühlte sich in letzter Zeit aber auch so… nichtssagend. Ja sie dachte, sie sei wirklich langweilig- und unattraktiv. Sie konnte einem Jungen nichts bieten außer ihren Wissensdurst.

Und selbst dieser war ihr in letzter Zeit immer mehr abhandengekommen.

Ach herrje, diese Hormone. Diese Selbstzweifel.

Von der selbstbewussten Hermine war nicht mehr viel da.

Müde und missmutig lehnte Hermine sich an einen Baum und suchte lustlos den Boden um sie herum ab.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Zischeln neben ihrem Ohr.

Erschrocken drehte sie den Kopf. Und sah direkt in die Augen einer Baumschlange.

_Ganz ruhig, Hermine, _dachte sie, während Panik in ihr aufloderte. Sie hatte gehofft, wenn sie einer Baumschlange begegnen würde, dass es eine tote wäre. Diese war aber leider überaus lebendig und sie wusste nicht, wie sie an die Haut dieser Schlange kommen könnte, ohne sie zu töten.

Als ob die Schlange ihre Gedanken hören konnte, zischelte sie nun aggressiver als zuvor und wand sich näher zu Hermine.

Diese probierte langsam von ihr zurück zu weichen.

Würde sie schnelle Bewegungen machen, wäre die Schlange wahrscheinlich schneller, und dann wäre Hermine tod, statt die Schlange.

Sie ging langsam rückwärts- und übersah die Wurzel, die aus dem Boden ragte. Sie ruderte mit den Armen, um ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Die Schlange jedoch sah dies jedoch als Angriff, und tat nun dasselbe.

Schnell schoss sie vor und vergrub ihre Zähne in Hermines Arm.

Hermine schrie auf, riss die Schlange von ihrem Arm und noch während sie zu Boden fiel, glitt sie in die Ohnmacht.


	7. Snapes Schwäche

7. Kapitel

„Oh mein Gott, wach auf, bitte, Hermine, so wach doch auf!"

Immer und immer wieder nahm sie diese Worte war, die sie aus ihrer gemütlichen Dunkelheit zu locken versuchten.

„Nun komm schon, verdammt!"

Sie schlug die Augen auf und sofort übermannte sie ein schrecklicher Schmerz im rechten Arm.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und spürte, wie die Dunkelheit wieder über sie kommen wollte..

„Wehe sie tauchen nochmal ab, Miss Granger."

Sie spürte wie sie hochgehoben wurde.

Der Schmerz brannte sich immer weiter in ihren Körper.

Sie startete einen zweiten Anlauf um ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann hatten sich ihre Augen an das grelle Licht gewöhnt, welches von Snapes Zauberstab kam.

Snape!

Er sah sie einen Moment erleichtert an, dann verschwand die Besorgnis wieder und ein wütender Snape kam zum Vorschein.

„Miss Granger, wie konnten sie so töricht sein, es mit einer Baumschlange aufnehmen zu wollen?"

Hätte Hermine grade nicht so große Schmerzen, wäre sie bei diesem Satz völlig ausgeflippt.

Stattdessen kam nur ein flüstern über ihre Lippen.

„Sie können mir glauben, ich bin nicht so blöd, wie sie immer denken. Es war…ein Missgeschick. Ich…bin gestolpert…Schlange…hat gebissen…." Mit jedem Wort wurde sie schwächer und Snapes Sorgenfalte erschien wieder und er beschleunigte seine Schritte, damit sie endlich im Krankenflügel behandelt werden konnte.

Er hatte ihre Wunden nicht heilen können, und die Pflanze, die es könnte, hatte er auf die Schnelle nicht finden können.

Madam Pomfrey hatte jedoch alles da, um Hermine zu heilen.

Endlich im Krankensaal angekommen, übergab er Hermine Madam Pomfreys Obhut und eilte zurück in seine Privatgemächer.

Er war fertig mit den Nerven.

Und er wusste nicht warum.

Wäre das diesem Neville oder dem Weasley passiert, hätte er sich wohl darüber amüsiert. Als er Hermine jedoch bewusstlos am Boden liegen gesehen hatte, ging es völlig mit ihm durch. Er konnte vor Angst kaum atmen, geschweige denn einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Er hatte einen leichten Anti-Schmerz Zauber gesprochen und redete auf sie ein, wie ein Irrer, dass sie doch bitte die Augen öffnen solle.

Was war bloß mit ihm los? Panik war sonst etwas, was er lässig mit einer Handbewegung abschüttelte.

Die lange Abwesenheit des dunklen Lords musste ihn wohl schwach gemacht haben.

Wie er es verabscheute, schwach zu sein.

Der dunkle Lord durfte davon nichts mitbekommen.


	8. Hermine hat was gut bei Snape

8. Kapitel

Am nächsten Tag hielt Snape es nicht mehr aus.

Er hasste sich zwar selbst dafür, aber er musste die ganze Zeit an das blasse Gesicht denken, das in seinen Armen gelegen hatte - an Hermine.

Er eilte zum Krankenflügel.

Als er Hermine erblickte, fiel der wohl größte Stein der Welt von seinem Herzen.

Hermine saß aufrecht in ihrem Krankenbett, blätterte in einem Buch und hatte sogar ein wenig Farbe im Gesicht.

Er trat an ihr Bett und sprach sie leise an, da sie in ihr Buch vertieft schien

„Miss Granger..!"

Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen und sah zu ihm hoch. Ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich eigenartig.

„Professor." Es klang eher wie eine Beleidigung als eine Begrüßung.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Gut, danke"

Snape zog sich einen Stuhl an ihr Bett und setzte sich.

Hermine sah ihn nun mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Neugierde an.

Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wann sie Snape jemals sitzend gesehen hatte, wenn es nicht grad Essen in der Großen Halle gab.

„Miss Granger, was Ihnen zugestoßen ist, tut mir Leid.

Es war meine Schuld, ohne Frage.

Ich hätte Sie nicht alleine gehen lassen dürfen!"

Mit diesen Worten löste Snape bei Hermine den wohl größten Schock seit langem aus.

Hatte sich eben wirklich der Professor für Zaubertränke bei ihr, Hermine Granger,

ein Schlammblut, entschuldigt?

Und sich einen Fehler eingestanden?

Träumte sie?

Ja, es konnte nur so sein!

„Ach herrje, Miss Granger, jetzt schauen sie nicht so."

„Wie schau ich denn?"

„Als ob sie grad den Stein der Weisen entdeckt haben. Oder festgestellt haben, dass ich ein lebendes Wesen bin, obwohl sie dachten, ich sei ein herzloses Monster."

_Letzteres trifft es ganz gut_, dachte Hermine.

„Hören Sie Miss Granger, es lag wirklich nicht in meiner Absicht, sie in Gefahr zu bringen.

Und wenn ich schon einmal beim Eingestehen bin, muss ich auch zu geben, dass ihre Nachsitzstunde eine Folge meiner schlechten Laune war, die die Nachricht über diesen Ball in mir ausgelöst hatte"

Jetzt starrte Hermine noch unglaubwürdiger als vorher an.

„Was ich damit sagen will, sie haben etwas bei mir gut."

_Oh man, was ist denn in mich gefahren_, dachte Snape. Das war völlig untypisch für ihn. Dieses Mädchen musste ihn jetzt für verrückt halten und er hatte wahrscheinlich auch einiges an Respekt bei ihr verloren.

„Sie mögen also keine Schulbälle?" fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Ich…ich..nun ja, ich kann jegliche Art von Bällen nicht leiden."

Beide sahen sich schweigend an, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken hinterher.

Nach einer Weile fragte Hermine wieder „Und ich habe etwas gut bei ihnen, wirklich?"

Snape sah sie böse an, aus Angst, sie würde etwas Unangemessenes von ihm verlangen.

Aber er wollte sein Wort auch nicht brechen.

„Ja, das sagte ich bereits!"

„Gut.." sagte Hermine und schaute, als ob sie abwiegen würde, welche Wirkung ihren nächsten Worte wohl haben würden.

„Ich weiß, dass sie Harry in Okklumentik unterrichten. Ich möchte auch Unterricht bei Ihnen."

Snape zog seine Braue hoch „Sie wollen in Okklumentik unterrichtet werden, Miss Granger? Befürchten Sie, dass der dunkle Lord sich in nächster Zeit Zugang zu ihren Gedanken verschaffen wird?"

„Nein, ich denke, er würde sich bei meinen Erinnerungen nur langweilen. Ich möchte einfach jeglichen Schutzzauber kennen lernen und da Okklumentik, meines Wissens, in Hogwarts normalerweise nicht unterrichtet wird, würde ich es gerne von ihnen lernen."

„Sie möchten also lernen, wie man sich vor unerwünschten Besuchern schützt, obwohl sie selber annehmen, dass ihre Gedanken nutzlos sind.

Meinen Sie nicht, sie wollen lieber lernen, wie man die Gedanken der anderen lesen kann?"

Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Snape wurde plötzlich wütend und sprang von seinem Stuhl.

„Gute Besserung, Miss Granger!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er eine mal wieder verwunderte Hermine zurück im Krankenflügel.


	9. Grübelein

9. Kapitel

Snape saß in seinem Wohnzimmer neben den Kamin und trank ein heißes Butterbier, während er über die Begegnung mit Hermine nachdachte. Und er konnte es nicht glauben, dass er wieder so einen Auftritt vor Hermine hingelegt hatte und mal wieder ohne Grund wie eine Furie aus dem Raum gerast war.

Hermine musste ihn wirklich, wirklich für verrückt halten. Und für unsozial, oder sowas in der Art.

Er wusste ja selber, dass er bei einem Vergleich zwischen einen Stinkmolch und ihm, schlechter abschneiden würde, wenn es um das zwischenmenschliche Verhalten ging.

Aber er wollte wirklich nicht so sein. Er konnte Gefühle zeigen, wenn er wollte.

Selbst der Granger gegenüber.

Aber was scherte es ihn eigentlich, was sie dachte?

Und warum war er überhaupt im Krankenflügel so sauer geworden?

Snape legte nachdenklich einen seiner langen, aber nicht dürren Finger an die Lippen.

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann verdächtige er Hermine, dass sie nur Okklumentik lernen wollte, um im Gegenzug in seine Gedanken eindringen zu können und …

und.. ja was eigentlich?

Ja, genau, sie wollte etwas über den dunklen Lord herausfinden, um Harry nützliche Tipps und Hinweise geben zu können.

Pah- diesen Potterjungen würde er wohl nie loswerden. Außer Voldemort wäre derjenige, der überleben würde.

Und obwohl er eigentlich ein loyaler Todesser hätte sein müssen, und an an den Sieg von Voldemort hätte glauben müsste, so hatte Snape ganz tief drinnen den Wunsch, dass es Harry sein würde, der gewinnt.

Dann würde sein Leben vielleicht endlich einfacher und angenehmer werden.

Und vor allem Unkomplizierter.

Wenn er sein Leben zu Revue passieren ließ, musste er zugeben, nicht viel vorweisen zu können,

auf das er stolz war.

Er hatte Muggle und Zauberer getötet, wenn auch gegen seinen Willen.

Aber da er es zugelassen hatte, war er trotzdem an allem schuld, oder nicht?

Und alles, weil er einmal im Leben eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Er hätte sich damals nicht von Dumbledor dazu überreden lassen dürfen, als Doppelspion zu fungieren.

Aber Albus, dieser gerissene Hund, hatte ihn dafür etwas geboten, was er, Severus, nicht abschlagen hatte können.

Nämlich den Schutz für Lilly Potter.

Seine große Liebe, Lilly.

Doch nun war er schlauer, und hätte er sich damals nicht so stark in dieses Halm der Hoffnung geklammert, wäre ihm wohl, und wahrscheinlich auch Lilly, einiges erspart geblieben.

Er hatte es ja noch verkraften können, dass er Lilly an James, diesen schnöseligen Potter, verloren hatte. Aber das sie ganz aus der Welt entschwand, und er nichts hatte gegen tun können und dürfen, brach ihn immer und immer wieder das Herz.

Nun musste er mit den Folgen leben: er war ein hartherziger, verbitterte Mann geworden.

Nie hatte er mehr eine Frau in sein Herz gelassen, geschweige denn in seine Hose. Er hatte bei keiner Frau den Drang verspürt, sich mit ihr in den Laken zu wälzen, ihre Haut zu berühren oder ihr Parfum zu riechen.

Sprich: er war Jungfrau.

Und ihm war es auch ehrlich gesagt scheiß egal.

Das Leben konnte ihm in Sachen Frauen und Liebe wohl nichts mehr bieten. Damit hatte er sich abegefunden.

Er lebte nur noch für seinen Job in Hogwarts und war durchaus ausgelastet mit der Aufgabe als Doppelspion für Dumbledor bzw. Voldemort.

Selbst wenn er wollte und sich verlieben würde, so würde diese Frau doch ständig in Gefahr schweben- dass sie oder er von Voldemort, oder einem seiner blutrünstigen Anhänger, hinter den Schleier der Ewigkeit befördert werden würde.

Welche Frau würde so etwas schon auf sich nehmen wollen?


	10. der Traum

10. Kapitel

Hermine sollte noch eine Nacht im Krankenflügel bleiben, damit sie sich in Ruhe erholen konnte.

Sie grübelte über die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden, während sie Mrs. Norris kraulte, die sich auf ihren Schoß gesellt hatte. Noch so ein Wunder am heutigen Tag.

Erst überlebte sie den Biss einer Baumschlange, dann entschuldigte sich ihr verhasster Tränkelehrer und nun schmuste sie mit der Katze, die sie sonst immer gemieden hatte.

Das Leben hatte doch immer eine Überraschung parat.

Wenn sie so über das Gespräch mit Snape nachdachte, musste sie zugeben, dass es wirklich ein netter Zug von ihm gewesen war, seine Schuld einzugestehen und ihr sogar eine Wiedergutmachung anzubieten.

Ob er diese allerdings einhalten würde, bezweifelte sie, nachdem er so wütend aus dem Zimmer gerauscht war.

Er musste sie wohl irgendwie missverstanden habe.

Jedenfalls hatte sie nichts Böses im Sinn gehabt, als sie ihn darum gebeten hatte, sie in Okklumentik zu unterrichten.

Und wie er sie getragen hatte. Sehr sanft. Und ja, er hatte aufjedenfall besorgt ausgesehen. Und er hatte, so schwer es auch zu begreifen war, gelächelt, als sie die Augen öffnete, auch wenn es nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu sehen war.

Und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er gut aussah, wenn er lächelte.

Er sollte viel öfter Grund zum Lächeln haben, fand sie.

Vielleicht konnte sie dabei ja irgendwie behilflich sein.

Später bekam Hermine noch Besuch von Ron, der ihr ein paar Schokofrösche vorbeibrachte und ihr gute Besserung wünscht, und auch Harry und Ginny leistet ihr kurz Gesellschaft.

Dann verschwanden die beiden Turteltauben zum Abendessen und Hermine nahm sich noch eine gute Nacht Lektüre zur Hand.

Sie hatte sich von einem Hauselfen ihr Lieblingsbuch aus ihrer Kiste neben ihrem Bett bringen lassen, Stolz und Vorurteil.

Sie liebte diese Geschichte einfach und oft entdeckte sie ein Stück von sich in dem Charakter von Elisabeth Bennet.

Sie war durchaus sturköpfig wie Lizzie und probierte, alles positiv zu sein. Jedenfalls hatte sie das mal.

Und dann war da dieser Mr. Darcy, die männliche Hauptfigur der Geschichte von Jane Austen.

Ach, wie sehr sich Hermine wünschte, einen Mann zu finden, der genauso geheimnisvoll und interessant wie Mr. Darcy war- den sie zuerst völlig fehleinschätzte und der sich dann als der Mann schlechthin entpuppen würde.

Jemand, den sie völlig missverstanden und missdeutet hatte und der sich dann als ein Seelenverwandter herausstellte.

Ihr Seelenverwandter. Ja, so einen Mr. Darcy würde sie gern finden.

Hermine tanzte leichtfüßig, wirbelte im Kreis und lachte ausgelassen.

Alle im Raum schauten zu ihr und sie fühlte sich wundervoll.

Sie wurden von zwei starken Armen umfasst und dann sanft geküsst.

Glücksgefühle durchströmten ihren Körper, bis in alle Zehen hinein.

Im nächsten Moment war sie in einen Raum, lag in einem weichen Bett.

Das Gefühl des Glücks wurde intensiver und ein anderes, neues Gefühl kam hinzu.

Sie war erregt!

Sie nahm einen warmen Atem war, der über ihre Lippen streichelte, über die Wange und ihren Hals hinunter glitt.

Sie fühlte einen warmen Körper, der auf ihr lag.

Sie erkundete mit den Händen die weiche Haut und die Form der Wirbelsäule des Mannes, roch seine Haut, die nach Moschus duftete.

Sie öffnete vernebelt die Augen und sah- Severus Snape. Und sie genoss seinen Anblick.

Jedenfalls ihr Unterbewusstsein.

Ihr Bewusstsein allerdings wehrte sich vehement dagegen und im nächsten Augenblick schreckte die reale Hermine aus ihrem Bett hoch.

Mit klopfenden Herzen probierte sie das Bild von Snape loszuwerden.

Sie ekelte sich davor. Wie konnte ihr Unterbewusstsein nur so etwas träumen wollen und es auch noch gutheißen.

Gott, sie konnte es nicht glauben… da hatte sie das erste Mal im Leben einen Traum dieser Art: intensiv, erotisch, mit einer Mischung aus Wollust und Leidenschaft, Liebe und Verlangen.

Und der Mann, von dem sie dabei träumte, war ausgerechnet ihr verhasster Zaubertranklehrer.

Ein Todesser, um genau zu sein.

Der Zauberer umbrachte und Schlammblüter verachtete.

Der anstelle eines Herzens wahrscheinlich einen Stein besaß und der wohl der unerotischste Mann auf Erden war. Naja gut, neben Flitwick. Und Lockhart. Und .. Und..

Sie wusste, dass sie zu sich selbst grade nicht ganz ehrlich war, aber ihr Hirn konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, was sie da grade im Traum gutgeheißen hatte.

_Oh man, Hermine, mit dir geht es stetig bergab._

Schwer atmend saß Severus an seinem Bettpfosten gelehnt.

Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, was er da eben geträumt hatte.

Aber das, was da grade eindeutig die Decke zwischen seinen Beinen anhob, war noch ein Beweis, dass es wohl wirklich so war.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte von seiner Schülerin Hermine Granger in einer eindeutig zweideutigen Situation geträumt.

_Severus, du widerst mich an, _sagte er zu sich selbst.

Sie ist so jung und unschuldig, ganz anders als du eben.

Snape hatte zuvor nie an so etwas gedacht und nun hatte ihn sein Traumwelt etwas gezeigt, dass ihm im Schlaf wie das normalste der Welt vorkam.

Erst nachdem er aufgeschreckt war, kam das Gefühl des Ekels und des Schams über ihn.

Er respektierte Hermine und sah sie, wenn er ehrlich war, als eine wirklich talentierte und clevere Schülerin an. Und ja, sie konnte auch eine gewisse Schönheit vorweisen.

Aber das war es dann auch. Nicht mehr, und nicht weniger.

Oder doch?


	11. Dieses Ding

„So Miss Granger, ich glaube sie sind wieder fit fürs Schülerleben!"

verkündete Poppy Pomfrey freudig, als sie an Hermines Krankenbett herantrat.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Hätte sie noch eine Stunde ganz allein in diesen kahlen, weißen Gemäuer verbringen müssen, wäre sie vor Langeweile gestorben.

„Danke Madam Pomfrey." Hermine sah ihre liebevolle Krankenschwester dankbar an.

Sie griff sich ihre Schultasche, packte Bücher, Lesebrille und ihren sonstigen Krimskrams ein und verliess voller Vorfreude auf Harry, Ron und Ginny den Krankenflügel und begab sich zur Großen Halle, aus der bereits das Schmatzen, Kichern und Brabbeln der vielen Schüler drang, die sich zum Frühstücken versammelt hatten.

„Hermine!" Ginny sprang erfreut auf, als sie ihre beste Freundin auf sich zukommen sah und nahm besagte in den Arm.

„Du siehst schon viel besser aus, Mione! Zeig mal deine Wunde!" sagte Ginny und zog sogleich Hermines Ärmel hoch.

„Naja, Poppy sagte, die Schwellung wird in einer knappen Woche verschwunden sein.

Die Bissspuren werden allerdings nie gänzlich verschwinden. Aber was solls!" erwiderte Hermine und zog schnell ihren Ärmel wieder über die Wunde,

weil schon ein paar neugierige Gryffindor-, Hufflepuffs- und auch Slytherin Augenpaare auf ihr Lagen und sie diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht schätzte.

„Komm Mione, setz dich hin und iss ein leckeres Stück Kürbiskuchen. Das bringt die Lebensgeister zurück!" Ron bot ihr besagtes Kuchenstück an, während um seinen Mund noch einige Rückstände von seinem Kürbiskuchengenuss zu sehen waren.

Hermine tat, wie ihr geheißen und verspeiste, diesmal mit Lust, ein ganzes Stück Kuchen und danach sogar noch ein leckeres Toast mit Ei und Speck.

Während Ron und Harry so von den neusten Ereignissen in und um Hogwarts berichteten, wanderten Hermines Augen suchend durch den Raum.

„Wo ist er denn bloß?" fragte sich Hermine, während sie weiter Ausschau hielt.

„Wen meinst du denn, Hermine?"

Harry sah sie fragen an.

Huch, das musste sie wohl laut ausgesprochen haben.

„Ich, ähm, ich frage mich, wo Hagrid bleibt?"

„Der hat doch Urlaub!" erwiderte Harry verwundert.

„Ach ja?"

„Natürlich.

Hermine, weißt du nicht, du hast dich doch bei Dumbledor für Hagrid stark gemacht,

dass er mal mit seinen trollhaften Halbbruder Grawp ein paar Tage Kennenlern-Urlaub machen sollte, damit der Arme seine Freizeit nicht angekettet im verbotenen Wald verbringen muss."

„Stimmt, ja. Ich dachte, der Urlaub ist schon rum!"

„Der fing doch erst gestern an?" Nun war Harry völlig verwirrt. So kannte er seine Beste gar nicht.

„Wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir? Soll ich dich zurück zu Poppy bringen?"

„Nein nein, alles in bester Ordnung. Ich…" Hermine stoppte, denn Snape betrat grade die Halle und durchquerte sie äußerst leichtfüßig, wie Hermine feststellen musste. Er hatte wirklich eine elegante Haltung und …

„Hermine? Mann, ich bring dich jetzt zurück in den Krankenflügel!"

Harry war drauf und dran Hermine von der Bank hochzuheben, als Hermine ihn auf die Hände klopft.

„Ach lass den Blödsinn Harry. Ich bin heut einfach nur ein wenig unkonzentriert, nach allem. Und so richtig schlafen konnte ich diese Nacht auch nicht. Alles in Ordnung, wirklich"

Schlafen konnte sie wirklich nicht, nach diesem Traum.

Unwillkürlich faste sie sich mit ihrer Hand an den Mund, dann zog sie mit den Finger die Berührungen nach, die Snapes Lippen im Traum auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen hatten.

In diesem Augenblick ruhten die Augen des Zaubertranklehrers aufmerksam auf ihr.

Sie sieht gut aus, dachte er sich.

Also, nicht mehr so krank und schwächlich. Poppy bewirkt doch immer wieder schnelle Wunder, probierte er sich schnell selber zu verbessern.

Als er Hermines Hand über ihren Hals streichen sah, hatte er plötzlich wieder die Bilder seines Traums vor Augen: wie er sie küsste und überall liebkoste und wie sie ihn aus haselnussbraunen Augen verträumt ansah.

Ach du meine Güte, nicht schon wieder.

Snape sah an sich hinunter und zupfte seinen Umhang zurecht.

Erst rührte sich das Ding sein halbes Leben nicht, und jetzt in 12h Intervall?


	12. Bähm! und Wumms! und Rumms!

12. Kapitel

Hermine hatte nach dem Frühstück eine Freistunde und die brauchte sie auch dringend.

Nachdem sie Snapes Blick auf ihr ruhen bemerkt hatte, war es mit ihrer Konzentration gänzlich vorbei gewesen.

Sie hatte sich mit der Gabel fast ins Auge gestochen! SO war sie sonst wirklich nicht.

Harry wollte schon anfangen sie zu füttern, so oft hatte sie ihren Mund verfehlt.

Harry schob es auf den Beruhigungstrank, den ihr Poppy verabreicht hatte.

„ Das wirkte bestimmt wie bei den Muggle die Narkose", meinte Harry. „Da ist man danach doch auch leicht schläfrig und unkoordiniert!"

Hermine bejahte diese Aussage. Was hätte sie auch sonst drauf antworten sollen? :„Nee du Harry, das isses nicht. Snape guckt mich so komisch an, da mutiere ich wieder zum Kleinkind,was nicht mal ne Gabel halten kann!" ?

Während Ron mit Dean eine Runde Zauberschach spielen und Harry und Ginny eine Runde über das Schulgelände schlendern wollten, beschloss Hermine, die Zeit zu nutzen, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Und das ging bei ihr am besten mit Musik.

Nur leider konnten Zauberer keine Musik herbeizaubern (warum eigentlich nicht?).

Sie holte mit einem „Accio Ipod!" ihren MP3 Player herbei, stöpselte ihn sich in die Ohren und schlug ihren Lieblingsweg zum See ein.

Home, ein Lied von Michael Bublé spielte an…

Ja, home, da wär ich jetzt gerne, dachte sie Hermine.

Dann würde sie mit ihrer Mutter auf der Terasse sitzen, einen leckeren Latte Macchiato trinken und sich die Lebensweisheiten ihrer Mutter anhören. Sie könnte sich alles von der Seele reden und ihrer Mum hatte immer ein paar Worte, die sie aufbauen würden, parat.

Da sie aber leider in diesem Moment nicht nach Hause konnte, ertrug sie das Lied auch nicht weiter, und drückte auf das nächste Lied. Eine Ballade kam. Auch nicht wirklich Stimmungsaufbauend.

Sie brauchte jetzt was lautes, mit Lebensfreude.

Und Bass.

Am besten ein Text mit wenig Sinn, sodass man nicht drüber nachgrübeln musste, aber mit positiven Inhalt.

Ah, sie hatte eins gefunden: Good feelin von Florida. Na das war schon eher nach ihrem Geschmack.

Sie gesellte sich zur alten Eiche und tanzte ein wenig im Schatten herum.

Ein bisschen rumgehüpfe hier, Hüftgewackel da, Hände in die Höh und die Lebensfreude schlich sich langsam zurück in ihre Glieder.

„Ohhhh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah!" sang sie leise vor sich her.

Die Bewegung tat ihr gut.

Sie lockerte nicht nur ihre Muskeln, die nach der Zeit im Krankenbett versteift waren, sondern auch ihren Geist. Sie fing an, alles nicht mehr so ernst zu sehen.

Das Versagen im letzten Zaubertrankunterricht war nun auch kein Weltuntergang mehr.

Sie hatte immer noch Chancen ihren Abschluss mit Bestnote abzuschließen. Konnte jedem Mal passieren, einen Trank zu versauen.

Und dieser Hatte ja nicht einmal einen Einfluss auf ihre Abschlussnote.

Hermine lächelte sanft und setzte sich unter die Eiche.

Es war wunderbar.

Die richtige Musik brachte ihr immer das gewünschte Ergebnis: Sie war wieder zufrieden und selbstbewusster.

Im Moment fand sie nicht mal mehr ihre Knubbel- Knie hässlich. Alles war gut.

„ach du Kacke!" Hermine sprang auf, nachdem sie auf ihre Uhr gesehen hatte.

Wo war denn die Zeit hin? Sie war doch erst 10min draußen, oder nicht?

Und nun zeigte ihr die Uhr 5 vor um 11.

Oh Gott, was hatte sie denn jetzt überhaupt für ein Fach? Und wo? Sie hatte ja nicht einmal ihre Schultasche!

Ach doch, wenigstens die Tasche lag neben ihr.

Ganz ruhig Hermine, bleib cool. Schau einfach auf deinen Stundenplan!

Sagte sie beruhigend zu sich selbst.

Sie kramte besagten Plan hervor und sah mit erschrecken, dass sie jetzt Zaubertränke hatte.

Meine Güte, wie oft haben wir das Fach denn? Es kommt mir vor, als ob ich es dauernd und ausschließlich hätte.

Sie schulterte ihre Tasche und ließ den Ipod noch laufen, um sich von den Schrecken zu holen.

Sie rannte los zum Schultor, durch die Eingangshalle hinunter in Richtung der Kerker, wo das Klassenzimmer von Snape war.

Noch eine Kurve, dann hatte sie es erreicht.

Wuuuummms!

Hermine war schon wieder in Jemanden hineingerannt.

Nein, nicht in Jemanden. In den Selben!

In Snape!

Dieser schien von dem Zusammenprall aus seinem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden zu sein,.

Er ruderte mit den Armen, während sein Gesicht einen äußerst amüsanten Ausdruck annahm, wie Hermine fand.

Er war kurz davor nach hinten zu fallen, da griff Hermine nach seinen immer noch herumrudernden Armen.

Leider besaß sie nicht übermäßig viel Kraft und Snape war wahrscheinlich auch um einiges schwerer als sie.

Anstatt ihn zurück in einen sicheren Stand bringen, fiel sie mit ihm zusammen zu Boden.

Und somit auf ihn drauf.

Und das mit einigem Karacho.

Sie probierte sich auf zu rappeln und sah ihn schuldbewusst ins Gesicht.

Hermine wollte sie entschuldigen, doch sie bekam keinen Ton heraus.

Die Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters hatten es ihr angetan.

In dem Licht der Fackeln und nun auch aus nächster Nähe, sah Hermine, dass seine Augen gar nicht schwarz waren, wie sie immer angenommen hatte.

Stattdessen hatten sie eher etwas von einer Zartbitterschokolade.

Ja, das passte irgendwie zu ihm.

„Miss Granger, alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine schreckte auf.

Nicht wegen seiner Worte, sondern wegen seinem Tonfall.

Seine Stimme war sanft und weich.

Sie hätte eigentlich mit seiner schneidenden, kühlen Stimme gerechnet, die sie zusammenfaltete wie ein kleines Stück Papier und ihr dann noch einen gehörig vor den Latz ballerte.

Aber nein. Nichts dergleichen. Nicht einmal nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, schien er wütend zu sein.

Eher verblüfft. Mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Neugierde.

„Alles in Ordnung!" erwiderte Hermine, leicht verwirrt und stand endlich auf.

Bei mir jedenfalls, fügte sie in Gedanken dazu.

Bei ihnen allerdings, scheint irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht zu stimmen.

Nachdem sich Hermine wieder in der Vertikalen befand, bot sie Snape die Hand zur Hilfe an.

Diese lehnte er jedoch ab. Und Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass, nachdem ihr Körper den von Snape nicht mehr berührte hatte, der alte, bekannte Snape zurückkehrt war.

Wut brannte nun in seinen Augen und auch der Mund war wieder zu einem dünnen Strich verzogen.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Ach du meine Güte, nicht schon wieder.

Snape zögerte kurz

„Wegen Rennen in den Schulgängen!"

Ja, eindeutig, real Snape is back!


	13. verletzter Stolz

13. Kapitel

Snape stand auf und funkelte Hermine wütend an.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Warum eigentlich?

_Weil sie dich nicht will!_

Wie bitte, was war denn das für eine Stimme in seinen Kopf?

_Sie hat dich in deinem Stolz gekränkt, als sie sich von dir abwandte! Säuselte die Stimme weiter._

Das war doch blödsinn!

Wie du meinst! Sagte die Stimme wieder. Dann lass dir einen besseren Grund einfallen.

„Wegen Rennen in den Schulgängen!"

Jawohl, das war der wahre Grund. Aus welchen Hinterzimmern seines Hirns war denn bloß die Stimme gekommen?

Snape schlug die Tür auf als er das Klassenzimmer betrat und Hermine folgte ihm leicht verärgert.

An seinem Pult angekommen, drehte sich Snape zur Klasse, wartete bis auch Hermine ihr Pergament und Feder ausgepackt hatte und begann seinen Unterricht.

„Willkommen Nichtsnutze und Wenigkönner.

Heute lehre ich Ihnen, wie der Trunk des Friedens gebraut wird.

Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, welche Wirkung dieser Trank nach der Einnahme hat?"

Snape sah sich erhaben um, sicher, dass mal wieder niemand die Antwort darauf wusste.

Natürlich. Bis auf eine. Wie konnte es auch anders sein.

„Bitte, Miss Granger?" sagte er gedehnt. „Erleuchten Sie uns!"

Hermine räusperte sich: „Der Trank wirkt wie ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel. Bei Einnahme des Tranks, tritt die Wirkung in Sekunden ein. Bei übermäßigen Verzehr kann er aber tödlich wirken!"

Snape klatschte gelangweilt in die Hände. „Bravo, Miss Granger.

Das haben sie wirklich sehr schön ausgedrückt! Hörte sich an wie die Packungsbeilage eines ihrer Muggelmedikamente!"

Von den Slytherins kam hämisches Gejohle, während die Gryffindors diese mit Blicken töteten.

„Hauptsache, es ist richtig. Arsch!" nuschelte Hermine zu sich.

„Wie war das?" schnappte Snape plötzlich. „Wiederholen Sie das!"

Oh oh!

Snape schritt schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu und baute sich vor ihrem Platz auf. „Wiederholen. Sie. Das!"

Hermine fühlte sich, als würde sie plötzlich einen Kopf kleiner werden.

„Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein, Sir. Ich meinte nur, dass meine Aussage doch aber korrekt war. Oder nicht? Darüber haben sie uns ja im Unklaren gelassen!"

„Was hier korrekt ist oder nicht, das lassen sie mal lieber mich entscheiden!"

„Aber.."

„NICHTS ABER! Sie halten jetzt ihren verdammten Mund, Granger, sie vorlautes, dreckiges Schlammblut! Sonst schmeiß ich sie höchstpersönlich aus diesem Raum! Und am besten noch von der Schule!"

Die Klasse sah Snape mit offenem Mund, fassungslos und unbeweglich an. Slytherins eingeschlossen.

So hatte sie Snape noch nie erlebt. Nicht einmal Harry hatte mit seinen stetig frechen Antworten jemals eine solche Reaktion bei Snape ausgelöst.

Doch Hermine war nicht nur geschockt. Sie fühlte sich zutiefst verletzt. Diese Verachtung, mit der er zu ihr gesprochen hatte, brannte ein Loch in ihr Herz.

Sie spürte, wie es hinter ihren Liedern verdächtig brannte.

_Bloß nicht heulen, Hermine bloß nicht heulen._ Sprach sie sich selbst gut zu und schluckte schwer.

Snape schien aber noch einen im Petto zu haben. Er stützte sich auf ihr Pult, schob sein Gesicht direkt vor ihres und zischte:

„Nachsitzen Granger! Morgen abend!"


	14. Zwiegespräch

14. Kapitel

Snape konnte die Nacht nicht schlafen. Und das besserte seine Laune nicht wirklich

Bissiger und ungerechter als sonst unterrichtete er an diesem Tag, jagte durch die Gänge, blaffte unschuldige Schüler an und bekam weder beim Frühstück noch beim Mittag einen Bissen runter.

Nachdem er am Nachmittag endlich seine letzte Stunde für diesen Tag rum hatte, rannte er regelrecht in seine Gemächer, knallte die Tür zu und lehnte sich erschöpft dagegen.

Er war so wütend. Wütend darauf, dass er wütend war. Sauer, weil er aus dem falschen Grund wütend war.

Er hätte sauer auf Hermines Benehmen ihm gegenüber sein müssen!

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken loszuwerden und hielt Ausschau nach etwas, was ihn ablenken würde. Er ging hinüber zu seinen Schrank und starrte das Sammelsurium an Spirituosen an.

Und entschied sich für eine Flasche Scotch, von der er sich großzügig ein Glas eingoss.

Mit dem Glas in der Hand ließ er sich erschöpft in seinen roten Ohrensessel fallen und knüpfte nun doch wieder an seine Gedanken an.

Er war nicht sauer auf Hermine. Nein, er war sauer auf sich! Sauer darauf, dass er sich so gehen lassen hatte und sie so beleidigt hatte.

„Aber aber Severus, sie hatte sich auch nicht grade mit Ruhm bekleckert. Du hast doch genau gehört, wie sie dich einen Arsch genannt hatte!"

Da war die Stimme wieder! Und plötzlich nahm Snape eine Bewegung neben seiner Schulter war.

Aber nein, die Bewegung war nicht neben seiner Schulter: Sie war auf seiner Schulter!

Severus traute seinen Augen nicht.

Saß da wirklich ein kleines Severus-Teufelchen?

Er hätte vor dem Scotch doch noch etwas essen sollen!

„Ja, aber das auch erst, nachdem er sie vor der Klasse lächerlich gemacht hatte. Severus, sie hatte dir wirklich eine überaus korrekte Antwort gegeben und du hattest demnach überhaupt kein Grund für deine Beleidigung!"

Langsam drehte Severus ängstlich den Kopf zur anderen Seite. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz, ein verteufelter Zauber sein. Da saß das Severus-Engelchen!

Er nahm hastig einen weiteren großen Schluck Scotch, schloss die Augen und schüttete kräftig den Kopf.

Und hoffte inständig, dass diese beiden Illusionen wieder weg waren, wenn er die Augen öffnete.

„Severus, du solltest nicht so viel trinken. Vor allem nicht auf leeren Magen. Das schadet der Leber ungemein!"

Schallte ihn das Severus-Engelchen, welches ihn plötzlich verdächtig an Albus erinnerte.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Verliere ich jetzt den Verstand?" rief Snape und sah flehend zur Decke empor.

„Nein Sev, das tust du nicht. Dein Gedanken müssen nur einfach mal ausgesprochen werden. Und da du es nicht tust, müssen wie herhalten!" sagte das Snape-Teufelchen und kitzelte ihn neckend am Ohrläppchen.

„Aber glaub uns, Severus, danach wird es dir viel besser gehen!"

Snape sprang mit einem verzweifelten Schrei auf und schüttelte sich kräftig. Die beiden Gestalten waren verschwunden. Zum Glück!

„Severus, was soll denn das? Kann man mit dir nicht mal, wie mit einem normalen Erwachsenen reden? Du bist ja bockig wie ein Kind!"

Das Snape – Engelchen flatterte vor seinem Gesicht und gab ihn einen tadelnden Klaps auf die Nasenspitze.

„Höre zu, du dummer Junge. Was du momentan für Wut hältst, ist in Wirklichkeit auch dein schlechtes Gewissen und vor allem Scham.

Du bist zwar auch sauer, aber das aus dem Grund, dass du Hermines Reaktion nach euren Zusammenprall eine zu große Bedeutung verliehen hast, als sie eigentlich verdiente."

Snape stöhnte gequält: „Muss ich mir das sagen lassen, von einem nichtexistierenden Wesen mit Windeln um?"

„Severus! Das ist doch keine Windel. Sondern eine Tunika. Wie die vom Hermes, weißt du!" sagte das Engelchen freundlich und drehte sich eine Runde stolz im Kreis.

„Nun aber weiter, Severus.

Es war absolut angemessen von Hermine, wieder aufzustehen, nachdem ihr umgefallen seid. Und übrigens überaus hilfsbereit, dass sie dir die Hand zur Hilfe angeboten hatte!"

Snape schnaufte. Dieses Ding sollte endlich die verflixte Klappe halten.

Aufgebracht kippte er den Rest Scotch hinunter und goss sich sofort das nächste Glas voll.

„Stehen bleiben, ich bin noch nicht fertig!" fuhr das Engelchen ungnädig fort.

„Allein dein Stolz, von dem du leider viel zu viel besitzt, ließ dich darüber so in Wut geraten. Sie wollte dir helfen, du sahst es als Beleidigung an. Ohh, ich bin Snaaaape, Zauuubertraaank Meeeiiister, groooß und mächtig, überaus schlau und kraftvoll! Ich brauuuuuche keiiiiine Hilfe!" das Engelchen äffte ihn mit einer tiefen, gedehnten und durchaus theatralischen Stimme nach.

„Und als sie dich dann beleidigt hatte, zu recht, da fühltest du dich wieder verletzt.

Du hattest Angst, dass sie den Respekt vor die verloren hatte, als du einen Moment vor dem Klassenzimmer weich wurdest, und du dich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigt hattest.

Aber das stimmte nicht Snape, das war einfach nur sehr menschlich von dir!"

Snape fühlte sich von dem Engelchen angewidert, und somit von sich selbst. Er wollte sich schnell abwenden und aus dem Raum schreiten, doch der Alkohol tat nun seine Wirkung. In seinen Kopf drehte es sich und er musste sich zurück in den Sessel plumpsen lassen.

„Und weißt du, warum du so reagiert hast. Severus? Verstehst du worauf ich hinaus möchte?" fragte das Snape-Engelchen und ließ sich auf sein Knie nieder.

Snape seufzte verzweifelt. Er fühlte sich wie ein Gefangener unter Folter. Der Alkohol fesselte ihn an den Sessel, das Engelchen stach auf ihn ein.

Er leerte sein Glas und stellte es neben sich ab. Seine Beine waren vom vielen Alkohol in seinem Blut schwer geworden, genauso die Arme und der Kopf.

„Ich verstehe, worauf du hinaus willst. Ich bin ein ungerechter, verachtungsvoller, unmenschlicher Bastard!"

Sagte Snape und hoffte es war das, was das Engelchen hören wollte.

„Aber nein, Severus. Du bist zu hart mit dir. Hinterfrage die Gründe, warum du so reagiert hast. Warum du bei IHR so reagiert hast!"

Snape war übel. Er wollte nicht reden.

Das störte den Engel kaum, denn dieser sprach feierlich weiter: „ Severus, weißt du was, ich glaube, du bist verliebt!"

Snape lachte hämisch. „Natürlich. Das muss ich mir von dir sagen lassen! Meinst du, ich wäre, wenn es so wäre, nicht selber darauf gekommen?"

Das Engelchen seufzte traurig. „Severus, dein Stolz bringt mich noch einmal um!"

„Na hoffentlich!" zischte Snape müde und funkelte das Engelchen an. Dann rutschte er noch tiefer in seinen Sessel. Er wollte nur noch sein Ruhe!

„Sevi, lass dich nicht so hängen. Was der Olle da quatscht, kann dir getrost am A vorbei gehen. Trink noch n Schluck und dann schmeiß dich in Schale!" mischte sich nun das Teufelchen wieder ins Gespräch

„Ich will ins Bett. Schlafen. Mag nicht mehr!" jammerte der Betrunkene Snape wie ein kleines Kind.

„Nein Severus, jetzt wird nicht geschlafen. Hermine kommt bald zum Nachsitzen, was sie unberechtigter Weise von dir verordnet bekommen hat!

Dann kannst du dich gleich bei ihr entschuldigen!"

Oh Gott, das hatte er total vergessen.

Das Teufelchen flüsterte ihm noch etwas ins Ohr, dann verpufften die beiden endlich.


	15. Gespräch unter Freunden

15. Kapitel

„Hermine, bitte nimm dir Snapes Worte nicht so zu Herzen. Das machst du doch sonst auch nicht!" verzweifelt probierte Ginny ihre weinende Freundin zu trösten.

„Ach bitte, hör auf zu weinen. Sonst weine ich gleich mit!... Ja, ich gebe zu, seine Worte waren härter als sonst. Aber du hast doch ein dickes Fell!"

Hermine schüttelte sich vor Kummer. Ihre Haut um die Augen war mittlerweile rot, wund und angeschwollen.

Ginny schaute hilfesuchend zu ihren Freund, Harry.

Dieser nahm Hermine in den Arm und streichelte ihr sanft über den wuscheligen Kopf „Arme Mione. Ist in letzter Zeit alles ein bisschen viel für dich, oder? Aber es kommen bessere Zeiten, versprochen. Und Snape ist nun einmal Snape. Ein fieser, fiiiieser Bastard!"

Hermine rückte ruckartig von Harry weg und funkelte ich zwischen ihren tränenden Augen an „Ist er nicht, verdammt!"

Huch, was war denn da los? Harry und Ginny warfen sich besorgte, aber auch sehr irritierte Blicke zu.

Hermine nahm Snape in Schutz? Nachdem ihr sie so angefahren hatte? Vor der ganzen Klasse? Und das Grundlos!

Das war doch total unlogisch!

„Bitte, Hermine, jetzt geh doch nicht weg. Wir können doch über alles reden!" probierte die Rothaarige ihre Freundin aufzuhalten, die in Richtung der fetten Dame verschwand.

„Sie benimmt sich in letzter Zeit sehr eigenartig. Meinst du, sie verschweigt uns etwas?" Fragte Harry seine Freundin und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich habe leider nicht die geringste Ahnung!" gab sie zu. „Sie spricht nur selten über Privates. Meistens geht es immer um die Schule. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie so etwas wie ein Tagebuch hat, aus dem wir schlau werden könnten!"

„Du würdest einfach in ihrem Tagebuch blättern? Das gehört sich doch aber nicht unter Freundinnen!" meinte Harry verwundert.

„Ja, das stimmt schon. Aber wenn sie sich weiter so verändert und uns nicht den Grund verrät, dann würde ich zu solchen Maßnahmen greifen. Du nicht auch?"

„ich glaube, ich würde erst das Gespräch mit ihr suchen, wenn sie sich einigermaßen gefangen hat.

Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie es leid ist, alleine zu sein.

Weißt du, wir beide sind zusammen, glucken immer aufeinander, Ron ist jetzt so gut wie mit Romina zusammen. Und mit Parvati und den anderen kann sie kaum erzählen. Die tratschen ja alles sofort weiter.

Vielleicht müssten wir mehr für sie da sein, einzeln. Dass sie sich nicht immer wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühlt!"

„Hmhm, da könntest du Recht haben!" sagte Ginny und gab ihren weisen Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Meine Theorie ist, dass sie vielleicht unglücklich verliebt ist. Und sie ist schüchtern. Sie weiß nicht, wie man einen Jungen anspricht und ihn um eine Verabredung bittet.

Oder sie hat es vielleicht schon getan und einen Korb bekommen und weint sich deswegen die Augen aus?"

„Ja, vielleicht. Es könnte auch etwas ganz anderes sein. Mal sehen, was die Woche noch so passiert. Wenn es schlimmer wird, reden wir mit ihr am Wochenende, oder was meinst du?"

„Ich denke, das wäre das Beste so!" die beiden gaben sich einen Kuss und verschwanden in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Hermine war unterdessen zu einem ihrer Lieblingsplätze gegangen. Sie hatte vor einiger Zeit einen verlassenen Gang im Westflügel entdeckt, der mit schönen Säulen und Blütenranken geschmückt war und einen Blick über den Innenhof freigab, ohne dabei entdeckt zu werden.

Sie setzte sich in eines der Fenster und ließ ihren Blick über das Schulgelände schweifen, während sie sich einige Tränen aus den Gesicht wischte.

„Hui, wer ist denn da wieder!"

Aus der Wand neben ihr tauchte eines der vielen Schlossgeister auf.

Der Geist war der von einer jungen Frau, wahrscheinlich Mitte zwanzig, bildhübsch und sehr elegant angezogen.

„Hallo Hannah. Na, alles schön schwerelos?"

Fragte Hermine und probierte zu Lächeln, was ihr wohl misslang.

„Ohh Hermine, du weinst ja? Alles in Ordnung? Kann ich dir helfen?" Hannah ließ sich schwebend neben Hermine nieder und sah sie bekümmert an.

„Ich…ja..nein…ich weiß auch nicht. Ich bin momentan wohl etwas….empfindlich!" antworte Hermine und schnaubte in ein Taschentuch.

Sie atmete tief durch und probierte ihren Kummer zu verdrängen „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir in letzter Zeit alles entgleitet. Und nichts gelingt. Ich Ecke überall an und will es gar nicht. Meine Konzentration ist im nirgendwo. Meine Gedanken sind überall. Ich mag nicht essen. Will nur schlafen. Mag allein sein. Will nicht alleine sein. Will alles und nichts!"

„Oh oh, Hermine, das klingt ja manisch-depressiv!" sagte Hannah halb ernst, halb neckend und stupste sie gegen die Schulter, dass bei Hermine leichte Gänsehaut auslöste.

„Also, nach meinen begrenzten Erfahrungen zu urteilen," fuhr Hannah fort, „bist du entweder unter zu hohem Stress, deine Hormone stellen sich um oder du bist verliebt! 1, 2 oder 3, was darf`s sein?"

Hermine musste nun doch Lächeln.

„Wahrscheinlich alle drei zusammen!"

Nun wurde Hannah aber aufgeregt „Ohooooo! Verliebt also auch? Ahaaaaa! In weeeeen?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste!" meinte Hermine und guckte resigniert zu Boden.

„Wie, wenn du das wüsstest? Du musst doch wissen, in wen du verliebt bist? Oder wurdest du verzaubert?"

„Nein nein. Nicht verzaubert. Es ist nur so..:" Hermine zögerte.

Wenn sie es aussprechen würde, würde es zur Realität werden. Bis jetzt hatte sie den Gedanken daran immer so gut wie möglich verdrängt.

„Ich glaube, ich bin in einen Lehrer verliebt!" So, jetzt war es raus. Die Hälfte zumindest.

„Oh je, Lehrer Schüler Beziehungen sind aber strengstens untersagt! Oder hat sich das mittlerweile geändert?" fragte Hannah nun etwas besorgt.

„Nein, da hat sich nichts geändert." Leider, fügte Hermine in Gedanken dazu.

„Verrätst du mir, wer es ist?" Hannah schwebte ein Stück näher auf Hermine zu.

Diese war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, wie das Gespenst auf die folgende Antwort reagieren würde.

Sie tippte auf Lachanfall und Schockstarre.

„Wenn du es NIEMANDEN verrätst, dann ja. Und wenn du mir versprichst, danach trotzdem noch mit mir zu reden!" sagte Hermine und lächelte unsicher.

„Versprochen! Heiliges Gespensterehrenwort!"

„Na gut…ich denke, ich bin in…Snape verliebt". Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

Ausgesprochen, kam ihr das alles noch lächerlicher vor.

Hannah starrte sie an. Bewegte sich nicht. Also die Schockstarre!

Dann schüttelte sie jedoch den Kopf und lächelte Hermine liebevoll an.

„Ich sehe Hermine, du stehst wohl auf die bösen Jungs. Stille Wasser sind also wirklich tief und…" sie lachte.

„Nein, ganz ehrlich Hermine, ich verurteile dich deswegen nicht. Ich finde deine Wahl nicht einmal Übel. Es hatte mich nur überrascht. Ich hätte eher Lockhart oder so getippt."

„Igitt!" sagte Hermine und rümpfte die Nase. „Ein schleimiger Schönling ist der und verlogen dazu."

Nun war Hermine aber auch neugierig, warum Hannah Snape nicht mal „übel" fand.

„Was denkst du über Professor Snape? Kennst du ihn etwas…naja. ..privater!"

„Durch aus tue ich das. Er allerdings, kennt mich wohl eher nicht."

Hermines Neugierde stieg immer mehr. „Erzähl mal. Bitte!" forderte sie ihre durchsichtige Freundin auf.

„Nun, wie du weißt, ist eines meiner großen Talente, mich komplett unsichtbar machen zu können. Dazu bin ich auch noch äußert leichtfüßig!" sagte Hannah und lachte über ihren Witz mit der Leichtfüßigkeit.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte Snape selber mal im Auge. Allerdings malte ich mir keine großen Chancen bei ihm aus. Wer will auch schon mit einer Untoten zusammen sein?

Na jedenfalls war ich neugierig, wie er so ist.

Ich schlich somit gerne stundenlang hinter ihm her, beobachtete ihn und fand somit einiges über ihn heraus.

Und ich kann dir versprechen, so harsch und ungerecht, wie er zu euch im Unterricht ist, ist er Privat nicht!

Er ist…nun ja…nachdenklich. Er redet mit Dumbledore vertrauensvoll und höflich, wenn sie nicht gerade Streiten. Er beschimpft sich oft selber, wenn er es mal wieder bei euch zu weit getrieben hat. Gestern hatte er sich zum Beispiel drüber aufgeregt, dass er dich so behandelt hat. Es tut ihm wirklich leid!"

„Du warst gestern wieder bei ihm?" fragte Hermine, ein wenig eifersüchtig.

„Na ja, nur kurz. Ich bin durch seine Gemächer geflogen, weil sie eine Abkürzung zu diesem Korridor sind."

Hermine war überrascht „Wie bist du denn geflogen? Unter der Erde, durch den Kerker, hier hoch? Snape wohnt doch unter im Keller, oder nicht?"

„Nein, ach quatsch. Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Öhm. Das war für mich das Naheliegenste."

„Na, du hast aber auch keine Vorurteile, oder?" lachte Hannah. „Nur weil er so blass ist und gerne schwarz trägt, ist er ja nicht gleich mit einer Kellerassel gleichzusetzen.

Nein, du irrst dich Hermine.

Er liebt es, wenn die Sonne in seine Gemächer scheint, wenn er im Frühling die Vögel hört und einen schönen Ausblick über das Gelände hat. Na gut, das mit den Vögel vielleicht nicht."

„Ja, da war ich wohl wirklich zu voreilig mit meiner Meinung über ihn. Und er wohnt wo genau?"

Hermine sah sich nach einem weiteren Gang um.

„Da hinten, siehst du den Efeu? Der die Wand hochklettert? Er verbirgt halb einen Gang. Dieser führt zu seinen Privatgemächern.

Hermine schwirrte leicht der Kopf. So viele neue Informationen über ihren Tränkelehrer. Und dann noch so viele positive!

„Er ist wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie er immer vorgibt zu sein. Ich glaube eher, das eine Art Maske ist. Selbstschutz sozusagen. Er hat nun auch keine leichte Aufgabe!" sagte Hannah nachdenklich.

„Welche Aufgabe?" Hermine sah den Geist fragend an.

„Na, seine Aufgabe als Doppelagent."

„Wie bitte?" Wovon sprach Hannah denn jetzt. Vielleicht sollte sie doch nicht alles glauben, was der Geist ihr erzählt hatte.

„Hermine, ich hatte dich etwas clever eingeschätzt.

Denkst du denn, Snape ist wirklich alleine du-weißt-schon-wem treu ergeben? Denkst du, Dumbledore würde es dulden, wenn Snape nur einem dienen würde? Ich dachte, du hinterfragst die Menschen, die um dich sind!" Hannah sah Hermine vorwurfsvoll an.

„Normalerweise tue ich das wohl. Snpe hatte mir aber nie einen Grund gegeben, ihn zu hinterfragen. Sein Verhalten war für mich so eindeutig."

„Auch, als er dich besorgt in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte? Als er sich nach deinem Befinden erkundigt hatte? Als er dich in der Großen Halle beobachtete? Gab dir all das nicht eine einzige Sekunde einen Anlass, deine Meinung über ihn zu überdenken? Wie konntest du dich überhaupt in ihn verlieben, wenn du eine solche Meinung über ihn hast?"

Hermine fühlte sich ertappt. Das hatte sie sich auch schon gefragt. Doch sie hatte sich eingeredet, dass selbst ein Mann wie er, manchmal so etwas wie Nachsicht zeigen konnte.

Und sie hatte deswegen nicht gleich seine ganze Persönlichkeit in Frage gestellt. Das war aber anscheinend ein großer Fehler.

„Na gut, liebe Hermine. Ich merke, ich habe dir Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben.

Du musst mich nun entschuldigen, ich habe eine Verabredung zum Köpfe rollen. Bis bald!" Sie hauchte Hermine einen Kuss zu und verschwand in der nächsten Wand.

Hermine sah auf die Uhr. Schon halb 5. Nachher musste sie noch zu Snapes Nachsitzstunde.

Sofort machte sich die Nervosität in ihr breit.

Nasse Hände, Herzklopfen, wirrer Magen. Diesmal war es aber nicht die schlechte Art von Nervosität, die sie sonst immer verspürte.

Diesmal war es die Art der Nervosität, die man gerne hatte: Die Nervosität, die man bei freudigen Erwartungen hatte und auch, wenn man verliebt war.


	16. Klopf klopf!

16. Kapitel

Hermine hatte es unbemerkt von Harry und Ginny in die Gemeinschaftsräume der Gryffindors geschafft und gönnte sich eine lange, heiße Dusche.

Ihr Kopf konnte immer noch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Das Gespräch mit Hannah hatte sie sehr verwirrt. Einerseits war es gut, dass sie sich nicht einen kompletten Scheusal verliebt hatte. Andererseits…

Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun? Sie konnte ja nicht einfach zu Snape gehen, ihn alles beichten und dann erwarten, dass er sie nicht mit einen Cruciatus Fluch belohnte.

Das er nicht das Selbe wie sie fühlen würde, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie glaubte nicht, dass seine Abneigung gegen sie gespielt war.

Er würde sie wohl eher als Schülerin respektieren. Vielleicht auch mehr, als er andere respektierte, aber mehr war da wohl nicht.

Aber, was wäre, wenn er es auf eine andere Weise erfahren würde? Was wäre, wenn er es in ihren Gedanken lesen würde? Das hätte sicher eine andere Wirkung, als ein direktes Geständnis ihrerseits.

Er wäre wahrscheinlich peinlich berührt, dass er so intime Gedanken und Gefühle von ihr entdeckt hätte, und vielleicht, wenn er eine Nacht drüber geschlafen hat, würde er es nicht mehr so schlimm finden.

Und dann, vielleicht…

Ach Hermine, bleib realistisch, schallte sie sich selbst. Snape wird nie ein romantisches Interesse an dir finden. Warum sollte er denn? Er könnte sicherlich hundert Frauen haben, die mehr zu bieten hätten. Busen zum Beispiel. Ihr Busen war wirklich klein.

Aber egal. Sie wollte irgendwie trotzdem, dass er von ihren Gefühlen erfuhr.

Die Idee, dass er durch Gedankenlesen von ihren Gefühlen erfahren könnte, gefiel ihr ganz gut.

Sie musste ihn unbedingt dazu bringen, sein Versprechen zu halten. Sein Versprechen, dass er sie in Okklumentik unterrichten würde.

Hermine zog sich frische Sachen an, kämmerte ihr Haar so lange, bis es seiden schimmerte und trug zur Abwechslung sogar etwas Kajal auf. Ihm würde es wahrscheinlich nicht auffallen, aber einen Versuch, positiv aufzufallen, wollte sie trotzdem wagen.

Kurz vor 7 Uhr ging sie mit weichen Beinen hinunter zum Klassenzimmer ihres seit neustem geliebten Lehrers.

Sie hob die Hand zum Klopfen, doch dann zögerte sie. Plötzlich fand sie ihr Vorhaben doch nicht mehr so klug.

Vielleicht sollte es doch lieber später wagen? Oder nie?

Sie entschloss sich dazu abzuwarten, in welcher Laune sich ihr Snape befand. Würde er sie nicht mit Blicken töten, würde sie vielleicht einen Versuch wagen.

Klopf, klopf!

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben.

Sie wartete. Die Sekunden kamen ihr vor wie Minuten.

Aber halt, das waren Minuten! Snape öffnete nicht.

Zweiter Versuch: Klopf klopf.

Dieses Mal etwas lauter.

Wieder nichts.

Hatte er etwas dazu gesagt, wo sie sich treffen sollten? Sie konnte sich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern.

Vielleicht wartete er ja in seinen Privatgemächern auf sie? Vielleicht sollte sie die Wohnung schrubben, Mücken jagen, oder den Abwasch machen. Allein zur seiner Belustigung!

Aber das war Unsinn, das wusste sie selbst. Snape würde solch eine Art von Bestrafung wohl niemals als angemessen erachten.

Das wäre eher das Niveau von dieser Umbride: Ihre miauenden Katzenbilder und –Figuren abstauben und schrubben lassen. Und bei jeder Berührung mit einer Katze, würden diese Hermine die Hand blutig kratzen.

Bei Umbridge geschah ja nie etwas, ohne das Blut tropfte.

Jedenfalls war es so, bis diese äußerst hilfsbereiten Zentauren Umbride um ihren Verstand gebracht haben.

Hermine sah sich nach dem Gemälde um, welches sie als Abkürzung zu Snapes Gemächern nutzen konnte.

Nachdem sie den ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor, der leider bei einen missglückten Experiment mit einem knallrümpigen Kröter und einen Niffler ums Leben gekommen war, gefunden hatte, trat sie hindurch,

eilte den Gang entlang und durchquerte den mit efeubewachsenen Torbogen.

In dem Korridor gab es nur eine einzige, schwere Holztür.

„S. Snape" stand dort mit goldenen Lettern.

Das musste es dann wohl sein.

Hermine schritt auf die Tür zu und klopfte diesmal ohne zu Zögern.

Erst passierte nichts.

Als sie ein zweites Mal klopfte, hörte sie ein lautes Scheppern, ein Fluchen, das wohl von Snape kam, und nahm Schritte wahr, die sich in einen seltsamen Rhythmus der Tür zu nähern schienen.

Hermine raffte die Schulter, setzte ein Lächeln auf und probierte wie immer auszusehen.

Endlich öffnete sich Tür.

Ein völlig betrunkener Snape stand nun vor ihr, der sich schwer an den Türrahmen lehnte.

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. Auf so eine Situation war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Sie wusste nicht einmal, dass ihr Zaubertranklehrer trank und damit wohl auch übertrieb.

Snape probierte sie zu fixieren. Seine Augen rollten allerdings unkontrolliert herum. Sein Kopf schien ihn auch zu schwer zu sein.

„Kommse rein, Granger, kommse rein. Können die Schuhe anlassen!" Snape schwankte zur Seite und machte eine einladende Geste nach drinnen.

Hermine zögerte. „Sir, wollen Sie die Nachsitzstunde vielleicht lieber auf ein andermal verschieben?"

„Quatsch. Wieso denn? Alles guuuut.

Kommse nu mal rein, oder was?"

Hermine trat ein und staunte nicht schlecht.

Snape bewies wirklich Geschmack, was seine Inneneinrichtung anging.

Das Wohnzimmer war in rot und Erdtönen Gehalten. Seine Möbel bestanden überwiegend aus schweren Holz, eine Wand war aus Naturstein, die anderen schienen aus Holzstämmen zu bestehen. Für Hermine wirkte es wie eine Mischung aus einem norwegischen und einen kanadischen Baustil.

Durch eine Tür im Wohnzimmer sah sie einen Raum, dessen Wände komplett mit Büchern bedeckt waren. Das war dann wohl seine Privatbibliothek.

„Möchtense was trinken?" holte sie ein schnaufender Snape zurück in die Gegenwart.

Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. Dann erst nahm sie den Gestank war, der von ihm kam.

Er hatte wirklich eine Megafahne! Sie wollte sich am liebsten die Nase zuhalten.

Stattdessen, atmete sie durch den Mund. Das wär unauffälliger.

„Granger. Was ich ihnen sagen wollte" Snape liess sich in einen roten Sessel nieder und lehnte seinen „schweren" Kopf an dessen Lehne.

„Tut mir Leid wegen gestern. War nicht so gemeint"

Hermines Herz machte einen Sprung. Es tat ihm also tatsächlich Leid.

Wer Alkohol im Blut hatte, sagte ja bekanntlich die Wahrheit.

Sie überlegte, ob sie seine momentane Situation für ihr Vorhaben ausnutzen könnte.

„Sir, was soll ich machen? Ich meine, ich komme ja zum Nachsitzen."

Snape hob langsam den Kopf und wog ihn nachdenklich hin und her.

„Keine Ahnung…Hab keine Ahnung. Vielleicht Mücken jagen. Die Viecher regen mich uff."

Hermine musste schmunzeln. Ihr betrunkener Lehrer überraschte sie.

„Meinen Sie das ernst, Sir?"

„Natürlich nich, Granger. Wenn se wollen, könnse gehen. Hab keine Aufgabe für sie."

Snape wedelte mit der Hand, wie um eine lästige Fliege loszuwerden.

Dann atmete er tief durch und setzte sich auf.

Er legte seine Finger aneinander, wie er es sonst gern tat.

Snape schien sich nun zusammen reißen zu wollen.

„Miss Granger. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich so sehen.

Ich habe…ich habe vergessen, dass sie heute Nachsitzen sollten. Und in Anbetracht meiner….momentanen Lage, halte ich es für das Beste, ihnen ihre Strafe zu ersparen, die sie im Übrigen auch nicht verdient hätten.

Ich habe gestern übertrieben. Ich bin wohl mit den falschen Fuß aufgestanden."

Snape erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an seine Engels-Vision. Er dachte an dessen Worte und hoffte, das Engelchen würde zusehen und nun zufrieden Nicken. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe, netter zu sein.

Hermine betrachtete unterdessen den Boden. So viele Eingeständnisse und Entschuldigungen machten sie verlegen.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Snape stand auf und kam langsam auf sie zu „Ich habe ihnen damals im Krankenflügel gesagt, dass sie etwas bei mir gut haben.

Wollen sie immer noch, dass ich sie in Okklumentik unterrichte? Oder haben sie mittlerweile einen anderen Wunsch?"

Hermine sah überrascht auf. Einen anderen Wunsch? Eher einen zweiten Wunsch. Und einen dritten.

Ob er wohl eben ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte? Oder dachte er wirklich daran, dass er ihr einen Gefallen schuldete?

Aber gut, warum nicht.

Wenn er es schon von alleine anbot, sollte sie wohl die Gunst der Stunde (und des Restalkohols) nutzen.

„Ja, das möchte ich immer noch!"


	17. Okklumentik und seine Folgen

17. Kapitel

_Sooo, ehrlich gesagt habe ich etwas Schiss vor diesem Kapitel. Ich hoffe ich bekomme es einigermaßen akzeptabel hin. Aber wahrscheinlich eher nicht^^_

_OoOOOOOOoOoOoOOOOoOOoOOOOO_

„Ja, das möchte ich immer noch!"

Hermines Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie ihm antwortete.

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr und sie fürchtete sich nun ehrlich gesagt doch vor seiner Reaktion.

Snape war, trotz all den neuen, positiven Informationen die sie in den letzten Stunden über ihn gehört hatte, unberechenbar. Und eben immer noch Snape!

Wenn er ihre Gefühle und Gedanken entdecken würde, rechnete sie wirklich mit jeder Reaktion seinerseits.

Er könnte zum Beispiel einen Lachanfall bekommen. Eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre, dass er sie auf das Übelste beschimpfen würde. Vielleicht war er aber auch angewidert oder er würde sie mit allen verbalen und magischen Flüchen aus den Zimmer jagen, die ihm zur Verfügung standen.

Oder alles zusammen. In dieser Reihenfolge.

„Nun gut, Miss Granger. Ich halte meine Versprechen. Doch lassen sie mich erst etwas gegen den Restalkohol in meinem Blut tun. Ich bin gleich zurück. Fassen Sie hier nichts an!"

Ohne eine Reaktion von ihr abzuwarten verschwand er durch eine weitere Tür und ließ Hermine alleine zurück im Wohnzimmer.

Zögerlich setzte sich Hermine auf ein Sofa und knetete ihre Hände, was sie immer Tat, wenn sie nervös wurde. Ihre Augen wanderten wieder durch den Raum und ihr kam unwillkürlich der Gedanke, dass Snape bestimmt des Öfteren Frauenbesuch hier hatte.

Sein Geschmack sprach jedenfalls dafür, dass er wusste, was Frauen mögen. Die Wohnung strahlte sowohl eine heimische und durchaus harmonische Aura aus und die Rottöne sollten ja die Leidenschaft ankurbeln. Jedenfalls hatte sie das damals im Kunstunterricht gelernt, als sie noch ihre Schule für Normalsterbliche besucht hatte.

Ihr wurde plötzlich schmerzlich bewusst, dass Snape sie wahrscheinlich ebenfalls für „Normal" hielt:

„Schlammblut" mal anders ausgedrückt.

Sie war in seinen Augen wahrscheinlich nur ein Mensch, der verdammtes Glück hatte, das sie ein Stück Magie abbekam, und diese Tatsache ihm wahrscheinlich mächtig auf die Nerven ging.

Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihren Platz hin und her. Sie war sich inzwischen in Nichts mehr sicher. Nicht einmal mehr ihrer Gefühle für ihn.

Wahrscheinlich hatten seine „weichen Momente" sie einfach nur so aus der Fassung gebracht, und das was sie momentan Verliebtheit nannte, war wahrscheinlich einfach nur Verwunderung und Dankbarkeit, dass er sie nicht in jeder sich bietenden Möglichkeit zur Schnecke gemacht hatte.

Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie sich jetzt schnell aus den Staub machen würde, bevor er zurückkam. Sie würde schon eine passende Entschuldigung für ihr Verschwinden finden. Zum Beispiel, dass sie eine plötzliche Übelkeit übermannt hatte. Denn zur Zeit schien ihr Magen die Absicht zu haben, seinen Inhalt am liebsten wieder an die Oberfläche befördern zu wollen.

„Lassen Sie mich raten!" die zischelnde Stimme von Snape ließ sie aufschrecken.

„Sie erörtern gerade tiefgründig, ob es vorteilhafter wäre durch einen Crutiatus oder den Avada Kedavra getötet zu werden?" spöttisch lächelnd trat er an ihren Platz.

Sein Gang war wieder so elegant wie immer, seine Augen waren wieder klar.

Betrunken hatte er ihr besser gefallen. Beziehungsweise hatte er ihr so weniger Angst gemacht.

Hermine räusperte sich und probierte ihre aufkochende Nervosität zu ignorieren „Ja, da liegen sie fast richtig, Sir!"

Snape stand nun vor ihr und starrte gewohnt kühl zu ihr hinab,

„Sind wir so weit, Miss Granger?" er wedelte leicht mit seinem Zauberstab und sowohl der Sessel, als auch der Sofatisch plus das Sofa itself schwebten an die Seite, um in der Mitte des Raumes Platz zu schaffen.

Nur leider saß Hermine noch auf dem Sofa, die nun erschrocken aufquiekte und auf den Boden landete.

Sie hörte ihren Professor leise lachen und wagte nicht, zu ihm aufzusehen. Er machte es ihr aber im Moment auch wirklich nicht leicht, ihn zu mögen.

Auf einmal tauchte eine Hand in ihrem Blickfeld auf. Seine Hand. Die ihr anscheint als Hilfe angeboten wurde.

Mit großen Augen sah sie zu ihm auf und hatte im Moment nicht das Gefühl, dass ihre Beine sie tragen würden. Die Nervosität stieg bei ihr von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Sie probierte sich zusammen zu reißen um ihm keinen Grund zu geben, sich über sie lustig zu machen. Sie rappelte sich, seine Hand ignorierend, auf und strich ihre Uniform zu Recht.

Snape gedachte sie derweilen mit einem Blick, den sie nicht ganz deuten konnte.

War er sauer, dass sie seine Hand nicht ergriffen hatte? Oder enttäuscht, wegen ihrer „Ablehnung" seiner Hilfe.

Doch sein Blick war so schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war und Snape ließ ihr auch keine Zeit für weitere Überlegungen.

Er kehrte zurück in die Mitte seines Wohnzimmers und sprach:

„ Wie ich Sie kennen, meinen sie sicher zu wissen, was die Okklumentik ist und wie diese funktioniert, Miss Granger. Lassen Sie es mich dennoch erklären, zur Ihrer Sicherheit"

Seine dunklen Augen blitzen sie an, und er umkreiste sie langsam während er fortfuhr:

"Okklumentik ist die magische Kunst, Gedanken und Gefühle vor fremden Eindringlingen zu verschließen.

Nur durch ihren eigenen Willen können sie verhindern, dass es den anderen gelingt, in diesem Falle ich, in ihre Gedankenwelt einzudringen.

Sie sind besonders angreifbar, wenn sie wütend sind oder andere starke Emotionen haben. Haben sie im Moment starke Emotionen, Miss Granger?"

Snape blieb vor ihr stehen und taxierte sie mit seinem Blick, unter dem sie sich fühlte wie ein kleines Kind.

„N..Nein?"

Was für eine Lüge.

„Fühlen sie sich also dazu im Stande, mich aus ihren Kopf herauszuhalten?"

War das jetzt eine Anspielung?

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Sie denken, Miss Granger?

Sie müssen sich sicher sein, dass sie es können. Denn sie müssen es wollen, damit es ihnen gelingt!"

Hermine verschränkte die Arme. Sie fühlte sich ertappt.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es kann!"

Allerdings, will ich es nicht! Fügte sie wahrheitsgemäß in Gedanken hinzu.

Snape begann nun wieder seine Kreise um sie zu ziehen:

„Gut. Ich werde nun versuchen mit den Zauberspruch „ Legilimens" in Ihre Gedanken einzudringen.

Sie müssen ihren Geist vor mir verschließen. Sie müssen gedanklich Mauern errichten, die ich nicht erklimmen kann.

Verstehen Sie, was ich meine, Granger?"

„Jawohl Sir!"

„Nun denn" Snape hatte den Kreis beendet und stand nun direkt vor ihr.

„Dann lassen Sie mich mal sehen, was sie so drauf haben. LEGILIMENS!"

Hermine spürte augenblicklich einen starken Druck, der aus dem Inneren ihres Kopfes zu kommen schien. Es war, als ob ihr Gehirn plötzlich zu wenig Platz in ihrem Schädel hätte.

2 Personen waren wohl eindeutig zu viel in einem Kopf.

Dann war sie plötzlich mitten in einer Szene aus ihren Erinnerungen.

Huch, das war ja der Tag, an dem sie den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte, der ihr verkündete, dass sie bald die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besuchen durfte.

Alle Gefühle, sowohl die Verwunderung und Verwirrung bis hin zur wahnsinnigen Freude durchströmten sie. Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie den Brief aufriss und ihn verdutzt las, wie ihre Eltern hinzukamen und sich keinen Reim aus allem machen konnten und es erst als einen Scherz der Nachbarskinder abtaten.

Dann waren sie, und Snape wahrscheinlich auch, wieder in Hogwarts. Hermine japste erschrocken auf, als sie sah, das sie an ihren ersten Kuss mit Ron dachte. Und das Snape diesen gerade auch mitansehen musste.

Ron legte ihre Hand auf Hermines Wange und zog sie langsam an sich, bevor ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen.

Ein Kribbeln ging durch Hermines Bauch und das kam nicht davon, dass sie sich freute, diese Szene noch einmal miterleben zu müssen.

Denn plötzlich stand sie wieder vor Snape, der sie höhnisch betrachtete.

„So, so, sie sind also mit dem jungen Weasley liiert?"

Seine Stimme war so kalt und er schien die Worte regelrecht zu spucken.

„Und wie ich sehe, scheinen Sie die Okklumentik nicht einen Funken zu beherrschen!"

Hermine sah ihn verunsichert an. Sie war so von ihren Erinnerungen so eingenommen gewesen, dass sie weder daran gedacht hatte, eine „Mauer" zu errichten, noch ihre Gedanken in die richtige Richtung zu lenken.

„Ich…ich war nur so überrascht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man selbst seine Erinnerungen mit solch einer Intensität erlebt. Ich kann es, versprochen. Probieren Sie es nochmal!"

bat Hermine Snape, der sie immer noch wütend anfunkelte. Er schien innerlich abzuwägen, ob es überhaupt etwas bringen würde, es noch einmal zu probieren oder ob er hier nur seine Zeit verschwendete.

„Bitte. Ich kann es wirklich!" drängte Hermine weiter.

Snape schnauft, setzte einen konzentrierten Blick auf und hob seine Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt: „Legilimens!"

Und schwupps stand Hermine wieder irgendwo in ihren Erinnerungen.

Dann probierte sie gezielt an die Situation zu denken, als er sie in seinen Armen zum Krankenflügel gebracht hatte und sah nun sich selbst und Snape von weiten zu, wie dieser mit ihr im Arm durch den Verbotenen Wald eilte.

Sie fühlte erneut das Gefühl der Verwunderung, als sie sein Gesicht so nahe über ihrem entdeckte und die Freude, dass er sich Sorgen zu machen schien.

Sie dachte weiter, an ihren Zusammenprall und rief sich ihre Gefühle und Gedanken in Erinnerung, die sie hatte, als sie ihm so nah war und die Farbe seiner Augen erkannt hatte.

Dann sprangen ihre Gedanken von alleine weiter und…auweia.

Sie befand sich mitten in ihrem, doch sehr erotischen Traum, den sie mit Snape hatte.

Sie sah als außenstehende zu, wie er sie trug und auf ein Bett legte, sich ihre Körper so eng aneinander schmiegten, wie er sie küssten und sie überall berührte.

Aus dieser Perspektive betrachtet, machte es sie fast noch mehr an als im Traum selbst.

Plötzlich stand sie einem schwer atmenden Snape gegenüber, der sie fragend, fast ängstlich ansah. War das auch in ihrem Traum gewesen? Sie konnte diese Szene gar nicht zuordnen.

Ihr wurde es schlagartig bewusst, dass sich ihr hechelnder Professor aus ihren Gedanken zurück gezogen hatte und sie sich nun wieder real gegenüberstanden.

Augenblick errötete Hermine und sah war nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn sich zu bewegen. Weglaufen schien er wohl grad am vernünftigsten, aber ihre Beine bewegten sich kein Stück.

„Sie wollten das! Sie wollten es, dass ich das sehe!"

Durch seine verwundert aufgerissenen Augen bekam seine Aussage eher die Wirkung einer Frage, die sich Hermine nicht zu beantworten traute.

Beide starrten sich an, schwer atmend, verwirrt, fragend, abwartend.

„Severus.." flüsterte sie verzweifelt, ohne selbst zu merken, dass sie ihren Lehrer beim Vornamen nannte.

Als Snape seinen Namen hörte, schien seine Verwunderung in Wut umzuschlagen.

„Nennen Sie mich nicht so, Granger!" zischte er sie zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen an. Sein Gesicht schien blasser zu sein als sonst, seine Augen schickten kleine Flüche in ihre Richtung und seine Hand umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so stark, dass die Haut um seinen Knöcheln noch weißer zu werden schien.

Hermine schluckte schwer. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment so dumm, weil sie doch innerlich gehofft hätte, ihre Gefühle würden erwidert, oder wenigstens akzeptiert werden.

Was war sie doch einfältig gewesen und naiv. Sie hatte so Hermine-untypisch gehandelt.

Sie, die doch immer dreimal überlegte, was sie tat und immer die Vor- und Nachteile bedachte, die ihre Handlungen nach sich ziehen konnten.

Sie hatte es versaut.

„Ich…"

„Schweigen Sie. Ich will nichts von Ihnen hören!" fuhr Snape ihr ins Wort.

„Was, um Merlins Willen, WAS haben Sie sich dabei GEDACHT?" Mit einen langen Schritt war ihr bei ihr und umklammerte fest ihr Kinn.

Seine Finger gruben sich in ihren Kiefer und Hermine konnte den Schock, den diese Handlung bei ihr auslöste, nicht verdrängen.

„Was. Haben. Sie. Sich. Dabei. Gedacht!" wiederholte er langsam, jedes Wort scharf betont.

„Bitte, Sir. Sie tuen mir weh!" flehte sie und die erste Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter.

„Antworten Sie!" schrie sie Snape an und verstärkte seinen Griff noch.

Hermine wimmerte und sie merkte, wie sie am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann.

Dann sackten ihre Knie ein und Snape fasste in einer schnellen Bewegung nach ihren Armen und zog sie wieder nach oben.

Er stemmte sie gegen eine Wand während seine Hände ihre Oberarme umklammert hielten.

„Wieso wollten Sie, dass ich das sehe?"

Hermine sah ihren Lehrer traurig an. Seine Reaktion verletzte sie und sein fester Griff tat es ebenfalls.

Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen dass Snape nicht wusste, warum sie ihn ihre Gefühle und Gedanken zeigen wollte. Ein schlauer Kopf wie er es war zählte doch immer eins und eins zusammen. Seine einzige Absicht, ihr diese Frage zu stellen, konnte allein die Demütigung sein, die sie zu erleiden hatte, wenn sie ihren Grund laut aussprechen würde.

„Das wissen Sie doch genau!" antworte Hermine deshalb, immer noch traurig, aber mit einen patzigen Unterton.

„Wieso sollte ich das Wissen, Granger?" hakte er nach und rückte noch ein Stück näher auf sie zu, die Hände immer noch fest um ihren Arm geschlungen.

„Wieso sollte ich den Grund kennen, warum ein dummes Schulmädchen wie Sie, mir ihre Gedanken zeigen will.

Und noch etwas, Granger: Kann es sein, dass sie selbst schon lange den Zauber Legilimens beherrschen und mich zum Narren halten wollen?"

Als Hermine nicht antwortete schüttelte er sie heftig.

„Jetzt machen Sie ihre Klappe auf! Das können Sie doch sonst auch so toll!"

„Nein, ich beherrsche den Legilimens nicht!" antworte Hermine auf die letzte Frage und senkte ihren Kopf, da sie den Blick, mit dem sie Snape fixierte, nicht länger standhalten konnte.

„Und wieso," hakte Snape nach, seine Stimme zu einen zischenden Flüstern gesenkt,

„kennen Sie dann meinen Traum?"

Hermine hob ruckartig ihren Kopf und sah Snape nun erstaunt an, den Schmerz in ihrem Kiefer und am Arm plötzlich nicht mehr spürend. Hatte sie ihn eben richtig verstanden?

„Ihren…Traum? Sir?"

„Nun tun Sie nicht so. Sie wissen was ich meine!"

Er schüttelte sie noch einmal und wartete ab. Als Hermine ihn nur weiter fragend anstarrte zog er scharf die Luft ein, sichtlich erbost, dass sie sich wohl dummstellte.

„Ihre Erinnerung an die Szene…" er stockte kurz und es machte den Anschein, als ob er eigentlich nicht weiter sprechen wollte. Doch dann fuhr er mit gequältem Blick fort: „… in der wir beide… küssend…auf einem Bett… Oh mein Gott, Sie wissen doch ganz genau was ich meine, Sie stures Ding!"

Jetzt erst machte es bei Hermine klick. Aber, es war doch ihr Traum gewesen, an den sie da gedacht hatte. Oder..

„War das etwa auch Ihr Traum?" hauchte Hermine zum Teil fragend, zu einen großen Teil aber auch hoffend, das dem so war.

Snape erstarrte und während sie auf eine Antwort wartete, schlich sich in seinen Augen die Erkenntnis, die Hermine eben schon gehabt hatte.

Ruckartig machte er sich von ihr los, als hätte er sich die Finger an ihr verbrannt und aus seinem Gesicht war nun jegliche Farbe gewichen. Hätte man nicht gewusst, dass er ein Mensch ist, so hätte man ihn in diesem Moment leicht mit einem Geist verwechseln können.

Hermine betrachtete ihren Lehrer besorgt, der nun im Zimmer hin und her lief und ihr immer einen warnenden Blick zuwarf, wenn sie Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen.

Hermine beobachtete dieses Schauspiel eine Weile, doch die Frage, brannte immer noch in ihr

„Sie hatten den gleichen Traum wie ich! Oder, Sir?"

Statt zu antworten, krümmte sich Snape und presste seine Hand auf den linken Unterarm, während sich sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verwandelte

„Nein, bitte nicht jetzt!" flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Dies alles geschah so schnell, das Hermine dachte, sich alles nur eingebildet zu haben,

denn im nächsten Moment stand Snape wieder aufrecht und schoss an ihr vorbei, aus der Wohnung, den Gang entlang.

„Ich habe noch einen Termin Granger. Sie wissen, wo die Tür ist!" rief er noch, dann war er verschwunden.


	18. Eine kleine Berührung

Kapitel 18

Taumelnd landete Snape wieder auf dem Boden des Schulgeländes.

Er nahm die Hand von seiner blutenden Wunde am Arm und murmelte einen leichten Zauber, um die Blutungen zu stoppen.

Das Wiedersehen mit dem Dunklen Lord war für Severus heute alles andere als eine Freude gewesen.

Immer noch gekrümmt vor Schmerzen humpelte Snape in Richtung Schloss.

Er würde sich bei Poppy noch ein paar Tränke holen, die die inneren Krämpfe bekämpfen konnten.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich schon soweit erholt, dass er ein Treffen mit seinen Todessern berufen hatte, zu dem Snape natürlich augenblicklich erscheinen musste. Er war ja mittlerweile so etwas wie die Vertrauensperson des Lords. Sozusagen die rechte Hand, der Handlanger für alles und auch die Fußmatte, wenn es sein musste.

Voldemort hatte angekündigt, dass er nun bald wieder stark genug sein würde, um den Jungen der lebte den Gar aus zu machen. Demzufolge brauchte er fähige Zauberer um sich, denen er vollkommen vertrauen konnte. Normalerweise war der Dunkle Lord durchaus dazu in der Lage, seinen Anhänger mit der Macht der Okklumentik die Wahrheit aus der Nase zu ziehen. Doch war es für ihn ein noch viel größeres Vergnügen, die Loyalität seiner Todesser auch auf andere Weise zu prüfen.

Voldemort hatte jeden anwesenden schwarzen Zauberer nacheinander vortreten lassen und ihn solange mit Flüchen gefoltert, bis diese die Antwort gaben, die er hören wollte. Die anderen, die unter Schmerzen keinen einzigen Ton hervorbringen konnten waren tot, oder wenigstens im Delirium.

Normalerweise blieb Snape immer verschont von derlei Spielereien des Dunklen Lords. Doch diesmal war er zu unkonzentriert und Voldemort musste gespürt haben, das etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Nachdem Lord Nasenlos erfolglos probiert hatte, in Snapes Gedanken einzudringen, blieb ihm wohl keine andere Alternative, als ihn im Dauerfeuer mit dem Crutiatus zu belegen. Zum Abschluss durften einige, von Voldemort ausgewählte Todesser, noch ihre Aggressivität an ihm auslassen.

Severus erreichte endlich, und vor allem unbemerkt, seine Räume und als er an seinem Spiegel vorbei kam, konnte er nicht anders, als sich zu betrachten.

Bei Merlin, sah er schlecht aus! Seine Nase schien gebrochen zu sein, denn sie hatte einen ungesunden Knick in der Mitte erhalten. Seine Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen seines Schädels, sein Gesicht und sein Körper waren übersät mit Blessuren und Kratzern und seine Hautfarbe war undefinierbar geworden.

Aber er hatte alles ertragen. Und vor allem: er hatte Nichts gesagt. Nichts über Hermine. Nichts über ihre Gefühle. Nichts über seine Gefühle.

Nur das, was der Lord hören wollte: Er war sein loyaler Anhänger, ihm in Treue auf ewig ergeben.

Ja, er war wahrlich schon immer ein großartiger Lügner gewesen. Und das hatte ihn schon das ein oder andere Mal den Kopf gerettet.

Plötzlich nahm Snape eine Bewegung im Spiegel wahr. Er zückte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab, wirbelte herum und blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Hermine!" krächzte er, als er diese bewegungslos und bleich im Türrahmen stehen sah.

Eine Hand hatte sie geschockt vor ihren Mund gelegt, mit der anderen klammerte sie sich verkrampft am Türrahmen fest.

Sie starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und ihre Haut glich einem aufgewühlten Gewässer, so viele unterschiedliche Empfindungen durchströmten es nacheinander.

„Was?... Was hat er Ihnen angetan?"

Flüsterte Hermine durch ihrer Hand und ihre Augen wanderten hektisch über Snapes Wunden.

Snapes Beine zitterten. Ob es wegen der Schmerzen oder wegen Hermines Anblick war, konnte er in diesem Moment selbst nicht sagen.

Mit wackligen Beinen näherte er sich ihr langsam.

„Hermine, es ist alles in Ordnung. Komm, setz dich, du siehst nicht gut aus!"

Bei seinen Worten änderte sich Hermines Blick und sie begann leicht hysterisch zu lachen.

„Ich sehe nicht gut aus? Haben Sie sich mal im Spiegel betrachtet?"

Mit solchen Bemerkungen konnte Snape noch nie etwas anfangen. Und die Tatsache, dass Hermine ihn nun wieder Siezte, durchzuckte ihn wie ein Blitz.

„Das habe ich soeben getan, wie Sie selbst gesehen haben. Jetzt setzen Sie sich!", krächzte er immer noch schwach, doch diesmal lag wieder mehr Autorität in seiner Stimme.

Hermine blieb stumm, befolgte seinen Wunsch und steuerte leicht schwankend auf das Sofa zu. Snape ließ sich erschöpft neben ihr nieder. Zu seinem Sessel hätte er es nicht mehr geschafft, denn Müdigkeit und Schmerz kamen erneut über ihn.

„Wieso hat er das getan?", fragte Hermine und riss Snape erneut aus seiner Benommenheit. Er sah sie an, als ob er schon wieder vergessen hatte, dass sie neben ihn saß.

„Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!", erwiderte er schwach und schloss die Augen.

„Bitte Sir, lassen Sie mich wenigstens Ihre Wunden heilen!"

Snape öffnete abrupt die Augen. „Auf keinen Fall!", zischte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Lieber sterbe ich, als dass ich mir von einer unqualifizierten Hexe noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen lasse."

Hermine ignorierte seinen letzten Satz und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Seien Sie bitte einmal nicht so stolz und dafür etwas vorurteilloser. Sie wissen selbst, dass ich die fähigste Zauberin aus meinem Jahrgang bin. Außerdem habe ich an Harry wohl schon alle Heilzauber der Welt ausprobiert und das jedes Mal erfolgreich! Und auch bei Ron…"

„Ist ja schon gut!" japste Snape und hoffte, sie würde endlich ihren Mund halten, wenn er es ihr erlauben würde.

„Sie… Sie dürfen mich als Versuchskaninchen missbrauchen!" er zwinkerte ihr schwach zu, um zu signalisieren, dass sie seine letzten Worte nicht allzu ernst nehmen sollte. Er war mittlerweile eh schon so erschöpft, dass er einen Fehlschlag ihrerseits wohl nicht mehr bemerkt hätte.

Er hörte noch, wie sie leise zu murmeln begann, dann senkte sich eine innere Ruhe über ihn und er glitt in eine erholsame Dunkelheit.

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

Der Geruch von frischen Pancakes und Kaffee drang an seine Nase und rief seine Lebensgeister zurück.

Das Sonnenlicht kitzelte seine Nase und er fragte sich, wo er gerade war, was geschehen war und wie spät es vor allem war. War Wochenende? War er in seinem Schlafzimmer? Wenn dort die Sonne rein schien, dann war es wohl Vormittag.

Er blinzelte.

Dann hatte er sich an das helle Licht gewöhnt und mit seinem Sehvermögen kamen auch die Erinnerungen zurück.

Er war mit den anderen Todessern bei Voldemort gewesen, dieser hatte sie auf ihre Loyalität geprüft, Snape ganz besonders. Er war verletzt gewesen und als er zurück in seinen Gemächern gekehrt war, hatte er dort Jemanden entdeckt.

Hermine!

Hermine saß in einem Sessel in einer Ecke seines Schlafzimmers. Ihr Kopf hing müde zur Seite und lehnte entspannt an der Sessellehne, ihre Schultern waren zusammengesackt, die Haare lagen wirr um ihr Gesicht und sie hatte sich ihre Schuluniformjacke als provisorische Decke über die Knie gelegt. Auf dem Beistelltisch lag ein angebissener Pfannkuchen und eine noch leicht dampfende Tasse stand daneben.

Snape war gefesselt von Hermines Anblick. Die Sonne ließ ihr Haar in einem goldenen Licht erstrahlen, ihre blasse Haut wirkte heute auf ihn elfenbeinfarben und ebenmäßig.

Ihre feinen Gesichtszüge hatten für ihn zum ersten Mal etwas frauliches, erwachsenes an sich.

Selbst im Schlaf schien ihre Haltung elegant und da sie bei ihrer Bluse die obersten 3 Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, sah man den Ansatz ihrer Brüste, die voller wirkten, als Snape sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Oh bitte, bei Merlin, reiß dich zusammen, Severus! schalt er sich selbst.

DU hast vorher NIE auf die Oberweiten von irgendwelchen Frauen Wert gelegt. Dann musst du jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen, wie ein pubertierender Bube auf die Brüste von irgendeinem Schulmädchen zu starren!

Plötzlich nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und sah hoch zur Decke.

Snape lachte leise in sich hinein.

„Hallo, Hermes, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Das kleine Snape Engelchen schwebte von der Decke zu ihm hinunter.

„Hallo Severus! Ich bin hier, um etwas von diesen köstlich duftenden Pancakes zu probieren, was denkst du denn?" lachte das Engelchen und ließ sich auf seine Bettdecke nieder.

„Nein, ernsthaft Severus. Ich will dich davor schützen, dass du dir schon wieder selbst im Weg stehst!"

„Wie bitte?" fragte Snape leicht säuerlich. „Was willst du damit andeuten?"

„Ich will damit gar nichts andeuten. Im Gegenteil: ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass es kein Verbrechen ist, auf die wohlgeformte Weiblichkeit einer Frau zu sehen.."

„Um Himmels Willen, du willst jetzt nicht wirklich DARÜBER reden?"

„Lass mich bitte ausreden, Severus. Ich wollte sagen, dass du durchaus auf Hermines Vorzüge…"

„Oh Gott, jetzt rede nicht so Geschwollen daher. Sag am Besten gar nichts mehr!" regte sich Snape auf.

Das Severus Engelchen ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und flatterte nun dicht vor Snape Gesicht.

„Mein Lieber, was soll nur aus dir werden? Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Andeutungen, Chancen, Gelegenheiten und Beweise du brauchst, um zu erkennen, dass dieses Mädchen mindestens genauso starke Gefühle für dich hat, wie du für sie. Und dass nichts Verwerfliches daran ist, wenn man sich mag, ja vielleicht sogar liebt. Und dass die emotionale Liebe auch eine körperliche Liebe mit sich bringt!"

„Du redest ja wirreres Zeug als Bellatrix!" schnaubte Snape verächtlich und sah demonstrativ aus dem Fenster.

„Das sagst du nur, weil du weißt, dass es eigentlich stimmt. Und du willst es nicht wahr haben, weil dein Leben schon kompliziert genug ist, ich weiß!"

Severus sah ihn kurz erstaunt an, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu der interessanten Aussicht seines Fensters.

„Die Aufgabe als Doppelspion raubt dir all deine Kräfte. Du wünscht dir, dass all das endlich vorbei ist, aber du weißt, dass das wohl nicht so schnell passieren wird. Und darum ist irgendein dummes Interesse an irgendeiner Schülerin momentan völlig bedeutungslos und unpassend für dich!"

„Du sagst es. Du sagst es! Was willst du also jetzt noch von mir?" fragte Snape das Engelchen und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Aber Severus. DAS ist nicht nur irgendein dummes Interesse und SIE ist vor allem nicht irgendeine Schülerin! Sie ist Hermine. Hermine, die es schafft , dein Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen.

Sie ist die schlauste Hexe in ihrem Alter und kann sich mit dir durchaus messen.

Sie ist kein Mädchen, sondern eine junge Frau. Und sie war die ganze Nacht hier, hat deine Wunden versorgt, hat vor Sorge um dich geweint, hat dir Frühstück gemacht und dich beim Schlafen beobachtet"

„Hat sie das?" flüsterte Snape und wusste selber nicht, welche von den vielen Tatsachen er bestätigt haben wollte. Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu Hermine, die er nun nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Ja Severus, hat sie! Sie hat sich die ganze Nacht um dich gekümmert. Und das nicht aus Mitleid, oder Ehrgefühl. Auch nicht, um sich einzuschleimen und bessere Noten zu erhalten. Sondern nur aus einem Grund: Sie liebt dich, sorgt sich um dich und sie will, dass du das weißt!"

Snape schossen bei den Worten des Engels wieder die Bilder vom vergangenen Abend in den Kopf. Als er seinen Traum in ihren Gedanken gesehen hatte, der angeblich wohl auch ihrer war. Sie beide, in völligem Vertrauen beieinander, küssend und eng umschlungen.

.Und er wollte und hoffte in diesem Moment, das es einmal so kommen würde.

Dann sah er ihre aufgerissenen, geschockten haselnussbraunen Augen vor sich, als er sie viel zu hart gepackt hatte, weil er mit den Gefühlen, die ihn durchströmt hatten, nicht umgehen konnte.

Jetzt erst nahm er die leicht bläulichen Verfärbungen an ihren Kiefer und Oberarmen war und ihm schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Es tat ihm so unendlich leid was er ihr angetan hatte, dass er beinahe körperliche Schmerzen deswegen verspürte. Er verspürte plötzlich einen unglaublichen Hass gegen sich selbst, für all das, was er ihr angetan hatte und er war überzeugt, all das nie wieder bei ihr gutmachen zu können. Die ganzen Gemeinheiten, die er ihr im Laufe der Jahre an den Kopf geworfen hatte und seine Ungerechtigkeiten ihr gegenüber kamen ihm nun unverzeihlich vor.

Das Sonnenlicht erreichte in diesem Moment Hermines Nasenspitze.

Diese kräuselte sich augenblicklich und ein erschrockenes „Hatschi!" entfuhr ihr. Dann richtete sich Hermines Blick sofort auf ihn und sie öffnete erstaunt den Mund.

„Sir, geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Hören Sie mich? Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

Sie stand schnell auf, ohne auf ihre Jacke zu achten, die auf ihren Knien gelegen hatte und nun unbemerkt zu Boden segelte.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen, Sir?" fragte Hermine erneut und setzt sich vorsichtig zu ihm aufs Bett.

Snape war von Hermines schnellem Erwachen überrumpelt worden und brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Nein. Ich…nein, ich habe keine Schmerzen."

Sagte er noch leicht verwirrt, doch dann schenkte er ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln:

„Dank Ihnen. Dank dir!"

Hermine sah ihn einen Augenblick fragend an, als ob sie befürchtete, sein Hirn hätte Schäden durch ihren Heilzauber erlitten. Doch dann schien sie sich eines Besseren zu belehren (Ihre Zauber gingen ja schließlich niemals daneben) und lächelte ihn nun ebenfalls an.

„Also geht es Ihnen gut? Aber Sie weinen Sir!"

Snapes Gesicht wurde kurz heiß. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals rot geworden zu sein.

Und vor allem konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal geweint hatte.

Er überlegte kurz, wie er sich aus dieser für ihn peinlichen Situation winden konnte, zögerte dann jedoch.

Stattdessen flüsterte er:

„Es tut mir alles so schrecklich Leid!"

Er sprach so leise, dass man es wohl nicht hätte hören können, wenn in diesem Moment nicht eine angestrengte Stille zwischen den Beiden geherrscht hätte.

„Ich weiß!", flüsterte Hermine zurück und wischte mit der Fingerspitze ihres Zeigefingers eine seiner Tränen weg.

Diese kleine, zarte Berührung hatte auf beide eine enorme Wirkung.

Plötzlich schien die Luft um sie herum zu vibrieren und die Zeit still zu stehen. Alle ihre Sinne waren geschärft und nahmen doch nur wenige, ausgewählte Reize wahr: Die Luft schmeckte auf einmal süß und war gesättigt mit einem schweren würzigen Geruch, der das Hirn benebelte.

Severus und Hermine fühlten sich auf einmal wie magisch voneinander angezogen. Seine Zweifel waren vergessen. Und dann, die Beiden wussten selbst nicht wie, trafen ihre Münder aufeinander.


	19. Was nun?

19. Kapitel

Der Kuss war sanft und war mehr ein Hauch als eine Berührung.

Er dauerte ewig und war doch nicht lang genug.

Hermine war es, die zuerst zurück wich und in das tiefentspannte Gesicht ihres geliebten Zaubertränkemeisters sah.

Snape hatte noch kurz die Augen geschlossen gelassen, dann öffnete er sie und sah sie aus tiefbraunen glänzenden Augen an.

„Danke!" flüsterte er.

Hermine kicherte leise und fragte dann ehrlich unwissend „Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mir verzeihen kannst. Dafür, dass du für mich da warst. Und für den Kuss. Für alles!"

Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht „Dafür brauchst du dich nicht bedanken. Und wenn du dich mit den Gedanken anfreunden könntest, dass ich dir jederzeit und immer wieder verzeihe und für dich da bin, dann würde ich dir auch gerne immer und zu jederzeit einen Kuss geben." Sie lächelte und sah ihn abwartend an.

Snape musterte sie mit einem fragenden aber auch dankbaren Blick. Dann mischte sich noch eine andere Empfindung hinzu. War es Besorgnis?

„Was ist los?" fragte Hermine und hatte Angst, dass er sich eben dazu entschlossen hatte, dass dieser Kuss eine einmalige Sache gewesen sei. Ein Fehler, sozusagen.

„Du zögerst?" drängte Hermine weiter „Sowas tust du doch sonst nicht."

Snape streichelte kurz über ihren Handrücken, dann ließ er sie los.

„Dein Angebot ist wirklich…verlockend. Geradezu verführerisch für mich. Aber du musst auch bedenken.." er stockte kurz und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

„Hermine, du weißt, ich gehöre offiziell zu den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords. Ich habe Verpflichtungen, ihm und auch Dumbledore gegenüber…und alle, wirklich alle tragen nicht zu deiner Sicherheit bei, wenn wir…wenn wir ein Paar wären. Außerdem bist du meine Schülerin! So etwas wird in Hogwarts nicht geduldet! Und niemand würde es respektieren. Deine Mitschüler würden dich auslachen oder die Sachen unterstellen, dass du .."

„Was andere über mich denken lass mal bitte meine Sorge sein!" unterbrach sie ihn und ihre Stimme schien zwischen Wut und Kummer zu schwanken.

„Was zählt, das sind unsere Gefühle. Deine und meine. Nicht die von Ron, Dumbledore, Filch, Hagrid, oder dem Kraken. Selbst Draco Malfoy kann mir getrost den Buckel hinunter rutschen. Ich will…ich willl…" Hermines Augen funkelten verdächtig und ihre Lippen bebten leicht. „Ich will doch nur das, was alle wollen. Ich will den Mann, den ich liebe."

Snape hörte ihr schweigend zu und schüttelte schließlich nur leicht den Kopf.

Hermine rutschte näher zu ihm „Ich glaube nicht, dass du so wenig für mich empfindest, dass du es mit einem einfachen Kopfschütteln abtun könntest. Bitte! Bitte Severus, denke noch einmal darüber nach!"

„Da gibt es nichts, worüber ich nachdenken könnte." Sagte er und war mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf den Beinen. „Es steht fest: Schüler-Lehrer Beziehungen sind verboten. Und wenn der Dunkle Lord von deinen Gefühlen erfahren würde, würdest du nicht einmal mehr Wunschpunsch aussprechen können, da hätte er dich schon ins Jenseits befördert. Nein Hermine, du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich dich dieser Gefahr aussetze. Und meinen Job riskiere."

„Aber…" Hermine rollte nun die erste heiße Träne ihre Wange hinunter. „Das wäre es doch wert."

Snape zog scharf die Luft ein „Wie bitte? Das ist doch nicht dein ernst?"

„Doch, natürlich. Man muss doch zu seinen Gefühlen stehen dürfen. Dann wird alles leichter, glaube mir.

Und gerade in Zeiten wie diesen, sollte man doch froh sein, wenn man Jemanden an seiner Seite weiß, der einen genauso liebt, wie man ist, und für einen da ist, in guten wie in schweren Zeiten!" 

Snape musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und sein Blick hatte jegliche Liebenswürdigkeit verloren.

„Sei nicht albern!" er drehte sich von ihr weg und sah aus dem Fenster, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt

„Meine Güte, ich hätte dich wirklich reifer eingeschätzt Hermine. Durch dieses Liebesgedusel verlierst du ja jeglichen Sinn für die Realität. Du willst mir doch nicht wirklich weiß machen, dass du lieber mit mir zusammen sein möchtest und sagen wir, dann noch ca. 1 Tag zu leben hättest, anstatt einfach diese Sache hier zu vergessen und ein langes glückliches und unkompliziertes Leben zu führen?"

Hermine war bei seinem Satz jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und sie sah ihn geschockt an. „Diese „Sache"?"

Schwindel überkam sie und sie musste sich auf die Matratze stemmen, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst."

Mit einer seiner typischen ruckartigen Bewegungen drehte er sich zu ihr herum „Natürlich meine ich das ernst."

Er stockte kurz, als er Hermine betrachtete, die ihn flehend ansah.

Wäre er nicht fest entschlossen gewesen, dass es für Hermine sicherer war, wenn er jetzt das Arschloch spielen und sie damit in Sicherheit bringen würde, dann hätte er sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen und ihr alle schönen Sachen ins Ohr geflüstert, die ihm eingefallen wären, nur, damit sie aufhören würde zu weinen.

„Du musst jetzt fies bleiben Sevi. Du weißt selbst am besten, das mit ihr würde nur Stress und Ärger bringen. Lass sie fallen und kümmere dich um dich. Du bist ohne sie besser dran!" er hörte die bekannte Stimme in seinen Kopf. Dies musste wohl seine dunklen Seite sein, dieses Snape Teufelchen.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht" dachte er.

„Natürlich habe ich Recht. Außerdem: wer sagt schon, dass du sie liebst? Du bist dir ja selbst nicht einmal sicher! Und nur weil du mal EINEN Traum hattest, der vielleicht etwas erregend war, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du sie gleich lieben musst! Und der Kuss eben…Pah!"

Snape dachte kurz über seine Worte nach. War er sich wirklich nicht sicher, dass er sie liebte?

Aber wer konnte schon sagen, was Liebe war, wo sie anfängt und wo sie aufhört?

Seine Gefühle für Lily waren damals stark. Er hatte immer den instinktiven Wunsch verspürt sie zu beschützen, er wollte sie lächeln sehen und sie trösten, wenn sie weinte. Er hatte auch diese so hoch gepriesenen Schmetterlinge im Bauch gespürt gehabt. Seiner Meinung nach war das auf jeden Fall Liebe gewesen.

Die Gefühle für Hermine waren anders. Aber auf keinen Fall schlechter, wenn man das so sagen konnte.

Er fühlte sich wohl, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Es schmeichelte ihm, dass sie ein so starkes Interesse an ihm bekundete und er von ihr so akzeptiert wurde, wie er nun einmal war: kompliziert und gefühlskalt.

Er betrachtete sie gerne; fand immer mehr Seiten an ihr, die ihn reizten.

Aber LIEBTE er sie? Oder war er nur von ihrer Schönheit und ihrem Wissen fasziniert? Er hatte seit der Zeit mit Lily so wenig romantische Gefühle gehabt, sozusagen gar keine, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr sicher war, dass er diese noch erkennen würde, wenn sie ihn in die Nase zwicken würden.

„Severus, du enttäuscht mich! Du warst doch schon so nahe dran, und jetzt machst du wieder einen Rückzieher!" die Stimme des Engelchens war ganz leise, fast als würde sie durch eine Mauer gedämpft werden.

„Aber was soll ich denn tun?" fragte er und hoffte inständig auf eine Antwort des Engels.

„Rette deinen Hals und lass sie gehen!" meldete sich jedoch das Teufelchen zu Wort.

Snape seufzte verzweifelt. Er wusste nicht, wo ihm der Kopf stand.

Er, der sonst nicht einmal unter den Beschuss mit Flüchen die Fassung verlor, wusste sich nun nicht zu helfen.

Plötzlich tauchte Hermine wieder in seinem Blickfeld auf.

„Ich weiß, dass das alles nicht einfach ist" flüsterte sie und stellte sich vor ihn. Ihre Augen waren immer noch feucht, aber in ihrem Blick lag etwas Entschlossenes:

„Aber bitte denk noch mal darüber nach, ob du das wirklich ernst meintest. Also, dass das mit uns keine Zukunft hat , wegen all diesen Umständen, die du mir so ausgiebig aufgezählt hast.

Es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit, wenn man etwas will.

Und wenn du doch mit mir zusammen sein möchtest, gibt es die dafür auch. Du bist doch nicht umsonst ein Meister in Okklumentik!"

Sie gab ihn noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann angelte sie sich ihre Jacke vom Fußboden und verschwand lautlos aus der Wohnung.


	20. Redebedarf

20. Kapitel

Hermine verließ mit weichen Beinen Snapes Wohnung und sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie grade von einem Troll so richtig durchgeschüttelt wurden.

Die Gedanken flogen nur so durch ihren Kopf, beschimpften Snape und zeitgleich, verteidigten ihn andere Gedankengänge.

Seine Worte waren teilweise wahr: es würde eine gewisse Gefahr mit sich bringen, wenn sie beide zusammen waren. Andererseits würde es wohl nie an die Ohren der Todesser gelangen. Oder doch?

Snape war jedenfalls ein fabelhafter Legilimentiker und Voldemort würde dieses Geheimnis wahrscheinlich nie aus ihm rauskitzeln können. Dennoch gab es mit großer Sicherheit auch ein paar Maulwürfe in Hogwarts: Wahrscheinlich Draco und seine 2 fiesen Freunde. Aber auch dafür, besser gesagt, dagegen gab es Zaubersprüche.

In Gedanken versunken lief sie Ginny in die Arme, die sie erstaunt begrüßte:

„Hey Hermine! Wo geht's hin?"

„Oh. Hi Ginny. Hmm ich weiß ehrlich gesagt selber nicht so genau wo ich grade hin will." Hermine sah sich irritiert um und probierte zu erkennen, in welchem Teil des Schlosses sie sich gerade befand.

Ginny beobachtete sie stirnrunzelnd und fragte dann „Geht es dir gut? Und sage mal, hättest du vielleicht ein paar Minütchen für mich? Ich möchte gerne mal mit dir reden."

_Oh oh, das klingt nicht gut_, dachte sich Hermine und nickte nur leicht.

„Gut. Komm, wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang durchs Schloss!" Ginny hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin unter den Arm und sah ihr prüfend ins Gesicht:

„Hermine, ich bin doch deine Freundin, oder?"

Die Angesprochene sah ihre rothaarige Freundin verdutzt an „Natürlich bist du das!"

„Und ich bin doch auch so was wie deine Beste Freundin. Oder?"

Hermine blieb stehen und betrachtete Ginny mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Verwunderung.

„Ja? Das bist du Ginny. Sag mal, ist alles ok bei DIR?"

Ginny reagierte nicht auf Hermines frage und zog diese stattdessen weiter.

„Liebe Hermine, ich und Harry sind der Meinung, dass du in letzter Zeit eeetwas eigenartig bist. Und wir fragen uns, ob dir vielleicht etwas auf der Seele liegt, was du gerne loswerden möchtest?"

Hermine hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals und sie fühlte, wie sie rot wurde. War sie denn so leicht zu durchschauen? Sie hätte schwören können, sich immer ganz normal verhalten zu haben.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher was du meinst, Ginny?"

„Ach komm schon Mione! Du bist in letzter Zeit immer so geistesabwesend und reagierst bei vielen Themen viel zu gereizt. Du bist unkonzentriert und launisch."

„Wie bitte? Was soll das…"

„Ruhig Hermine. Ich meine das nicht böse! Aber Fakt ist: Du hast dich sehr verändert und du meidest meine Gesellschaft!"

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!" protestierte Hermine und machte sich von ihrer Freundin los.

„Siehst du! Schon wieder bist du schnell gereizt und wendest dich von mir ab."

„Na was würdest du denn bei solchen Unterstellungen machen?" blaffte Hermine.

„Ich würde mal drüber nachdenken!" sagte Ginny und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Hermine wirbelte herum, ging ein paar Schritte von Ginny weg und blieb dann wieder stehen,

„Ja, du hast ja recht!" murmelte Hermine und drehte sich schuldbewusst wieder zu der kleinen Weasley um.

„Hermine. Komm, wir setzen uns und du erzählst mir mal, was mit dir los ist. Oder was bei dir los ist." Sagte Ginny ernst und sie ließen sich auf eine steinerne Bank in einem der Innenhöfe nieder, in dem selten Jemand war.

„Das ist alles nicht so einfach zu erklären" meinte Hermine nach einer Weile und sah sich nach Worte suchend im Hof um.

„Das sehe ich. Du brichst dir ja gleich deine Finger!" sagte Ginny und deutete auf Hermines Hände, die ineinander gefaltet waren und verdächtig nach Sumo- ringen aussahen.

Sich dessen plötzlich bewusst, ließ Hermine ihre Hände los und schüttelte sie zur Lockerung.

Immer noch sehr angespannt sagte sie:

„Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht hassen wirst!"

Ginny nahm die nun freie Hand von ihrer Freundin und drückte sie leicht

„Niemals! Egal was du angestellt hast!"

Hermine atmete tief ein. Dies war nun schon das zweite Mal innerhalb von 24 Stunden, dass sie so ein Gespräch führen musste. Und es wirklich nicht eins von den angenehmen.

„Ginny" flüsterte sie endlich „Ich habe mich verliebt!"

Ginny wartete kurz, in der Hoffnung, dass Hermine weiter erzählen würde. Als das aber nicht geschah, streichelte sie die Hand ihrer verzweifelt dreinblickenden Freundin und meinte aufmunternd:

„Na das ist doch eine schöne Sache Hermine!"

dann überlegte sie kurz und fügte hinzu „Es sei denn, du hast einen Korb bekommen?"

Hermine schüttelte betreten den Kopf „Nein. Nicht so richtig. Oder vielleicht doch. Ich weiß es nicht…"

Ginny nahm Hermine in den Arm und flüsterte zurück „Süße, es wäre für mich viel einfacher dir zu helfen, wenn du mir erzählen würdest, was genau los ist. Soll ich dem Kerl die Furunkeln an den Hintern hexen?"

Hermine lachte leise „Nein, bitte nicht. Das hat er nun auch nicht verdient." Sie räusperte sich kurz und fuhr dann fort

„Na gut, ich erzähle es dir. Von vorne bis hinten, die volle Story." Mit diesen Worte begann Hermine und sie erzählte ihrer Freundin alle relevanten Details: wie es dazu kam, dass sie so unkonzentriert wurde, dass sie sich verliebte und in wen sie sich verliebte. Ginny blieb die ganze Zeit stumm.

Nur ihre Augen wurden bei Hermines Worten immer größer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape hetzte mit großen Schritten durch das Schloss. Er hatte mit seinem Engelchen und Teufelchen eine wilde Diskussion geführt (für die er sich jetzt schämte, weil er wahrlich immer verrückter zu werden schien) und hatte letzten Endes entschlossen, sich einen Rat von Jemanden zu holen, der nicht in seinem Kopf wohnte.

Endlich vor dem Eingang mit dem freundlich dreinblickenden Türklopfer angekommen, sagte er diesem seinen Namen und bat um Einlass.

„Einen Moment bitte!" sagte der Türklopfer, wand sein Gesicht wie zu einer Verbeugung nach unten und kurz darauf schwang die Tür auf.

„Du meine Güte, Severus, wie sehen Sie denn aus? Kommen Sie bitte herein!"

Snape folgte der Einladung und deutete nun seinerseits eine kurze Verbeugung an.

„Guten Tag Minerva. Verzeihen Sie, dass ich sie störe."

„Schon gut, Severus, schon in Ordnung. Kommen Sie, setzen sie sich. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Snape ließ sich auf das weinrote Sofa der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor nieder und suchte nach Worten.

„Minerva, ich…ich befinde mich momentan in einer äußerst prekären Lage und ich habe gehofft, Sie könnten mir eventuell mit einen Rat zur Seite stehen."

Mit offenem Mund und sichtlich erstaunt ließ sich die Lehrerin für Verwandlung in einen Sessel von Snape gegenüber nieder.

„Na nu? Wie kommt es denn, dass sie gerade mich um einen Rat fragen? Wo Sie doch eigentlich NIE Irgendjemanden um einen Rat bitten?"

Snape rutschte unsicher auf dem Sofa hin und her. Vielleicht war die ganze Idee doch nicht so gut, wie er anfangs angenommen hatte.

Und Minerva hatte Recht: Er brauchte sonst nie von Jemanden einen Rat, Hilfe oder anderweitige Unterstützungen.

Doch dieses Mal war er selbst zu keiner Entscheidung fähig gewesen.

Er hatte mit dem Engel und dem Teufelchen viel diskutiert und abgewägt, was das Beste für ihn und für Hermine wäre.

Irgendwann hatte er sich aus dem Gespräch ausgeklinkt und hatte seine ganz eigene Diskussion im Kopf geführt. Sein Verstand hatte ihn immer gesagt, dass es besser wäre, von Hermine so viel Abstand wie möglich zu gewinnen, sein Herz hingegen wollte, dass er diese in seine Arme schließt und nicht mehr loslässt.

Er hatte auf jeden fall einen Narren an dieser kleinen Hexe gefressen, Liebe hin oder her, so viel war er sich nach dem ganzen durcheinander der Gefühle sicher.

Denn normalerweise hätte er sonst keinen Gedanken an sie verschwendet, wenn er absolutes Nichts für sie empfunden hätte.

Irgendetwas in ihm hatte ihm dann noch gesagt, dass er sie brauchte.

Dass sie sogar einmal lebenswichtig für ihn sein könnte. Er konnte sich seinen Gedanken selbst nicht erklären.

Und eigentlich war es mehr eine Offenbarung gewesen: denn er hatte plötzlich Bilder von einer Schlacht vor seinem inneren Auge gesehen. Er konnte selbst nicht deuten, was er dort genau gesehen hatte: Es war ein wildes Durcheinander von farblichen Blitzen gewesen, wie bei einem Zauberer Duell, und es waren Silhouetten von Menschen zu sehen, die zwischen diesen Blitzen hin und her sprangen. Dann kam ein heller Blitz auf ihn zu und das letzte was er sah, war Hermine, die über ihn saß und weinte.

„Severus?" Minerva riss Snape aus seinen Gedanken und dieser blickte einen Moment ganz verwirrt drein, bis er sich erinnert wo er war und was er hier wollte.

„Minerva, ich bitte Sie über das folgende Thema absolutes Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Kann ich mich da auf Sie verlassen?"

Minerva rückte nun ihrerseits unruhig auf ihrem Sitz hin und her und nickte schließlich „ Das können Sie, Severus! Aber nun spannen Sie mich bitte nicht länger auf die Folter! Geht es um den Dunklen Lord?"

„Nein, dieses Mal nicht. Es geht um folgendes"

Snape begann seine Erzählung und das Gesicht der Hauslehrerin wechselte ständig zwischen einem erstaunten, erfreuten und geschockten Ausdruck. Schließlich sah sie den Meister des Toxischen bekümmert an und meinte dann „Lieber Severus, erst einmal möchte ich mich für Ihr entgegengebrachtes Vertrauen bedanken!"

Snape seufzte genervt und verdrehte die Augen

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich verstehe. Nun, ich sehe das so: Sie sind sich nicht sicher, dass sie in Hermine, einer Schülerin verliebt sind oder nicht. Diese ist aber mit voller Sicherheit in sie verliebt und möchte gerne mit Ihnen zusammen sein. Sie haben jedoch bedenken, dass Hermine dadurch der Gefahr von Todessern ausgeliefert ist und andererseits haben Sie Angst, dass Sie der Schule verwiesen werden, weil eine Lehrer-Schüler Beziehung verboten ist.."

„Um Merlins Willen, müssen Sie das denn alles noch einmal wiederholen? Ich weiß selbst am besten, was ich gesagt habe!" sagte Snape gereizt und wollte am liebsten fluchtartig den Raum verlassen.

Minerva ließ sich jedoch von seinen Worte nicht unterbrechen und sprach ungerührt fort „Und ich sehe das so: Das Schuljahr geht noch ein halbes Jahr, dann ist Miss Granger keine Schülerin mehr von Ihnen." Snape sah sie überrascht an und Minerva fuhr nun mit einen aufmunternden Tonfall fort:

„ Und bis dahin, kann Miss Granger ja jeden Abend zum Nachsitzen bei Ihnen erscheinen!"

Sie zwinkerte Snape verschwörerisch zu und legte dann wie zur Unterstützung Ihrer zweideutigen Aussage den Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

„Und falls es doch einmal auffallen sollte, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie den Obliviate meisterhaft beherrschen!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nachdem Ginny die Worte von Hermine einigermaßen verdaut hatte, meinte sie immer noch etwas fassungslos: „ Wirklich? In Snape?"

Hermine lachte laut bei dem Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin und zuckte mit den Schultern „Ja, so und nicht anders. Frag mich nicht, wie das passieren konnte!"

„Du wurdest verzaubert, eindeutig. Oder hast du irgendwann Mal zufällig Pralinen von Jemand unbekannten bekommen und hießen die dann so ähnlich wie „Amortentia Pralines" oder so?"

Hermine lachte nun immer mehr „Nein Ginny, ganz sicher nicht! Ich bin wirklich in ihn verliebt!"

Ginny sah etwas gedeppert auf den Boden und seufzte hilflos

„Na gut, da kann man wohl nichts machen. Und was hast du nun vor?"

Hermine zuckte nun ihrerseits hilflos mit den Schultern „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe einfach, er lässt sich das noch einmal alles durch den Kopf gehen. Ich würde gerne noch einmal mit ihm darüber sprechen, wenn er sich etwas beruhigt hat."

„Aber wieso willst du denn unbedingt offiziell mit ihm zusammen sein? Reicht es nicht, wenn ihr das restliche halbe Jahr so etwas wie eine Affäre habt, sodass es Niemand mitbekommt? So kannst du mit ihm zusammen sein und du gefährdest nicht deinen Abschluss und anscheint auch dein Leben. Und die Fledermaus kann auch ihren blöden Job behalten, obwohl ich ihn gerne von der Schule flattern sehen würde"

Hermine strafte Ginny für ihre Worte mit einem bösen Blick und stupste sie gegen die Schulter.

Dann dachte sie laut „Stimmt, wieso bin ich da nicht selber drauf gekommen. Inoffiziell wäre das ganze viel einfacher und damit möglich! Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er damit sogar einverstanden wäre!"

„Wenn er dich denn liebt!" bremste Ginny den Enthusiasmus ihrer Freundin.

„Ja, wenn…"

Ginny drückte ihre beste Freundin mit den Wuschelhaaren und gingen dann zusammen arm in arm in die Große Halle.


	21. Redebedarf Nr 2

21. Kapitel

Snape traute noch immer seinen Ohren und Augen nicht.

Er musterte die stellvertretene Schulleiterin und konnte sich keinen Reim aus ihren Worten machen.

„Sie wollen mir also andeuten, dass eine innoffizielle Beziehung zu Miss Granger für Sie in Ordnung geht?"

„Na ganz so profan würde ich das nicht ausdrücken, aber wenn Sie so wollen, dann: Ja.

Ich sehe keinen Grund darin, Ihnen bei Ihren Gefühlen zu Miss Granger im Weg zu stehen!"

„Sehen Sie nicht?" fragte der Lehrer des Toxischen ganz perplex.

„Nein, Severus. Oder sollte ich?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher…"

„Na Severus, meiner Meinung nach, kann es Ihnen nur gut tun, Jemanden an Ihrer Seite zu wissen, der Sie liebt und Ihnen in Ihrer schweren Zeit zur Seite steht!"

Snape schaute die Hauslehrerin argwöhnisch an „Was denn für schwere Zeiten?"

„Na Sie wissen schon. Der dunkle Lord ist zurückgekehrt, und er wird wohl regelmäßig nach Ihrer Gesellschaft verlangen.

Sie stehen dem Dunklen Lord doch noch nahe, Severus?"

„Natürlich tue ich das…" grummelte der schwarzhaarige und schenkte McGonnagal einen seiner unterkühlten Blicke.

„Gut, gut." Murmelte Minerva und sah Ihren Kollegen schief an. Sie hatte ein funkeln in den Augen, was Snape sehr verräterisch vorkam.

Snape starrte ungerührt zurück. Als ihm die Stille unangenehm wurde, platzte es aus ihm heraus:

„Bei Merlin, nun sagen Sie es schon. Ich sehe doch, dass Sie etwas sagen wollen. Oder sollte ich besser sagen: fragen wollen?"

Minerva lächelte ertappt, ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Sie wissen doch, Severus, unser Sommernachtsball steht bald an"

Ach du liebes bisschen, nicht auch noch der Ball, schoss es Snape durch den Kopf.

„Was ist denn mit ihm?" fragte Severus gedehnt und zog warnend eine Braue in die Höhe.

„Nun, Albus und ich, wir dachten uns, es wäre doch eine schöne Idee, wenn unsere Schüler, die in einem Fach die Bestnote erreicht haben, ein Geschenk von ihren jeweiligen Professoren bekommen…"

Minerva schwieg erwartungsvoll, als müsse Snape wissen, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

Da dies aber nicht der Fall war, sagte er nur trocken: „Aha?"

„Nun, auch in Ihrem Fach gibt es einen Schüler, der die Note Ohnegleichen erreicht hat. Oder besser gesagt, eine Schülerin."

Langsam dämmerte es Snape, worauf die Hauslehrerin hinauswollte.

„Und? Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?"

„Ich will gar nichts andeuten, Severus. Ich wollte Ihnen diese Information nur weitergeben, damit Sie sich schon einmal Gedanken um die entsprechende Belohnung für die Schülerin machen können. Weiter nichts."

„Ich nehme an..:" sagte Snape mit einem Knurren in der Stimme „diese gewisse Schülerin ist Miss Granger?"

„Exakt!" jubelte Minerva erfreut und klatschte in die Hände, als ob Snape grade eine wahnsinns Entdeckung gemacht hatte.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie das alles ungemein amüsiert, Minerva!" schnappte Snape, wütend von ihrem kindlichen Gehabe.

„Durchaus, lieber Severus, durchaus. Aber nicht aus dem Grund, den Sie vielleicht vermuten!"

„Ach nein? Würden Sie dann die übermäßige Höflichkeit besitzen, mich in diesem Falle aufzuklären?" Snape fixierte die Lehrerin vor sich, die sich immer noch wie ein kleines Kind freute, und legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, weil ihn das immer ungemein beruhigte. Und er brauchte in diesem Moment sehr viel Ruhe, um nicht auszurasten.

Wenn er was hasste, dann waren es Andeutungen und Heimlichtuereien.

„Nun, lieber Kollege, ich hoffe Sie werden nicht allzu sauer auf mich und Dumbledor sein. Ja, ich gebe zu, es zeugt vielleicht nicht von…"

„Jetzt sagen Sie schon was los ist" zischte Snape, dem langsam der Geduldsfaden riss.

„Ist ja in Ordnung.

Mensch, Severus, Sie sollten vielleicht mal Yoga machen, das entspannt ungemein"

Snape lief langsam rot an und Minerva vermutete, zu Recht, dass sie wohl jetzt lieber mit der Sprache herausrücken sollte.

„Dumbledore und ich haben gewettet!"

Stille.

Das war ja mal wieder typisch für Albus. Und er hätte sich wohl denken müssen, dass Minerva bei so etwas mit macht.

Als Minerva keine Anstalten machte, weiter zu erzählen, rückte Snape auf seinem Sitz vor und seiner Stimme hörte man die unterdrückte Wut deutlich an „Reden Sie nur weiter…Oder muss ich etwas Veritas besorgen?"

Minerva schnappe entrüstet nach Luft, angesichts der versteckten Drohung in Snapes Worten, besann sich dann aber und sagte im ruhigen Ton.

„Wir haben darum gewettet, dass es irgendwann einmal Hermine gelingen wird, ihr Herz zu erobern!"

„Wie bitte?" diesmal war Snape es, der nach Luft schnappte. „Das ist doch nicht Ihr ernst? Bin ich denn hier in einem Irrenhaus gelandet?"

Snape schritt im Zimmer hin und her und wusste nicht, wie er auf diese Information reagieren sollte.

Was fällt denn diesen zwei Spatzenhirnen ein, einfach um seine Gefühle zu wetten? Wie pubertär war denn das, bitte schön? Und dieses Verhalten auch noch vom Schulleiter und dessen Anhängsel!

Und…Moment mal.

„Sie haben gewonnen, oder?" fragte Snape, der plötzlich einen Gedankenblitz hatte.

„Sie haben gewonnen, und deswegen haben sie sich so dumm und dämlich gefreut. Und das bedeutet, dass Albus dagegen gewettet hat!" er wusste selbst nicht, warum er letzteres gesagt hatte. Doch irgendwie verletzte es ihn, dass Dumbledor nicht daran glaubte, dass er Gefühle entwickeln könnte. Oder war der Schulleiter vielleicht der Meinung, dass Jemand anderes besser zu ihm passen würde, als Hermine.

Als ob Minerva seine Gedanken erraten hätte, sagte sie:

„Dumbledor hat die Wette verloren, weil er nicht daran glaubte, dass Sie sich in Hermine verlieben könnten!"

Snape drehte sich in Zeitlupe zu seiner Kollegin um, während sich die nächste Frage auf seinen Lippen formte „Wieso hat er das angenommen?"

„Nun…" Minerva stand auf und goss sich eine Tasse frischen Tee ein und fuhr dann fort „er war durchaus überzeugt, dass, wenn es überhaupt mal einer Dame gelingen würde, in Ihnen Gefühle erwecken zu können, dass dies nur Miss Granger gelingen würde.."

„Wieso glaubt er das?" unterbrach sie Snape, der sich nun wieder auf das Sofa niederließ.

„Weil sie beide, Severus, wirklich gut miteinander harmonieren könnten. Wenn man mal den Altersunterschied außer Acht lässt, so haben sie beide doch wirklich viele Gemeinsamkeiten."

„Die wären?" fragte Snape, teils neugierig, teils skeptisch, weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was das für Gemeinsamkeiten sein könnten.

„Da wäre zum Beispiel der unstillbare Wissensdurst, den sie beide offensichtlich haben. Sie zeigen das in den experimentieren und erforschen von neuen Zaubertränken, Hermine tut das, in dem sie ihre Bücher wälzt und alles Mögliche hinterfragt. Dann wäre ihr streben nach der Wahrheit zu erwähnen. Sie haben beide einen überaus ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, welches bei Hermine offensichtlich ist, und bei Ihnen, lieber Severus, immer zwischen den Zeilen erkennbar ist!"

Snape rümpfte leicht die Nase. Er wusste nicht, ob er die Worte der Verwandlungslehrerin gutheißen sollte. Oder ob er lauthals loslachen sollte.

Zwei Gemeinsamkeiten. Und diese zwei Gemeinsamkeiten trafen sicherlich auf die Hälfte der restlichen Menschheit zu.

„Und Sie sind der Meinung, verehrte Kollegin, dass diese zwei Eigenschaften Grundlage unserer Gefühle sind?"

„Durchaus, Severus. Doch hier spielen auch deren Intensität und die Ausprägung eine Rolle. Und außerdem war ich ja noch gar nicht fertig, mit meiner Ausführung."

Snape machte eine ausladende Handbewegung „Dann fahren Sie doch bitte fort, Minerva!"

„Vielleicht sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass sie beide ziemlich Dickköpfig und trotzig sein können!"

Sofort wurde Minerva mit einem Todesblick gestraft. „Aber so ist es, lieber Severus. Sie müssen auch mal für Kritik offen sein." Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors schenkte sich eine weitere Tasse Tee ein und nahm wieder gegenüber von Snape Platz.

„Wie ich weiterhin finde, passt Miss Granger deshalb so gut zu Ihnen, weil sie Sie ergänzt:

Sie ist wohl als einzige in der Lage, Ihnen als Ebenbürtige gegenüber zu treten und Ihnen die Stirn zu bieten, wenn es darauf ankommt. Sie kann mit Ihren Temperament umgehen und im Gegenzug kann Sie durch ihre feinfühlige Art auch Sie, Severus, positiv beeinflussen."

Snape starrte Minerva einen Augenblick ratlos an. Dann bildete sich eine neue Falte auf seiner Stirn, wie immer, wenn er über etwas grübelte.

Eine Sache war ihm noch nicht ganz klar.

„Warum…?"

Minerva blickte den Professor für Zaubertränke bekümmert an.

„Warum war Dumbledor der Meinung, dass Sie sich nicht in Hermine verlieben können?" probierte sie seinen Satz zu vollenden.

Snape nickte fast unmerklich.

„Er war der Meinung…" McGonnagal stockte. Sie war sich unsicher, wie der Professor auf ihre Aussage reagieren würde.

„Ja?" fragte Snape und dachte im selben Moment, dass er die Antwort wahrscheinlich lieber gar nicht wissen wollte.

„ Er war der Meinung, dass Sie nicht mehr zu solchen Gefühlen fähig sind. Und wenn doch, dann glaubte er, würden Sie zu viel Stolz und Hochmut besitzen, um es zu zugeben, wenn dem so wäre! "

Minervas Worte trafen ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube und ließen sein Herz für einen kurzen Moment vor Hass erstarren.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermine hatte sich mit Ginny in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen begeben und ihre Augen suchten sofort den Lehrertisch nach einer bestimmten Person ab.

„Er ist nicht da!" stellte Ginny fest, die Hermines Blick gefolgt war.

„Bestimmt kommt er noch! Oder er hat sich noch mal aufs Ohr gehauen!"

Ein instinktives Wissen in Hermine sagte ihr, dass Snape sicherlich nicht die Ruhe gehabt hätte, sich noch eine Runde Schönheitsschlaf zu gönnen.

Vielleicht grübelte er immer noch am Fenster stehend über ihre Worte nach?

„Nun iss aber erst einmal etwas. Keiner mag ein abgehungertes Hühnchen als Freundin haben. Nicht einmal eine Kerker-Fledermaus." Ginny lachte kurz aufgrund ihres Wortspiels und Hermine stimmte halbherzig mit ein.

Dann nahm sie sich etwas Kürbissaft und ein wenig Pastete und begann gedankenversunken zu essen.

Sie war so in ihren Gedanken vertieft, dass sie zuerst nicht einmal das Tippen an ihrem Rücken bemerke. Erst als Ginny sie an stupste und mit einem Blick hinter sie deutete, nahm sie das zarte Tippen wahr.

„Oh, hallo! Wer bist du denn?" eine kleine Hauselfe stand vor Hermine, die ihr mit zittrigen Händen ein Blatt Papier entgegen hielt.

„Mein Name ist Wanny, Herrin. Ich habe hier einen Brief für Sie!" Hermine nahm der zitternden Elfe den Brief ab und gab als kleines Dankeschön der Elfe ein Stück Kürbiskuchen.

„Danke schön, Wanny. Und du musst wirklich keine Angst vor mir haben!"

sagte Hermine mit dem liebeswürdigsten Gesicht, welches ihr möglich war.

„Danke, Herrin. Und Wanny hat keine Angst vor Ihnen, wirklich nicht. Nur vor dem Herrn, der Wanny diesen Brief gab.

Dieser war sehr aufgebracht, ui ui ui!"

Die kleine Elfe verbeugte sich kurz, dann war sie mit einem _Plopp!_ verschwunden.

Eilig faltete Hermine das Blatt auseinander und lass mit wachsendem erstaunen: „ Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, ich würde mich freuen,

wenn du dich zu einem Gespräch im Laufe des Tages in meinen Gemächern einfinden könntest.

Hochachtungsvoll, SS!"

Ginny, die über ihrer Schulter den Brief mitgelesen hatte, pustete nun anerkennend die Luft aus „Hätte ich nicht von der Fledermaus erwartet, dass der nochmal das Gespräch sucht!"

„Er hat mich geduzt!" sagte Hermine und deutete auf das entsprechende Wort in seinem Brief. „Das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder?"

„Wahrscheinlich!" sagte Ginny kauend und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. „Bei der Fledermaus weiß man nie."

Hermine wand sich zu ihrer Freundin um:

„Ginny?"

„Ja?"

„Könntest du aufhören, ihn immer Fledermaus zu nennen? Wenigstens in meiner Gegenwart?"

Ginny sah ihre Freundin entschuldigend an.

„Sorry, Süße. Na klar, mach ich!"


	22. Die Aussprache

22. Kapitel

Snape starrte auf seinem Teller. Der Hunger war ihm nach dem Gespräch mit McGonnagal gänzlich vergangen.

Er hatte sich von den Hauselfen etwas zum Mittag in seine Gemächer bringen lassen.

Das hatte er allerdings nur als Alibi gemacht, um einen Hauselfen einen Brief für Hermine mitzugeben. Leider war er immer noch so in Rage gewesen, dass die kleine Elfe heftig angefangen hatte zu zittern und er befürchtete, dass ihre so schon übermäßig großen Augen ihr gleich aus den Höhlen fallen würden, als er ihr mit schneidender Stimme befohlen hatte, seinen Brief zu Miss Granger zu bringen und dabei drohte, sonst etwas mit ihr zu machen, falls jemand anderes diesen Brief in die Finger bekommen würde.

Nun saß er wie auf heißen Kohlen. Er wusste nicht, wann Hermine kommen würde. Ob sie überhaupt kommen würde. Und wenn sie käme, in welcher Stimmung sie sich befinden würde.

Und in welcher emotionalen Lage er sich befinden würde.

Diese Gedanken waren mal wieder gänzlich untypisch für den Zaubertrankmeister.

Doch hatte er sich schon damit abgefunden, dass dies wohl in Zukunft noch häufiger der Fall sein würde.

Ungeduldig wand er sich von seinem vollen Teller ab, schritt durch das Zimmer, stoppte am Spiegel und betrachtete sich eingehend. Hermines Zauber hatten wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Von seinen Wunden und Blessuren war nichts mehr zu sehen und seine Nase schien um einiges gerader geworden zu sein.

Plötzlich überkam ihn wieder die Wut und er ballte die Fäuste, bis sie anfingen zu Schmerzen.

Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was sich dieser dumme Kauz und diese blöde Eule dabei gedacht hatten, SOLCH eine Wette zu schließen.

War denn das Leben der Beiden so langweilig, dass sie nichts Besseres zu tun hatten? Und wenn er ehrlich war, fand er das Verhalten seiner Vorgesetzten

sehr verletzend.

Er fühlte sich wie ein Troll im Käfig, und die Zauberer wetteten darum, ob er wohl das Klötzchen durch das viereckige Loch kriegen würde.

Plötzlich nahm er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür wahr. Er atmete tief ein, strich seinen Umhang zu Recht und öffnete mit einer undefinierbaren Miene die Tür.

Vor ihm stand Hermine, die nicht recht zu wissen schien, ob sie lächeln oder weinen sollte.

„Hallo!" sagte sie zögerlich, und als er nicht antwortete, fügte sie schnell noch ein „Sir!" hinzu.

„Schon gut. Wenn du dich in meinen privaten Räumen befindest, darfst du mich duzen. Und wenn es dir Recht ist, würde ich das ebenfalls bei dir tun?"

Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite um Hermine den Eintritt zu gewähren und schloss dann behutsam die Tür hinter ihr.

Hermine spielte währenddessen mit ihren Fingerspitzen und sah unsicher zu Snape hinauf. „Danke. Und natürlich darfst du mich auch duzen…"

„Schön." Sagte Snape trocken, da er nichts anderes erwartet hatte, und wandte sich zu seinen kleinen Beistelltisch, um Hermine und sich selbst eine Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken.

„Bitte, setz dich, Hermine!" Snape deutete auf das Sofa, stellte ihre Tasse vor dem Sofa auf den Tisch und als Hermine sich gesetzt hatte, setzt er sich mit seiner Tasse in der Hand neben sie.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Mit dieser plötzlichen Nähe hätte sie nach ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen nicht gerechnet.

„Du willst sicher wissen, warum ich dich hergebeten habe." Begann Snape das Gespräch. Hermine senkte nur unmerklich das Kinn, ein Zeichen, dass er weiter sprechen sollte.

„Ich möchte gerne deine Sicht bezüglich der letzten Geschehnisse hören."

Hermine schluckte schwer. Was sollte das jetzt werden? Sollte sie sich rechtfertigen? Sie wusste selbst nicht mehr genau, wie es zu dem Kuss gekommen war.

Ob er es war, der sie geküsst hatte, oder umgekehrt. Oder beide zeitgleich.

Das alles kam ihr jetzt schon fast völlig surreal vor, als wenn es nie geschehen wäre, und sie es nur geträumt hätte.

„Nun…" Ihr war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie nicht recht wusste, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

Snape, der ihre Reaktion bemerkte, erklärte ihr:

„Ich möchte gerne wissen, was du dabei empfunden hast. Und was du jetzt empfindest und wie du über diese Sache denkst!"

Er sah, wie sich ihr Blick leicht verdunkelte und fügte rasch hinzu:

„Ich meine, was du über unseren Kuss denkst."

Hermine nahm ihre dampfende Tasse und klammerte sich an diese, als ob ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Nach einem undefinierbaren Seufzer sagte sie:

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Aber als wir uns geküsst haben, da…" sie stockte. Alle Wörter die ihr dazu einfielen, übertrafen wohl das Maß an Kitsch, was Snape ertragen könnte,

ohne dabei Übelkeit zu verspüren.

Sie wusste, dass er ein nüchterner Typ war, wenn es um Gefühle ging, und probierte deshalb ein Wort zu finden, welches er akzeptieren konnte und durch das er zeitgleich verstand, was sie meinte.

„Da war es, als ob alles…" sie fand einfach keinen passenden Ausdruck, der ihre Gefühle schildern konnte.

„Ja?" hakte Snape nach und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu „Sag ruhig, was du denkst. Ich werde schon keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen."

Hermine holte tief Luft, um Snape dann mit allen Adjektiven zu überhäufen, die ihr dazu einfielen:  
>„Der Moment war sanft, wundervoll, außergewöhnlich, phänomenal, überirdisch, magisch, unwirklich und absolut perfekt!"<p>

Snape rümpfte kurz die Nase. „Aha, in Ordnung.." er fuhr sich durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar, sichtlich bemüht, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Ich…" er sah sie von der Seite an. „Ich kann da nur zustimmen."

Seine Worte zauberten der jungen Hexe ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, welches er bei ihr noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Hermine, die durch seine Zustimmung ermutigt war, weiter über ihre Sicht der Dinge zu erzählen, fügte hinzu:

„Ich wünschte, er hätte nie aufgehört…Und, als du dann plötzlich diesen Sinneswandel hattest, und mich von dir gestoßen hast, fühlte sich das an, als ob jemand einen Crutiatus auf mein Herz losgelassen hat."

Snape senkte den Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Das wollte ich nicht. Wirklich. Ich dachte, es wäre besser…"

„Besser? Für wen? Für dich oder für mich?" fragte Hermine scharf, die hinter seiner damaligen Reaktion nur seinen Selbstschutz vermutete.

„Für dich natürlich!" herrschte sie Snape an und hob ruckartig seinen Kopf, um sie dann böse anzufunkeln.

„Wirklich?" hakte Hermine nach, die durch seine harschen Ton noch wütender wurde.

„Du meintest doch, du könntest deinen Job verlieren…"

„Und nebenbei habe ich noch bemerkt, dass der Dunkle Lord Kleinholz aus dir machen wird, wenn er davon erfährt. Aus mir natürlich auch, aber das wäre mir egal. Ich würde den Tod begrüßen, wenn du nicht mehr wärst!"

Sich plötzlich bewusst, was er da gesagt hatte, erstarrte Snape und sah der ebenfalls bewegungslosen Hermine in die Augen.

Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien eine rosige Farbe und sie schien regelrecht zu erblühen.

Nach eine Weile hauchte sie: „Liebst du mich?"

Snape starrte weiter unbeweglich in ihr Gesicht. Sein Blick wanderte von ihren Augen zu ihrem Mund, und wieder zurück zu ihren Augen.

Liebte er sie?

„Ich weiß es nicht." Flüsterte er.

Eine leichte Enttäuschung war in ihrem Blick zu erkennen. Aber sie schien clever genug zu sein, um zu ahnen, in welchem Gefühlschaos ihr Professor sich momentan befand.

Sie legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Wange und flüsterte nun ebenfalls. „Dann lass es uns heraus finden!"

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, da er immer noch wie erstarrt war, und küsste ihn zuerst sanft auf die Stirn.

Dann strich sie mit ihren Lippen zart über seine Wange, über sein Kinn, seine Nasenspitze und schließlich berührte sie seinen Mund.

Zuerst schien er nicht zu reagieren und Hermine befürchtete fast, dass er von irgendwem verhext worden sein musste. Anders konnte sie sich seine Bewegungslosigkeit nicht erklären.

Doch als sie ihren Mund fester auf seinen drückte, erwachte er wieder zum Leben.

Seine eine Hand legte sich sanft um ihren Rücken, die andere vergrub sich in ihr Haar.

Er begann, den Kuss zu erwidern. Erst ganz behutsame, dann immer leidenschaftlicher.

Hermine stöhnte unbewusst. Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Und dennoch spürte sie jede seiner Berührungen so intensiv, als würden sie unter ihre Haut gehen.

Snape flüsterte kaum hörbar ihren Namen an ihren Lippen und im nächsten Moment zog er sie dicht zu sich heran.

Der Duft ihrer Haare strömte ihn in die Nase. Sie roch nach einer Mischung aus Kokos und Vanille und ihr Mund schmeckte verführerisch nach frischen Beeren.

Severus wurde so heftig von seinen Gefühlen überrollt, dass er sich in diesem Moment sicher war, dass das nur Liebe sein konnte. Ausgelöst, durch ihre Berührungen.

Er wusste, dass dies wahrscheinlich nicht richtig war, was sie hier gerade taten. Aber ihm war es in diesem Moment wirklich scheiß egal.


	23. Ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis!

23. Kapitel

McGonnagall pustete auf ihren dampfenden Tee und sah betrübt aus dem Fenster.

„Ich glaube, Albus, wir haben Severus Unrecht getan.

Mir kommt unser Verhalten plötzlich entsetzlich albern vor. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, Albus! Als ich ihm sagte, was du über ihn denkst, ist er blasser als ein Untoter geworden."

Der Angesprochene betrachtete seine heimliche Liebe über seinen halbmondförmigen Gläsern hinweg. Seine Stirn lag in Falten und er spielte gedankenverloren mit dem Ende seines langen Bartes.

„Durchaus, Minerva, durchaus. Unser Verhalten ist wirklich mehr als beschämend gewesen. Aber ich habe nun einmal eine Leidenschaft für's Wetten." Er griff in eine Schale neben sich. „Und für Zitronendrops."

„Ja, das weiß ich doch mein Lieber. Aber was mich wundert, ist, dass du so über ihn denkst. Dabei kennst du ihn doch besser als ich!"

Der Schulleiter schmunzelte. „Und das tue ich wirklich Minerva. Aber da du ja als erste sagtest, dass er sich wohl in unsere liebe Miss Granger verlieben wird, blieb mir ja nichts anderes übrig, als das Gegenteil zu behaupten…"

Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors sah in sprachlos an. „Heißt das, du hattest das nur gesagt, um eine Wette in Gang zu bringen?"

„Du hast es erfasst meine Liebe!"

„Das ist ja ungeheuerlich Albus!"

„Ein kleiner Scherz meinerseits. Du hättest ihn ja auch nicht gleich alles auf die Nase binden müssen, du kleine Plaudertasche!"

„Na hör mal du.."

Albus hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Reg dich bitte nicht auf. Ich dachte, du kennst mich mittlerweile etwas besser! Du hättest es ahnen müssen!"

Minerva funkelte ihn böse an und sog dann scharf die Luft ein. „Aus dir wird doch nie Jemand schlau! Nie weiß man, was du wirklich denkst oder was du als nächstes tun wirst."

„Und das ist auch gut so!" antwortete der Rektor von Hogwarts und warf seiner Liebe eine Kusshand zu.

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

Nur widerwillig unterbrach Severus den Kuss und auch Hermine schnaubte enttäuscht, nachdem er sich abrupt von ihr zurückgezogen hatte.

„Wir sollten es langsam angehen."

Hermine schmunzelte. So was sagten doch eigentlich nur junge Burschen ohne Erfahrungen. Jedenfalls in Filmen.

Sie musterte ihren Lehrer. Er war doch wohl nicht..? Oder doch…? Aber das konnte nicht…. Oder…doch?

Sie verdrängte die Frage, denn Severus sah sie erwartungsvoll an und schien ihre Meinung hören zu wollen.

„Da hast du wohl Recht. Und ich bin froh, dass du das sagst. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass wär schon wieder das Ende gewesen."

Severus griff nach ihrer Hand.

Und es wunderte ihn wieder, wie gut es sich anfühlte, wenn sie so nah bei ihm war und war überrascht, dass er bei jeder Berührung mit ihr, einen kleinen angenehmen Schauer verspürte.

„Du zweifelst daran, dass dieser Kuss ernst gemeint war?"

„Vielleicht. Bei dir weiß man ja nie!" Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu und erwiderte den Druck seiner Hand.

„Hermine. Das alles ist wirklich eine komplizierte Sache. Meine Bedenken habe ich dir ja genannt. Und ich kann es eigentlich wirklich nicht gutheißen…Aber ich möchte es gerne probieren. Ich weiß, der Altersunterschied ist immens und …"

„Mach dir darüber bitte keine Gedanken! Das spielt für mich wirklich keine Rolle!" unterbrach ihn Hermine sanft und bat ihn dann, fortzufahren.

„Hermine, wir können nur unter einer Bedingung zusammen sein."

„Und die wäre?"

„Unsere Beziehung muss bis zu deinem Abschluss absolut geheim bleiben!"

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte schon sonst was befürchtet. Aber diese Forderung kam ihr nur entgegen.

Es wäre wirklich klüger, alles etwas inoffizieller anzugehen. So hätten sie beide keinen Druck von außen, könnten sich in Ruhe kennen lernen und beschnuppern und wenn es letzten Endes doch nicht klappen sollte, was sie nicht hoffte, dann würde man damit besser fertig werden, wenn sich nicht jeder darüber das Maul zerreißen würde.

„In Ordnung." Sie strahlte wie die aufgehende Sonne und fügte dann hinzu. „Das ist mehr als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe. Danke!"

„Wofür denn?"

„Dafür, dass du uns eine Chance gibst."

Statt einer Antwort küsste er sie auf die Stirn und zog sie dann zurück in seine Arme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny war normalerweise eine hervorragende Lügnerin. Sie hatte noch nie ein Siegel des Schweigens gebrochen und konnte immer alles gut für sich behalten.

Aber diese Info, die ihr Hermine anvertraut hatte, war einfach zu interessant, zu groß, um sie geheim halten zu könne.

Diese Information quälte sie regelrecht. Sie hatte so viele Fragen und einen großen Redebedarf.

Harry, der seine Freundin mittlerweile alles von den Augen ablesen konnte, merkte, dass mit ihr etwas im Busche war und fragte deswegen hartnäckig nach.

„Nun sag schon Süße, da ist doch irgendwas. Irgendetwas bedrückt dich, oder raubt dir jedenfalls die Konzentration. Sag mir doch was es ist. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen!"

Ginny lachte nervös. Sie merkte, dass sie kurz davor war zu platzen, wenn sie ihm nicht gleich erzählte, warum Hermine in den letzten Wochen so eigenartig war.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich habe versprochen, nichts zu erzählen. Es ist ein Geheimnis!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und legte seine Ich-will-dir-doch-nur-helfen! Miene auf.

„Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht erzählen. Sorry."

Er seufzte. Er musste wohl zu der Taktik greifen, die er eigentlich nicht bevorzugte. Denn sie war manipulativ und er spielte dabei immer mit Ginnys Gewissen, sodass sie meistens den Drang verspürte, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Und dabei plapperte sie meistens etwas Nützliches aus.

„Ist es etwas wegen mir?" begann er seinen Schachzug.

„Um Gottes Willen, nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Bist du unzufrieden mit unserer Beziehung? Willst du Schluss machen und traust es dir nicht, mir zu sagen?"

„Harry, was denkst du denn schon wieder. Nein, absolut nicht. Ich liebe dich doch!"

„Und trotzdem vertraust du mir nicht genug, um dich mir anzuvertrauen!"

„Das hat doch damit rein gar nichts zu tun!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein, hat es nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Du liebes bisschen! Na schöööön, ich sag es dir!"

Harry hatte Mühe, nicht triumphierend die Hand in die Höhe zu recken. Stattdessen sagte er leicht motzig: „Gut. Ich höre."

Ginny seufzte schwer und hoffte, Hermine würde ihr das verzeihen.

„Du musst mir schwören, es niemanden zu verraten, hörst du!"

Harry nickte.

„Es geht um Hermine!"

Kleine Alarmglöckchen ertönten in seinem Kopf und er richtete sich kerzengrade auf und spitzte die Ohren.

Er hoffte inständig, dass es nur ein albernes Geheimnis war, was so oft bei Frauen vorkam. Die schämten sich ja schon darüber, wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit einen fahren lassen mussten und behielten sowas immer für sich. Als ob es so eine Todsünde wär, mal pupsen zu müssen.

„Schieß los!"

„Also…" Ginny holte tief Luft und kniff die Augen zusammen, bevor sie weiter erzählte „Hermine ist in Snape verliebt. Und sie haben sich auch schon geküsst und so. Und jetzt in diesem Moment ist sie bei ihm und wahrscheinlich küssen sie sich gerade wieder."

Als sie nichts hörte, öffnete sie langsam ein Auge und sah in das fassungslose Gesicht ihres Freundes.

„Alles gut Harry?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Immer noch blickte der Junge mit der Blitznarbe fassungslos an ihr vorbei, sein Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dich das etwas schockt. Mir ging es ja kaum anders. Aber wenn du länger drüber nachdenkst, ist es gar nicht mehr so schlimm."

Plötzlich regte sich der junge Gryffindor wieder und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze.

„Nicht so schlimm? NICHT SO SCHLIMM? Das ist doch wohl nicht dein ernst! Das ist ja wohl das Allerletzte…. Mir wird gleich schlecht, ey." Harry stützte sich auf seine Beine, nur um im nächsten Moment wie eine Furie aus dem Zimmer zu rasen.

„Ich muss zu ihr!" brüllte er und war schon im Korridor verschwunden. Ginny stand noch kurz verwirrt im Zimmer, dann stürzte sie ihrem Freund hinterher. „Was hast du denn vor?" rief sie ihm nach, doch er war schon fort. Ginny lehnte sich hilflos ans Geländer und probierte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermine und Severus saßen aneinander gekuschelt auf seinem Sofa. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und Severus hatte zur Feier des Tages zwei Gläser Wein erscheinen lassen.

„Auf uns!" sagte Hermine und schnappte sich das Glas, was vor ihr schwebte.

Snape tat es ihr gleich und stieß mit ihr an.

„Auf uns, Princess!"

Hermine kicherte aufgrund seines Kosenamens für sie. „Princess? Ist das nicht etwas old-fashioned?"

„Für mich bist du wie eine Prinzessin. Du hast eine Grazie an dir, die nicht jede Frau vorweisen kann und deine Augen funkeln, wie ein Diadem im Sonnenlicht."

Nun musste Hermine laut losprusten, sodass Snape ihr einen verstörten Blick zuwarf.

Beleidigt rückte er etwas von ihr ab.

„Entschuldige bitte. Das kam nur wirklich überraschend!" Hermine musste sich ein weiteres Lachen unterdrücken und rutschte wieder an Severus heran.

„Ich hätte ja niemals erwartet, dass so etwas in dir steckt!"

„Was steckt denn in mir?" fragte Snape argwöhnisch und hob seine Lieblingsbraue.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie es ihm sagen konnte, was sie dachte, ohne ihn damit zurück in sein emotionsloses Mauseloch zu vergraulen.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihn ja so etwas wie „Kitschig", „Schnulzig" oder „sentimental" an den Kopf geworden.

Aber sie glaubte ein Wort gefunden zu haben, welches all diese Wörter beinhaltete und dabei so schön verpackte, ohne dass es für den Zaubertrankprofessor beleidigend wirkte.

„Ich hätte keine so ausgeprägte romantische Ader in dir vermutet."

Severus musterte sie kurz und schien abzuwiegen, ob ihre Worte gut oder schlecht waren. Und immerhin hatte sie recht: er hätte so was von sich selbst auch nicht erwartet. Die Worte kamen einfach über seine Lippen, ohne dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Wieder etwas, was untypisch und neu für ihn war.

Er entschied sich dafür, dass romantisch nicht unbedingt etwas schlechtes bedeutete und nickte zufrieden.

„Ja, siehst du mal. Die Fledermaus hat Gefühle."

Hermine sah ihn ertappt an. „Du weißt…?"

Nun war es Snape, der lachen musste. „Meine Liebe, du vergisst immer das ich Okklumentik perfekt beherrsche! Natürlich weiß ich, welche reizenden Kosenamen du und deine Freunde mir geben. Da wären ja dann noch Kellerassel, Kerkerratte…"

„Schon gut, schon gut." Unterbrach ihn Hermine beschämt, weil sie diese Worte mehr als einmal in seiner Gegenwart gebraucht hatte.

„Sowas werde ich nie wieder zu dir sagen!"

„Und denken!"

„Ja, und denken!"

Hermine trank einen Schluck von ihrem Wein und schmiegte sich dann an ihm.

„Was meinst du, wie sollten wir nun vorgehen? Ich meine, wie können wir uns sehen, ohne dass das es auffällt? Ich kann mich ja leider nicht verdoppeln….oder gibt es dafür einen Zauber?"

Snape legte das Kinn auf den Kopf seiner Geliebten und betrachtete nachdenklich das Feuer im Kamin.

„Leider nicht, zu meinen Bedauern. Aber ich könnte dir täglich Nachsitzen aufbrummen!"

„Das ist ja die Idee!" rief Hermine und richtete sich so abrupt auf, dass sie damit Severus einen Kinnhaken verpasste. Etwas säuerlich rieb sich dieser das schmerzende Kinn und erwiderte:

„Da kannst du dich bei deiner Verwandlungslehrerin bedanken. Sie hatte die Idee mit dem Nachsitzen!"

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „McGonnagal weiß davon?"

„Ja, tut sie!"

„Warum?"

„Weil ich mich Jemanden anvertrauen musste. Ich brauchte eine objektive Meinung."

Hermine empfand Bewunderung und Verwunderung zugleich. Sie hatte eine große Achtung davor, dass Snape einen Dritten in eines seiner Probleme mit einbezogen hatte. Das war normalerweise total untypisch für ihn und es sagte ihr zeitgleich, dass er sich wirklich Gedanken machte. Gedanken um sie und um die Beziehung an sich.

„Also heißt das, dass das alles doch nicht ganz so geheim bleibt, wie bisher angenommen?"

Snape zuckte etwas hilflos die Schultern. „Hoffen wir, dass das Klatschweib den Mund halten kann. Albus wird schon nichts sagen. Er macht ja um alles ein Geheimnis und spricht nur in Rätseln"

„Dumbledor weiß auch davon?"

Hermine sah aufgeregt im Zimmer umher und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck vom Wein, welcher sie husten ließ.

„Ja, das tut er. Aber weiter sollte es wohl nicht die Runde machen. Außer…hast du dich Jemanden anvertraut?" Snape sah sie fragend an und klopfte ihr dann behutsam auf den Rücken, da sie immer noch husten musste.

Der Hustenreiz nahm ab und gerade als sie ihm antworten wollte, wurde von draußen kräftig gegen Snapes Tür geklopft.

„Hermine! Bist du da drin? Ich muss sofort mit dir reden!"

Snape lehnte sich genervt zurück und murmelte. „Also ja!


	24. Sorge um Hermine

24. Kapitel

Harrys Stimme wurde zum Glück durch die schwere Eichentür gedämpft. Doch trotzdem war er keinesfalls zu überhören.

Hermine stellte ihr Glas behutsam auf dem Sofatisch ab und drehte sich zu Severus. „Ich geh dann mal besser die Tür aufmachen…Bevor er sie noch in tausend Stücke zerhaut."

„Tu das." Sagte Severus säuerlich.

Konnte es denn nicht einmal ein paar ruhige Minuten in seinem Leben geben? Musste dann alles immer mit Komplikationen verbunden sein?

Er wusste nicht, was ihn und Hermine jetzt erwartete, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er darauf absolut verzichten konnte.

Hermine stand auf und durchquerte den Raum. Vor der Tür blieb sie kurz stehen und überlegte, ob sie vorsichtshalber einen Schutzzauber um Severus legen sollte…aber so schlimm konnte es wohl nicht werden.

Ziemlich klar war jedoch, dass Ginny ihr Geheimnis ausgeplaudert haben musste. Anders konnte sie das plötzliche Erscheinen und die heftige Reaktion von Harry nicht erklären.

Sie straffte die Schultern und reckte das Kinn, damit sie möglichst selbstsicher wirkte, um bei einer Diskussion mit Harry die überhand zu behalten. Sie wollte auf keinem Fall klein beigeben, falls er das von ihr verlangen würde.

Sie legte die Hand auf die Klinke und als sie die Tür öffnete, stürmte ihr bester Freund wie von Sinnen auf sie zu, warf dann einen Blick über ihre Schulter auf Severus, und wollte sich offensichtlich augenblicklich auf ihn stürzen.

Jedoch kam er nicht weit, denn Hermine hatte ihn am Handgelenk gepackt. Als er probierte sich von ihr loszureißen, festigte sie ihren Griff, um ihn daran zu hindern.

Harry wirbelte zu ihr herum und schnaufte: „Hermine! Stimmt es? Du und er?" Er zeigt zuerst mit dem Finger anklagend auf sie und dann mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf seinen Zaubertrankprofessor.

Als Hermine ihm nicht antwortete, drehte er sich zu Snape. „Stimmt es? Sie und Hermine? Nun sagen Sie es schon, verdammt noch mal!".

Mit einem gelangweilten Ausdruck im Gesicht erhob sich der Zaubertrankmeister gemächlich von seinem Sofa und kam ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu. „ 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für unbefugtes Eindringen in die privaten Räume einer Lehrkraft."

Harrys Gesichtsfarbe wurde augenblich tomatenrot und er fing wieder wie wild an zu zappeln. „Halten Sie ihren Mund, Sie verdammter Stinkmolch!"

„Harry!" mischte sich nun Hermine ein und zog ihm heftig am Arm zurück.

„5 Punkte Abzug, für die unbegründete Beleidigung eines Professors!" Snape lächelte genüsslich.

Er hatte kleine Schweißperlen auf Harrys Stirn entdeckt und er liebte es einfach, wenn er der Grund für Harrys Ausraster war. Es war eine wohltuende Genugtuung und bereitete ihm nebenbei noch ein großes Vergnügen.

Sozusagen war das Punkteabziehen eine Entschädigung für Harrys nervige Existenz.

„Sie mieser, Sie.."

„Harry!"

„5 Punkte Abzug für…"

„Severus, nun ist's aber auch gut!" Hermine warf ihren grinsenden Severus einen verärgerten Blick zu. Jedoch sah er weder sie noch Harry an, sondern betrachtete einen Punkt hinter Hermine.

Sie drehte sich so weit wie möglich um, ohne Harry loslassen zu müssen und entdeckte Ginny, die unsicher im Türrahmen stand und die sich vor ihr abspielende Szene mit Unbehagen beobachtete.

„Ginny, könntest du mir mal mit Harry helfen?" fragte sie ihre Freundin, die sie ansah als wäre sie grad aus ihren Gedanken gerissen worden und sprach dann zu Harry.  
>„Komm Harry, wir reden in Ruhe im Flur. Komm!" Sie zog ihn wieder am Handgelenk und Ginny schnappte sich Harrys anderen Arm.<p>

Gemeinsam, und mit immenser Kraftaufwendung sowie großen Überredungskünsten, gelang es ihnen, Harry hinaus in den Korridor zu ziehen, in dem sie damals mit Hannah geredet hatte.

Hermine legte vorsichtshalber einen Stille-Zauber über sich und die zwei, damit niemand ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte. Es musste ja nun wirklich nicht sein, dass dieses Thema noch mehr die Runde machte.

Vier Mitwissende waren schon vier zu viel.

Ginny redete behutsam auf Harry ein und Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Ginny hinter Harrys Rücken mit ihrer Hand die Bewegungen für einen Beruhigungs-Zauber vollführte, denn Harry wurde augenblicklich stiller und besonnener.

Nachdem Ginny das Gespräch mit ihm beendet hatte und ihn anschließend einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt hatte, wand sich Harry nun wieder Hermine zu.

„Also ist es wahr?"

„Ja, Harry. Severus und ich, wir sind ein Paar!"

„Ein Paar!" wiederholte er gequält und zischte dann verächtlich. „Und du nennst ihn Severus. Severus!"

Er spuckte den Namen regelrecht aus, als wäre er Gift in seinem Mund.

„Natürlich spreche ich ihnen mit dem Vornamen an Harry. Oder würdest du von Ginny lieber immer Potter gerufen werden?"

Harry blickte sie nur Stumm an und Hermine registrierte ein flüchtiges Glitzern in seinen Augen. Dann wand er den Kopf von den beiden Mädchen weg und sah wortlos in eine andere Richtung.

„Ach komm schon, Harry! Sei nicht so!"

„Wie bin ich denn?" brummte er.

„Ich weiß nicht…etwas bockig vielleicht?" probierte Hermine ihn zu foppen und stupste ihn leicht gegen die Schulter. Als Harry nicht reagierte, warf sie Ginny einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

Ginny seufzte etwas ratlos und legte Harry dann einen Arm um die Schulter. „Komm schon. Du wolltest doch mit ihr reden. Und jetzt sitzt du hier schweigend rum. Los, reiß dich zusammen!"

Harry schüttelte ihre Hand ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er schien immer noch nicht gewillt zu sein, sich wieder zu Ginny und Hermine zu drehen.

Nach einer Weile murmelte er dann:

„Wenn er dir wehtut, bringe ich ihn um. Eigenhändig!" er warf Hermine einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter zu.

Hermine lächelte. „Das wird er nicht. Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

„Was macht dich da so sicher?" sagte Harry und drehte sich nun endlich wieder zu ihr.

Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass Harrys Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren.

„Ach Harry, komm her…ach Mensch!" sie zog ihn in ihre Arme und strubbelte ihn durchs Haar. Es berührte sie tief, dass er sich solche Sorgen um sie machte und sie war froh, dass seine Wut anscheind nicht Severus galt, sondern nur der Gefahr, die er durchaus einmal für Hermine darstellen konnte.

Immerhin gehörte er unumstößlich zu den Todessern, wenn auch nicht aus freien Willen. Und das konnte wiederum zur Todesgefahr für Hermine werden. Aber das Thema hatte sie ja schon gründlich bedacht.

„Er ist nicht gut für dich!" flüsterte Harry mit bebender Stimme an ihr Ohr und Hermine drückte ihn noch einmal fest an sich, bevor sie ihn behutsam von sich schob.

„Doch, ist er. Er macht mich komplett." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, damit er ihren Worten Glauben schenkte.

Auf Harrys Gesicht erschien ein überraschter Ausdruck und auf seiner Stirn war die typische Falte zu erkennen, wie immer, wenn er sich Sorgen machte.

„Bist du dir sicher, Mine? Ich meine, er ist nun mal Snape!"

Hermine musste schmunzeln. Sie konnte sich denken, wie verwirrend und unwirklich es für ihre Freunde war zu erfahren, dass sie sich ausgerechnet in den schnippischsten, griesgrämigsten, unfairsten und launenhaftesten aller Zauberer verliebt hatte. Aber so wirkte er eben nur nach außen, auf Menschen, die ihn nicht kannten.

Und Hermine hatte einen Blick in sein Innerstes werfen dürfen und sie wusste nun, dass sie alle mit ihrer Meinung über ihn komplett falsch gelegen haben.

„Er ist nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst. Wenn du ihn besser kennen lernen würdest, wüsstest du, was ich meine."

„Schwer vorstellbar." Sagte Harry und sah sie immer noch besorgt an.

„Du wärst überrascht, wie nett und gefühlvoll er von Zeit zu Zeit sein kann".

„Ja, ich glaube, ich würde vor Überraschung tot umfallen, wenn er mich anlächeln würde!"

Harry probierte zu lächeln, was ihm jedoch nicht vollkommen gelang.

Hermine lachte ebenfalls und wendete sich dann an Ginny. „Wollen wir nachher auf ein Butterbier in den Honigtopf gehen? Dann können wir drei noch einmal in Ruhe über alles reden?"

Ginny nickte zustimmend und griff nach Harrys Hand.

Beide verabschiedeten sich von Hermine und winkten ihr noch einmal zu, bevor sie um der nächsten Ecke verschwunden waren.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf; von ihr fiel auf einmal ein ganzer Haufen Anspannung.

Sie hätte sich einen weitaus schlimmeren Ausgang für dieses Gespräch vorstellen können und sie war deswegen mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden.

Und sie merkte jetzt erst, wie wichtig ihr Harrys Meinung zu diesem Thema gewesen war. Dass er ihre Beziehung mit Severus akzeptierte, oder wenigstens zu dulden schien, freute sie sehr.

Es war, als wäre ihr dadurch ein riesen Stein vom Herzen gefallen und sie konnte nun die neuen Erfahrungen und Gefühle unbekümmert erleben und genießen.

Mit einem sonnigen Lächeln auf den Lippen kehrte sie zu Severus zurück, der mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster lehnte und auf sie zu warten schien.

„Da bist du ja wieder!"

Er kam auf sie zu und griff nach ihren Händen. „Und? Was meinte der Potter? Musstest du in verhexen, damit er die Klappe hielt? Oder hast du ihn für seine unverschämten Worte direkt einen Fluch auf den Hals gehext und seine kleine Freundin bringt ihn grade zu Madam Pomfrey?"

„Sei nicht so gehässig, Severus. Ich musste ihn weder verhexen, noch verfluchen. Harry duldet unsere Beziehung!"

„Also hast du ihn doch verhext!" sagte er trocken.

„Nein!" Hermine musste lachen und warf dann ihre Arme um ihn. Sie musste den Kopf heben, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können, da sie ihm nur bis zum Kinn reichte.

„Er war sehr vernünftig, als ich ihn alles erklärt habe. Und er hatte sich nur Sorgen um mich gemacht."

„Sorgen darum, dass ich dich im direkten Wege ins Grab befördere?"

„So ähnlich. Nicht ganz so heftig vielleicht. Eher, dass du mir das Herz brechen könntest."

„Das könnte ich!" sagte Snape und zog sie zu sich hoch. „Aber das werde ich nicht!"

Dann küsste er sie und beide fühlten sich so geborgen wie noch nie.


	25. Prophezeiung

25. Kapitel

Die ersten zwei Wochen ihrer Beziehung verliefen für Severus und Hermine ohne weitere Komplikationen.

Harry und Ginny hatten Hermines Entscheidung nun vollständig akzeptiert und ihr sogar ihren Segen für die Beziehung ausgesprochen. Albus und Minerva machten in Severus Gegenwart zwar häufig zweideutige Bemerkungen, aber das schien keinen der anderen Lehrkörper aufzufallen und Snape war gelassen genug, um sich davon nicht provozieren zu lassen. Auch im Allgemeinen war er durch die Beziehung mit Hermine ruhiger und ausgeglichener geworden. Er verteilte nicht mehr minütlich Strafarbeiten oder zog Punkte ab, und wenn er Jemanden auf den Gängen rumstromern sah, dann sagte er nur im strengen Ton, dass er sich schnell zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume scheren sollte. Den Slytherins fiel seine Veränderung besonders auf und es gab viele Tuschelein um den sonst so strengen Zaubertrankprofessor. Als ihm dann aber mal ein kleiner rothaariger Slytherin frech kam und seine sonst unangetastete Autorität in Frage stellte, merkte Severus, dass er seinen inneren Frieden nicht nach außen hin zeigen durfte.

„Der Balg hat mir einfach die Zunge rausgestreckt, als ich ihm Nachsitzen aufgebrummt habe!" sagte Severus aufgebracht, während Hermine auf seinem Sofa lungerte, die Beine neben sich angewinkelt und mit einer Hand in ihren Haaren spielend.

„Ist denn DAS zu glauben?"

„Nein Schatz, das war wirklich sehr frech von McLean!" grinste Hermine.

„Es scheint dich aber immerhin zu amüsieren?"

„Na ja…sagen wir es mal so: hättest du ihn nicht darum GEBETEN, morgen zum Nachsitzen zu erscheinen, hätte er wohl keinen Grund dazu gehabt."

Auf Severus Gesicht erschien ein überraschter Ausdruck. „Ihn darum gebeten? Ich?"

Hermine gluckste als sie Severus fassungsloses Gesicht betrachtete. „Ja, du! Du hast gesagt:

Mr. McLean, würden sie bitte morgen bei mir zum Nachsitzen erscheinen! Weißt du das etwa nicht?"

Severus sah sie immer noch ungläubig an und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. „Nein, das weiß ich wirklich nicht mehr… Du veräppelst mich grade, oder?"

Hermine stand auf und nahm ihren schwarzhaarigen Schatz in die Arme. „Das würde ich nie tun, das weißt du. Wenigstens das, solltest du wissen!"

Severus stupste sie leicht in die Schulter. „Ha. Ha. Ha. Sehr witzig." Und nach einer kurzen Pause „Ich muss wirklich mehr darauf achten. Ich darf nicht mehr so…so…"

„Nett sein?" half ihm Hermine.

„Ja. Genau. Ich muss wieder so sein wie früher."

„Aber nicht zu mir?"

Severus schmunzelte. „Nein, ich meine das nur auf den Unterricht bezogen. Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass mir diese Gören auf der Nase herumtanzen. Es ist zwar schade…ich hatte mich schon an diese Art von Nettigkeit gewöhnt. Aber egal. Jetzt herrschen wieder andere Töne."

Severus blickte streng drein, wie immer, wenn er sich etwas ernsthaft vorgenommen hatte.

„Ok, Professor!" sagte Hermine und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Er schob sie von sich, und wies gespielt theatralisch mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Eingangstür.

„Und nun ab mit Ihnen, Granger. Es ist schon gleich Sperrstunde. Sie wollen doch nicht etwa, dass ich Ihnen Punkte abziehen muss?"

Hermine gluckste. Ihr gefiel das Spiel. „Nein, Professor, das will ich wirklich nicht."

Sie warf ihm eine Kusshand zu und ging dann mit einem sexy Hüftschwung in Richtung Tür.

Plötzlich umschlagen sie zwei Arme von hinten. „Sie böses, böses Mädchen." Raunte Snape an ihrem Ohr und drückte ihr dann einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Dafür gibt es Nachsitzen!" er gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Po und öffnete ihr dann die Tür.

„Wie immer."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Severus, wie schön, dass du es einrichten konntest!" Voldemort saß am Ende einer langen Tafel und winkte Severus zu sich herüber. „Hier ist noch ein Platz für dich."

Der Dunkle Lord tippte mit seinen Zauberstab in die Luft und ein Stuhl erschien direkt neben ihm.

Severus schritt an der langen Tafel entlang und betrachtete die weitere Todesser , die um den Tisch herum saßen. Unter anderem auch Malfoy und seine Frau, Augustus Rockwood, Greyback, Mulciber und die Frau, die Severus am meisten verabscheute: Bellatrix.

Sie war, seiner Meinung nach, die Ausgeburt der Hölle, der Teufel höchst persönlich und verrückt noch dazu.

Sie war eine der wenigen Hexen, die unberechenbar und ohne jeden Skrupel war. Und wohl eine der treusten Anhängerinnen des Dunklen Lords.

Vor dem Dunklen Lord angekommen, deutete Severus eine leichte Verbeugung an und setzte sich dann auf den ihn angebotenen Stuhl.

„Nun, da meine wichtigsten Männer…"

Ein Kieksen war zu hören, welches eindeutig von Bellatrix kam.

Voldemort warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu, fügte dann jedoch hinzu: „.. und natürlich Frauen, um mich versammelt sind!" er nickte ihr zu. „Können wir nun mit der Planung beginnen."

Severus richtete sich auf und alle seine Sinne liefen auf Hochtouren. Er probierte wie immer, nicht zu verspannt auszusehen und konzentrierte sich deswegen genau auf Voldemorts Worte, und auf seine Fingerspitzen, die er aneinander legte.

„Jetzt, da wir wissen, wie die Prophezeiung um den Potter-Jungen lautet, wissen wir natürlich auch was zu tun ist."

Ein allgemeines Raunen ging durch die Versammelten und einige warfen sich fragende Blicke zu.

Voldemort betrachtete jeden einzelnen seiner Anhänger, wie sieaufgeregt tuschelten und murmelten und sein Mund verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze. Plötzlich schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch und zischte:

„Ruhe, Ihr Idioten! Wisst ihr denn nicht, was das bedeutet?"

Die Stille, die daraufhin folgte, war fast greifbar. Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich und stützte sich auf die Tafel, seine Arme zitterten vor Wut. „Bin ich denn nur von Volltrotteln umgeben?"

Seine Stimme überschlug sich und sein Blick zuckte irre hin und her. Langsam wurde eine Hand gehoben.

„Ja, meine liebe Bellatrix! Du weißt es, nicht wahr?" Er zeigte mit einer einladenden Armbewegung zu ihr und forderte sie dann auf, zu sprechen.

„Herr, die Prophezeiung besagt, dass der Junge getötet werden muss, damit sie leben können!"

Sie nickte ihm ehrfürchtig zu und knabberte dann aufgeregt an ihren Fingernägeln. Wenn ihre Antwort falsch gewesen sein sollte, dann würde sie es wohl gleich spüren. Aber nichts geschah.

Zufrieden nickend setzte sich der Mann, der weder lebendig noch tot war. „Exakt, meine liebe Bellatrix. Und nur ich kann ihn töten, natürlich."

Alle nickten eifrig und bejahten seine Aussage.

Ebenso Severus, dem tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf rasten.

Er hatte gewusst, dass einige Anhänger Voldemorts damit beauftragt wurden waren, nach der Prophezeiung zu suchen, jedoch hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass diese Suche auch vom Erfolg gekrönt gewesen war.

„Sie haben also die Prophezeiung des Jungen gefunden, Herr?" fragte Snape an den Lord gewandt.

Dieser hatte ein zufriedenes Grinsen aufgelegt und lehnte sich entspannt auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Sicher, Severus. Hast du jemals daran gezweifelt, dass es uns gelingen wird?"

Bedächtig schüttelte Severus den Kopf und überlegte sich jedes seiner folgenden Worte dreimal, bevor er sie sagte. „Nein Herr, natürlich nicht. Ich wollte so nur zu meiner nächsten Frage überleiten: Wie lautet sie?"

Ein kehliges Lachen drang aus Voldemorts Mund, erreichte jedoch nicht seine Augen. „Neugierig wie immer, Severus. Aber du hast ja Recht. Mein vertrautester Diener sollte natürlich auf dem Laufenden bleiben."

Voldemort erhob seine Stimme erneut und sah nun wieder den Rest seiner Anhänger an. „Wer von euch Nichtsnutzen kann mir noch einmal den genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung nennen?"

Zu Severus Überraschung war es Malfoy, der diesmal seine Hand hob.

_Wahrscheinlich musste er dem Dunklen Lord mal wieder in den Arsch kriechen, nach seiner letzten verpatzten Aktion, _dachte Snape angewidert. Malfoy war einer der Menschen, die kein Rückgrat hatten, metaphorisch gesprochen. Und Severus hasste Menschen, denen Körperteile oder Organe fehlten, ebenfalls metaphorisch gesprochen.

Dem blonden Malfoy war seine Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord immer deutlich anzusehen, aber er probierte durch kleine Gefälligkeiten immer weiterhin in der Gunst Voldemorts zu bleiben. Voldemort nutzte diese Angst natürlich aus, in dem er Malfoy als Spion einsetzte, damit dieser zum Beispiel seinen eigenen Sohn aushorchte, um Neuigkeiten über Potter zu erfahren.

„Malfoy, mein Bester. Bitte schön."

„Herr, die Prophezeiung lautete: Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran, jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt. Und der Dunkle Lord wir Ihn als sich Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen…"

Malfoy stockte, und seine Augen waren ängstlich auf die Tischplatte gerichtet.

Voldemort seufzte und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Nur weiter, Malfoy. Lass uns den Rest hören."

Als Malfoy weitersprach, bemerke Severus ein leichtes Beben in dessen Stimme. „… aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt…Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann Leben, während der Andere überlebt."

Nachdem Malfoy seinen Satz beendet hatte, sah kurz voll ängstlicher Erwartungen seinen Meister an. Als jedoch nichts geschah, fiel er wie ein nasser Sack in seinem Stuhl zusammen und seine Frau legte ihn aufmunternd die Hand auf den Arm.

„Sehr gut Malfoy. Severus, wie würdest du jetzt so schön sagen? 5 Punkte für den Todesser?"

Severus probierte zu Lächeln. Innerlich probierte er sich jedoch den Wortlaut der Prophezeiung fest einzuprägen, um später noch einmal tiefgründiger darüber nachdenken zu können.

Ein Satz beschäftige ihn jedoch besonders.

„Herr, es ist von einer Macht die Rede, die sie angeblich nicht kennen sollen…" Severus wusste nicht, wie er seine Frage zu Ende formulieren konnte, ohne respektlos zu erscheinen. Jedoch ergriff der Dunkle Lord sofort das Wort.

„Was sollte das Bitte für eine Macht sein? Die Macht der Pubertät?"

Der Dunkle Lord fand seinen eigenen Scherz anscheint sehr lustig, denn er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die anwesenden Todesser taten es ihm natürlich gleich.

„Jeder weiß, dass es keine Macht gibt, die ich nicht kenne oder beherrsche. Ich bin, ohne arrogant klingen zu wollen, unbesiegbar. Und daran ändert auch kein Junge mit einer Blitznarbe auf der Stirn etwas."

„Natürlich, Herr!" Severus senkte ehrfürchtig den Kopf. Es wäre nicht gut, die Macht des Dunklen Lords jetzt in Frage zu stellen.

Dazu blieb ihm zuhause noch genug Zeit, ohne dabei in einer potentiellen Todesgefahr zu schweben.

„Wir müssen nun beraten, wo und wann Potter sterben wird."

Severus verschluckte sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke, konnte sich jedoch grade noch zusammen reißen.

Der Dunkle Lord plante tatsächlich jetzt schon Potters Tod? War er denn nicht noch viel zu schwach dafür? Voldemort sah immer noch alles andere als kräftig aus und ein Großteil seiner Nase fehlte ebenfalls.

Snape hatte angenommen, dass sie das alles noch um Monate verschieben würde.

Jetzt allerdings sah es so aus, als ob der Kampf zwischen Potter und dem Dunklen Lord unmittelbar bevorstehen würde.

Und das versetzte ihn dann doch in leichte Panik. Er war noch nicht so weit.

Er wusste noch keinen Weg, wie man den Dunklen Lord besiegen konnte, geschweige denn, wie Potter den Dunklen Lord besiegen könnte.

Wenn er zurück in Hogwarts war, musste er unbedingt mit Dumbledor sprechen. Vielleicht wusste er, was zu tun war, auch, wenn er das wahrscheinlich nur wieder in Rätseln preisgeben würde.

Bellatrix riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Herr, wir könnten die Burg stürmen und den Potter-Jungen töten, wenn er wie ein Baby schläft."

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Solch ein derart dämlicher Vorschlag konnte auch nur von ihr kommen.

„Durchaus!" lachte Voldemort. „Aber dein Gedanke ist etwas naiv, liebe Bellatrix.

Hogwarts ist mit allerlei Zauberei versiegelt und ich denke nicht, dass wir einfach hineinspazieren können. Und wenn wir die Burg stürmen würden, glaube ich nicht, dass Potter dann noch schlafen können wird. Und ich finde es übrigens höchst feige, jemanden im Schlaf den Todesfluch auf den Hals zu hexen. Denkst du etwa, ich würde einen Kampf mit ihm scheuen?

Ich muss sagen Bellatrix, du enttäuscht mich. Das war wirklich einer der unsinnigsten Vorschläge, die du mir bis jetzt gegeben hast."

Bellatrixs Augen traten aus ihren Höhlen hervor und sie kauerte sich mit einer Verbeugung in sich zusammen. „Verzeiht Herr! Das war wirklich dumm von mir!"

Voldemort nickte zufrieden. Er liebte es, Jemanden auf seine Fehler hinzuweisen.

Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, die er mit Severus hatte.

Und die beide unterschiedlich auslebten. Severus würde zum Beispiel einem Schüler, der eine falsche Antwort von sich gegeben hatte, niemals einen Crutiato auf den Hals hexen.

Voldemort würde davor jedoch nicht zurück schrecken. Nicht einmal bei einem Kind.

„Gibt es andere Vorschläge?" fragte Voldemort nach einer kurzen Pause erneut in die Runde.

„Wir könnten ihn in den Ferien entführen?" warf Greyback ein.

„Wann sind bei euch Ferien, Severus?" Der Dunkle Lord sah Snape fragend an.

Alle Augenpaare im Raum waren nun auf ihn gerichtet. Innerlich fluchend antwortete er.

„Potter macht dieses Jahr seine Abschlussprüfungen. Er wird Ende des Sommers dann kein Schüler mehr sein."

Voldemort stieß pfeifend die Luft aus. „Ende des Sommers sagst du. Hmm, das ist mir zu lang. Weitere Vorschläge?"

Ein kleiner Todesser mit schmutzigen Sachen und zerzaustem Haar ergriff das Wort.

„Severus könnte doch den Jungen unter einen Vorwand aus Hogwarts hinauslocken!"

Plötzlich war wieder alles still. Man hätte sogar einen Minnimuff atmen hören, so leise war es.

„Grandios, Wizzlebe! Einfach grandios! Severus, du musst den Jungen zu uns führen!"

Unter großen Anstrengungen gelang es Severus die in ihn auflodernde Panik zu unterdrücken.

Dieser Wizzlebe würde für diesen Vorschlag noch leiden müssen, das schwor er sich.

„Aber Herr! Der Junge vertraut mir nicht. Er hasst mich gerade zu, genau wie ich ihn!"

Er wusste, dass seine Worte nicht passend und wirklich alles andere als überzeugend waren- denn er könnte Harry immerhin mit Hilfe von bestimmten Tränken oder Zaubersprüchen willig machen. Jedoch fiel im Moment einfach nichts Besseres ein und er wollte es unbedingt verhindern, dass der Dunkle Lord Kontakt mit dem Jungen hatte, bevor dieser eine potentielle Chance hatte, den Dunklen Lord für immer in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu befördern.

Der Zeitpunkt war einfach noch nicht da. Potter hatte nichts gegen Voldemort in der Hand.

Und soweit Severus wusste, war er auch nicht in irgendeinen Gebiet herausragend genug, um eine wirkliche Gefahr für den Dunklen Lord darzustellen.

Voldemorts erneutes Lachen riss Severus wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Aber du musst ihn doch nicht mögen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, zu mir zu kommen. Aber ich glaube, ich benötige noch ein wenig Zeit…zur Vorbereitung. Mein Sieg soll in die Geschichte eingehen und dazu braucht es natürlich einen epischen Kampf. Es wäre ja langweilig, wenn der Junge durch mein bloßes Händezucken vor Angst sterben würde. Vielleicht, Severus, probierst du sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, indem du ihn glauben lässt, du bereitest ihn gegen den Kampf mit mir vor. Ich glaube, selbst wenn der Junge einen Fluch fehlerfrei abfeuern könnte, würde er nicht die geringste Gefahr für mich darstellen.

Und wenn dann der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, führst du ihn zu mir. Was meinst du dazu, Severus?"

Innerlich mehr als erleichtert, bejahte Snape Voldemorts Vorschlag. „Wie ihr wünscht, Herr!"

Das war mal wirkliches Glück. So verschaffte der Dunkle Lord ihm nicht nur Zeit- er hatte ihn dazu noch auf die Idee gebracht. Es war wirklich kein schlechter Einfall Potter in alles einzuweihen und vorzubereiten. Natürlich musste er dabei mit Bedacht vorgehen.

„Nun denn, dann soll es für heute reichen, meint ihr nicht?" wendete sich Voldemort an sie alle und erhob sich dann vom Tisch.  
>„Ihr dürft gehen!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er in einen der angrenzenden Räume, dicht gefolgt von Wurmschwanz.<p>

Severus ging mit den anderen Todessern hinaus ins Freie, wechselte noch mit einigen ein paar banale Worte und verschwand mit einem eleganten Schlenker seines Zauberstabs.

Wieder in Hogwarts eilte er zurück in seine Gemächer. Als er die Tür öffnete, entdeckte er Hermine, die besorgt aus dem Fenster sah. Durch sein plötzliches Auftauchen erschrocken, zuckte sie zusammen und drehte sich ihm um.

„Da bist du ja!" flüsterte sie. Auf ihrem Gesicht war zu erkennen, dass sie wusste, wo er herkam.

„Liebling, es tut mir Leid dass ich dich hab warten lassen!" Er trat auf sie zu und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. Dann einen zweiten und einen dritten.

„Geht es dir gut?" Sie musterte sein Gesicht und betastete vorsichtig seine Arme.

„Alles in Ordnung mein Engel. Wir sind heut alle von seinen Launen verschont geblieben."

Um das Thema zu wechseln, fragte er neckisch: „Bist du wegen deiner Nachsitzstunde hier?"

Hermine boxte ihn in die Bauchkuhle und sah ihn tadelnd an. „Haha, sehr lustig. Wechsle nicht immer das Thema, wenn es um den Dunklen Lord geht. Gibt es etwas Neues? Wie stark ist er mittlerweile?"

„Nicht der Rede wert." Antworte er und probierte es mit einer gelassenen Handbewegung abzutun.

„Lüg mich bitte nicht an. Oder vertraust du mir nicht? Liegt es daran?" Sie trat einige Schritte von ihm zurück und sie sah ihn fragend an. „Denkst du, ich würde es Harry petzen?"

„Nein, bitte, du musst mir glauben, daran liegt es keinesfalls. Es ist nur nicht das richtige Thema für dich."

„Wieso nicht? Wie meinst du das?"

Um Worte ringend sah er sie gequält an. Er wollte mit ihr über dieses Thema einfach nicht reden.

In seinen Augen war sie rein und unschuldig und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie beschmutzen würde, wenn er ihr einen zu tiefen Blick in die Angelegenheiten mit dem Dunklen Lord gewährte. Es reichte schon, dass er selbst keine weiße Weste anhatte. Sie musste sich nicht noch ihren hübschen Kopf über Dinge zerbrechen, die sie eh nicht beeinflussen konnte.

„Bitte rede mit mir, Severus!"

„Du bist noch nicht bereit dafür, Hermine. Du bist doch noch…so jung."

Eine bessere Antwort fiel ihm Moment einfach nicht ein.

Hermine schnaubte erbost. „Ich bin jung? Wie jung bin ich denn in deinen Augen, Severus? Zu jung, um über ernsthafte Themen sprechen zu können? Zu jung, um deinen Gedankengängen folgen zu können? Etwa noch zu jung, um in deinen Augen als Erwachsene zu gelten?"

Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände. „Schatz, so war das nicht gemeint. Bitte beruhig dich!"

„Das will ich aber nicht!" giftete sie ihn an und verschränkte die Arme. „Erzähl es mir!"

Erbost über ihre Forderung und Sturheit, sagte er. „Und du willst als Erwachsene akzeptiert werden? Du stellst grade das beste Beispiel für ein patziges Kind dar!"

„Tue ich nicht!"

„Und ob!"

„Ich stell höchstens eine Frau dar, dessen Gefühle du verletzt hast!"

„Aber ich habe mich doch schon bei dir dafür entschuldigt!"  
>„Na und?"<p>

Plötzlich änderte sich Spanes Ausstrahlung. Von dem sonst so aufrecht stehenden Mann, dessen Bewegungen immer von Eleganz zeugten und der sie sonst mit wachen, leuchtenden Augen ansah, war nicht mehr viel da. Er sah auf einmal müde und abgespannt aus und er ließ sich vorsichtig in einen Sessel nieder, als ob ihm jedes seiner Glieder Schmerzen würde.

Auf einmal kam sich Hermine schrecklich albern vor, und sie gab seinen Bedenken Recht, dass sie vielleicht wirklich noch nicht reif genug für dieses Thema war.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich war grad wirklich nicht sehr erwachsen." Sie hockte sich vor ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine.

Mit der anderen strich er ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und streichelte ihr dann die Wange.

„Schon gut, du hast ja auch Recht. Ich sollte dich nicht aus allem raushalten. Wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du mir sogar helfen."

Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor ihm und sah ihn gespannt an. Sie war wirklich neugierig, was es von dem Dunklen Lord zu erfahren gab, hatte aber anderseits bedenken, dass es vielleicht keine allzu guten Neuigkeiten waren.

Severus schilderte ihr kurz das Gespräch zwischen ihm, Voldemort und den Todessern und verstummte dann, nachdem er ihr auch von der Idee bezüglich Harry erzählt hatte. Jedoch ließ er den Teil mit der Prophezeiung zunächst weg.

„Verstehe ich das richtig?" fragte Hermine nach einer Weile. „Du möchtest dich Harry nähern, um ihn auf den Kampf mit du-weißt-schon-wem vorzubereiten? Aber du würdest es so machen, dass es eigentlich keine wirklich Hilfe für Harry darstellt?" sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Unverständnis an. Severus hatte jedoch mit dieser Art von Reaktion gerechnet.

„Mein Schatz, es ist nicht so einfach. Du denkst wahrscheinlich, ich kann Potter einfach in allen Flüchen unterrichten, die es zu kennen gilt."

Sie nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf.

„Aber du vergisst dabei etwas!"

Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Und das wäre?"

„Ich müsste Harry glaubhaft versichern, dass er mir Vertrauen kann, um ihn zu unterrichten. Aber andererseits darf ich ihn nichts allzu nützliches Verraten, damit der Dunkle Lord keinen Verdacht schöpft." Er sah sie ernst an und fuhr dann fort. „Ich glaube, es wäre für den Dunklen Lord ein leichtes, in Harrys Gedanken einzudringen, und wenn er dann sehen würde, dass ich Harry ernsthaft für den Kampf gegen ihn trainiere, würde er mir wiederum das Vertrauen entziehen, was bedeuten würde, dass ich meine Aufgabe als Doppelspion nicht länger ausführen könnte." _Weil ich dann tot wäre,_ ergänzte er in Gedanken.

Hermine sah ihn eine Weile stumm an, dann nickte sie. „Du hast Recht. Das würde nicht gehen. Aber bis jetzt hat Harry nur in die Gedanken von du-weißt-schon-wem sehen können und dabei sah es nie so aus, als ob es auch anders rum gehen würde."

Plötzlich voller Konzentration, lehnte sich Snape zu ihr vor. „Was sagst du da? Harry kann in die Gedanken des Dunklen Lords eindringen?"

Wieder nickte sie. „Ja, aber mehr unfreiwillig. Harry bekommt so eine Art Anfall, und wie wir herausgefunden haben, immer dann, wenn du-weißt-schon-wer starke Emotionen aufweist, vorwiegend Wut und Hass. Und er sieht dann direkt durch die Augen von ihm, hört was er sagt.

Und bis jetzt hat er es noch nie mitbekommen, dass Harry sich in seinem Kopf befunden hat."

Von der Information überwältigt, sank Severus zurück in den Stuhl. „Wenn das stimmt…das wäre ja…"

Hermine stand auf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss.

„Was meinst du? Soll ich Harry in den Plan von du-weißt-schon-wem einweihen? Dann könntest du Harry so behandeln, wie du es für richtig hältst. Und falls es du-weißt-schon-wem einmal gelingen sollte sich in deine oder Harrys Gedanken einzuklinken, würde er dort nicht verdächtiges finden…"

Immer noch in Gedanken versunken murmelte er. „Nein, erst einmal noch nicht. Warten wir noch ab, ob Harrys Eindringen wirklich unbemerkt bleibt. Wie lange geht das schon so?"

„Es war ziemlich bald nach du-weißt-schon-wem's Rückkehr."

„So lange schon?"

„Hmhm…"

Hermine fuhr ihm mit einer Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann studierte sie sein Gesicht eingehend, wie er so da saß, den Mund leicht gekräuselt und die Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Manchmal würde ich zu gerne in deinen Kopf sehen können." Flüsterte Hermine, um ihn nicht aufzuschrecken.

„Glaub mir, das willst du nicht." Murmelte er nach einer Weile und wand seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu ihr.

„Oh doch. Ich glaube, es wäre überaus bereichernd für mich."

Er sah sie an und wusste nicht genau, worauf sie anspielte. Und ob sie überhaupt auf etwas anspielte. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er überlegte sich, ob ihn Hermine dabei nicht weiterhelfen konnte. Immerhin war sie clever und betrachtete alles aus mehreren Perspektiven.

„ Es gibt da noch etwas, wovon ich dir nicht erzählt habe…" begann er.

„Vielleicht hast du davon schon mal etwas gehört- Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, und die scheint sich auf Potter zu beziehen." Abwartend sah er sie an und Hermine strich ihm gedankenverloren durchs Haar.

„Hmm… ich hab davon gehört. Aber ich weiß nicht, was sie beinhaltet."

„Aber ich." Er schilderte ihr den Inhalt der Prophezeiung so gut es ging und während er sprach, wurden ihre Augen immer größer.

„Und was meinst du? Was bedeutet sie genau? Mich interessiert besonders der mittlere Teil davon!"

In Hermines Kopf arbeitete es wie in einem Uhrwerk. Sie probierte Zusammenhänge darzustellen, zwischen den Wörtern zu lesen und probierte den Inhalt so gut es ging in seiner Gänze zu erfassen.

„Diese Macht…" murmelte sie. „Die er nicht kennen wird… Hmm.

Ich glaube, Dumbledor hat in dieser Richtung mal etwas angedeutet. Er hatte vor Harry mal etwas von einer Macht erwähnt…ja genau. Die Macht der…" Sie zog die Stirn kraus.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das, woran sie sich erinnerte 100 prozentig stimmte, denn es kam ihr auf einmal so lächerlich vor. „Er sagte, Harry wird beschützt durch die Macht der Liebe, die er dadurch erhalten hatte, weil seine Mutter sich vor ihm geworfen hatte, als du-weißt-schon-wer ihn töten wollte."

Plötzlich an Lily erinnert, verzog Severus schmerzvoll das Gesicht.

Er konnte es regelrecht vor seinem inneren Auge sehen, wie sich Lily beschützend vor ihr Kind geworfen hatte…aber das Harry dadurch einen Schutz erhalten hatte, den selbst der Dunkle Lord nicht brechen konnte, bezweifelte er sehr stark. Macht der Liebe…_Pah_.

Seine Liebe zu ihr hatte sie ja auch nicht retten können. Denn sie hatte ihn nicht gewollt. Stattdessen diesen arroganten Potter gewählt. Hätte sie sich für ihn entschieden, hätte er sie beschützen können, dessen war er sich fast sicher.

Sich plötzlich bewusst, was er da dachte, und vor allem an wen er da dachte, sah er Hermine Schuldbewusst an. Diese schien aber nicht zu wissen, was in ihm vorging. Denn sie wusste ja auch nicht, dass er mal in Lily, Harrys Mum, verliebt gewesen war. Und das war wahrscheinlich auch besser so.

Verwundert sah sie ihn an. „Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so…so…" sie schien nicht die richtigen Worte finden zu können, da sie den Zusammenhang zwischen seinem Gesichtsausdruck und ihrer Aussage nicht verstand.

„Alles in Ordnung!" Liebevoll strich er ihr über die Wange und betrachtete die junge Frau vor sich genauer.

Und wie immer, wenn er sie so intensiv an, überkamen ihn seine Gefühle für sie und ihm war es regelrecht peinlich, dass er kurz zuvor einen verbitterten Gedanken an seine alte Liebe verschwendetet hatte.

Natürlich tat ihm Lilys Schicksal nach wie vor Leid. Aber er realisierte in dem Moment auch, dass die Liebe, die er für Hermine fand, mittlerweile viel größer geworden war, als die für Lily.

Diese Liebe war tiefer und wahrhaftiger als alles, was er jemals zuvor gespürt hatte.

„Mein Gott, so im Kaminschein siehst du wirklich unglaublich aus!" Er küsste ihre rechte Wange und sah dann, wie sie leicht errötete.

„Danke schön!" hauchte sie und schmiegte sich dichter an ihn.

Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund und sah ihn dann wieder fragend an. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„Mit dir?"

Sie lachte und ihr Haar fiel ihr wirr ins Gesicht. „Nein, du Dummkopf. Was du bezüglich der Prophezeiung machst. Bezüglich Harry!"

Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, was mittlerweile zu einer seiner Lieblingsgbewegungen geworden war.

„Ich werde zu Dumbledor gehen und ihn mit einbeziehen. Und ihn um Rat fragen. Er scheint etwas zu wissen, was er mir noch nicht anvertraut hat."

Er küsste sie erneut, diesmal auf den Mund.

„Und jetzt lass uns bitte nicht weiter darüber reden. Ich möchte den Abend mir dir noch genießen. In Ordnung?"

„In Ordnung." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr über den Kamin. „Aber es ist ja schon gleich Sperrstunde…Ich muss los!"

Sie wollte schon aufstehen, da legte Severus seine Hand um ihre Hüfte, um sie so bei sich zu halten.

„Bitte bleib. Diese eine Nacht!" Er bat sie aus einem Grund, der ihm selbst grad nicht ganz klar war.

Hermine sah ihn kurz überrascht an, dann schlag sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte ihren Kopf an sein Ohr. "Das würde ich gerne." Flüsterte sie. „Aber es würde auffallen, wenn man mich nicht in meinem Bett sehen würde."

„Da lässt sich schon eine Ausrede für finden!"

Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn nun wirklich perplex an. „Du willst wirklich, dass ich bei dir übernachte?"

So etwas hatte er sie bis jetzt nie gefragt und es war auch noch nie ein Thema gewesen.

Natürlich- innerlich hatte sich Hermine gewünscht, dass er eines Tages diesen Vorschlag machen würde.

Aber dass dieser so bald kam, hätte sie nicht erwartet.

Nach einer kurzen Überlegung zuckte sie die Schultern und lächelte ihn an. „Na gut, warum nicht. Wir finden schon eine überzeugende Ausrede!"

Snapes Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, das sich dann in ein glückliches Lachen ausweitete.

„Du bist großartig, wusstest du das?"

„Ich weiß!" lachte Hermine, die von seiner plötzlichen Fröhlichkeit etwas überrumpelt wurde.

Mit einem Ruck hob er sie hoch und trug sie in Richtung des Schlafzimmers, welches sie bis jetzt nur einmal von innen gesehen hatte.

Damals, nach seinem Zusammenbruch, als er so brutal geschändet von Voldemort zurückgekehrt war und sie ihm gesund pflegen durfte. Und damals hatte sie nur Augen für ihn gehabt.

Jetzt jedoch betrachtete sie mit großer Neugier und plötzlich aufkeimenden Unbehagen das Zimmer genauer. Die Teppiche und Samtvorhänge waren in einem dunklen grün gehalten und hatten eine goldene Schärpe. Sie wunderte sich- eigentlich hätte Silber erwartet.

Noch mehr überraschte sie, dass der Baldachin von Severus Himmelbett in einen satten rot erstrahlte. Wie hatte ihr das damals nicht auffallen können? Ebenso der Sessel, in dem sie gesessen hatte, war in diesem rot.

Als Severus sie aufs Bett hinunter ließ kroch auf einmal Panik in ihr hoch. Wollte er jetzt etwa…

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst auf einmal so blass aus?"

Besorgt setzte er sich neben sie und sie wusste nicht, wohin mit ihren Augen.

Etwas verstohlen murmelte sie: „Nein es ist nichts. Ich bin nur müde!"

Als ob er ihre Gedanken erahnen könnte, meinte er. „Wenn dir…diese Art von Nähe Unbehagen bereitet, akzeptiere ich das. Du musst nicht bei mir übernachten, wenn du das nicht möchtest."

Er hatte nicht vor, mit ihr zu schlafen. Er wollte nur bei ihr schlafen.

Immerhin war er ja …! Und sie? War sie eigentlich auch…?

Innerlich hoffte er, dass sie auch noch keine Erfahrungen in der Art hatte. Er würde sich sonst schrecklich…unerfahren vorkommen.

Und er wünschte sich, dass sie verstand, dass er heute wirklich nur bei ihr liegen wollte und hoffte, dass sie das auch wollte.

Hermine schaute noch eine Weile unsicher im Zimmer umher, dann kam die Farbe zurück in ihr Gesicht und mit ihr, auch ihre Zuversicht.

Sie glaubte nicht, dass Severus einer von der Sorte wäre, der ohne gründliche Vorbereitung einfach mit ihr schlafen würde. Dafür plante er doch viel zu gern, weil er unvorbereitete Situationen nicht ausstehen konnte.

Und selbst wenn doch: sie liebte ihm, und würde sie den Wunsch DANACH verspüren, würde sie sich nicht dagegen wehren.

Sie schaute ihm wieder in die Augen.

„Ja…Doch. Ich glaube es wäre sehr schön bei dir zu übernachten." Uund nach einer kurzen Pause, um die Stimmung wieder aufzulockern, rief sie: „ Pijama-Party!"

Sie riss ihre Arme hoch in die Luft und wedelte damit herum, wie Jemand, der grade mächtig Spaß hatte und warf sich dann im nächsten Moment Severus entgegen. Dieser war über ihre Reaktion jedoch mehr als nur überrascht und sah es deshalb nicht kommen, dass sie sich auf ihn stürzte. Zusammen mit ihr fiel er nach hinten aufs Bett und sah sie dann auf den Rücken liegend immer noch ganz perplex an. Hermine öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, hatte es sich dann jedoch wohl anders überlegt.

Stattdessen schienen ihre Augen plötzlich wie die Glut im Kamin zu glimmen und ihr Blick löste ein Kribbeln in ihm aus, als würden tausend kleine Blitze in seinem Bauch einschlagen. Aber auf eine angenehme Art und Weise.

Während er so in ihren Augen versank, wurde er von einer plötzlichen Hitze übermannt.

Hermines Körper reagierte auf diese Wärme auf seine Weise, und im nächsten Moment wuchs das Glimmen in ihren Augen zu einem Feuer heran und sie presste dem völlig überforderten Severus ihren Lippen auf den Mund. Kurz probierte er noch die Gefühle die ihn durchströmten zu erfassen, gab es jedoch im nächsten wieder Moment auf.

Er und sie wollten das hier und jetzt einfach genießen.


	26. Dumbledors Bitte

26. Kapitel

„Aber Sir, der Dunkle Lord plant, wie ich schon sagte, SEHR BALD den Angriff auf Harry auszuüben.

Es wäre mehr als hilfreich, wenn Sie mir endlich…"

„Es gibt nichts, was ich Ihnen dazu mitteilen könnte, Severus! Es tut mir Leid. Ich kann Ihnen diesbezüglich nicht weiter helfen."

„Natürlich!" schnaubte der Zaubertrankmeister verächtlich und sah den Schulleiter von Hogwarts mit einem schon fast hasserfüllten Blick an. Sein Vorgesetzter überspannte seinen Geduldsfaden mehr als sonst. Seit einer Stunde redete er schon auf Dumbledore ein, doch dieser schien von all seinen Informationen und Besorgnissen gänzlich unbeeindruckt zu sein.

„Natürlich machen sie aus ALLEM - wie immer - ein Geheimnis. Aber Albus, bei allem Respekt, diese Situation verlangt von uns allen, dass wir preisgeben, was wir wissen und dass wir alle an einem Strang ziehen."

Erstaunt zog der Schulleiter die Augenbrauen gen Himmel. „Na nu, Severus? Seit wann denn das?"

Snape verschränkte die Arme und trat einen Schritt auf seinen Vorgesetzten zu. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Seit wann setzen Sie sich für den Schutz des Jungen ein? Normalerweise wünschten sie doch, es gäbe ihn nicht, und müssten doch froh sein, wenn sich der Dunkle Lord um dieses Problem kümmert."

Nun konnte sich Severus nicht mehr halten. Was erlaubte sich dieser schnöselige Bartträger? Und wie unsinnig und hohl war denn das bitte, was dieser da von sich gab?

„Albus, Sie müssen wohl zu viele Zitronendrops intus haben, anders kann ich mir Ihre geschmacklosen Kommentare nicht erklären! Und mir geht es, wenn ich ehrlich bin, auch nicht um den Jungen, sondern nur um die Folgen, die ganz gewiss eintreten werden, wenn der Dunkle Lord anstelle von Potter gewinnt."

Snape musste sich bewusst innerlich gut zureden, um ruhig zu bleiben, denn seine Hand hatte sich schon unbemerkt seinen Zauberstab genähert und war bereit, diesen zu ziehen, wenn seine Wut den Höchstpegel erreichen würde.

„Wir alle, Sie mit eingeschlossen Albus, werden keine ruhige Minute mehr in unserem Leben haben, wenn Voldemort gewinnt!"

„Die haben Sie ja eh nie!"

„**UND DESWEGEN WILL ICH SIE SO SEHR**!" Snapes Hand umklammerte mittlerweile nun doch fest den Zauberstab und hielt ihn unter Albus Nase.

„Ich kann nicht glauben was aus Ihnen geworden ist Albus. Wo ist der weise, bedächtige Mann hin, dem ich damals meinen Respekt und Loyalität geschworen habe. Wo?" Er drückte seinen Zauberstab in die Brust des alten Mannes und sah ihn anklagend an. Er wusste, dass er zu weit ging. Aber Dumbledore hatte zuerst die Grenzen der Schicklichkeit überschritten, und das nicht nur geringfügig.

Er konnte sich die plötzliche Passivität in Sachen Harry nicht erklären und dieses _Mir-ist-alles-scheiß-egal Gelaber_ ebenso wenig.

„Warten Sie mit Ihrem Todesfluch noch ein wenig Severus. Es ist noch nicht die Zeit gekommen, dass ich diese Welt verlassen muss!"

Snape lockerte den Druck auf Dumbledores Brust, senkte jedoch nicht den Zauberstab.

Misstrauisch fragte er: „Was meinen Sie damit?" Er hasste dieses Rätsel-Raten.

Dumbledore senkte traurig die Lider und zog mit einer Hand den Ärmel seiner Robe hoch.

Was Snape dann sah, ließ ihm den Atem stocken.

„Ihre Hand…bei Merlin! Was ist damit passiert?"

Albus hob die Hand, damit Severus sie sich genauer ansehen konnte.

„Ich habe probiert, einen Horkrux zu zerstören!"

Zwei überraschte Augen sahen ihn an. „Ja Severus, einen Horkrux."

Snape ließ seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Umhang gleiten und drehte dafür die Hand des Schulleiters langsam im Licht der hereinscheinenden Sonne. Die Hand war pechschwarz, fast schon verkohlt, und selbst das Blut, welches in den Adern an der Hand und im Arm floss, schien schwarz zu sein.

„Das ist sehr, sehr starke schwarze Magie!" murmelte er. „Voldemort?" Er sah den Mann vor ihm fragend an.

Albus entzog sich seinem prüfenden Blick und ließ sich in seinen Schulleitersessel nieder.

Er sah plötzlich um hundert Jahre gealtert aus.

„Ganz Recht. Der Dunkle Lord…" er wies auf einen Sessel gegenüber von ihm, ein Zeichen, dass sich Severus setzen sollte, der dieser Aufforderung auch sofort nachkam.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat seine Seele gesplittert."

Jetzt war Severus froh, dass er saß. Er hatte sich zwar schon so etwas in der Art gedacht, dennoch zog es ihm sozusagen den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Die Bestätigung, dass er mit seinen Vermutungen über den Dunklen Lord richtig gelegen hatte, ließ ihn noch hoffnungsloser werden, als er vorher schon war. Harry hatte keine Chance zu gewinnen.

Nicht die geringste!

„Aber Ihnen muss ich ja nicht erklären, was das zu bedeuten hat , oder, Severus?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Harry sollte das wissen!"

Der Schulmeister nickte gedankenverloren. „Ja, das sollte er!"

„Und? Werden Sie es ihm sagen?"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht."

„Wie bitte?"

„Es ist noch nicht die Zeit gekommen, es ihm zu sagen!"

Severus zog verzweifelt die Luft ein. Dieser Mann brachte ihn noch um den Verstand.

„Aber wann, bitte schön, wann, wird dieser Zeitpunkt jemals sein? Mir wollten Sie es ja erst auch nicht sagen, und dann, schwupps, war der Zeitpunkt da? Ganz ehrlich Albus, aus Ihnen wird niemand schlau!"

Traurig wandte der Schulleiter den Blick zum Fenster und beobachte die Schwalben, die davor herumflatterten. Dann änderte sich sein Gesicht in einen Ausdruck, den der Zaubertrankmeister nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Severus, Sie müssen mir einen Gefallen tun."

„Natürlich…wie sollte es anders sein."

„Bitte, Sie müssen mir hoch und heilig versprechen, dass Sie es tun werden!" Die Stimme des Schulleiters war plötzlich sehr ernst und die Traurigkeit war aus seinem Blick verschwunden.

Severus hob fragend die Hände. Er würde ja eh nicht drum rum kommen.

„Um Ihnen das zu versprechen, müsste ich erst einmal wissen, was DAS überhaupt ist!"

Statt zu antworten, stellte Albus darauf eine Frage. „Was meinen Sie? Wie lange werde ich damit überleben?" Er hob seine verkohlte Hand und legte sie dann mit Bedacht auf der Tischplatte vor ihm ab.

Snape betrachtete erst die Hand, dann wieder den Schulleiter. Langsam dämmerte es ihm, auf was Albus Forderung hinauslaufen würde.

„Es wird sich ausweiten Albus, sehr schnell. Ich gebe Ihnen maximal ein Jahr."

Als hätte Severus seine Gedanken nur bestätigt, nickte Dumbledore zustimmend.

„Sie wissen, dass der junge Malfoy von dem Dunkeln Lord angeheuert wurde? Dass er zu einem Todesser werden soll?"

Severus sah ihn überrascht an. Der Mann wusste ja wirklich alles.

„Man munkelt so etwas, ja. Ich habe Malfoy das ein oder andere Mal erwischt, wie er darüber mit seinen Freunden sprach. Jedoch schien er darüber nicht besonders erfreut zu sein."

Ein kleines, trockenes Kichern kam von Dumbledore und er sah den Zaubertrankmeister leicht vorwurfsvoll an.

„Er hat dazu ja auch keine Grund, oder Severus? Oder waren Sie etwa froh, dem Dunklen Lord Ihre Dienste anzubieten?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber wie Sie wissen…" er funkelte nun seinerseits den Schulmeister vorwurfsvoll an „Hatte ich ja keine andere Wahl!"

„Und ebenso wenig der Junge, Severus! Und ich weiß, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm befehlen wird, mich zu töten. Nun schauen Sie nicht so überrascht! Das müsste Ihnen doch klar sein, dass es darauf hinauslaufen wird."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er Albus Worte nicht wahr haben. Etwas hilflos antwortete er „Aber Draco wird dazu niemals in der Lage sein. Er ist viel zu feige. Er könnte sie nie töten!"

„Genau Severus. Und deswegen, werden Sie es tun!"

Severus erstarrte. Sollte das ein schlechter Scherz sein?  
>„Nein Severus, das ist kein Scherz. Und jetzt klappen Sie bitte den Mund wieder zu.<p>

Es liegt auf der Hand, dass Sie es sein müssen, der mich umbringt. Denn das wird Ihnen das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords bescheren!"

Severus strich sich durch das schwarze Haar. Das konnte alles nur ein Alptraum sein.

Womit hatte er es verdient, dass sein Leben nur aus schwarzen, bösen Episoden bestand, die ihn immer mehr ins Verderben ritten. Am Anfang hatte er gehofft, dass er irgendwann von seinen Sünden rein gewaschen werden würde, wenn er nach dem Tod des Dunklen Lords nur oft genug Büße tat. Mittlerweile waren es jedoch schon so viele grauenvolle Taten, dass nicht einmal der gütigste Gott ihm Absolution erteilen würde. Er glaubte zwar nicht an Gott und den ganzen Mist, hoffte jedoch trotzdem, dass ihm irgendeine höhere Macht eines Tages seine Vergehen vergeben würde und er wenigstens im Tod seinen Frieden finden würde.

Jetzt, wo er gerade anfing so etwas wie Glück und Zufriedenheit zu verspüren, wo er sich eingeredet hatte, dass alles gut werden könnte. Wo er endlich Jemanden gefunden hatte, der seine guten Seiten zum Vorschein brachte…

„Sie müssen es sein Severus! Sie, und niemand sonst. Versprechen Sie mir das!" Albus riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah den Schulleiter von Hogwarts mit einer Mischung aus unendlicher Traurigkeit, Verbitterung und einer Prise Wut an.

„Ich habe Ihnen damals schon ein Versprechen gegeben, und Sie wissen ja selbst am Besten, wohin mich das gebracht hat…" Er stockte. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach umgedreht und wäre aus dem Raum gegangen und…hätte sich das Leben genommen.

Er wollte DAS alles nicht mehr. Es war ihm zu viel. Zu grausam. Zu ungerecht. Zu hoffnungslos.

„Bitte Severus!" Albus sprach mit einer leisen, weichen Stimmlage und trat um den Tisch auf ihn zu.

„**Bitte!"**

Snape sah plötzlich Hermine vor sich, wie sie - wie so oft - auf seinem Sofa saß und ihn freudestrahlend anlächelte.

Er schloss die Augen und sein Gesicht glich einer Trauermaske. Dann öffnete er wieder die Lieder und in seinem Blick lag die von früher altbekannte Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit, die er sich angeeignet hatte, um nicht verletzlich zu sein. Im Inneren, natürlich.

„Ich mache es!" Mit einem Blick der ins Nirgendwo gerichtet war, deutete Snape eine leichte Verbeugung an und verschwand dann mit wehenden Umhang, ohne den Schulleiter noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Hermine saß mit Ginny, Harry und Ron in der Großen Halle beim Mittag, als ihr wieder Jemand gegen den Rücken tippte. In weiser Voraussicht suchte sie nach der Herkunft dieses Tippens, in dem sie den Blick nach unten gerichtet hielt.

„Hi, Wanny, was verschafft mir die Ehre, dich zu sehen?"

Die kleine Elfe lief dunkelgrau an, was wohl sowas wie Verlegenheit ausdrücken sollte.

„Wanny hat einen Brief für Sie, Madame!" Die Elfe senkte ehrfürchtig ihren Kopf und streckte Hermine das kleine Blatt Papier entgegen, was sie in der Hand hielt.

„Danke schön, Wanny! Kommt er wieder von dem großen, bösen Mann?" Sie zwinkerte der kleinen Elfe zu und hoffte, dass sich Severus diesmal einigermaßen benommen hatte.

Zustimmend nickte Wanny. „Ja, aber heute war er nicht so böse zu Wanny.." Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Heute war er traurig." Mit einem _Plopp!_ ließ Wanny eine etwas verwirrte Hermine zurück, die sofort den Brief auseinander faltete.

„Hermine, heute und für alle weiteren Tage wird es keine Nachsitzstunde mehr geben.

Gez: SS"

Hermine runzelte fragend die Stirn und hielt Ginny den Brief unter die Nase, die selbst nur etwas verwirrt mit den Schultern zuckte. „Vielleicht hat er seine Tage?" fragte sie halb spaßig, halb ernst.

Hermine schenkte ihr einen ihrer bitterbösen Blicke und ihr wurde auf einmal ganz flau im Magen. Was ging nun schon wieder in diesem Manne vor? Oder war er etwa…? Vielleicht hatte ihn Voldemort wieder zu sich gerufen und so schlimm zugerichtet, dass er nicht wollte, dass Hermine ihn so sah?

_Das einfachste wird es sein, wenn ich ihn frage_, dachte Hermine und beschloss, sich erstmal nicht den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Sie kannte ja die Launen ihres Lieblings. Wahrscheinlich war letzten Endes nur ein Kessel in die Luft geflogen und hatte ihm die Augenbrauen abgefackelt.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Freunden und eilte dann zu Severus Räumen. Sie klopfte zweimal. Als weder Severus ihr die Tür öffnete, noch von drinnen seine Stimme zu hören war, drückte sie probehalber die Türklinke nach unten. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen.

„Du bist ja doch da?" Hermine stand überrascht im Eingang, als sie Severus entdeckte, der mit gesenktem Blick über einem Haufen Papiere saß.

„Natürlich bin ich da. Wo sollte ich sonst sein?" Selbst als er mit ihr sprach, hob er nicht den Blick.

Hermine trat etwas unsicher von einem Bein auf das andere. Ihm musste wohl eine sehr große Laus über die Leber gelaufen sein, so grimmig wie er guckte. Sie schluckte kurz, dann sprach sie ihn wieder an. „Dein Brief…das war wohl ein April Scherz?" sie kam einige Schritte ins Zimmer und probierte fröhlich zu klingen. Vielleicht war sein Brief ja wirklich nur ein Jux. „…Leider haben wir schon Mai!"

Erst sagte Severus darauf nichts, dann hob er jedoch endlich seinen Blick und Hermine lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als sie in zwei gefühlslose, stechende Augen sah.

„Wie du weißt, scherze ich nie!" Er legte seine Feder beiseite und stand nun auf. „Mein Brief ist vollkommen erst gemeint. Also…" Er sprach die letzten Worte seines Satzes nicht aus, zeigte jedoch mit dem Finger zur Tür, was Hermine als eindeutige Aufforderung verstand, den Raum zu verlassen.

Ängstlich und verwirrt zu gleich fragte sie „Was soll das, Severus? Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts ist passiert! Ich habe einfach keine Zeit mehr für unsere abendlichen Treffen."

Hermine begriff nichts. Was war bloß in den Mann gefahren, den sie liebte? Er war wieder wie früher… wie damals, als sie noch seine Schülerin war, und er einfach nur ihr Lehrer.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" wisperte sie und sie merkte, wie sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten.

In Snapes Augen blitzte kurz etwas auf, war jedoch im nächsten Moment wieder verschwunden.

„Das mit uns beiden, das hat keinen Sinn, Hermine!"

Nun weiteten sich Hermines Augen noch mehr und sie merkte, wie ihre Beine den Dienst versagten. Sie lehnte sich an eine Wand, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. „Das ist nicht dein ernst? Das ist…Träume ich?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als ob sie prüfte, ob sie nicht wirklich schlief und einen Alptraum hatte.

„Nein…" sagte Severus gedehnt und kam einige Schritte auf sie zu. „Du träumst sicher nicht. Was ich gesagt habe, habe ich auch so gemeint. Ich will diese Beziehung nicht mehr!"

„Aber…" japste Hermine. „Von eben auf jetzt, willst du all das nicht mehr?" Sie sah ihn fragend und verstört an. „Von eben auf jetzt…willst du mich nicht mehr?"

Hermine kam wankend einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Ihre Stimme war nun kaum mehr ein Flüstern. „Bitte, Severus, tu mir das nicht an! Ich kann nicht…ohne dich." Sie streckte ihm hilflos die Hände entgegen, doch Severus wand sich einfach von ihr ab.

„Was solltest du ohne mich nicht können? Atmen tust du von ganz allein, schlafen tust du wenn du müde bist, und soweit ich weiß, beherrschst du auch den Umgang mit Messer und Gabel… Und auch beim Brauen von Zaubertränken benötigst du keine Hilfe von mir." Seine Stimme war spöttisch und verachtend. Und das traf Hermine mehr, als wenn er ihr einen Dolch direkt ins Herz gerammt hätte.

Ohne ein Wort verließ sie seine Wohnung. In ihrem Kopf herrschte eisige Leere. Sie dachte nichts, sie sah nichts, hörte nichts, fühlte nichts. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, wie sie es zurück in den Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors geschafft hatte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie diese Nacht ein Auge zu gemacht hatte. Alles war wie in Trance an ihr vorbeigezogen, als wäre sie gar nicht wirklich da.

Aber wobei sie sich sicher war, war die Tatsache, dass sie gerade in diesem Moment von zwei Händen grob geschüttelt wurde, und somit zurück in die Gegenwart kehrte.

Ginny stand an Hermines Bett und rüttelte diese kräftig, da es schon Frühstückszeit war und sie heute noch einige Arbeiten schreiben mussten. Als sie jedoch ums Bett herum trat und ihrer Freundin somit ins Gesicht schauen konnte, stockte ihr der Atem. „Mine! Wach auf, es ist schon spät! Hermine! Ach du scheiße…"

Hermine hatte blutrote, verquollene Augen und angeschwollenen Tränensäcke. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht durchgeweint. Oder eine Prise Pfefferspray ins Gesicht bekommen.

„Hermine! Was ist los? Du siehst schrecklich aus!"

Mühsam richtete sich der junge Lockenkopf in ihrem Bett auf und blinzelte angestrengt mit den Augen, die wie Feuer brannten. Als sie jedoch keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen, setzte sich Ginny zu ihr aufs Bett und nahm die Hände ihrer Freundin in ihre eigenen. „Hermine, sag mir bitte was passiert ist! Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Hermine sah nur wortlos an ihr vorbei. Ihre Erscheinung erinnerte Ginny schmerzhaft an eine Untote. Leere ausdruckslose Augen, schlaffe Schultern, aschfahles Gesicht. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sah sie Ginny endlich an. „Es ist vorbei…"

Die Rothaarige runzelte die Stirn. Was war vorbei? „Hermine, bitte sprich nicht in Hieroglyphen. Du weißt, ich bin `ne Niete in sowas."

Hermines Blick wurde noch eine Spur trauriger, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, und sie wiederholte einfach nur den Satz. „Es ist vorbei!"

Ginny begann sich nun ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. SO war Hermine noch nie drauf gewesen. Und es gab nur EINEN Grund, wieso sie so war. Nur einer hatte die Fähigkeiten, Hermine so aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Er…" Ginny traute sich nicht den Namen zu nennen, aus Angst, Hermine könnte durchdrehen. „er hat Schluss gemacht…oder?"

Hermines Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen und sie brachte nur ein leichtes Nicken zustande.

„Ich bring den Kerl um!" Nuschelte Ginny und war schon auf dem Sprung, als sie sich nochmal zu ihrer Freundin umdrehte. In diesem Zustand konnte sie Hermine nicht alleine lassen.

„Hermine, komm, wir gehen zusammen ins Bad. Ich mach dich hübsch. Und dann gehen wir in die Große Halle. Du musst doch etwas essen." Sie griff nach Hermines Hand, die ihr widerstandslos folgte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nach etlichen Aufmunterungsversuchen und einigen Schönheitszaubern später, hatte Ginny Hermine endlich soweit zurecht machen können, dass sie einigermaßen normal aussah. Nur Hermines Blick und ihre Haltung verriet noch, was innerlich in ihr vorging. Zusammen mit Harry und Ron gingen sie in die Große Halle und setzten sich zu ihren Freunden an den Gryffindortisch.

„Hey Hermine, na, alles schick?" Fred saß rechts neben Hermine, und stupste diese an, als sie nicht reagierte. Was zur Folge hatte, dass Hermine wie ein nasser Sack gegen Ginny fiel, die links von ihr saß. Ginny fiel dadurch ihr Croissant runter und sie hatte einige Mühe, Hermine wieder in ihre Ausgangsposition zu schieben. Irritiert sah Fred erst Hermine an, dann seine Schwester.

Er lehnte sich hinter Hermines Rücken zu Ginny und flüsterte: „Was ist mit ihr? Hat ihr Jemand einen Schlaftrank verpasst?"

Ginny schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Quatsch. Und das geht dich gar nichts an, was mit ihr ist. Lass sie einfach in Ruhe!"

Fred hob beschwichtigend die Hände und nach einem weiteren kurzen Blick auf Hermine, wand er sich wieder seinem Teller zu.

„Hermine, du musst was essen, Süße!" Ginny lehnte sich über den Tisch, und legte Brötchen, Toast, Croissants und weitere leckere Sachen auf Hermines Teller.

Hermine sah jedoch einfach weiter geradeaus, ins Leere. Harry, der sich schon die ganze Zeit über Hermines Verhalten gewundert hatte, wand sich nun besorgt an seine Freundin. „Ginny, verdammt, was ist denn mit Hermine los? Sie ist ja völlig apathisch."

„Jetzt nicht!" Zischte Ginny über ihre Schulter zu Harry, während sie Hermine ein Brötchen mit Erdbeermarmelade beschmierte.

„Wann dann?"

„Warts ab, Harry. Nach dem Essen! Jedenfalls nicht hier."

Harry nickte kurz und betrachtete Hermine weiterhin besorgt. Er konnte es sich schon fast denken, was mit ihr war.


	27. Hungerstreik und seine Folgen

27. Kapitel

„Ich bringe ihn um! Ich bring diesen…." Harry schnappte nach Luft und suchte nach Worten. Doch es gab keine, die seinen Hass für den Zaubertrankmeister in diesem Moment auch nur annähernd ausdrücken konnten.

„Beruhig dich Harry. Ich weiß, wie es dir geht. Aber mit wildem Hass und blinder Wut werden wir bei ihm nicht viel erreichen. Und wir müssen an Hermine denken! Ich will nicht, dass wir unüberlegt handeln und das negative Folgen für sie hat. Sie ist so schon kaum sie selbst." Ginny griff nach Harrys Hand. „Versprich mir, dass du erst einmal einen klaren Kopf bekommst, bevor du zu ihm gehst!"

Harry sah seine Freundin ärgerlich an und man sah ihm an, welche Überwindung es ihn kostete, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ja…Versprochen. Ich bin ja froh, dass du mir überhaupt erlaubst, zu diesem…diesem…" Harry ballte die Fäuste und warf einen hasserfüllten Blick aus dem Fenster. Was Snape Hermine angetan hatte, war unverzeihlich. Es war für jeden klar zu erkennen, wie sehr Hermine litt. Und für diejenigen, die nicht wussten was geschehen war, war Hermines Wandel unerklärlich und man munkelte, dass Hermines Eltern wahrscheinlich von Voldemort oder seinen Anhänger getötet wurden waren.

„Was wirst du tun?" fragte Ginny, als Harry sich beruhigt und ein Butterbier auf den Schrecken getrunken hatte.

„Ich werde zu ihm gehen, ihm sagen, dass er mir zuhören muss und ihm dann schildern was er Hermine antut, dass er sich entschuldigen muss und sich zusammen reißen soll!"

Ginny verzog zweifelnd das Gesicht und strich sich eine Strähne ihres roten Haares hinters Ohr.

„Ich denke, die Erfolgschance wird bei minus 10% liegen, wenn du so an die Sache ran gehst. Probiers vielleicht etwas mehr mit Bitten, als mit Fordern. Du weißt, unser schwarzhaariger Kerkermeister erkennt keine Autorität an, wenn es nicht sein Leben gefährdet."

„Ich mach das schon Ginny. Er wird mir zuhören!" Harry sah sie entschlossen an. „Er muss!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Der Wind strich durch Hermines Haar und streichelte sanft ihre Wangen. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Duft der blühenden Blumen und dem Zirpen der Grillen und die Sonne küsste die Erde noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sie hinter den Mauern des Schlosses langsam verschwand.

Aber Hermine registrierte all das nicht. Sie befand sich in einer Art Vakuum. Spürte nichts, hörte nichts, roch nichts, schmeckte nichts und vor allem fühlte sie nichts. Nicht einmal das laute Grummeln ihres leeren Magens holte sie in die Realität zurück. Sie war gefangen in ihrem nicht mehr vorhandenen Innenleben, ohne Aussicht auf Flucht. Hermines Schulterknochen traten stark hervor und auch ihre Augen schienen weit nach außen zu stehen. Dabei waren es die Wangen, die eingefallen waren. Der Schlafmangel und Hungerstreik machten sich jedenfalls bemerkbar und wenn man die junge Frau so betrachtete, könnte man denken, dass sie an einer unheilbaren Krankheit litt und mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte.

Hermine ging zwar zum Unterricht, aber nur ihr Körper war anwesend. Der Geist war in einer Art Leerlauf. Im Ruhezustand. Sie bewegte sich als würde sie von einer unsichtbaren Macht gesteuert werden. Sie ging morgens in die Große Halle, aß aber nichts. Sie legte sich abends in ihr Bett. Schlief aber nicht.

Sie machte die Hausarbeiten, wusste aber selbst nicht wie. Und wenn Ginny oder Harry versuchten sie mit einem Gespräch aus ihrer Traumwelt zu reißen, überkam sie sofort der Schmerz und die Traurigkeit und sie zog sich augenblicklich wieder zurück.

So merkte sie auch nicht, dass sie zwei schwarzbraune Augen traurig beobachteten und wie die Seele, die zu diesen Augen gehörte, einen innerlichen Kampf bestritt.

Severus war natürlich Hermines Veränderungen aufgefallen und er war sich bewusst, dass er der Grund für Hermines Leiden war. Was dazu führte, dass er litt.

Aber er durfte es natürlich niemanden zeigen. Er hatte es soweit geschafft, dass er sich von Hermine losgesagt hatte und seiner Meinung nach war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Hermine die Trennung überwunden hatte. Doch immer wenn er sie sah, überkam ihm das Bedürfnis zu ihr zu rennen, sie zu schütteln, zu küssen und ihr zu sagen, dass er der dümmste Esel auf Erden sei und sie endlich wieder Leben sollte. Sie sollte Lachen, hüpfen, singen… und vor allem sollte sie endlich wieder essen und schlafen. Sie sah wirklich fürchterlich aus.

Schweren Herzens wand er seinen Blick von ihr und ging leise zurück über den Rasen zum Schloss. Als er zum Korridor gelangte, in dem seine Gemächer waren, sah er Jemanden vor seiner Tür stehen.

„Potter!" zischte er und ein verzottelter Schwarzhaariger drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ah, da sind Sie!" erwiderte der Junge mit der Blitznarbe, schluckte kurz und straffte dann die Schultern. „Ich möchte gerne mit Ihnen reden. Haben Sie ein paar Minuten?"

Langsam ging der Zaubertrankmeister ein paar Schritte auf den Jungen zu. Er wollte eigentlich nur seine Ruhe haben, und dass grade Potter mit ihm sprechen wollte, passte ihm ganz und gar nicht in den Kram.

„So spät wollen Sie mit mir reden? Geht es um eine Hausarbeit?" Nun war er vor Harry angekommen und sah mit erhobenem Kinn zu ihm hinunter. Harry reckte ebenfalls das Kinn und sah ihn geradewegs in die Augen. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen über… eine Herzensangelegenheit von mir sprechen."

Misstrauisch zog Snape eine Braue hoch „Eine Herzensangelegenheit? Und darüber, wollen Sie mit mir reden? Ich glaube kaum, dass die bevorstehenden Prüfungen eine Herzensangelegenheit von Ihnen sind…und über alle anderen Themen, möchten Sie mit mir bestimmt nicht sprechen!" Sein letzter Satz war wie eine Warnung und Harry wusste, dass er behutsam sein musste, wenn er eine Chance bekommen wollte, mit Snape über Hermine zu reden.

„Bitte Sir, es ist sehr wichtig. Nur ein paar Minuten!"

Snape zögerte einen Moment, schwenkte dann jedoch den Zauberstab und die Tür hinter Harry schwang auf. Mit einem Nicken gab Snape dem Jungen zu verstehen, dass er in die Wohnung gehen sollte und folgte ihm dann selbst.

„Nun…" Snape faltete die Hände und machte sich innerlich auf alles gefasst. „Worum geht es?"

Harry lehnte sich von einem Bein auf das andere und war sichtlich bemüht, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Sir, ich brauche eine Erklärung von Ihnen…"

Snape verschränkte die Arme. „So? Brauchen Sie das?"

Harry biss unsicher auf seine Lippe. Alle Sätze die er sich vorher zurecht gelegt hatte kamen ihm jetzt unpassend vor und er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Andererseits würde es wohl so oder so auf einen Wutausbruch seitens Snape hinauslaufen. Warum sich also Gedanken machen?

„Ich verstehe nicht…" Harry machte eine kurze Pause und trat ein Stück näher auf den Zaubertrankprofessor zu. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie Hermine so schlecht behandeln können, obwohl sie Sie aufrichtig liebt. Und nun leiden muss, wegen Ihnen!"

Snape sog scharf die Luft ein und richtete sich noch ein Stück gerader auf. Was erlaubte dieser Bengel sich?

„Potter! Was erlauben Sie sich? Sie ungezogener.."

„Wieso tun Sie ihr das an?"

Snapes Hand zuckte verdächtig und in seinem Blick lag Eiseskälte. „Das geht Sie einen Dreck an!"

Snape wirbelte herum, riss die Wohnungstür auf und tötete Harry mit seinem Blick. Dieser war jedoch unbeeindruckt und blieb ungerührt im Raum stehen. Nur seine zusammengeballten Fäuste verrieten die Wut in ihm. „Professor, bei allem Respekt, was Sie da tun, ist unmenschlich. Und unverständlich. Sie lieben sie doch auch, sonst…"

„RAUS!" donnerte Snape und wollte Harry schon am Kragen packen, als dieser ihm eine Seite Pergament hinhielt. Total irritiert blieb Severus stehen und starrte das Blatt Pergament an. „Was ist das?"

Harry drückte seinem Professor ein beschriebenes Blatt in die Hand und Snape erkannte, dass es sich um einen Tagebucheintrag handeln musste. Die Schrift kam ihm sofort bekannt vor: Hermine!

„Was soll ich damit?" blaffte Severus, der langsam seine Fassung wiederbekam.

„Lesen!" war die einfache Antwort.

Snape sah den Jungen mit der Narbe hasserfüllt an und innerlich tobten tausend Gefühle und Gedanken. Einerseits war er neugierig darauf zu lesen, was Hermine wohl geschrieben hatte, andererseits befürchtete er, dass er schwach werden könnte, wenn es sich bei den Inhalt des Tagebucheintrags um die Trennung und ihre Gefühle für ihn handeln sollte. Falls sie ihn nun nicht abgrundtief hassen sollte. So wie er es tat. Er hasste sich.

Doch schon der erste Satz den er las fesselte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und ehe er sich versah, hatte er das Blatt auch schon durchgelesen und seinen Schüler neben sich vollkommen vergessen. Wieder und wieder las er Hermines Worte… und seine Augen brannten entsetzlich.

„ Chrmm Chrmm!"Harry räusperte sich absichtlich, als er merkte, dass sein sonst so gefühlskalter Professor auf einmal Tränen in den Augen hatte und Harry befürchtete, Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen, weil Snape sein eigenes Verhalten peinlich fand. Als ob ihm Jemand eine heiße Nadel in den Po gerammt hätte, zuckte Severus zusammen und sah einen Moment entgeistert zu Harry. „Ich geh dann mal besser!" murmelte Harry und hatte sich schon zur Tür gedreht, als eine Hand seine Schulter fest umklammerte. „Bleib!"

Er wurde von Snape herum gedreht und Richtung Sofa geschoben und dort dann unbarmherzig ins Polster gedrückt.

Als er sich endlich traute seinem Professor in die Augen zu schauen, war er noch geschockter als vorher. Snape lächelte! Oder so was in der Art. Seine Lippen waren jedenfalls nicht mehr zu Strichen zusammen gepresst und in seinen Augen lag so etwas wie Freundlichkeit.

„Danke, dass Sie mir das gebracht haben!" sagte Snape und wedelte mit Hermines Tagebucheintrag. Dann setzte er sich gegenüber von Harry und seufzte leise. „Leider werde ich mein Verhalten deswegen trotz allem nicht ändern. Gegenüber Hermine."

Harry lehnte sich nach vorne. Hörte er da richtig? Snape bedankte sich bei ihm und rechtfertigt sich? Was war nur mit dem Kerl los?

„Das, was ich Hermine _antue_, wie Sie so schön sagen, ist allein für ihren Schutz."

Harrys Stirn legte sich sofort in Falten. Was faselte die Fledermaus da?

„Was meinen Sie? Sie tun ihr weh um sie zu schützen? Was hat das für einen Sinn?"

Snape haderte einen Moment mit sich. Sollte er warten bis Dumbledore den Jungen in alles einweihte oder sollte er diesmal selbst das Schicksal des Jungens und somit auch seines in die Hand nehmen?

Er entschied sich für das zweite.

„Harry, ich muss Ihnen was erzählen. Tee?"

Harry schaute irritiert zu Snape und zu der Tasse, die plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte und nickte dann nur benommen. „Dann dauert das Gespräch wohl länger?" Er griff zur Tasse und sah seinen Zaubertranklehrer erwartungsvoll an. Ein Gespräch, was von Snape ausging, konnte nur höchst interessant werden.

„Ja, es gibt einiges, was Sie wissen sollten. Müssen!"

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mit weichen Beinen erreichte Harry sein Bett und ließ sich erschöpft fallen. Das Gespräch mit Snape hatte nur eine knappe Stunde gedauert, aber er fühlte sich als ob er Jahre lang kein Glied bewegt hätte. Die Neuigkeiten, die ihm sein Lehrer erzählt hatte, drückten ihn regelrecht ins Bett, so schwer lasteten die Informationen und die damit verbundene Verantwortung auf ihn.

Voldemort hatte seine Seele gespalten… In mehrere Stücke. Er war somit so gut wie unbesiegbar. Außer, Harry fand alle Teile der Seele und war zudem in der Lage, diese zu zerstören. Unmöglich! Nach Snapes Erzählung konnten die Seelenstücke überall sein, in jedem Gegenstand. Beweglich oder fest. Klein oder groß. Vergraben oder versteckt. Sichtbar oder unsichtbar. Wie sollte er das nur jemals schaffen?

Er dachte unwillkürlich an Hermine. Sie war die einzige, die ihm dabei helfen konnte, dessen war er sich sicher. Aber in ihrem momentanen Zustand konnte er es vergessen von ihr Hilfe zu erwarten. Andererseits schien er Snape überzeugt zu haben, dass es Schwachsinn war, Hermine so zu schützen. Es drohte ihr keine Gefahr von den Todessern. Jedenfalls nicht mehr als ihm auch. Und dass sie so leiden musste stand in keinem Verhältnis zu einem schnellen Tod. Dann sollte sie doch wenigstens, falls sie wirklich in Gefahr schwebte, diese Zeit glücklich verbringen dürfen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen und diesmal spürte sie den Wind in ihrem Haar und den kalten Marmor unter ihrem nackten Fuß. Sie spürte wie sich ihre Zehen um die Kante des geschliffenen Steins legten. Ihre Arme waren ausgebreitet wie bei einem Vogel im Flug und der starke Luftzug zog und zerrte an ihrem Rock und ihren Beinen und wollte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter und Hermine betrachtete noch einmal die Aussicht und versuchte, diese zu verinnerlichen. Die Ländereien von Hogwarts lagen in der Abendsonne, der kühle Ostwind ließ die Baumwipfel hin und her wiegen und der See glitzerte romantisch vor sich hin. In diesem Moment waren Hermines Sinne klar und geschärft. Adrenalin sauste durch ihre Venen, als sie einen Blick über die Kante des Ost-Turms warf, auf dem sie stand.

Ihre Schuluniform hing wie ein Sack an ihr, so dünn war sie geworden. Und ihre Augen waren glasig, so lebensmüde war sie bereits. Und im Moment wollte sie diesem Bedürfnis nachgehen. Springen. Fallen. Sterben. Erlöst sein.

Sie wusste, sie klang ekelhaft theatralisch und dass eine gescheiterte Beziehung eigentlich kein Grund war, um sich das Leben zu nehmen. Aber bei ihm war irgendwie immer alles anders. Er und alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Und sie hatte mit ihm zu tun. Gehabt. Und dass es nicht mehr so war, tötete sie innerlich jeden Tag ein wenig mehr. Hätte sie wenigstens einen Grund gewusst, warum er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, dann wäre es vielleicht etwas anderes gewesen. Aber da dem nicht so war, blieb ihr nichts sich dauernd neue Gründe für sein Verhalten auszudenken und keine davon hob ihre Stimmung.

Plötzlich erschienen die Gesichter ihrer Eltern vor ihr. Dann folgten Harry, Ron und Ginny. Immer mehr Bilder schoben sich vor ihr inneres Auge. Alles Menschen und Dinge, die sie liebte. Sie sah ein Feld mit sich wiegenden Sonnenblumen, Lemonenbäume am Gardasee, Schokolade zu Weihnachten, ein Strauß voll Lollis, die Märchenbücher von Beedle den Barden und ihre Sammlung an Enzyklopädien…

Erschrocken wankte Hermine zurück, weg vom Rand des Turms.

„Was ist bloß mit mir los?" japste sie entsetzt und in diesem Moment wurde ihr erst klar, was sie eben vorgehabt hatte und fast getan hätte.

Sie hatte tatsächlich springen wollen . Wegen einem Mann der sie nicht wollte. Sowas dummes! Kindisches! Dabei gab es so viele Sachen, die ihr Leben lebenswert machten. Severus hin oder her. Die Gedanken an ihm taten zwar weh…aber hey, sie war Hermine, eine starke Persönlichkeit, die in den letzten Tagen nur von ihrem Weg abgekommen war. Aber nun, da sie eben dem Tod so nah gewesen war, war sie wieder sie selbst.

„Zum Glück bist du nicht gesprungen!" eine sanfte Mädchenstimme drang an ihr Ohr und als sie sich umdrehte erkannte sie Hannah, die halb aus der Wand des Eingangs schaute.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich hätte mich gefreut wenn du mir in der Ewigkeit Gesellschaft geleistet hättest. Aber so ist es besser!"

Hermine musste lachen und wurde nur von ihrem Bauch übertönt, der heftig grummelte.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier Hannah?" Hermine schaute Hannah freundlich und mit einer Prise Skepsis an. Hatte das Gespenst ihr die ganze Zeit zugesehen und nichts getan?

„Lang genug um zu wissen, was du vorgehabt hattest!"

Sie schwebte auf Hermine zu, die ihre Hände um sich schlang. Plötzlich merkte sie erst wie hungrig und müde sie war, und wie schwach sie sich fühlte.

„Du solltest etwas essen. Komm, wir besorgen dir etwas."

„Einverstanden!" Hermine zog ihre Uniform enger um sich, da sie schrecklich zu frieren begonnen hatte. Sie folgte Hannah die Treppen hinunter und hatte Mühe sich aufrecht zu halten. Durch den Schlaf- und Nahrungsmangel war sie sehr schwach und ihre Knie gaben bei jeder Stufe nach, sodass sie sich ans Geländer klammern musste. Wie hatte sie es vorhin nur auf den Turm geschafft?

„Komm, wir gehen direkt zu den Hauselfen. Die haben sicher noch Reste vom Abendmahl für dich." Hermine nickte nur schwach und ging leicht wankend durch die Gänge. Sie bemerkte wie sich ihre Wahrnehmung langsam änderte. All ihre Bewegungen waren wie in Zeitlupe, sie nahm die Kontraste der Schatten auf dem Gemäuer stärker war und ihre Ohren nahmen alle Geräusche nur noch gedämpft auf. Als sie einen Schatten erkannte, der von den Fackeln an die Wand geworfen wurde, strauchelte sie plötzlich und verlor das Gleichgewicht und noch bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug verlor sie schon das Bewusstsein.


	28. Glückliches Erwachen

**Hallo ihr Lieben :) Da ich so nette Reviews bekommen habe, hau ich gleich das nächste Kapitel hinterher :) Ich hoffe ihr seid mit der Entwicklung zufrieden ! Liebe Grüße!**

Das erste was Hermine sah als sie wieder die Augen aufschlug war die kaltweiße Decke des Krankenflügels.

_Na toll, schon wieder hier_ dachte Hermine und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Langsam kamen auch die Erinnerungen zurück und das letzte was sie wusste, war die Erinnerung an ihren Zusammenbruch. Gequält stöhnte sie. Ihr tat alles weh. Vor allem ihr Magen.

„Willkommen zurück."

Die Stimme jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Langsam schlug sie wieder die Augen auf und erkannte rechts neben sich einen schwarzen Schopf. „Severus…" murmelte sie und schenkte ihm ein halbes Lächeln. Es freute sie sehr dass er da war.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er sanft und legte seine Hand auf ihre, die gänzlich unter seiner verschwand.

„Ging mir noch nie besser." Antwortete sie und probierte frech zu grinsen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang. Stattdessen verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einer Maske aus Schmerz und Kummer.

Sie sah ihren Zaubertranklehrer traurig an. „Warum bist du hier?" Sie befürchtete, dass er nur da war um sich zu vergewissern dass es ihr besser ging und wenn dem so war, dass er wieder der kalte Eisklotz wurde, der sie in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

„Ich wollte sehen wie es dir geht." Also ja.

„Und ich habe dir einen Stärkungstrank gebraut, der dich wieder auf die Beine bringen soll. Er schmeckt nach Himbeeren." Na immerhin. Er machte sich sorgen und sorgte für sie. Das war doch schon mal was.

„Ich mag Himbeeren!" murmelte Hermine und legte ihre andere Hand auf seine, sodass sie ihn festhalten konnte, falls er sich wieder zurückziehen wollte.

„Ich weiß, Mine!"

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an, doch er achtete nicht darauf und fuhr mit der freien Hand über ihr dichtes Haar. Auf seiner Stirn erschien seine Sorgenfalte.

„Du siehst schlecht aus."

„Danke schön."

„Nein ehrlich Hermine. Du siehst alles andere als gesund aus. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht nichts zu essen?"

„Was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht, mich so vor den Kopf zu stoßen." Nuschelte sie und zog ihre Hände wieder von ihm zurück.

Bevor Severus etwas erwidern konnte, hallten die leisen Schritte von Poppy zu ihnen, die einen Augenblick später an Hermines Bett erschien und sie zuerst besorgt musterte und dann einen wütenden Blick auf Snape warf. „Was machen Sie bloß mit ihr, Professor? Sie sieht ja schlechter aus als vorher! Nehmen Sie gefälligst Rücksicht auf das arme Ding." Sie zögerte einen Moment und fügte dann hinzu. „Hat Sie denn schon den Trank bekommen?"

„Nein." Antworte Snape trocken und sah sie unbeeindruckt an.

„Dann geben Sie ihn ihr endlich, meine Güte."

Anstatt zu antworten warf Severus der Krankenschwester nur einen wütenden Blick zu, die genervt schnaufte, Hermine noch einen liebevollen und besorgten Blick zu warf und dann in einen Nebenraum verschwand.

Als die beiden wieder alleine waren, sagte zuerst niemand ein Wort. Hermine hatte ihren Blick von Severus abgewendet, während er sie unverwandt ansah.

„Hermine, ich weiß nicht…" er brach ab, weil er nicht wusste, wie er nach allem was passiert war sich entschuldigen sollte. Dass er ihr den Grund seines Handels nicht erklären konnte war klar. Solange Hermine so schwach war, wollte er sie nicht noch mehr aufregen.

Plötzlich ergriff Hermine jedoch das Wort. „Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch? Als ich damals im Krankenflügel lag?"

Überrascht sah er sie an und grübelte. „Ein wenig. Wieso?"

„Da hast du gesagt, dass ich was gut bei dir habe!"

Er lachte leise. Ja das wusste er. Aber… „Ich habe dir den Gefallen schon getan, weißt du noch? Ich habe dich in Okklumentik unterrichtet, wie du es wolltest."

Hermine drehte sich wieder zu ihm und ihre Augen funkelten schelmisch. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber nun liege ich wieder im Krankenbett wegen dir. Also habe ich wieder einen Wunsch frei." Jetzt gelang ihr endlich ein Grinsen.

„Also…" er lehnte sich erstaunt in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Ich finde nicht, dass ich schuld dran habe, wenn du nicht isst."

Hermines Gesicht verfinsterte sich wieder. „Nein. Aber du bist an dem gebrochenen Herzen schuld. Und das ich nicht mehr schlafe und esse ist nur eine Folge davon."

Das schlechte Gewissen erschien auf Severus Gesicht und er schaute gequält auf seine Hände. Sie hatte ja Recht. Und er wusste es. Es war nur so schwer dass zuzugeben, dass er so an einem Leid schuldig sein konnte.

„Gut." Er hob wieder seinen Blick und sah sie mit einem halben Lächeln an. „Du hast wieder einen Gefallen bei mir gut."

Hermine klatschte erfreut in die Hände, was sie so sehr anstrengte, dass sie Husten musste.

Snape griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zog eine kleine Phiole mit lila Flüssigkeit hervor.

Er entstöpselte sie und reichte sie an Hermine. „Hier, trink erst einmal den Trank. Dann wird es dir bald besser gehen."

Sie hustete noch kurz und griff dann nach der heilenden Flüssigkeit und trank sie in einem Zug aus. Danach wischte sie sich einen verloren gegangenen Tropfen an ihrem Mundwinkel weg und spürte, wie die Kraft zurück in ihre Glieder strömte.

„Herrlich. Danke, der tat gut." Sie lehnte sich entspannt in ihr großes Kissen zurück und schloss genüsslich die Augen, während der Himbeergeschmack in ihrem Mund langsam verschwand.

„Wirklich lecker" Sie nickte anerkennend.

„Danke." Erwiderte Snape und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Erschrocken öffnete Hermine die Augen und sah ihn fragend an. „Du willst doch wohl nicht schon gehen?"

Er lächelte. „Du musst dich ausruhen Hermine. Der Trank macht dich zwar stärker, aber dein Körper braucht die Erholung nichtsdestotrotz. Und du solltest etwas essen. Ich werde Poppy sagen, dass sie dir was bringen soll."

„Geh nicht, bitte!" Hermine streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und sah ihn flehend an. „Ich möchte noch nicht alleine sein."

„Poppy wird sich wundern, was ich solange bei dir mache."  
>„Ach was interessiert mich Poppy. Wenn sie kommt, dann reden wir eben über den Stoff deiner Unterrichtsstunde, den ich verpasste habe. Somit haben wir ein Alibi und sie wird denken dass du sogar sowas wie hilfsbereit sein kannst."<p>

„Wie nett."

„Ja genau. Also setz dich wieder. Bitte."

Er nickte ergeben und ließ sich zurück auf den Stuhl fallen. „Also…" er lehnte sich zu ihr vor und senkte die Stimme. „Weißt du schon, was du für einen Gefallen von mir willst?"

Sie nickte und auf ihrem Gesicht erschien eine leichte Röte. Während sie nach seiner Hand griff, antwortete sie: „ Bitte gehe mit mir zusammen auf den Sommernachtsball. Sei mein Begleiter."

Überrascht sog Severus die Luft ein. Damit hatte er keinesfalls gerechnet. Und es war ein Gefallen, den er ihr nicht erfüllen konnte. „Tut mir Leid meine Süße, aber das geht nicht. Wir sind in diesem Moment noch Lehrer und Schüler und können unsere Beziehung nicht öffentlich machen…"

Hermine unterbrach ihn aufgeregt: „Das heißt, wir sind wieder zusammen? Wir sind wieder ein Paar?" Als er nickte leuchtenden ihre Augen vor Freude und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf ihrem blassen Gesicht. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu seinen Lippen, dann erwiderte sie wieder den Blick. „Wow… das freut mich sehr, Severus. Über alle Maßen!"

„Mich auch. Und es tut mir wirklich unwahrscheinlich Leid, dass ich dich so verletzt habe. Aber es musste sein. Jedenfalls für den Moment." Bis Harry mir klar gemacht hat, dass es eigentlich Schwachsinn war, dachte er bitter. Das ein Schüler ihn so belehrt hatte, und das es auch noch Potter gewesen war, wurmte ihn sehr.

„Warum musste es sein?" fragte Hermine und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin und ihr Blick wanderte schon wieder über sein Gesicht..

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Jetzt jedenfalls noch nicht. Aber wenn du wieder vollkommen gesund bist, dann sag ich es dir. In Ordnung?"

„Okay. Solange wird es schon nicht mehr dauern. Und wegen der Sache mit dem Ball: Wie wäre es mit einer Flasche Vielsaft-Trank? So erkennt dich niemand und wir können trotzdem zum Ball gehen."

Leicht schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf. „Das geht doch nicht Hermine. Ich muss doch als Lehrkörper anwesend sein. Man würde mein Fehlen bemerken. Außerdem haben Dumbledore und McGonnagall sich so eine unsinnige Preisverleihung ausgedacht, an der ich auch teilnehmen muss."

„Was für eine Preisverleihung?"

„Ach… Wir sollen uns ein Geschenk für den jeweiligen Klassenbesten ausdenken. Beziehungsweise für jeden Schüler, der in einem Fach die beste Leistung erbracht hat."

„Wer ist dein Klassenbester?"

Severus warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Sie würde doch wohl wissen, wer der beste Schüler in Zaubertränke war. Beziehungsweise, wer die beste Schülerin war.

„Dreimal darfst du raten!"

„Ron?"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Stimmt. Ich?"

Pause.

„Ich?"

„Ja, natürlich du! Wer sonst."

Hermine lachte erfreut auf und sah Severus neugierig an. „Was bekomm ich denn für ein Geschenk?"

Missmutig schaute der Zaubertranklehrer an ihr vorbei, sein Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. „Ich weiß es noch nicht…"

„Soll ich dir ein paar Ideen nennen, über die ich mich freuen würde?"

Er warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu, dann sah er wieder ins nirgendwo. „Lieber nicht. Ich möchte mir selbst etwas überlegen."

Enttäuscht lehnte sich Hermine zurück. „Aber wehe es wird ein Büchergutschein für Flourish and Blotts."

Ein angedeutetes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Für so einfallslos hältst du mich? Jetzt bin ich doch etwas beleidigt."

„Aber zum Glück nur etwas." Sagte Hermine und beugte sichplötzlich zu ihm hinüber. Sie griff mit beiden Händen an die Krempe seines Kragens und zog ihn zu sich ran.

„Und jetzt küss mich endlich."

Bevor er sich versah presste sie schon ihre Lippen auf seine und das nächste was er erblickte, waren ihre Wangen, die eine gesunde rosa Farbe angenommen hatten. „Ich scheine dir besser zu bekommen als meine Medizin!" stellte er belustigt fest und gab ihr wie um es zu Beweisen noch einen Kuss, und betrachtete dann das Ergebnis. Sie sah wirklich besser aus.

Plötzlich tauchte Madame Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro auf und beide ließen wie von der Tarantel gestochen loß und sahen ertappt zu Boden. Snape war der Erste, der sich wieder im Griff hatte.

„Und Sie müssen noch eine Hausarbeit über Schattengewächse anfertigen. Aber das hat noch Zeit bis…"

„Also ich glaub ich höre nicht Recht Professor. Sie können doch dem armen kranken Mädchen nicht etwas von Hausaufgaben erzählen. Sie soll sich hier ausruhen und genesen und sich nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie sie Sie am schnellsten zufrieden stellen kann!"

Snape warf Hermine einen Ich-habs-ja-gewusst-sie-wird-mich-nicht-für-hilfsbereit-halten Blick zu und wandte sich dann schnell wieder an die aufgebrachte Krankenschwester. „Sie haben ja so Recht Madame Pomfrey. Deswegen werde ich mich nun verabschieden." Er stand auf und deutete Hermine eine Verbeugung an, die ihn noch ganz verdattert ansah. Dann schenkte er Madame Pomfrey ein verbissenes Lächeln und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Krankensaal.

„So einer. Was soll man dazu sagen?" nuschelte Madame Pomfrey empört und reichte Hermine dann einen Teller Suppe, den sie für ihre Patienten eben zubereitet hatte.

„Hier meine Liebe, schlürfen Sie ein bisschen von der Suppe. Hühnerbrühe kann manches Wunder bewirken. Es muss nicht immer Zauberei sein."

Hermine, die innerlich erleichtert war dass ihr Kuss mit Severus von der plappernden Poppy unentdeckt geblieben ist, griff nach dem Teller und sah ihn erst einmal hilflos an.

„Oder brauchen Sie Hilfe meine Liebe? Ich kann sie auch gerne füttern?"

„Um Gottes Willen…" platze es Hermine heraus und sie verbesserte sich schnell. „Ich meine, nein, so schlimm ist es wirklich nicht. Danke Madame Pomfrey. Es geht schon."

Die Krankenschwester nickte fürsorglich und kehrte zurück an ihren Schreibtisch, an dem sie sich einen Stapel Papiere widmete.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry hatte die Nacht nicht schlafen können. Wieder und wieder ging er das Gespräch mit Snape durch, und hoffte jedes Mal, dass er gleich aufwachen und feststellen würde, dass alles nur ein schlimmer Traum war.

Er hatte sich Ginny noch nicht anvertraut, da er ihre Reaktion überhaupt nicht einschätzen konnte. Würde sie besorgt sein? Natürlich! Aber wie stark? Würde sie die Lage als hoffnungslos sehen? Oder würde sie ihm ihre Hilfe anbieten? Wahrscheinlich ja. Ginny war eine starke Persönlichkeit. Wenn Harry am Verzweifeln war, hatte sie immer noch einen lässigen Spruch parat. Er dachte wieder an Hermine. Wenn sie endlich wieder auf deinen Beinen war, was hoffentlich bald sein würde, falls Snape seinem Rat folgte, würde er sie um Rat fragen. Hermine hatte schon so viele Bücher gewälzt- Sie war ein wandelndes Lexikon. Und war bestimmt in der Lage ihn mit dem ein oder anderen Rat zur Seite zu stehen.

Wenn sie nicht zu beschäftigt sein sollte mit Snape die abendlichen Stunden und überhaupt all ihre freien Minuten mit ihm zu verbringen. Was fand sie bloß an dem Kerkermeister? Gefiel ihr sein fettig schimmerndes Haar? Was sie als seidig titulierte. Oder seinen bodenlosen schwarzen Augen, die sie mit Zartbitterschokolade verglich? Sein Alter? Wohl kaum. Er könnte ihr Vater sein. Nach Harrys Meinung konnte Snape Hermine nur eines Bieten, was ihr gefiel. Was so mächtig war, dass sie für ihn schwärmte. Sein Wissen. Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte nicht nur im Fach der Kesselmatscherei ein überaus fundiertes Wissen. Er wusste wirklich so gut wie alles. Alles was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte jedenfalls. Sogar die schwarze Magie war für ihn kein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Immerhin war er ja ein Todesser… _Also wirklich Hermine, was denkst du dir nur, dir SO einen Mann auszusuchen und für ihn dich komplett aufzugeben._

Hermine hatte Harry zwar stundenlang und mit aller Geduld erklärt, wie Snape wirklich war, ihrer Meinung nach, und was er ihr gab. Aber Harry war sich immer noch ziemlich sicher, dass sie einfach unter einen ziemlichen fiesen Liebeszauber stehen musste.

Aber vielleicht, trotz allem, war dieser Snape ja wirklich in der Lage nett und liebevoll zu sein. Und wenn es so war, dann hatte Hermine seinen Segen für diese Beziehung. Und er würde, Hermine zu liebe, netter zu dem Griesgram sein.

Aber nun hatte er erst einmal wichtigeres zu tun.

E schlug seine Decke zurück und ging in den Jungenwaschsaal. Er wollte sich fertig machen, nach Hermine sehen und dann mit Ginny über sein „Schicksal" sprechen.


	29. Kein leichtes Schicksal

29. Kapitel

„So Miss Granger, sie sind soweit wieder fit um ins Schulleben zurück zu kehren. Aber übertreiben Sie es nicht gleich mit der Lernerei. Und: Immer schön Essen!"

Somit sagte Madame Pomfrey die erlösenden Worte und Hermine sprang erleichtert aus dem Bett, in dem sie ganze drei Tage verbringen musste. Drei Tage an denen sie Severus kaum gesehen hatte.

„Weil es zu auffällig wäre, wenn ich dich dauernd besuchen komme." Meinte er. Und deswegen hatte er ihr Briefe geschrieben, die von Wanny heimlich zu Hermine gebracht wurden, und die Hermine jedes Mal sofort aufriss und jedes seiner Worte verschlang, als wären es köstliche Erdbeeren.

Zuerst schrieb er ihr nur von seinem Alltag, von Ron und Harry, die wieder dämliche Sachen angestellt hatten und er berichtete ihr, was es zum Essen in der Großen Halle gab. Da das Hermine jedoch kaum interessierte, lenkte sie das Thema in eine andere Richtung in dem sie ihm Fragen stellte, und bald entwickelte sich aus dem anfangs sehr banal klingenden Briefen ein reger Austausch an Gedanken und Geschichten aus ihrem jeweiligen Leben. Hermine lernte Severus Sichten auf Dinge kennen, die sie allerdings nicht immer verstand, da sie nicht alle Fakten wusste und ihr viele Hintergrundinformationen zu seinen Entscheidungen fehlten. Er sagte ihr zwar, dass Dumbledore ihn gebeten hatte, für ihn als Todesser zu agieren, doch blieb es ihr gänzlich unklar, warum er dies bejahte und sich in solch eine Gefahr für Dumbledore begab. War es die Sehnsucht nach Abenteuer? Wohl kaum. Severus war alles andere als abenteuerlustig. Mutig war er wohl eher. Aber das war auch kein Grund dafür, warum er freiwillig die Aufgabe als Doppelspion angenommen hatte.

Sie hatte ihn auch gefragt, woher der Hass auf Harry kam, doch er umging diese Frage jedes Mal mit ausweichenden Antworten und Hermine gab sich damit zufrieden. Für's erste zumindest. Sie war schon froh darüber, dass ihr Schatz wenigstens per Briefwechsel gesprächiger war, als wenn sie ihm direkt gegenüber saß und war somit für jedes Detail aus seinem Leben dankbar. Somit stellten sie auch fest, dass sie beide Liebhaber der klassischen Musik waren und planten ihren ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub in London und träumten davon, gemeinsam in die Oper zu gehen. Natürlich erst nach Hermines Abschluss. Das versteht sich von selbst.

Nachdem Hermine ihre paar Sachen von ihrem Nachttisch, der neben dem Krankenbett stand, zusammengepackt hatte, eilte sie in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen, erzählte kurz mit Ginny und ging dann duschen, um sich anschließend umzuziehen und chic zu machen. Sie wollte endlich wieder zu IHM und konnte die Zeit kaum abwarten. Unbemerkt durchquerte sie die Gemeinschaftsräume der Gryffindors und schlug im Flur dann den Weg zu Severus Privaträumen ein.

Vor seiner Tür angekommen überlegte sie kurz ob sie klopfen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen da er ihr es erlaubt hatte zu kommen und zu gehen wie es ihr beliebte. Langsam und leise öffnete sie die Tür und entdeckte auch sofort ihren Lieblingslehrer, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr im Sessel saß und anscheinend gedankenverloren in einem Buch blätterte.

Er bemerkt Hermines Anwesenheit nicht und als sich zwei Hände von hinten um ihn legten, dachte er zuerst er würde angegriffen und griff deswegen blitzschnell um die Handgelenke, um den potentiellen Angreifer nach vorne zu zerren. Doch er bemerkte rechtzeitig das Armband am rechten Handgelenk und sackte erleichtert in seinen Sessel zurück. „ Du bist es. Mach so etwas nie wieder, hörst du?"

Hermine, die immer noch hinter ihm stand, legte ihren Mund an sein Ohr „Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Langsam ging sie um ihn herum bis sie vor ihm stand und als er keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen, setzte sie sich einfach rittlings auf seinen Schoß und drückte ihn einen langen Kuss auf, den er nur zu gerne erwiderte.

„Schön dass du wieder wohl auf bist, Prinzessin." Murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen und zog sie fester zu sich heran. Hermine ließ von seinem Mund ab und vergrub ihre Nase in seinem Haar. Sie liebte seinen Geruch, denn er beruhigte sie und gab ihr ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte sie und sie merkte, wie er bei ihren Worten verkrampfte. Was war nun schon wieder? „Ist etwas?" fragte sie besorgt.

Sie merkte wie Severus Hände von ihrem Rücken zu ihrer Hüfte wanderten und im nächsten Moment drückte er sie sachte von sich weg. „Severus! Du willst doch wohl nicht schon wieder Schluss machen?" Sie wollte es eigentlich spaßig sagen, doch es klang eher panisch. Wenn er es jedoch tatsächlich vorhaben sollte, würde sie ausrasten. Dieses hin und her würde sie kein weiteres Mal durchstehen.

Er beruhigte sie jedoch, indem er sie liebevoll anlächelte. „Nein. Heute nicht. Und sonst auch nicht mehr. Ich habe mein Versprechen schon einmal gebrochen, dir nicht das Herz zu brechen, und ich werde es sicher kein zweites Mal tun. Aber ich möchte dir gerne den Grund erklären, weshalb ich dich damals von mir gestoßen habe." Er stockte kurz und senkte dann seinen Blick. „Und ich weiß nicht, ob du mich noch lieben kannst, wenn du den Grund dafür erfahren hast."

Hermine wusste nicht wovon er sprach und rutschte etwas verunsichert von seinem Schoß und setzte sich dann auf das Sofa. „Ich hatte angenommen dass du das getan hattest, weil du befürchtetest, dass ich sonst ins Visier der Todesser gelangen würde, wenn sie rausfinden, dass wir beide zusammen sind?" sagte Hermine und verschwieg bewusst, dass sie in einem Gespräch mit Harry herausgefunden hatte, dass er sie deswegen von sich fern halten wollte und das Harry ihn überzeugt hatte, dass die Gefahr nicht so groß war, wie Severus sich einredete.

„Ja das stimmt. Aber das ist nur ein Grund. Aber es gibt noch einen, und das ist der eigentliche Punkt."

Severus faltete seine Hände ineinander und als er keine Anstalten machte weiter zu sprechen, rutschte Hermine an den Rand des Sofas und griff nach seiner Hand. „Was es auch ist: Es wird nicht so schlimm sein, dass meine Liebe deswegen einen Knacks erhält. Das verspreche ich dir!"

Gequält sah er zu ihr auf. „Wie kannst du etwas versprechen, wenn du nicht einmal weißt, ob du es wirklich einhalten kannst."

„Ich weiß, dass es so sein wird. Nichts kann so schlimm sein, dass sich deswegen meine Gefühle für dich ins Gegenteil wandeln werden. Also los, sag es mir."

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken antwortete Severus prompt. „Ich werde Dumbledore töten!"

Keuchend ließ Hermine seine Hand los und rutschte wieder nach Hinten an die Lehne des Sofas während sie Severus geschockt ansah. „Was? Was erzählst du da? Was meinst du?"

Statt zu antworten betrachtete er sie nur mit einem undefinierbaren Blick: „ Siehst du, du kannst meine Nähe jetzt schon nicht mehr ertragen…"

„Nenn mir deine Gründe!" unterbrach sie ihn und sah ihn immer noch an, als ob sie nicht wusste ob seine Worte ernst gemeint oder ein ziemlich schlechter Scherz waren.

Severus blieb wieder stumm. Und Hermine war kurz vorm ausflippen. „Severus bei aller Liebe! Du musst mir erklären was du meinst. Du kannst mir nicht einfach sagen dass du den Schulleiter von Hogwarts töten wirst, ohne mir einen Grund zu nennen. Und wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann ist er miserabel."

Severus stand auf und ging langsam durch den Raum. Und wieder zurück. Hin und her. Als er jedoch immer noch nicht mit der Sprache herausrückte, stand Hermine auf und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Bitte. Erklär mir was los ist." Sie nahm seine beiden Hände in ihre und sah ihn direkt in die Augen. Ihre Nähe schien ihm zu helfen, denn er wirkte nicht mehr ganz so verkrampft und rückte endlich mit der Sprache heraus. „Dumbledore hat einen Weg gefunden, wie man den Dunklen Lord besiegen kann. Allerdings wird es alles andere als leicht. Kennst du dich mit schwarzer Magie aus?"

Hermine nickte langsam. „Ja. Nur theoretisch, natürlich."

„Gut. Und hast du schon einmal etwas von einem Horkrux gehört?"

Kopfschütteln.

„Es ist einer der schwersten dunkelsten Zauber. Er bewirkt dass man seine Seele in Stücke spalten kann…" Ein Keuchen kam von Hermine, doch Severus sprach einfach weiter. „ und die Stücke werden an Objekte gebunden, die sich nur sehr schwer und ebenfalls nur mit schwarzer Magie zerstören lassen."

Wieder unterbrach sie ihn. „Das müssen wir Harry sagen."

„Schon geschehen." Er befreite eine Hand aus ihrem Griff und strich ihr über das Haar. „Dumbledore hatte von einem Aufenthaltsort einer dieser Horkruxe erfahren und sich eigenständig auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht. Und ihn zerstört…."

„Das ist doch gut. Einer ist also schon zerstört. Und wie viele weitere gibt es?"

„Einige. Aber darauf will ich nicht hinaus, Hermine. Es ist so… Als Dumbledore den Horkrux zerstört hat, ist ein Teil der schwarzen Mage zurück auf ihn übertragen wurden und hat seine Hand angegriffen. Sie wirkt verkohlt und er kann sie kaum noch bewegen. Aber Hermine, die Sache ist die: Es wird sich ausbreiten…. Und früher oder später wird Dumbledore daran sterben." Hermine schluckte schwer. Das waren ja dolle Neuigkeiten. „Aber warum musst du Dumbledore töten? Das verstehe ich nicht!"

Severus atmete tief ein und aus. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer über das Thema zu sprechen.

„Voldemort rekrutiert zur Zeit wieder Todesser. Und er hat ein Auge auf Malfoy geworfen."  
>„Draco Malfoy?"<p>

„Genau."

„Aber er wird doch nicht…"

„Ich befürchte doch. Draco's Vater und auch seine Mutter sind schon lange Mitglieder der Todesser. Eine Ablehnung seinerseits würde zu dem Tod seiner Eltern führen. Und das würde er nicht zu lassen."

Hermine nickte benommen. Sie würde auch alles tun, wenn sie das Leben ihrer Eltern retten müsste. In diesem Moment fühlte sie zum ersten Mal Mitleid mit dem blonden Slytherin. Und verfluchte zeitgleich dessen Eltern, die wegen ihrer Angst und fehlendem Rückgrat Todesser geworden waren und damit auch das Schicksal ihres Sohnes besiegelt hatten.

„Der Punkt ist jedoch, dass Voldemort Draco wahrscheinlich beauftragen wird Hogwarts zu infiltrieren und Dumbledore im rechten Zeitpunkt ermorden muss…"

„Meinst du, er würde das tun? Ich meine, er mag Dumbledore nicht gerade. Aber ich finde, er ist auch ein ziemlicher Schisser. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Dumbledore töten könnte."

„Und genau das denkt Dumbledore auch. Und deswegen hat er mich gebeten, es zu tun, wenn Draco versagt."

„Und somit wird das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords in dich gestärkt werden…." Sie lächelte ihn sanft an, wollte ihm damit signalisieren, dass sie es verstand, was er ihr sagte. „Und Dumbledore würde ja eh bald sterben müssen, wegen der Magie des Horkruxes…also wäre es vielleicht sogar notwendig. Ihm bleiben Schmerzen erspart…"

Severus bewunderte die junge Frau, die so schnell begriff und probierte alles mit Stärke zu ertragen. Doch er sah an ihren Augen, wie geschockt sie war und wie sie mit sich kämpfte, Severus nicht zu verurteilen.

Eine Frage brannte noch in Severus, dessen Antwort er nun erfahren wollte. „Wirst du mich noch lieben können? Wenn ich Dumbledore getötet habe, wirst du noch Liebe für mich empfinden können?"

„Es ist das richtige was du tust!"

Denn rational gesehen, war es das Richtige was er tat. Wenn er das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen Voldemorts erhalten würde, würde er vielleicht auch mehr über die Horkruxe und ihre Aufbewahrungsorte erfahren und Harry wäre damit geholfen. Dumbledors Zeit war eh gezählt und wenn Severus ihn töten würde, blieben ihm Folter und andere Schindereien erspart. Es würde schnell und schmerzlos vorbei gehen.

Hermines Antwort war zwar nicht genau das, was er eigentlich hören wollte, aber nun hatte er es ihr wenigstens gebeichtet und vielleicht würde die Zeit reichen, dass Hermine sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte dass er Dumbledore ermorden musste und wenn der Zeitpunkt da war, könnte sie ihm vielleicht sogar verzeihen.

Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Severus einen schnellen Kuss, ließ dann von ihm ab und wand ihm den Rücken zu. „Harry… Wir sollten es auch Harry sagen."

„Das können wir nicht. Wenn es dem Dunklen Lord doch gelingt in seine Gedanken zu sehen fliege ich auf. Dann war alles umsonst."

„Glaub mir, er kann Harrys Gedanken nicht sehen. Die Verbindung zwischen Harry und Voldemort ist einseitig. Und ich sag es ihm. Dann gehen wir sicher."

„Ach Hermine…" Er legte seine Arme um sie und sie ließ sich gegen seine Brust sinken. Beide überkam ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und sie waren dankbar darüber, den jeweils anderen zu haben. Hermine würde Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen unterstützen wo es nur ging. Und das wusste auch Severus. Er hätte die Sache mit den Horkruxen am liebsten nicht erwähnt, aber er musste es ihr sagen, um ihr zu erklären warum er es sein musste, der Dumbledore tötete.

Harry saß grübelnd auf einer der Stufen, die hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte führten und kühler Nordwind blies ihm durchs Haar. Seit dem Moment, als Snape ihm von den Horkruxen erzählt hatte, hatte er keine ruhige Minute mehr. Ihm quälte die Ungewissheit. Wollte wissen, wie er diese verdammten Seelenstücke finden konnte. Und wie er sie dann zerstören konnte. Er brauchte wirklich Hilfe dafür.

„Harry, hier bist du!" Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Hermine erschien in seinem Blickfeld. Und Snape. Was wollte der denn hier.

„Potter!" Snape nickte ihm kurz zu und stellte sich dann hinter Hermine.

_Wie ein Bodyguard_, dachte Harry verbissen. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er von seinem Zaubertranklehrer halten sollte. Zu Hermine schien er ja nett zu sein, ansonsten war er aber ein unverschämter Typ, wie Harry fand.

„Hermine, schön dass es dir wieder gut geht. Was gibt's?" Harry gab seiner besten Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange und sah dabei direkt in Snapes Augen, die sich bei dem Kuss zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten, wie Harry mit einer gewissen Genugtuung feststellte.

„Ich möchte gerne mit dir reden. Hast du einen Moment?"

Harry bejahte und nickte dann mit dem Kopf in Richtung Snape. „Will er auch dabei sein oder was?" flüsterte er und ließ Snape nicht aus den Augen.

„Ja. Aber… Er wird nicht direkt am Gespräch teilnehmen. Er ist nur da um zu bestätigen dass alles stimmt, was ich dir gleich erzählen werde."

Verwirrt sah Harry Hermine an. „Was meinst du?"

Hermine nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn von der Treppe. „Das erkläre ich dir gleich. Aber nicht hier. Lass uns einen ruhigen Ort suchen."

Sie gingen zu einer Sitzgruppe auf einer Wiese nahe dem verbotenen Wald, bei der sich kaum Schüler herumtrieben, da alle zu dieser Zeit am See oder auf der anderen, sonnigen Seite des Schlosses waren.

Harry setzte sich gegenüber von Hermine. Snape hatte sich auf dem Weg zur Bank immer mehr nach hinten fallen lassen und stand in einigen Meter Entfernung hinter Harry.

„Also Hermine, was ist hier los? Wieso die Geheimnistuerei?"

Hermine lehnte sich zu ihm vor und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab.

„Harry, ist es immer noch so, dass nur du die Gedanken des Dunklen Lords sehen kannst, umgekehrt aber nicht?"  
>„Ja. Ja ich denke schon. Wieso?"<p>

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja, ziemlich."

Hermine nickte geschäftsmäßig und senkte die Stimme, obwohl niemand in der Nähe war. „Was wir jetzt besprechen, bleibt unter uns. Du darfst nicht an Snape denken. Dich nicht zu ihm umdrehen oder mit ihm reden. Tu so, als wäre er gar nicht da. Verstanden?"

Harry sah seine Freundin mit großen Augen. „Mein Gott, Hermine, jetzt sag endlich was los ist."

„Verstanden?" fragte sie stattdessen noch einmal und sah an Harry vorbei zu Severus, der genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Ja doch, ich hab's verstanden. Ich tue so als wäre Mister Fledermaus nicht da."

Hermine überhörte seine letzten Worte bewusst, warf einen warnenden Blick zu Snape, der sichtlich erbost war und erzählte Harry dann was los war. „ Es geht um die Horkruxe. Und um Dumbledore. Und vieles mehr."

Nachdem Hermine Harry alles erzählt hatte, was auch Severus ihr erzählt hatte, sah sie in ein fassungsloses Gesicht, welches Harry gehörte. Seine Miene wechselte zwischen Angst, Wut und Trauer und er brauchte Minuten, bis er wieder ein Wort herausbekam.

„Dumbledore muss sterben?" war das Erste, was er sagte.

Hermine griff nach der Hand von Harry und drückte sie kurz. Sie konnte sich vorstellen wie das für Harry klingen musste. Dumbledore war immer so etwas wie Harrys Vaterersatz gewesen. Eine Vertrauensperson zu der man aufsehen konnte.

„Ja. Die Magie würde ihn binnen eines Jahres dahinraffen. Eigentlich könnte man fast von Glück sprechen, dass er getötet werden soll. Zum Schluss würde er nur noch Schmerzen empfinden und leiden."

Harry lachte trocken auf. „Von Glück sprechen ist hier vielleicht auch etwas zu viel des Guten…"

Er sah auf die Tischplatte, ins Leere.

„War es richtig, es dir zu sagen?" fragte Hermine verunsichert. Sie hatte es Harry unbedingt sagen wollen, damit er drauf vorbereitet war, wenn es soweit kam. Und sie wollte, dass Harry das Vertrauen, wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte, nicht noch mehr in Severus verlor. Denn beide müssten in nächster Zeit zusammen arbeiten. Beziehungsweise sollten sie sich das Leben gegenseitig nicht noch schwerer machen. Sie standen alle auf der gleichen Seite. Für Harry. Gegen Voldemort.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Danke Hermine." Er wollte schon einen kurzen Blick zu Snape werfen, hielt sich jedoch selbst zurück. „Und sag ihm, dass ich dankbar bin, dass ihr beide mich in alles eingeweiht habt. Und bitte ihn, wenn es wirklich soweit kommt, dass er Dumbledore töten muss, dann soll er es kurz und schmerzlos machen."

„Das werde ich." Snape war mittlerweile näher gekommen und legte Harry kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. „Versprochen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging mit wehendem Umhang zurück zum Schloss. Nach diesem Gespräch fühlte sich Severus eigenartig. Er hatte das Gefühl Harry ein Stück näher zu sein, ihn mehr zu verstehen. Endlich waren sie keine Feinde mehr, sondern Verbündete, die für eine gute Sache kämpften. Ebenso beeindruckte es ihn, dass der Junge mit der Blitznarbe alles halbwegs gut aufgenommen hatte. Er hatte einen tobenden Harry erwartet, der ihn mit Anschuldigungen und Vorwürfen überhäufte und sich auf ihn stürzen wollte. Immerhin musste er einen der wichtigsten Menschen aus Harrys Leben reißen. Aber der Junge war ruhig geblieben und hatte alles akzeptiert, so schwer es ihm auch viel. Und damit hatte er Severus Respekt erhalten.

Hermine blieb mit Harry noch ein wenig sitzen. Sie sprachen darüber, dass sie auch Ginny und Ron in alles einweihen wollten um sich zusammen auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen zu machen. Erster Anlaufspunkt war natürlich die Bibliothek, zu der Hermine auch gleich im Anschluss aufbrach. Aber sie musste noch nach etwas anderem suchen. Sie hatte einen Gedanken, eine Angst, vielleicht auch eine Vorahnung, die sie nicht mehr losließ. Und sie musste sich darauf vorbereiten, falls diese Vorahnung wirklich wahr werden sollte.


	30. Rubinrot

Zusammen mit Ginny und Ron, und auch mit der überraschenden Hilfe von Severus und Dumbledore, gelang es ihnen schnell einige Aufenthaltsorte der Horkruxe herauszufinden. Vor allem hatten sie es Severus Feingefühl gegenüber Voldemort zu verdanken, dass dieser einige wichtige Informationen verriet. Natürlich sagte der Dunkle Lord nie etwas Genaues. Aber er ließ teilweise durchblicken, welche Gegenstände er für solch eine Seelenbindung bevorzugte und somit konnten Severus und Hermine ihre grauen Zellen ankurbeln und in allen Schriften, Büchern und Pergamentrollen recherchieren, bei denen sie vermuteten, dass dort etwas über die Aufenthaltsorte zu finden ist.

„Hast du was?" fragte Hermine, als sie merkte wie Severus triumphierend aufblickte.

„Ja, ja ich denke schon! Und es befindet sich hier im Schloss!" Freudestrahlend sah er sie an und sie gab ihm einen überschwänglichen Kuss auf den Mund. „Super! Und wo genau?"

„Das weiß ich leider nicht. Aber das müsste sich rausfinden lassen." Er rutschte ein Stück zurück und klopfte auf sein Knie, auf dem Hermine bereitwillig Platz nahm. Er zeigte ihr eine Zeichnung in einem Buch über Hogwarts Geschichte.

„Erkennst du diese Frau?"

„Natürlich!" Hermine betrachtete die alte Zeichnung näher. Auf dem Bild war die Gründungsmutter der Ravenclaws zu sehen. „Das ist Rowena Ravenclaw."

„Richtig. Und siehst du das Diadem was sie trägt? Man sagt, dass Diadem vergrößert die Fähigkeiten und Kraft seinen Trägers. Und es heißt, ihr Diadem ist schon zu ihrem Lebzeiten verschwunden und niemand weiß wo es sein könnte."

Hermine sah Severus fragend an. „Aber du weißt es?"

Kopfschütteln. „Nein. Aber ich denke ich kenn Jemanden, der es wissen könnte."

Kleine Falten bildeten sich auf Hermines Stirn, als sie nachdenklich mit den Fingern über das gezeichnete Diadem fuhr. „Aber wieso glaubst du, Voldemort hätte es gefunden und es als Horkrux benutzt?"

„Nun, Voldemort kannte Miss Ravenclaw."

Neugierig und verwirrt zugleich sah Hermine ihren Zaubertranklehrer an. „Wie soll das gehen, Schatz? Rowena Ravenclaw war schon lange tod, bevor Voldemort beziehungsweise Tom Riddle das Licht der Welt erblickte."

Severus sah seine Liebste lange an und als sie immer noch nicht begriff, zog er etwas enttäuscht seine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Diese kleine Bewegung half jedoch Hermine, die immer wenn er sie so ansah, zu Höchstleistungen anlief, und ihr viel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Er kannte nicht Rowena Ravenclaw, aber er kannte ihren Geist!"

Die angehobene Augenbraue verschwand, zufrieden schien er jedoch nicht. „Nicht ganz Schatz. Rowena Ravenclaw starb eines natürlichen Todes. Sprich: Ihre Seele wandelt nicht mehr als Geist auf Erden.

Aber Riddle kannte den Geist ihrer Tochter. Helena Ravenclaw, die heute nur noch die Graue Dame genannt wird! Überlieferungen sagen, dass sie die Intelligenz und Macht ihrer Mutter neidete und deshalb das Diadem gestohlen hatte, um selbst so klug und weise zu werden. Und sie hat sich mit dem Diadem an einen verborgenen Ort zurückgezogen, solange, bis sie aufgespürt und ermordet wurde."

„Oh je. Und du meinst, Riddle hat ihr den Verwahrungsplatz des Diadems entlocken können?"

„Voldemort war schon immer sehr, nun sagen wir, überzeugend. Auch als Tom Riddle."

„Also los. Worauf warten wir? Ab zur Grauen Dame."

Hermine sprang auf und wollte schon voller Eifer losstürzen, als Severus sie zurück hielt.

„Halt Prinzessin. Nicht immer so eilig. Wir werden wohl kaum der Grauen Dame ein Wort entlocken können. Wenn Jemand überhaupt eine Chance hat, dann ist es Harry. Wenn er ihr seine Gründe erklärt und Voldemort erwähnt, wird sie es ihm bestimmt sagen."

Hermine tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie wollte am liebsten alles selber machen. Alles in der Hand haben. Das war ihre Natur. „Na gut." Sagte sie mürrisch. „Dann sage ich Harry jetzt Bescheid."

Sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Severus sie noch einmal zurück rief. „Hermine, übernachtest du heute bei mir?"

Ihre Augen blitzten. „Sehr gerne!"

Sie grinste ihn noch kurz an, dann war sie verschwunden.

Als Hermine von dem Gespräch mit Harry zurück in Severus Räume kehrte, schlug die Uhr gerade halb zwölf.

Severus saß wieder einmal lesend auf dem Sofa, in einer Hand hielt er locker ein Glas Wein, welches er leicht schwenkte. Als er Hermine bemerkte blickte er mit einem sanften Lächeln auf. „Komm her mein Engel. Genug gearbeitet für heute."

Er legte sein Buch zur Seite und breitete den somit freien Arm aus. Hermine folgte der wortlosen Einladung und setzte sich zu ihm. „Bekomme ich auch ein Glas?" Sie deutete auf den rubinroten Wein, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Lieber nicht. Vom Wein wirst du immer so ulkig."

Verwundert sah sie ihn an. „Was soll das denn bitte heißen? Ulkig? Findest du mich kindisch? Also echt jetzt.."

Er senkte den Blick und Hermine erkannte ihm Schein des Feuers, dass er grinste. „Was feixt du dir denn jetzt einen? Was ist so lustig?"

Er sah sie an, immer noch breit grinsend. „Ich finde es immer köstlich amüsant, wie dich so eine kleine Aussage völlig aus der Bahn werfen kann."

Hermine wusste nicht ob sie mit ihm lachen oder sauer sein sollte. Sie entschied sich einfach nicht näher drauf einzugehen. Sie wollte sich die Stimmung nicht verderben. Morgen war ein besonderer Tag. Oder was heißt besonders. Es war einfach nur…

„Na nu? Du sagst gar nichts? Ich hatte mich jetzt schon auf eines unserer Wortgefechte gefreut." Severus sah sie an, nun nicht mehr grinsend sondern verwundert.

„Es wird schon stimmen was du sagst." Sie verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich an ihn an, was Severus nur noch mehr verwirrte.

Einen Moment war er noch sprachlos und sah im Raum umher, als ob er dort die Erklärung für Hermines Benehmen finden konnte. Sonst war sie doch immer diejenige, die das letzte Wort hatte.

„Was ist los mit dir? Wenn ich dich mit meiner Aussage verletzt haben sollte, tut mir das Leid. Es war als Spaß gemeint." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wartete ihre Antwort ab.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich hatte nur keine Lust drauf einzugehen. Ich will einen harmonischen Abend mit dir verbringen."

„Ich wollte mich doch nicht mit dir streiten Prinzessin."

„Nein, aber du hättest mich mit deinen provozierenden Aussagen auf 180 gebracht. Und dann hätte ich dich beleidigt und du wärst sauer. Hättest mich beleidigt und ich wär dann noch mehr sauer. Ich hätte dann zurück…"

„Schon gut. Ich habe es verstanden."

Er schwenkte den Zauberstab und ein zweites Glas erschien auf dem Tisch. Er lehnte sich vor, stellte sein Glas hin, griff nach einer Flasche mit einem hübschen Etikett auf den in feinen, geschwungenen Buchstaben die Worte „Clos Belle Rose" zu lesen waren und goss das leere Glas halb voll.

„Auf einen schönen Abend!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss und reichte ihr dann das Glas, schnappte sich seines und stieß an. „Auf einen schönen Abend!"

Sie nahm einen Schluck und der schwere, liebliche Wein hinterließ auf seinen Weg die Kehle hinunter eine angenehme Wärme, die sich überall in Hermine ausbreitete.

„Apropos Abend." Sagte Severus und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Es ist ja eigentlich schon Nacht. Und morgen muss ich zur ersten Stunde raus. Wir sollten uns also bald hinlegen."

Er leerte sein Glas in einem Schluck und sah dann Hermine an, als ob er dies auch von ihr erwartete.

„Du willst doch wohl jetzt nicht etwa, dass ich das Zeug mit einem Zug nach unten kippe? Dann hab ich morgen einen Kater!"

Er sah einen kurzen Moment auf ihr Glas als wünschte er, sie würde es wirklich machen, lehnte sich dann jedoch zurück und seufzte leicht. „Nein. Trink in Ruhe aus."

„Danke." Murmelte Hermine leicht säuerlich. Sie hatte sie auf einen gemeinsamen, gemütlichen Abend mit Severus gefreut, der auch dringend mal wieder nötig war. Die ganzen Tage zuvor waren sie nur mit der Suche nach den Horkruxen beschäftig gewesen und selbst wenn sie beide zusammen arbeiteten, so war es doch nicht dasselbe, als wenn sie in Ruhe nebeneinander saßen.

Plötzlich zog Severus seinen Arm unter ihren Rücken weg und stand auf. „Weißt du was: Trink du in Ruhe aus. Ich mach mich derweil schon fertig für's Bett."

_Na toll_, dachte Hermine enttäuscht. _Das klingt ja schon wie bei einem alten Ehepaar._ _Bestimmt braucht er bald seine 10 Stunden Schlaf und klagt über Gelenkschmerze. _Sie nippte leicht am Wein und sah gedankenverloren in die knisternde Glut, die vom Feuer zurückgelassen wurde.

_Na na Hermine_, tadelte sie sich dann selbst.

_Sei nicht zu streng mit ihm. Er hat viel leisten müssen in letzter Zeit. Er hat sich den Schlaf verdient. Er wird ja nun auch nicht mehr jünger. Und du auch nicht._

Severus erschien wieder im Raum. Er lehnte, die Arme hinter den Rücken gefaltet, am Türrahmen und betrachtete sie verliebt. „Mich macht es jedes Mal sprachlos wie wunderschön du im Schein eines Feuers aussiehst. Feuer scheint dein Element zu sein."

Nicht wissend, was sie auf sein Kompliment antworten sollte, lächelte sie zurück. „Nun ich bin Löwe. Wir haben das Feuer im Blut sozusagen."

Er lachte kurz und kam dann auf sie zu. Als er sich neben sie setzte schlug die Uhr zwölf.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Prinzessin!" Er holte hinter seinem Rücken einen eingerollten, samtig grün schimmernden Stoff hervor und reichte ihn ihr.

„Oh mein Gott. Du hast daran gedacht?" Hermine strahlte ihn an. Sie hatte nicht erwartete dass er ihren Geburtstag wusste. Sie alle hatten so viel mit der Suche der Horkruxen zu tun, dass sie es verkehrt gefunden hatte, dieses Jahr Wert auf ihren Geburtstag zu legen. Es gab wichtigeres im Moment. Und es war ja eigentlich auch nur ein Tag wie jeder andere. Aber das Severus daran gedacht hatte, machte sie sprachlos vor Freude.

„Natürlich kenne ich ihn." Er gab ihr einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss und sah ihr danach tief in die Augen. „Ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt. Meine Prinzessin!"

In seinen letzten Worten lag so viel Gefühl und Verehrung für sie, dass Hermine glaubte in diesem Moment vor Liebe für ihn platzen zu müssen. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Kopf und zog ihn an sich, um sich mit einem langen sinnlichen Kuss bei ihm zu bedanken. Nachdem sie atemlos von ihm abließ, bemerkte sie wieder den grünen Stoff, den sie immer noch angenehm warm in ihrer Hand trug.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie neugierig und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Na, du musst es schon aufmachen. Ich werde es dir sicher nicht verraten!"

Hermine ließ sich das kein zweites Mal sagen und rollte den Stoff langsam auseinander, als würde sie befürchten etwas zu zerbrechen, wenn sie es schnell aufriss. Als sie auch das letzte Stück des Stoffes entrollt hatte, sah sie fassungslos zu Severus, dann wieder auf das Geschenk. Auf dem grünen Samtstoff lag eine silberne Kette mit einem großen, herzförmigen Rubinanhänger, der magisch im Licht der Glut schimmerte.

„Ist der echt?" Es war das erste und das blödeste was ihr dazu einfiel und sie erntete dafür ein angenehmes, kehliges Lachen von Severus. „Natürlich ist er echt. Ich schenke dir doch keine Kette aus dem Kaugummiautomaten."

Wieder sah Hermine ihren Liebling verwirrt an. „Du weißt was ein Kaugummiautomat ist?"

Severus verdrehte leicht genervt, aber auch amüsiert die Augen und ging nicht weiter auf ihren Kommentar ein. „Dreh ihn mal um!" forderte er sie stattdessen auf.

Zaghaft, als hätte sie Angst davor dass sie noch mehr Schönheit und Glück nicht ertragen konnte, drehte sie den Anhänger und hielt ihn gegen das schwache Licht der glimmenden Glut. „Für immer dein! SS." wisperte sie, als sie die wunderbar feine Gravur las. Sie konnte nicht länger. Eine dicke Träne der Freude rann ihre Wange hinunter. Sie hatte ja vieles erwartet. Aber nicht das. Ein ewig wehrender Liebesbeweis von ihrem schwarzhaarigen, manchmal gefühlskargen Schatz.

„Es ist so wunderschön!" wisperte sie und drehte und wendete den Anhänger hin und her, als würde sie befürchten die Gravur würde im nächsten Moment verschwinden oder der Stein im nächsten Augenblick zu Staub zerfallen. „Danke dir! Tausend dank!"

Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss und hielt ihm dann die Kette hin. „Aber ich kann so etwas wertvolles nicht annehmen."

Kurz sah er sie verwirrt an, dann beleidigt, dann wütend. „Du willst sie nicht annehmen?"

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sie ist viel zu wertvoll. Du hast dich damit bestimmt in Unkosten gestürzt… ich bin sie gar nicht wert."

Langsam erschien wieder ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, doch seine Augen blickten vorwurfsvoll zu ihr hinunter. „Wieso solltest du dieser Kette nicht wert sein? Du bist für mich ALLES Hermine! Alle Ketten dieser Welt könnten niemals den Wert erreichen, den du für mich hast." Er lehnt sich zurück während er den Verschluss der Kette öffnete und sie Hermine um den Hals legte. „Außerdem," sagte er, während er den Verschluss wieder hinter Hermines Hals schloss „Werde ich die Kette mit dieser Gravur nicht mehr los. Außer ich finde Jemanden, der ebenfalls mit SS beginnt!"

Hermine musste aufgrund seines Scherzes lachen und drückte dabei den Rubin an ihre Brust, als würde sie befürchten er könnte herunter fallen. Als Severus das bemerkte griff er nach ihren Händen und hielt sie sanft fest. „Keine Angst, sie kann nicht zerstört werden." Er ließ das Bild von Hermine, die durch den Wein und wahrscheinlich auch vor Verlegenheit rote Wangen bekommen hatte, und den rot schimmernden Rubin auf sich wirken und nickte dann bewundernd. „Wie eine Prinzessin." Stellte er zufrieden fest.

Hermine sagte gar nichts. Sah ihm einfach nur tief in die Augen. Und zog ihn damit in ihren Bann. Minutenlang, so kam es Severus jedenfalls vor, sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und keiner von ihnen machte den Eindruck, als wolle er dass dieser Augenblick jemals vorbei ging. Plötzlich hob Hermine ihre Hand und fuhr damit leicht über Severus Wange. Schnell legte er seine Hand auf ihre und schmiegte sein Gesicht in ihre Handfläche.

„Ich liebe dich." hauchte Hermine, als würde sie befürchten, dass laute Worte die knisternde Atmosphäre zerstören würden.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte er zurück. Er zog sie an sich und dem Moment wo ihre Lippen die seinen berührten, bebte ihr Körper und sie hatte das Gefühl als würden hunderte Schmetterlinge durch ihren Körper flattern.

Auch Severus überkamen in diesem Moment Liebe und Leidenschaft und er intensivierte den Kuss. Leicht fuhr seine Zunge über ihren Mund und bat um Einlass, den sie ihn mit Freuden gewehrte.

Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie unter den Kragen seines Umhangs fuhren um diesen dann langsam von seinen Schultern zu streifen.

„Was machst du?" murmelte er vernebelt ohne den Kuss gänzlich zu unterbrechen und erhielt eine ebenso atemlose Antwort. „Dich ausziehen, was sonst."

Plötzlich wieder voll da, ließ er von ihr ab. Wollte sie jetzt etwa… War dafür schon der richtige Zeitpunkt da? Sollten sie nicht lieber noch warten?

„Severus. Hör auf über alles nachzudenken. Es gibt hierfür nicht den perfekten Moment, richtig oder falsch. Wieso sollten wir uns gegen unsere Gefühle wehren, wo sie uns doch eindeutig den Weg weisen."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn vom Sofa hoch. Dann stellte sie sich zu ihm, so nah, dass er ihren warmen Atem auf seiner empfindlichen Haut am Hals spürte und ein Kribbeln durchfloss ihn vom Kopf bis in die Zehenspitzen. Ab diesem Moment übernahm sein Körper das Kommando, und er wehrte sich auch nicht dagegen. Sehnsüchtig vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, sog ihren Duft ein als wäre er der Grund, warum er lebte. Hermine legte ihren Mund leicht einen seinen Hals, küsste und knabberte an ihm, was Severus einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Ihre Hände nestelten derweil an den vielen Knöpfen seines Sakkos, die er im nächsten Moment wortlos für sie mit einem Zauber öffnete. Dankbar streifte sie den schweren Stoff von seinen Schultern und ihre Hände verschwanden unter seinem weißen Hemd, welches durch den weiten Ausschnitt blick auf seine Brust freigab.

Auch er hatte sie mittlerweile von ihrem Pullover befreit und streichelte sanft ihre Arme auf und ab.

Wieder wanderte ihr Mund seinen Hals empor und fand bald wonach sie suchte. Ihre Küsse wechselten zwischen wild und sanft, ungestüm und liebevoll und ihre Hände gingen, mutig geworden durch Wein und leisen Liebesbezeugungen, auf Wanderschaft.

Severus Hose wurde mit jeder weiteren Berührung von Hermine enger und auch Hermine bekam das Gefühl, welches sie bis jetzt nur einmal, in ihrem Traum, bekommen hatte.

„Schlaf mit mir!" Hauchte sie, den Mund an seinen gepresst. Als Antwort erhielt sie ein leises Stöhnen.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte er sie auf seinem Arm gehoben, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen trug er sie über die Schwelle ins Schlafzimmer, wie ein frisch vermähltes Ehepaar in den Flitterwochen.

Schnell war Hermine von Rock und Oberteil befreit und fühlte sich, nur noch mit BH und Höschen bekleidet, etwas hilflos, und ja, nackt. Die Kette mit dem herzförmigen Rubin lag schwer auf ihrer Brust. Über der Stelle, wo ihr Herz saß.

„Wenn du nicht möchtest, dann müssen wir nicht…du weißt ich zwinge dich zu nichts!". Severus hatte ihr Zögern bemerkt, hielt sie sanft im Arm und streichelte mit einer Hand an ihrer Wirbelsäule hoch und runter, runter und hoch. Diese gleichmäßige Bewegung entspannte sie wieder und sie sah Severus verliebt in die Augen.

„Nein es ist in Ordnung. Alles ist wunderbar, genauso wie es gerade ist."

Ein verträumtes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen als er seine Augen von oben bis unten über ihrer Körper gleiten ließ und in seinen Augen flackerte Verlangen auf. „Du bist perfekt." Sagte er und seine Augen ruhten wieder auf ihrem Gesicht, welches bei seinem erneuten Kompliment leicht errötete, sich aber auch entspannte.

Während Hermine Severus Hemd über den Kopf zog und es achtlos zu Boden warf, schob er sie Richtung Bett auf welchen sie im nächsten Moment lagen und sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

Mit Severus auf ihr sank sie tief in die weiche Matratze.

Das Gefühl des Glücks, Verliebtheit und Verlangen wuchs in ihr und sie spürte seinen heißen Atem, der über ihre Lippen streichelte, über Wangen und am Hals hinunter. Sie fühlte seinen warmen, harten Körper der auf ihr lag, fuhr mit den Fingern über seine weiche Haut und die schön geschwungene Wirbelsäule, roch seine Haut, die einen dunklen Duft nach Moschus versprühte. Vernebelt öffnete sie die Augen und sah in das Gesicht von Severus, welches ihr verriet, dass er in diesem Moment dasselbe wie sie dachte. „Wie in meinem Traum!" flüsterte er und sie begriff sofort. „Ja, wie in unserem Traum." Verbesserte sie.

Wie lange war dieser Traum nun schon her. Und nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er einmal wahr werden würde. Und doch war es so. Sie lag hier, in seinem Bett, unter ihm und genoss den Anblick den er ihr bot. Schwer und stark stützte er sich auf seine Arme um nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihr zu liegen. Eine Strähne seines Haares war nach vorne gefallen, kitzelte sie an der Wange. Seine Augen blickten voller Liebe zu ihr hinunter und in diesem Moment war sie sich sicher, dass sie in ihm den Seelenverwandten gefunden hatte, nachdem sie sich immer gesehnt hatte.

In dieser Nacht liebten Hermine und Severus sich zum ersten Mal, zärtlich, liebevoll, ohne Hast.

Dann noch einmal und noch ein weiteres Mal, bis sie zufrieden und erschöpft in den Armen des anderen einschliefen.

**Hallo meine lieben Leser, wenn ich denn noch welche habe.**

**Dies war das Kapitel, vor dem ich am meisten Bammel hatte. Wie hat es auch gefallen? War es zu schnulzig? Zu viele Details? Zu wenig Details?**

**Würde mich sehr über eure Meinung freuen.**

**LG, Odania**


	31. Erfolgreiche Suche

Ein warmer Sommerwind zog über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, ließ das hohe Grass fröhlich hin und her wippen und die stolze Weide streckte genüsslich ihr Äste der wärmenden Sonne entgegen.

Die Schüler und Schülerinnen Hogwarts liefen alle mit glücklichen, gut gelaunten Gesichtern durch die Hallen und Gärten des großen Schlosses, fanden sich in kleinen Lerngruppen zusammen oder machten eine Auszeit von der ganzen Paukerei.

Bald standen die Abschlussprüfungen vor der Tür!

Nur 4 Schüler von Hogwarts, die eigentlich auch hätten lernen müssen, saßen in einem Vorzimmer von Dumbledores Büro und unterhielten sich angestrengt und leise, obwohl niemand da war, der sie hätte belauschen können.

„Wir haben 5 der 6 Horkruxe gefunden und zerstört. Wir sind dem Ziel sooo Nahe!" Harry machte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einen Abstand von 1 Zentimeter, um seine Aussage zu unterstützen.

„ Aber was verdammt, ist der sechste…" Hilflos sah er reihe um in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, die ihn ebenso verzweifelt und ratlos entgegen sahen.

„Vielleicht…" flüsterte Hermine nach einer kleinen Weile „Vielleicht kann ich Severus fragen, ob er nicht den Dunklen Lord fragen könnte, wo .."

„Nein nein! Bloß nicht!" Unterbrach sie Harry, und schüttelte kräftig mit dem Kopf. „Das würde Voldemort nur unnötig misstrauisch werden lassen. Nein. Severus muss so sein wie immer."

„Da stimme ich Ihnen zu, Potter!" Der Mann, von dem soeben gesprochen wurde, erschien plötzlich in der Tür und gesellte sich an den Tisch zu den vier anderen. „Allerdings werde ich Augen und Ohren offen halten."

Severus faltete seine Hände und lächelte, ja lächelte!, jeden von ihnen an.

„Ich möchte euch mein Lob aussprechen, vor allem dir Harry. Was ihr in den letzten zwei Monaten geleistet habt, ist wirklich überaus mutig und heldenhaft von euch gewesen und euer Erfolg ist immens."

„Danke Sir!" murmelten Harry, Ginny und Ron wie aus einem Munde, Hermine legte jedoch einfach ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Severus hatte mit Dumbledore eine Ausrede für die vier Schüler geschaffen, damit sie ohne lästiges Getuschel der Mitschüler vom Unterricht fern bleiben und ihre Suche nach den Horkruxen beginnen konnten. Denn natürlich konnten sie Niemand die Wahrheit erzählen. Allein wegen Draco Malfoy und seinen Freunden, die nun ebenfalls den Dunklen Lord dienten.

8 Wochen waren die vier unterwegs im gesamten Vereinigten Königreich gewesen. Ein Versteck der Horkruxe, in Form eines einfachen Steins, führte die vier Freunde sogar an den Nordpolarkreis, bei denen sie auf einem riesigen Geröllfeld nach dem Horkrux suchen mussten.

Zum Glück schien niemand der Schüler oder Lehrergemeinschaft misstrauisch geworden zu sein, und auch in den Reihen der Todesser wurde nie ein Wort über die Horkruxe verloren. Oder darüber, dass vier Jugendliche diese nacheinander zerstörten.

Allerdings befürchtete Severus, dass der Dunkle Lord etwas ahnte und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Voldemort ihm nicht mehr vertraute und es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Severus verstoßen würde. Oder schlimmeres. Darüber sagte er aber natürlich kein Wort zu Hermine, er wollte sie nicht, vielleicht grundlos, beunruhigen.

„Der Dunkle Lord wurde übrigens jedes Mal etwas schwacher, wenn ihr einen seiner Horkruxe zerstört hattet." Erfreutes Gemurmel. „Wenn wir noch herausfinden, was und wo die letzte Seelenbehausung ist, dann wird es nur noch einen Wink mit dem Zauberstab bedürfen, um den Dunklen Lord zu zerstören."

Ein leises Räuspern kam von Harry. „Sir, der Dunkle Lord weiß wirklich nicht, dass Sie uns helfen? Er kann noch immer nicht meine Gedanken sehen, richtig?"

Richtig? Das wusste Severus nicht. Er wurde immer mehr aus den Gesprächen von Voldemort und seinen engsten Vertrauten herausgehalten. Aber wenn es nicht so wäre, so nahm er an, würde er sonst kaum noch leben.

Gerade als er antworten wollte, durchzog ihn ein heftiger Schmerz im Unterarm. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!" sagte er scherzhaft als er die nervösen Blicke seiner vier Schützlinge auf seiner Tätowierung ruhen sah. „Ich muss dann mal!"

Er nickte ihnen zu und wollte aufstehen, als Hermine nach seiner Hand griff. „Sei bitte vorsichtig!"

„Bin ich doch immer mein Schatz!"

Hermine lächelte zaghaft, aber in ihren Augen entdeckte Severus das Glitzern von unterdrückten Tränen.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken, da er es so für richtig hielt, in Anbetracht der drei Anwesenden, entzog sich dann ihrem Griff und war im nächsten Moment schon entschwunden.

Severus landete an der Grenze zu einem Wald. Dem Verbotenen Wald? Wo war er hier?

Durch die Bäume drangen Stimmen zu ihm, denen er folgte und bald darauf stieß er auf einer Lichtung zu den anderen Todessern, die sich um den Dunklen Lord versammelt hatten. Als er kam drehten sie ihre Köpfe zu ihm und er spürte ihre Blicke auf ihm ruhen, obwohl ihre Augen von silbrigen Masken und Schleiern verdeckt waren. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Versammlung seinetwegen stattfand.

„Severus, schön, du bist auch schon da. Jetzt fehlen nur noch… Ah da sind sie ja!"

Voldemort sah an Severus vorbei. Als er sich umdrehte, entdeckte er Draco der zusammen mit seinem Vater und Goyle aus dem Schatten der Bäume auf sie zukamen. Nach einer kurzen Verbeugung und einem demütig gemurmelten „Herr!" reihten sie sich neben Severus in den Kreis der Todesser ein.

Während Voldemort in langsamen Schritten an seinen Anhänger entlang schritt, begann er zu reden. „Liebe Freunde, es gibt Neuigkeiten von höchst unerfreulicher Natur." Er ruderte theatralisch mit dem Arm und riss dabei seine Augen unnatürlich weit auf. „Wie einige von euch Wissen, gehe ich kein Schindluder mit meinem Leben ein. Was ich meine ist: ich bin auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet und habe entsprechende Maßnahmen getroffen, um mein Leben, wenn möglich, bis ins ewige Dasein zu verlängern. Vielen von euch sagt wahrscheinlich auch der Begriff _Horkrux _etwas?"

Zustimmendes und erstauntes Gemurmel. Voldemort sah zufrieden in die Runde, während er weiter ging. „Ich habe meine Seele gespalten, viele Male, und bin so unsterblich geworden. Doch spürte ich in letzter Zeit einen tiefen Schmerz, der mich beunruhigte und dem ich nachging. Ich schickte Greyback und Rockwood los, sie sollten nach meinen Horkruxen sehen. Und ihr werdet kaum glauben, was sie entdeckten!" Es herrschte angespannte, erwartungsvolle Stille und Severus spürte, wie sich ein paar Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Während Voldemort weiter schritt, schlängelte seine riesige Schlange Nagini zwischen den Bäumen des Waldes hin und her und zischte bedrohlich.

„Die beiden entdeckten, ihr werdet es kaum glauben, Potter! Und drei seiner Freunde! Sie haben, auf unerklärliche Weise…" Voldemorts Blick zuckte kurz zu Severus „ von der Existenz meiner Horkruxe erfahren und sich anscheinend eigenständig auf dem Weg gemacht, um sie zu zerstören!"

Viele Todesser zogen verblüfft, erzürnt oder entrüstet die Luft ein und einige gaben mäklige Laute von sich. Mittlerweile war Voldemort bei Severus angekommen und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. „Severus, du wusstest davon natürlich nichts!"

Der Satz kam ihm vor wie eine Falle. Eine Falle, die tödlich zuschnappen konnte. Mit unschuldig erstauntem Blick sah er den Dunklen Lord an. „Herr, ich schwöre, ich habe davon nichts geahnt!" er verbeugte sich ehrfürchtig. „Bitte glaubt mir. Hätte ich davon erfahren, hätte ich es sofort mitgeteilt."

Er spürte eine Spitze an seinem Kinn. Erschrocken sog er die Luft ein, nur um nächsten Moment festzustellen, dass es nur Voldemorts Zeigefinger und nicht dessen Zauberstab war, der sein Kinn nach oben drückte. „Natürlich Severus, glaube ich dir. Du bist ja schließlich mein treuster Diener, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich Herr!"

„Natürlich…" murmelte Voldemort und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als er sich noch einmal zu Severus umdrehte. „Aber sage mir, wieso hast du es nicht in Erfahrung bringen können? Du weißt, der Potter Junge ist mein schlimmster Feind, und ebenso weiß ich, dass du ein Meister der Okklumetik bist. Du hättest ruhig ein wenig in seinem Gehirn stöbern können."

Severus hörte seine eigene Stimme kaum, als er antwortete, denn sein Herz klopfte so laut. „Gewiss beherrsche ich die Okklumentik. Aber Herr, ich sollte das Vertrauen des Jungen gewinnen. Hätte ich Veritas oder Okklumentik an ihm versucht, so wäre die Kluft zwischen ihm und mir nur unüberwindbar geworden."

Der skelettartige Zauberer sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „So so, also vertraut er dir jetzt?"

„Nun…" Severus kam ins Stottern. Würde er jetzt bejahen, dass er das Vertrauen von Harry besaß, würde Voldemort wissen wollen, warum er ihn dann nicht schon längst zu ihm gebracht hatte. Verneinen konnte er es aber ebenso wenig.

Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Voldemort einfach weiter. „Wie ihr seht, liebe Freunde, habe ich euch hierher an diesem wunderbar dunklen Ort bestellt, der so nah an Hogwarts liegt, dass man es schon fast riechen kann!"

Zustimmendes Gelächter.

„Wir werden hier im Dunklen Wald unser Lager aufschlagen. Der Junge hat schon viele meiner wertvollen Seelenstücke zerstört, aber weiter lassen wir das nicht zu." Die Menge hob johlend die Arme.

„Es wird bald so weit sein, das verspreche ich euch, da wird der Junge zu uns kommen, und dann, werde ich ihn töten."

Ein eisiger Schauer durchzog Severus Mark und Bein, als die Todesser wieder zum Kampfgeschrei ansetzten. Plötzlich streifte etwas sein Bein und als er hinunter sah, glitt Nagini an ihn vorbei zu ihrem Herrn, der sie liebevoll tätschelte.

„Einige von euch bleiben hier und bereiten das Lager vor. Einige von euch werde ich mit einer anderen Aufgabe beauftragen. Severus, du kannst zurück ins Schloss, bevor man dich noch vermisst. Aber du Draco und auch du, Goyle, bleibt noch. Ich habe mit euch zu reden!"

Mit einem flauen und sehr unguten Gefühl im Bauch verbeugte sich Severus und ging mit langsamen Schritten zurück in Richtung Wald. Er wollte noch Fetzen von dem Gespräch mit Draco und dem Dunklen Lord erhaschen, doch sie waren in die Gegenrichtung verschwunden, und würde Snape ihnen folgen, wäre dies zu auffällig. Mit mieser Laune apparierte Severus zurück nach Hogwarts und überlegte die ganze Zeit, was Voldemort wohl vom Draco wollte. Wahrscheinlich war es die Sache… Die Sache mit Dumbledore, an die er am liebsten nicht dachte und den Gedanken auch immer daran verdrängte, sobald er in ihm aufzulodern drohte.

Und er wollte wissen, war Voldemort noch geplant hatte. Wann Harry zu ihm kommen sollte. Hätten sie bis dahin den letzten Horkrux gefunden?

Eigentlich musste er froh sein, dass der Dunkle Lord den Kampf schon so lange hinausgeschoben hatte. Er hätte eigentlich schon vor Wochen damit gerechnet. Außerdem schien es ihm so, als hätten schon einige Todesser-Versammlungen stattgefunden, ohne dass er davon erfahren hatte. Alle schienen sie etwas zu wissen, was er nicht wusste. Irgendetwas lief schief.

Oder redete er sich das alles nur ein? War er neuerdings paranoid geworden? Vor lauter Angst um Hermines und sein Leben. Weil er wusste, dass er den Dunklen Lord tagtäglich hinterging und er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es dieser tatsächlich noch nicht herausgefunden hatte? Außerdem, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, warum hatten Greyback und Rockwood Harry, Hermine und die anderen nicht sofort angegriffen, als sie sie entdeckt hatten? Da war doch was faul!

Weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht, denn Hermine kam ihn entgegengelaufen.

„Hey alles okay bei dir Schatz?" Atemlos kam sie vor ihm zum Stehen, betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten und schien festzustellen, dass ihm nichts fehlte. Erleichtert warf sie sich in seine Arme.

„Hey hey, vorsichtig!" unsanft drückte er sie von sich. „Was ist wenn uns Jemand sieht? Du weißt, die Mauern hier haben Augen und Ohren."

Hermine rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Arm und sah ihn verletzt an. „Entschuldige wenn meine Angst um dich mich unvorsichtig hat werden lassen!"

Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände. „Komm schon Hermine, was sollte mir schon passieren?" Wie immer tat er alles mit einer Leichtigkeit ab, als würde er in keiner Gefahr schweben. Wie immer, um Hermine nicht zu beunruhigen. Hermine schien mit seiner Aussage jedoch nicht zufrieden zu sein.

„Dir kann so viel passieren. Das weiß ich genau so gut wie du selbst. Außerdem hatte ich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Panik loderte in mir auf und ich musste wissen wie es dir geht."

„Wie du siehst, bin ich wohl auf."

„Schon, aber da ist deine Sorgenfalte unübersehbar auf deiner Stirn, also stimmt doch etwas nicht?"

Entnervt fuhr er sich durchs rabenschwarze Haar. „Meine Güte Hermine, ich hatte einfach einen stressigen Tag. Und natürlich ist so ein Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord auch kein Kinderspiel. Meine Beherrschung wird dabei jedes Mal auf die Probe gestellt…" er ging mit großen Schritten zum Eingang des Schlosses und Hermine hatte Mühe, an ihm dran zu bleiben.

„Okay, ja, das verstehe ich doch Severus. Dann gehen wir jetzt zu dir, machen es uns gemütlich, ich zaubere uns etwas leckeres…"

„Nein!" im Laufen drehte er sich zu ihr und sah sie entschuldigend an. „Sei nicht böse, aber ich brauche heute einfach Ruhe. Und Zeit für mich."

Hermine blieb sprachlos stehen während Severus einfach weiter ging.

„Aber du hast doch jetzt schon 2 Monate Ruhe von mir gehabt!"

Ihre Worte erreichten ihn nicht mehr und vor Frustration und Enttäuschung ballte sie ihre Fäuste, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Seit heute Morgen war sie das erste Mal wieder richtig in Hogwarts gewesen. Sonst war sie immer nur für ein zwei Stunden gekommen, um Dumbledore auf den neusten Stand der Suche zu bringen oder von ihm nützliche Informationen zu erhalten. Severus hatte sie dabei euch immer mehr geschäftlich, wenn man das so nennen konnte, als privat getroffen und sie hatte den Tag herbei gesehnt, wo ihre Suche ein Ende haben würde und sie endlich wieder mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen konnte. Und sie dachte, ihm geht es genauso. Und nun stand sie hier, alleine im Abendrot der untergehenden Sonne, und der Mann, den sie so vermisst hatte, ließ sie links liegen.

Zig Gedanken gingen Hermine durch den Kopf. War er wirklich nur genervt und erschöpft? Gar genervt von ihr? Oder hatte er sich vielleicht in den 8 Wochen wieder ans einsam sein gewöhnt und sich von ihr emotional entfernt?

„Huhu!" Ein dünnes Stimmchen wehte von Hermines Füßen zu ihr hinauf und als sie hinunter blickte erkannte sie Wanny, die sie freudestrahlend ansah.

„Hey Wanny, das ist aber eine schöne Überraschung. Was machst du denn hier draußen?"

„Mein Herr schickt mich!"

Hermine horchte überrascht auf. Ihr Herr? Wer war denn ihr Herr? Normalerweise waren alle Hauselfen Hogwarts dem Schulleiter unterstellt. „Dumbledore schickt dich?"

Energisch schüttelte die kleine Elfe den Kopf. „Nein nein Madame. Wanny hat einen neuen Herrn! Professor Snape, Madame!"

Mit offenem Mund sah Hermine die kleine Wanny an, und konnte sich keinen Reim aus dem Gesagten machen. „Professor Snape?" wiederholte sie.

„Ja ja genau. Der Herr schickt Wanny, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass seine Ablehnung mit Ihnen den Abend zu verbringen bitte nicht böse aufgefasst werden soll."

Immer noch baff, wiederholte Hermine wieder die Worte „Nicht böse auffassen?"

Die kleine Elfe nickte erfreut und im nächsten Moment verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht sorgevoll.

„ Wannys Herr hat Migräne."

„Er hat Migräne?" Ein Papagei war ein scheißdreck gegen sie.

Ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen, sprach Wanny brav weiter. „Wanny soll Ihnen sagen, er schlägt ein Treffen für morgen vor und wünscht Ihnen eine gute erholsame Nacht!"

„Ich äh… ja danke. Sag Ihm..." doch weiter brauchte sie nicht sprechen, dann Wanny war schon mit einem leisen _Plopp_ verschwunden.

Hermine konnte immer noch nicht recht glauben, was sie da gehört hatte. Einerseits war es ja nett, dass er sich auf diesem Wege nochmal entschuldigt hatte, aber anderseits, sein Grund… Also, Migräne! Welcher Zauberer hatte denn bitteschön Migräne? Oder besser: Ein Zauberer, der das Mischen von Heiltränken verstand wie kein anderer, hatte Migräne? War Migräne ein Codewort für irgendetwas?

Bei den weiblichen Muggeln hieß ja Migräne immer so viel wie „Lass mich in Ruhe, ich habe keine Lust auf dich!" Aber bei Severus war dies eher unwahrscheinlich.

Na wenigstens hieß das, dass Severus sich nicht in die Einsamkeit zurückgezogen hatte. Ein Hauself war ein ständiger Begleiter. Allerdings erschloss sich ihr noch nicht der Grund, warum Severus einen Hauselfen brauchen könnte.

Grübelnd ging sie hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal, wo Ginny sie ablenkte indem sie mit ihr über den bald bevorstehenden Ball sprach und sie sich in Gedanken schon ihre Kleider in den schönsten Stoffen und Farben ausmalten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Die Prüfungen standen vor der Tür!

Zusammen mit allen anderen ihres Jahrgangs saßen Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Harry an einem der vielen Tischen die nun in der leergezauberten Großen Halle standen und eine riesige Standuhr mit einem noch riesigeren Pendel daran tickte laut und zeigte die verbleibende Zeit der Prüfung an.

Alle Schülerinnen und Schüller kritzelten fleißig und mit angestrengten oder verbissenem Gesicht auf ihr Pergament, während Ron und Harry sich belustigte Blicke zu warfen und Hermine und Ginny probehalber ein paar Aufgaben lösten, die sie auch ohne vorige Lernerei beantworten konnten.

Da sich die vier während der ganzen Prüfungsvorbereitungen auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen befunden hatten, schrieben sie die Prüfungen nur als Alibi mit. Nun waren auch die meisten der restlichen Lehrkörper in ihr Geheimnis eingeweiht und es wurde in gemeinsamer Runde beschlossen, dass die vier ihre Abschlussprüfung später, in den Sommerferien, nachholen durften.

Als endlich alle Prüfungen vorbei waren, „Endlich, nach 100 Jahren," wie Ron es ausdrückte und wie es auch Harry vorkam, hatten Hermine und Ginny die restliche Zeit der Prüfungen dafür genutzt, ihre Ideen für das Abschlusskleid so gut und genau wie möglich auf's Papier zu bringen und zeigten sich ihre Zeichnungen nun gegenseitig.

„Wow Hermine, deins ist ja traumhaft schön. Und wie das fällt. Übrigens: auch sehr gewagt, so ohne Träger und mit dem Ausschnitt!" 

Hermine lachte aufgrund des Lobs und fuhr dann dennoch etwas unzufrieden mit den Fingern ihre Zeichnung nach. „ Das konnte ich nicht so gut zeichnen. Ich will den Ausschnitt auch später nicht so groß haben. Vielleicht mach ich es auch so, dass es dann doch eng noch hoch geht, so um den Hals, weißt du. Dann wären nur die Schultern frei."

„Nein nein!" Ginny griff nach Hermines Papier und hielt ihr noch einmal aus einer kleinen Entfernung hin. „DAS Kleid ist perfekt, so wie es ist. Perfekt für dich! Du kannst so etwas absolut tragen!"

„Meinst du?" Hermine betrachte verunsichert ihr gezeichnetes Kleid, was wirklich wundervoll war, aber eben auch die gewissen Reize einer Frau hervorhob. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Reize so schön waren, um sie ganz Hogwarts und Gäste zeigen zu können.

„Ach Hermine!" seufzend kam Ginny zu ihr, drehte sie um und führte sie zu einem großen Spiegel, vor dem sie Hermine positionierte und ihr als Spiegelbild entgegen lächelte.

„Schau dich an Hermine! Wie wunderschön du bist. Wie erwachsen du geworden bist!"

Hermine betrachtete kritisch ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre Augen wanderten von ihrer feinen Nase, runter über den schlanken Hals zu den Ansätzen ihre Brüste, die nun deutlich im V-Ausschnitt ihres Shirts zu sehen waren. Seit wann waren die denn so groß? Ihre Taille schien auch schlanker als sonst, ihr Becken weiblicher als zuvor. Hermines krauses Haar war nun nicht mehr kraus. Es fiel in leichten Locken auf ihre zarten Schultern bis hin zu ihren Brüsten, die dadurch noch einmal mehr vorteilhaft betont wurden. Ihre Haut war auf einmal ebenmäßig. Keine Spuren oder Anzeichnen von Akne oder anderen lästigen Verschmutzungen waren zu sehen.

Seit wann sah sie denn SO aus? Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie vor ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen noch viel mädchenhafter ausgesehen hatte. Doch nun schien sie auf einmal erblüht zu sein und sie sah im Spiegel eine wirklich nicht zu verachtende junge Frau, die sie aus cleveren und erfahrenen Augen ansah. Zufrieden lächelte sie sich an.

„Siehst du!" Ginny schlang ihrer besten Freundin von hinten die Arme um die Taille und stützte ihr Kinn auf deren Schulter, während sie ebenfalls Hermine im Spiegel betrachtete. „Das kleine Entlein ist zum Schwan herangewachsen."


	32. Vorbereitungen

Im ganzen Schloss war ein ständiges Summen und Brummen, Gebrabbel und Gelächter zu hören.

Hogwarts schien fast aus allen Nähten zu platzen, jetzt, wo auch die Schüler und Schülerinnen von Durmstrang und Beauxbatons eingetroffen waren und die ganze Vorfreude auf dem Sommernachtsball förmlich zu greifen war.

Die Lehrer und Professoren hatten sich sich selbst übertroffen und aus der Großen Halle ein funkelndes Juwel erschaffen. An der Decke der Halle funkelte ein sternenklarer Himmel, nur dass die Sterne in allen möglichen Farben blitzten und blinkten und somit die Große Halle ständig in einem anderen Licht erstrahlte und interessante Schatten warf. An den Wänden der Großen Halle waren große, kreisrunde Tische gezaubert wurden, auf denen in warmen Farben schöne Decken, Blumen und Snacks platziert waren. Der Professor von dem Fach internationale Zauberfreundschaften hatte Palmen und andere exotische Pflanzen erscheinen lassen, die er damals bei seinem Auslandsaufenthalten in Hawaii, Madagaskar und Südafrika entdeckte hatte und er erzählte jedem Schüler, der es wagte sich in seine Nähe zu begeben, von den Pflanzen und ihren Eigenheiten, zählte ihnen ihren lateinischen Namen auf oder erklärte, was die Muggel alles aus diesen wunderbaren Pflanzen herstellen konnten; auch wenn es den Schüler oder die Schülerin augenscheinlich nicht die Bohne interessierte.

Am Ende der Große Halle, wo sonst die Lehrertische standen, war eine große Bühne erschienen, auf denen allerlei seltsam wirkende Instrumente standen bei denen nicht sofort zu erkennen war, um was es sich dabei handeln sollte.

Der Boden der Großen Halle war größtenteils mit Sand bedeckt und einzelne Stege aus nussbraunem Holz führten von den Tischen und Türen in die Mitte der Halle, dem Herzstück des Sommernachtsball: Der Tanzfläche.

Severus hatte sich bei den Fest-Vorbereitungen rausgehalten. Er konnte dem ganzen immer noch nichts abgewinnen. Vor allem jetzt nicht, wo er mehr und mehr das Gefühl bekam, dass bald etwas Schreckliches passieren würde. Er war zwar immer noch ein Teil der Todesser, doch er merkte dass etwas anders geworden war. Zwar sprachen alle mit ihm, wie sonst auch, und selbst der Dunkle Lord zog ihn immer noch bei Problemen zu Rate und schien ihn soweit immer noch zu vertrauen. Aber irgendetwas ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Einige Sachen waren ihm unklar. Das war sonst gar nicht seine Art. Sonst war er scharfsinnig wie ein Fuchs, erkannte jede Zusammenhänge oder konnte zukünftige Taten anderer Leute frühzeitig logisch Schlussfolgern.

Und natürlich ließ ihn noch eine Sache keine Ruhe: Die Vorbereitungen der Todesser zur baldigen Stürmung von Hogwarts und die Ermordung Harry Potters.

Andererseits hatte er den Eindruck, dass Voldemort es damit gar nicht mehr eilig hatte. Ein Datum der Eroberung stand immer noch nicht und der Dunkle Lord ließ auch nicht durchblicken, ob und wann er den entscheidenden Befehl dazu geben würde. Eine andere Sache, die ihn ebenso verwunderte wie auch erfreute, war, dass noch niemand probiert hatte Dumbledore zu ermorden…und er es somit auch nicht hatte tuen müssen. Er hatte Draco und seine Freunde im Auge behalten, aber sie schienen so wie immer zu sein, nur etwas aufmüpfiger und rotznasiger ihm gegenüber, was daraus resultieren könnte, dass sie ja nun auch zu dem Kreis der Todesser gehörten und sich deswegen ihm gegenüber ebenbürtig fühlten. Oder es war einfach diese verdammte Pubertät, die sich zur Zeit wie ein Lauffeuer durch alle Viert- und Fünftklässler von Hogwarts zog und somit den ein oder anderen schon einen immensen Punkteabzug beschert hatte, wenn sie ihre Hormone an Snape ausgelassen hatten.

Als es Klopfte hob Severus erschrocken den Kopf und im nächsten Moment stand Dumbledore bei ihm im Zimmer. „Severus mein Lieber, hast du noch etwas von dieser fantastischen Salbe für mich übrig?" Er lächelte und hob dann seine immer noch schwarze Hand, die er zurzeit immer unter blassblauen Handschuhen vor den Schülern verborgen hielt.

„Hilft sie denn so gut? Sind Poppys Heilsprüche nicht viel effektiver?" Severus öffnete eine kleine Kommode in der allerlei Phiolen, Schatullen und Dosen ordentlich aneinander gereiht standen und zog dann eine kleine hellblaue Dose heraus. „Hier habe ich sie!"

Dumbledore setzte sich an Severus Tisch und legte seine Hand auf dessen Platte „Würdest du..?"

Fragend sah Dumbledore ihn an. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den Severus nicht kannte, wollte Dumbledore mit seiner eigenen Hand nicht in Kontakt kommen, obwohl keinerlei Gefahr mehr von ihr ausging.

Nickend setzte sich Severus zu dem Schulleiter an den Tisch und verstrich die Salbe sorgfältig auf der verfluchten Hand.

„Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, Severus: Nein. Poppys Sprüche helfen leider kein bisschen. Die schwarze Magie scheint zu stark zu sein. Nur deine natürlichen Salben scheinen eine lindernde Wirkung zu haben." erstaunt hob Severus den Blick und sah in das wie immer sanftmütig lächelnde Gesicht des alten Zauberers. „Bestimmt, weil sie mit viel Liebe gemacht wurden!" Dumbledore zwinkerte ihn zu und Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„Du schiebst auch alles auf die Liebe, oder?" Severus, der Dumbledore mittlerweile duzte, weil zwischen den beiden endlich so etwas wie eine echte Freundschaft entstanden war, grinste.

„Natürlich Severus. Harry Potter ist das beste Beispiel dafür, dass Liebe dich sogar vor dem Tod bewahren kann. Und dir hat sie wie man sieht auch nicht geschadet."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Schulmeister und schritt bedächtig zur Tür, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal zu Severus an. „Kommst du denn nicht mit?"

„Mit? Wohin?"

„Na zum Ball!"

Severus sah zur Uhr und fuhr erschrocken von seinem Sitz hoch. „Du meine Güte, schon so spät. Ich komme gleich Albus, ich zieh mich nur schnell um." Im nächsten Moment war er schon im nächsten Raum entschwunden und man hörte kurz darauf ein lautes Gerumpel und dann ein Fluchen. Das musste dann wohl die Ecke der Kleiderkommode gewesen sein, die Bekanntschaft mit Severus Knie gemacht hatte.

Nickend wand sich Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zum Gehen. „Aufgeregt wie ein junger Knabe. Ja ja, die Liebe."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermine, Ginny und die anderen Gryffindor-Mädchen standen aufgeregt im großen Gemeinschaftsbadezimmern, kämmten sich gegenseitig die Haare, zauberten sich ein tolles MakeUp aufs Gesicht oder probierten es auf die altmodische Art, mit Eyeliner, Maskara und Lippenstift. Ließen letzteres aber bald sein, da sie damit nicht umgehen konnten.

Hermine und Ginny hatten vereinbart, sich gegenseitig ihr MakeUp aufzulegen, aber da Ginny kaum beziehungsweise noch gar keine Erfahrungen mit „Muggle-Schminke" hatte, betrachtete Hermine später geschockt das Ergebnis im Spiegel. Ginny, die hinter ihr stand, schlug die Hand vor dem Mund. „Als du die Augen noch zuhattest, sah es eigentlich gar nicht übel aus. Es muss sich verwischt haben als du dich zum Spiegel umgedreht hast!"

Hermine hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue und betaschte ihre tiefrot gerouchten Wangen. „ich sehe aus wie ein Clown!"

Ginny wurde einen Kopf kleiner.

„Aber ein hübscher Clown!" sagte Parvati, die neben ihr erschienen war und sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen konnte.

„Entschuldige Hermine, ich mach es wieder weg und probiere es nochmal!" sagte Ginny hilfsbereit und griff schon wieder zum Eyeliner, aber Hermine hob abwehrend die Hände. „Dazu haben wir keine Zeit mehr Ginny. Wir probieren es mal in den Ferien, einverstanden? Da kannst du an mir proben so viel du magst."

Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und im nächsten Augenblick war ihr Gesicht wieder ungeschminkt. „Soll ich dich noch schminken oder willst du lieber Zauberhand anlegen?"

„Öhm… ich glaube, ich zaubere mir mein Make -Up doch lieber, wenn du einverstanden bist, Mine."

„Natürlich. Dann kann ich mich ja selbst schminken. Ich komm noch nicht so recht an die Körperzauberei ran. Dann lieber auf die traditionelle Art."

Hermine griff nun selbst zu ihren mitgebrachten Schminkutensilien und innerhalb von 10 Minuten war sie fertig. Zufrieden packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und als sie grade das Bad verlassen wollte, bemerkte sie die plötzliche Stille. Erstaunt hob sie die Augen und merkte, dass alle Mädchen sie bewundernd ansahen.

„Hermine, wow, das hast du selbst gemacht? Mit deiner Hand und dem Zeug da?"

Susan Bones zeigte mit ihrem Finger erst auf Hermines Gesicht und dann auf die kleine Kosmetiktasche in Hermines Hand. Hermine, die die Verwunderung der anderen nicht verstand, zuckte leicht mit Schultern. „Ja klar, habt ihr doch gesehen."

„Aber…" Susan schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Das sieht ja gut aus."  
>Als Hermine das hörte musste sie herzlich lachen. Mit welchen einfachen Sachen man doch die Zauberwelt verblüffen konnte. „Natürlich sieht das gut aus, Susan. Sonst würde ich es ja nicht machen."<p>

Susan sah sie immer noch bewundernd an und nickte nur leicht. Nachdem alle sich vom ersten Schock, wenn man das so nennen konnte, erholt hatten, sagten sie Hermine alle nochmal das sie fabelhaft aussah und das sie sogar neidisch auf sie sind, weil das selbst gezaubertes Make -Up gar nicht so toll wie ihres aussieht und wirkt.

Hermine bedankte sich und eilte dann in den Schlafsaal. Sie musste sich noch umziehen und dann noch die Haare machen. Sie machte ihre Haare grundsätzlich erst immer, nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte. Bei ihrer Mähne würde sonst gleich alles wieder verfilzt sein. Und das durchkämmen machte wirklich keine große Freude.

Sie öffnete die Tür ihres Kleiderschranks und blieb einen Augenblick ehrfürchtig davor stehen. Ihr Ballkleid breitete sich in ihrem Schrank aus und schien den gesamten Platz beanspruchen zu wollen. Vorsichtig nahm sie es heraus und breitete es vor sich auf dem Bett aus. Sie hatte eine ganze Nacht daran gesessen um es zu zaubern. Und immer wieder kleine Änderungen vorgenommen. Nun passte es ihr wie angegossen und sie war das erste Mal richtig stolz auf sich. Das Kleid war wirklich ein Traum.

Flink entledigte sie sich ihrer Kleider, zog sich frische, rote Unterwäsche an und schlüpfte dann vorsichtig in das Kleid. Dann ließ sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs den Reisverschluss des Kleides schließen und trat vor ihren Spiegel. Sie hatte sich nicht ganz getraut schulterfrei zu tragen, und sich deswegen leichte Ärmel dran gezaubert, die aber wirklich nur einen kleinen Teil der Schulter bedeckten, beziehungsweise am Oberarm saßen. Sie hatte die Idee dazu aus einem ihrer Lieblingsfilme, Pretty Woman, wo Julia Roberts ein wundervolles rotes Seidenkleid zu einem Ausflug zur Oper getragen hatte. Der Ausschnitt ließ den Ansatz ihrer Brüste erahnen und das Kleid schmiegte sich eng an ihrem Körper, bis zur Hüfte, wo es dann in einem Schwall aus leuchtend roter Seide und einer angedeuteten Schleppe um sie herum viel. _Es wär ein perfektes Kleid für eine Königin,_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und fühlte sich im nächsten Moment viel zu Overdressed. Aber sie verscheuchte schnell diesen Gedanken und wand sich nun ihren Haaren zu.

Bei den Haaren würde sie eine Ausnahme machen und doch etwas Zauberei anwenden. Sie wisperte leise eine Formel und ihr Haar fing an sich vor ihren Augen zu verändern. Es wuchs einige Zentimeter, sodass ihr Haar in schöner Fülle über ihre Brüste viel, die Farbe ihrer Haare wurde intensiver und glänzender und die unkontrollierten Locken verschwanden und stattdessen fiel ihr Haar nun in leichten, kontrolliert sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern und den Rücken. Sie nahm eine Haarspange, die mit roten Steinen besetzt war, und nahm ihr Deckhaar zusammen und machte es hinten fest. Ihr Unterhaar fiel somit immer noch wie ein Rahmen um ihr Gesicht, Brüste und Rücken und sie erinnerte sich selbst ein bisschen an die Schauspielerin, die in Stolz und Vorurteil den Hauptcharakter der Elizabeth Bennet gespielt hatte. Ihrer Lieblingsromanfigur!

Dann kam das Glanzstück ihres Outfits, sozusagen das i Pünktchen: Severus Geschenk an sie, de Kette mit dem Rubin. Sie nahm es aus einem Kästchen, welches sie mit einem SicherheitsZauber gesichert hatte und legte es sich vorsichtig um den Hals, als ob es jeden Moment herunterfallen und in tausend Einzelteile zerspringen konnte.

Sie trat einen Stück zurück und betrachtete sich eingehen im Spiegel und konnte selbst nicht ganz glauben wie fabelhaft sie aussah. Da hatte sie sich wirklich mal selbst übertroffen.

„Ach…du…Scheiße! Wie hammer siehst du denn aus?"

Merle, Susan und ein paar andere waren im Türrahmen erschienen und betrachteten sie, wie vorhin im Badesaal, mit offenen Mündern. Nur diesmal noch beeindruckter als vorher.

Ginny drängelte sich durch die neugierig guckenden Mädels und blieb dann ebenfalls mit offenem Mund stehen. „Hermine, du meine Güte, du bist sooo wunderschön! Oh mein Gott!"

Sie eilte auf ihre Freundin zu und probierte sie zu umarmen, ohne ihre Frisur, Kleid oder sonst was zu zerstören. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick noch einmal über Hermine gleiten und sah dann zerknirscht an sich herunter. „Ich komm mir grad vor wie `ne Kesselputzerin. Ich sehe ja schrecklich aus neben dir."

„Ach quatsch Ginny, du siehst unglaublich aus!"

„Unglaublich ätzend."

Hermine lachte, nahm nun ihrerseits ihre Freundin in die Arme und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „Du siehst wirklich rattenscharf aus. Harry werden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen, wenn er dich sieht."

Mit einem etwas zuversichtlicheren Blick ließ Ginny von Hermine ab und lachte bei der Vorstellung bei Harrys herausfallenden Augen. „Lieber nicht. Dafür mag ich seine Augen viel zu sehr."

Ginny selbst trug ein goldenes Cocktailkleid mit passenden Highheels. Das Gold des Kleides unterstrich ihren Teint und betonte das Rot ihrer Haare, welche dadurch einen wunderbaren Schimmer erhielten. Sie hatte die Haare oberhalb ebenfalls nach hinten genommen, jedoch das Deckhaar etwas an toupiert und auf ihrer Stirn funkelte ein kleines Diadem.

Auch die anderen Gryffindor Mädchen waren in Hermines Augen wunderschön. Diese schienen nun aber allesamt geknickt und von Hermines Erscheinung eingeschüchtert. Deswegen versicherte sie allen mehrmals, dass sie fabelhaft aussahen und sprach nebenbei ein paar kleine Zaubersprüche, die zur allgemeinen Erheiterung anregen sollten.

„Nun müssen wir uns aber sputen!" sagte Ginny nach einem Blick auf die Uhr und zusammen mit den anderen machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle

OoOoOoOoOoO

Auf ihren Weg zum Ball konnte sich Hermine vor bewundernden und anschmachtenden Blicken der Jungs kaum retten.

Die Schülerinnen von Beaubaxtons schienen jedoch weniger begeistert und beäugten Hermine mit neidischen Blicken.

Als sie die Große Halle erreichten, war diese schon gut mit plappernden gut gelaunten Lehrern und Schülern gefüllt. Als Hermine mit ihren Freundinnen eintrat ging ein Raunen durch die Menge und viele Augenpaare waren auf sie alle gerichtet. Hermine bekam überwiegend die meiste Aufmerksamkeit, aber auch die Mädchen um sie herum bekamen nun ausreichend anerkennende Blicke zugeworfen und atmeten deswegen erleichtert auf. Zusammen gaben die Gryffindor Mädels wirklich ein traumhaftes Bild ab. Ihre Kleider funkelten und glänzten und jede von ihnen trug ein Kleid in einander anderen Farbe und anderem Schnitt. Man fühlte sich fast wie auf einer Modenschau für Ballkleider. Auch Zauberer kannten so etwas.

Noch etwas unsicher unter den vielen Blicken schlenderten die Mädchen in einer engen Traube durch die Halle und bestaunten zusammen jede kleinste Einzelheit.

„Man fühlt sich echt wie an der Südsee!" hauchte Susan und bekam gleich darauf von Parvati eins reingewürgt „Du warst doch noch nie da, woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich habe Berichte darüber gelesen… und in meinem Traum sah es fast genauso aus!" fügte leise hinzu. Die anderen kicherten und kurz darauf traten die ersten männlichen Begleiter auf sie zu. Harry und Ron erschienen nun ebenfalls am Eingang der Großen Halle und sahen sich suchend um. Ginny winkte ihnen zu, und Harry und Ron schienen sie erst nicht zu erkennen, kamen dann jedoch auf Hermine und Ginny zu. „Wahnsinn, Hermine. Unglaublich wie du aussiehst!" Ron stand vor ihr und sah wie die anderen zuvor sprachlos an ihr hinab und wieder hinauf.

„Wow Ginny, du funkelst ja wie pures Gold. Du siehst klasse aus!" Harry schnappte sich seine Freundin, die sich ganz gerührt von seinem Kompliment von ihm Küssen ließ. Dann sah er ebenfalls Hermine an und traute sich aber nicht mehr als ein anerkennendes Nicken in ihre Richtung zu geben. Hermine übertraf wirklich jedes Mädchen was er bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Und das wollte er natürlich auf keinen Fall vor seiner Freundin zugeben, die aber wirklich ebenfalls super aussah.

Aber Hermine strahlte nicht nur durch ihr Kleid oder ihren Schmuck; sie wirkte an diesem Abend überaus elegant und viel reifer als alle anderen. Sie schien von innen heraus zu strahlen und man fühlte sich in ihrer Nähe erhaben und glücklich.

„Ähm…Hermine…" Ron räusperte sich. „Weißt du, meine Begleitung, naja, die kann nun doch nicht… und du hast ja auch keine Begleitung. Also …wollen wir zwei..?"

Hermine zog kurz ihre Augenbrauen hoch, überlegte und nickte. „Wir können gern ein, zweimal miteinander tanzen. Aber Ron, ich habe eine Begleitung wie du weißt."

„Snape kannst du doch nicht wirklich eine Begleitung nennen. Ihr dürft ja nicht mal miteinander tanzen."

„Aber wir sind zusammen. Er ist eben meine inoffizielle, geheime Begleitung."

Ron zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und freute sich insgeheim, dass er der Mann war, der in dieser Nacht an der Seite der hübschesten Frau von ganz Hogwarts sein durfte.

**Hallo Leser, falls ich denn noch welche habe,ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr euch zu Wort meldet, auch wenn es nur kurz ist, und mir ein kontruktives Feedback gebt. Was muss ich verbessern, habt ihr Wünsche, was kann so bleiben etc.**

**Möchte mich natürlich immer weiterentwickeln und verbessern, aber alleine fallen einem manche Sache gar nicht so auf. Also macht mich drauf aufmerksam :) Danke!**


	33. Der Ball

33 Kapitel

Severus betrat, leicht verspätet, die Große Halle und hätte am liebsten sofort wieder auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht, wenn Professor McGonnagall ihn nicht augenblicklich in Beschlag genommen hätte.

„Severus, da sind sie ja endlich. Dumbledore hat schon ohne Sie seine Rede gehalten und das Buffet eröffnet."

Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Und? Wäre es mit meiner Anwesenheit besser gewesen? Fehlte es ihm an Selbstvertrauen?"

McGonnagal schnaubte pikiert und sah ihn böse an. „Sie müssen ihren Zynismus nicht immer an mir auslassen. Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen ihren Platz."

„Sicherlich am Lehrertisch…Da, wo die anderen Professoren sitzen ...den finde ich bestimmt nicht ohne Hilfe!" Murmelte er, aber gerade noch laut genug, damit McGonnagal ihn verstehen konnte. Anstatt zu antworten, ging sie stattdessen einfach noch ein Stück aufrechter, mit erhobenem Kinn, als ob sie so an mehr Würde gewinnen würde.

Während er hinter der Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors durch den Saal schritt, suchten seine Augen unauffällig nach Hermine. Sein Blick streifte viele Schülerinnen, die alle glänzten und glitzerten, als wollten sie einem geschmückten Tannenbaum Konkurrenz machen und schließlich verharrte er bei Harry, der mit Ron und Ginny zu einer Dame im roten, sehr eleganten, Ballkleid sprach. War das eine Lehrerin? Wahrscheinlich eine von Beauxbatons? Aber wo war Hermine? Kam sie etwa nicht zum Ball? Dass sie sich verspätete, war unwahrscheinlich. Hermine verspätete sich nie!

Als McGonnagall ihm seinen Platz zugewiesen hatte, verschwand sie ans Buffet, wo sie aufgebracht mit Dumbledore sprach. Und sich wahrscheinlich über ihn beschwerte.

Er grüßte die anderen Professoren und hörte plötzlich eine Art liebevolles Seufzen, was nur von einem kommen konnte. „Hagrid, Sie? Hier? Auf einem Ball?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm, und nickte einfach, ohne auf den sarkastischen Unterton in Snapes Stimme einzugehen. „Natürlich Professor. Ich bin doch ebenfalls ein Lehrer an dieser Schule, wir sind doch Kollegen!"

„Ja, ja, Sie haben ja Recht. Es war…ach vergessen Sie es. Darf ich fragen warum sie eben so herzzerreißend die Luft aus ihrem Körper gelassen haben?" 

Hagrid schaute einen Moment verdutzt, schien dann aber zu verstehen worauf Severus hinauswollte.

„Warum ich geseufzt haben? Da fragen Sie noch? Haben Sie denn keine Augen im Kopf?"

„Doch, habe ich, wie Sie sehen!"

Hagrid stöhnte auf, hob dann seinen wuchtigen Arm und zeigte mit seinem pummligen Zeigefinger hinüber zu Harry. „Da!"

Snape folgte seinem Blick, sah aber nur wieder Harry mit seinen Freunden. „Meinen Sie Potter? Weil sein Haar heute besonders schön durchgewuschelt ist? Oder stehen Sie auf die kleine Weasley? Weil durch das Kleid ihre Sommersprossen wie Hautausschlag aussehen?"

Leichte Zornesröte stieg in Hagrids Gesicht und Severus fragte sich kurz, wie es wohl wäre, von so einer riesigen Hand eine geknallt zu bekommen.

„Hermine! Ich meine natürlich Hermine!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und lief richtig Buffet. Snape bildete sich kurz ein noch so etwas wie „Blinder Idiot!" gehört zu haben, suchte aber schon wieder nach Hermine. Als er wieder bei Harry und seinen Anhängseln angekommen war, drehte sich plötzlich die Dame in Rot zu ihm um. Ihm wäre der Wein aus dem Mund gelaufen, hätte er welchen getrunken. DAS war Hermine. Sie sah umwerfend aus. Unbeschreiblich. Er hatte vorher nie etwas Schöneres gesehen, dessen war er sich sicher. Und er verfluchte den Umstand, dass sie beide noch nicht offiziell als Paar gelten durften, sonst wäre er auf der Stelle aufgesprungen, zu ihr gelaufen und … aber er durfte ja nicht.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ein herzliches Lächeln bildete sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie setzte schon an den Arm zum Gruß zu erheben, ließ ihn dann aber leicht enttäuscht wieder sinken. Stattdessen nickte sie ihm zu, hob kurz den Daumen, um wohl zu signalisieren dass es ihr gut ging und wendete sich Viktor Krum zu, der eben neben ihr erschienen war und sich zwischen sie und Ron drängelte, der daraufhin wütend den riesigen Rücken des Quidditchspielers anstarrte.

Einerseits war Severus stolz auf seine Freundin, die die schönste von allen Anwesenden war; die schönste der ganzen Welt wahrscheinlich. Aber leider zog sie dadurch natürlich auch die ganze Aufmerksamkeit aller versammelten Jungs auf sich. Und er war nun nicht gerade von uneifersüchtiger Natur. Er war sich sicher, dass Hermine ihm gegenüber treu war, aber den Jungs konnte man eben nicht vertrauen. Viktor Krum legte schon ganz vertraulich den Arm um Hermines Schulter und zog sie etwas abseits, wo er ihr ein Glas Sekt reichte. Hermine war wie immer freundlich, aber leicht distanziert. Severus nickte zufrieden.

Er wechselte ein paar Worte mit dem neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und ging dann ebenfalls Richtung Buffet, um sich etwas zum Essen zu besorgen. Viele exotische Früchte wurden angeboten, aber er liebte keine Überraschungen, seien es auch gute, und blieb deswegen bei Petersilienkartoffeln mit Rindersteak. Und als Nachtisch vielleicht Mousse au Chocolat mit einem leckeren Rotwein dazu.

Als er sich wieder an seinen Tisch setzte, gesellte sich auch der Schulleiter mit einem Teller voller Süßigkeiten zu ihm. „Na Albus, wie ich sehe ernährst du dich wieder äußerst ausgewogen. Sehr löblich."

Dumbeldore grinste ihn über seine Halbmondförmigen Brille entgegen und steckte sich ganz genüsslich ein Toffee-Bonbon in den Mund. „Severus, in meinem Alter muss ich nicht mehr auf meine schlanke Linie achten. Denn die ist schon längst nicht mehr vorhanden!" weiter kauend fügte er mit gesenkter Stimme hinzu „Und freust du dich schon auf Mitternacht?"

Severus sah ihn fragend an. „Mitternacht? Was ist denn da?"

Ein kleines, freches Grinsen breitete sich auf Dumbledores Gesicht aus und er zwinkerte seinem verdutzten Zaubertränke Lehrer verschwörerisch zu. „Na Schuljahr-Ende!"

Severus brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er verstand worauf Albus hinauswollte. Und was das für ihn bedeutete. „Hermine…" flüsterte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Dumbledore, der aber seinen Satzanfang nur zu gern aufgriff und ihn fortsetzte: „Hermine ist dann offiziell l keine Schülerin mehr von Hogwarts. Wie alle anderen Fünftklässler ebenfalls."

Severus sah kurz hinüber zu Hermine, die schwer damit zu tun hatte sich Krum vom Leib zu halten und Neville einen flehenden Blick zu warf, der dann zusammen mit Seamus kam und Viktor in Beschlag nahm. Ob es ihr klar war, dass sie ab morgen keine Schülerin mehr war? Angesprochen hatte sie es nie. Und er selbst hatte gar nicht so weit gedacht. Was dumm war, denn heut war der letzte Tag bevor in England die Zauberer-Ferien begannen. Die Zeugnisausgabe würde dann morgen früh stattfinden, damit alle noch die Feier genießen konnten, bevor sie vielleicht erfahren mussten, dass sie die eine oder andere Prüfung nicht bestanden hatten.

Nachdem alle gegessen hatten, erschien endlich die Band auf der Bühne. Die heraufbeschworene Musik verstummte und der Leadsänger der Band stellte sich und seine Band kurz vor und alle Tanzwütigen versammelten sich vorsorglich schon mal auf der Tanzfläche. Als die ersten Klänge ertönten, herrschte allgemeine Ratlosigkeit. „Wie soll man denn dazu tanzen?", „So etwas habe ich noch nie gehört!", „Ist das Muggle Musik?", „Soll das Musik sein?".

Hermine jedoch freute sich und klärte die verdutzten Schülerinnen und Schüler auf. „Leute, sagt mir nicht, dass ihr diese Musikrichtung nicht kennt? Das ist lateinamerikanische Musik."

Ein Junge von Durmstrang fragte sie verwirrt: „Lateinamerikanisch? Aber wie tanzt man denn zu sowas?"

„Nun, es gibt viele verschiedene Tanzarten, die man zu dieser Musik tanzen kann. Da wären der Jive, der Cha-Cha, die Rumba, der Paso Doble und…" sie hielt inne. Keiner schien zu wissen was sie meinte.

„Kennt ihr denn Standardtänze?" Einige nickten, die anderen schüttelten den Kopf.

Etwas hilflos suchte sie mal wieder nach Neville, von dem sie wusste, dass er damals die Tänze zum Winterball fabelhaft beherrschte. „Neville, kennst du dich da aus?"

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und ohne zu Zögern schnappte er sich Hermine, wedelte mit der Hand um zu signalisieren, dass ihnen die anderen Platz machen sollten.

„Na klar! 1,2,3,4!"

Neville begann zu tanzen und Hermine war überrascht, wie gut er sie führen konnte. Und wie gut sie sich führen ließ. Normalerweise hatte sie immer das Bedürfnis das Kommando zu übernehmen. Sie tanzten eine leichte Rumba und beim nächsten Lied etwas Salsa. Nachdem alle Schüler die beiden eine Zeitlang beobachtet hatten, bildeten sich Pärchen und sie probierte die Schritte von Hermine und Neville nachzumachen und es fehlte nicht an Lachanfällen aufgrund verpatzter Einsätze und Schrittfehler.

Die anderen, die darauf keine Lust hatten, zogen sich ihre Schuhe aus und sprangen in den Sand, wo sie sich einfach dem Rhythmus der Musik hingaben oder der Band zujubelten. Die Musik hatte eine berauschende Wirkung – natürlich auch der Alkohol- und man sah sie wie die anfängliche Schüchternheit und Steifheit von allen abfiel, wie die Bewegungen immer fließender und rhythmischer wurden und bald waren alle Schüler am Tanzen. Einige Lehrer die den Tanz beherrschten hatten sich ebenfalls dazugesellt, andere standen an der Wand und wippten mit dem Fuß zum Klang der Musik. Severus saß gelangweilt und leicht genervt am Tisch, trank seinen Wein und beobachtete das Geschehen um ihn herum. Einiger seiner Schutzbefohlenen hatten sich unter die schummrigen Palmen zurückgezogen und ließen ihren Hormonen freien Lauf. Andere machten sich zu vollkommenen Idioten, in dem sie viel zu betrunken hin und hersprangen, oder sich ihr Shirt über den Kopf zogen und blindlinks in die Menge hineinliefen. Die meisten jedoch, und darüber war Severus heilfroh, benahmen sich ganz passabel, tanzten und hatten einfach ihren Spaß ohne sich lächerlich zu machen. Hermine tanzte immer noch, hatte aber schon gefühlte hundert Mal den Tanzpartner gewechselt und probierte nun gerade Ron einige Schritte beizubringen, der ihr aber lieber wie benommen ins Gesicht starrte anstatt auf ihre Füße zu achten.

„Ronald, du musst nach hinten, wenn ich nach vorne gehe, und andersrum. Wir können nicht beide gleichzeitig in eine Richtung laufen." Hermine hatte wieder ihren Lehrerhaften Unterton in der Stimme, während sie Ron Anweisungen gab.

„Weißt du was Hermine?"

Genervt sah Hermine auf. „Was denn Ronald?"

„Ich mag es wenn du streberhaft sprichst!" Sein Kompliment ging nach hinten los, denn Hermine stoppte im Tanz und sah ihn wütend an. „Ach ja? Tust du das? So hatte sich das aber die letzten fünf Jahre nicht angehört!"

Sie ließ ihn los doch er griff wieder nach ihren Händen. „Weil ich die letzten fünf Jahre ein Esel war. Aber jetzt, jetzt sehe ich klar. Jetzt ist alles klar."

Hermine wurde unruhig. Was meinte er denn damit schon wieder? Ron machte schon den ganzen Abend so seltsame Andeutungen, die sie nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Das ist aber schön für dich, dass jetzt alles klar ist. Meinen Glückwunsch!"

„Willst du denn gar nicht wissen, was mir klar ist?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin…Nein!"

„Ich liebe dich noch immer Hermine!"

Hermine erstarrte. Die Leute um sie herum hielten ebenfalls inne und wandten sich den beiden zu. Eine Hitzewelle des Zorns und der Verlegenheit kroch von ihren Fußspitzen hinauf zu ihren Haarspitzen und hinterließ ein heißes, ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. „Du hast zu viel getrunken Ronald. Geh mit Harry an die frische Luft und nüchter etwas aus!" Harry, der die Szene mit verfolgt hatte, kam auf Ron zu, der jedoch Harrys Hand abwimmelte und einen Schritt auf Hermine machte, und ihr somit gefährliche nahe kam.

„Ich liebe dich Hermine. Leugne nicht, dass du mich auch noch liebst. Auch wenn es nur ein kleines bisschen ist!" Er schlang die Arme um den Rücken der verdutzten Hermine und wollte sie zu einem Kuss an sich heranziehen, als eine Hand ihn mit festem Griff von ihr weg zog. „Wenn Sie meinen, dass Sie hier wehrlose Mädchen bedrängen können, dann liegen sie aber gewaltig falsch mein Lieber!" Snape hatte sich vor Ron aufgebaut und sah mit verschränkten Armen auf ihn hinab.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und halten sie sich gefälligst von Miss Granger fern!"

„Sie haben mir gar nicht zu sagen!"

„Ach nein?"  
>„Nein!"<p>

„Das sehe ich aber anders." Mit einem Handgriff hatte er Ron den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und schob ihn Richtung Ausgang. Hermine und die anderen sahen teilweise verwirrt, teilweise belustig hinterher, ehe sie sich wieder ihren vorigen Beschäftigungen zuwandten.

„Alles in Ordnung Hermine?" fragte Harry und Ginny, die die Szene ebenfalls aus der Ferne beobachtet hatte, eilte zu ihr. „Das tut mir so Leid Mine. Du weißt doch, wenn Ron zu viel trinkt, wird er manchmal unberechenbar!"

Hermine winkte ab und sah dankbar zu Severus, der wieder die große Halle betrat und zufrieden grinste.

„Ist ja nix passiert. Alles ok! Kommt lasst uns noch ein wenig tanzen!"

Später am Abend, die Uhr schlug gerade halb 12, trat Dumbledore an der Mikrofon der Bühne, dicht gefolgt von den anderen Professoren, die sich hinter ihn aufreihten und selig lächelnd auf die neugierigen Gesichter ihrer bald ehemaligen Schüler sahen.

Nach einem kurzen Räuspern begann der Schulleiter zu sprechen.

„Wieder ist ein Schuljahr wie im Flug verstrichen, kaum zu glauben. Und dieses Schuljahr, meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler der fünften Klasse, war euer letztes."

Einige Schüler sahen sich mit großen Augen an, als ob sie erst jetzt realisierten, dass es wirklich so war.

Das eine Ära, ein wunderbarer Lebensabschnitt, sich dem Ende zuneigte. Einige legten vor Wehmut die Arme umeinander oder hielten sich an den Händen, als ob sie dadurch die Zeit festhalten konnten, damit sie nicht verstrich und alles so bliebe, wie es jetzt gerade war.

„Ihr habt auf euren Weg hierher viel gelernt, einmalige Erfahrungen gesammelt und viele Freundschaften geschlossen.

Ich weiß, wir Lehrer haben es euch nicht immer einfach gemacht, nicht wahr Severus?..." Zustimmendes, zurückhaltendes Lachen erklang „… aber ihr werdet sehen, dass eure Schuftereien nicht umsonst gewesen sind. Jeder von euch hat bestimmte Vorlieben entwickelt; sei es für Kräuterkunde, oder die Kunst, in die Zukunft sehen zu können, sei es die Verwandlung oder das Trainieren für eine wirksame Verteidigung gegen die schwarze Magie.

Eure Lernbereitschaft und euer Interesse für Zauberei haben euch zu Höchstleistungen auflaufen lassen… naja, jedenfalls gilt das für die meisten von euch."

Das Gelächter wurde lauter, einige Jungs klopften oder boxten sich auf die Schulter und die Mädchen nickten zustimmend und lächelten sich an.

„Und wir Lehrer sind uns einig, dass Höchstleistungen belohnt werden sollte!"

Bei dem Word „belohnt" verstummte das Geplapper wieder und die Schüler drängten etwas näher zur Bühne.

„Eure Lehrer haben sich für den jeweils Besten oder die Beste ein Geschenk ausgedacht… Nun denn, fangen wir an!"

Erfreutes Klatschen erklang und Dumbledore überließ der Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde das Mikrofon.

Hermine, Harry und Ginny konnten sich jedoch nicht wirklich mitfreuen. Dadurch, dass sie wegen der Jagd nach Horkruxen die Prüfungen nicht mitschreiben konnten, beziehungsweise nur die Prüfungen mit gemacht hatten, um den Schein zu wahren, waren sie natürlich dadurch nicht qualifiziert dazu die oder der Beste zu sein.

„Naja, ich glaube ich wäre nicht mal irgendwo der Beste, wenn ich gelernt hätte!" scherzte Harry und fuhr sich durch das verwuschelte Haar.

„Doch ich glaube schon!" sagte Ginny und erntete einen fragenden Blick von Harry. „Ach ja? Wo denn?"

„In Flugstunden!" Ginny und Hermine begannen zu lachen und Harry blickte beleidigt drein. „Haha, sehr lustig Mädels. Ein Fach das wir seit 4 Jahren nicht mehr hatten…."

Hermine klopfte ihn aufmunternd auf die Schultern „Ich glaube, du wärst in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste der Beste. Denk nur daran, was du uns alles beigebracht hast."

Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, wurden sie von Professor Sprout unterbrochen, die auf den Zehenspitzen stehen musste, um an das Mikrofon zu gelangen.

„Hallo meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler. Es ist mir eine ganz besondere Freude meinen jahrelang besten Schüler endlich etwas für seine Mühen geben zu können. Neville Longbottom, kommst du bitte zu mir herauf!"

Der hochrote Neville kam kurz darauf auf die Bühne und bekam von seiner Kräuterkundelehrerin ein Buch über sprechende Pflanzen von Beaumont Majoribanks und seltene Samen der springenden Knolle geschenkt. Nachdem sich Neville überschwänglich bei seiner Lehrerin bedankt und zur Belustigung aller noch eine Verbeugung in Richtung Publikum gemacht hatte, trat Professor McGonnagall ans Mikrofon.

„Nun möchte auch ich den besten Schüler, oder besser gesagt, die beste Schülerin von Verwandlung ehren. Hermine Granger!"

Hermine blickte verdutzt auf und sah fragend zu Ginny. „Hat sie gerade meinen Namen gesagt?"

Ginny nickte, ebenfalls verwirrt.

„Miss Granger, wo sind Sie denn?" McGonnagall sah sich suchend um und Hermine eilte an den anderen vorbei zur Bühne hin.

Während sie lief, dachte sie, dass Dumbledore und McGonnagall sich das wahrscheinlich ausgemacht hatten, damit es nicht auffiel, dass sie in Wirklichkeit gar nicht richtig an den Prüfungen teilgenommen hatte. Naja, sie hatte zwar alles beantwortet, aber sie hatte ja vorher nicht lernen können, also…

„Liebe Miss Granger, ich möchte Ihnen eines der seltensten Bücher der Verwandlung schenken, mit Zaubersprüchen, die schon fast vergessen wurden. Und verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich etwas sentimental wirke, dieses Vergissmeinnicht, das niemals verblüht."

Hermine bedankte sich artig und hätte McGonnagall am liebsten gefragt, was es damit auf sich hatte, da reihte diese sich schon wieder zu den anderen Lehrern und Professor Flittwick trat hervor.

Während das aufgerufene Mädchen, eine Ravenclaw, nach vorne ging, gesellte sich Hermine wieder zu Harry und Ginny, und auch Ron, der sich wieder hineingeschlichen hatte und einen Fluntsch zog.

„Glückwunsch Hermine. Die Beste ohne zu lernen. Ich wusste doch das du ein Genie bist!" Harry klopfte ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter und Hermine erzählte ihm kurz von ihrer Theorie, er beharrte jedoch darauf, dass sie wirklich einfach nur sehr schlau war.

Nachdem fast alle Lehrer den oder die Beste beschenkt hatten, schlug die Uhr Mitternacht und der letzte Lehrer, der noch fehlte, war Snape.

Langsam, mit bedächtigen Schritten, ging er zum Mikrofon, als ob er abwäge, was er als nächstes tun sollte: Weglaufen oder gleich Apparieren?

„Nun denn…" Sein Blick glitt über die Menge und blieb an Hermine hängen. „Hermine Granger!"

Ihr Herz machte kurz einen Sprung, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste weshalb, und sie ging nach vorne zu Severus, der sie die ganze Zeit wie eine Raubkatze mit den Augen verfolgte.

Vorne angekommen, konnte sie sich vor Neugierde kaum noch halten.

„Sie bekommen von mir ein Set mit den seltensten Zutaten der Welt."

Hermine streckte schon die Hand aus, als er beschwichtigend die Hand hob, und fuhr vor „Und einen Gutschein…"

Sie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Würde es nun doch der Büchergutschein werden, mit dem sie ihn damals aufgezogen hatte?

„..für einen Tanz mit mir."

Von eben auf jetzt herrschte absolute Stille in der Großen Halle. Viele Schüler hielten den Atem an, andere probierten nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Severus Snape, Lehrer der Zaubertränke, verkorkste Fledermaus und Spaßbreme hoch 10 schenkte einer Schülerin einen Tanz? Und was noch viel verwirrender war, dass besagte Schülerin sich so sehr freute, als würde sie gerade das tollste Geschenk auf Erden überreicht bekommen.

Ohne auf die anderen zu achten schwenkte Severus den Zauberstaub und schöne Musik beendete die unangenehme Stille.

„Darf ich bitten?" Ohne eine Antwort von Hermine abzuwarten, griff er nach ihrer Hand, führte sie die Treppe hinunter, durch die Schüler hindurch, die bereitwillig Platz machten und platzierte sie schließlich mit einer Drehung auf der Tanzfläche.

Hermine, die vor lauter Freude und Gefühlschaos erst mal nichts sagen konnte, ließ sich widerstandslos von ihm führen und es wunderte sie nicht, dass sie beide perfekt harmonierten.

„Wie die alle gucken!" flüsterte Severus an ihrem Ohr. „Als würden sie den Dunklen Lord tanzen sehen!"

Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern und wagte nun ebenfalls einen Blick in die Gesichter der anderen zu werfen. Harry und Ginny standen Arm in Arm an der Seite und betrachteten die beiden zufrieden, alle anderen jedoch schienen geschockt oder belustigt oder beides aufeinmal zu sein.

Nach und nach gesellten sich auch andere Tanzpaare zu ihnen, vorwiegend Lehrer, aber dann lösten sich auch die Schüler aus ihrer Erstarrung und setzten ebenfalls zum Tanz an.

Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit um endlich ihre Fragen loszuwerden.

„Severus, wieso habe ich heute zwei Auszeichnungen bekommen? Ich habe die Prüfungen doch gar nicht mitgeschrieben."

„Doch." Kam es einfach zurück. „Du hast sie mitgeschrieben."

„Ja schon!" verbesserte sich Hermine. „Aber ich hab doch gar nicht dafür gelernt. Du kannst mir nicht sagen dass ich die Prüfungen wirklich so gut bestanden habe."

„Doch!" lachte Severus. „Das kann ich. Und es ist so: Du hast alle Prüfungen bestanden und keine schlechter als „Erwartungen übertroffen"."

Hermine sah ihn an, um zu prüfen ob er log, schien dann aber in seinen Blick die Wahrheit zu erkennen.

„Und wie sieht es mit Harry und Ginny aus?"

„Nun, die beiden haben ebenfalls alles bestanden, jedoch sicherlich nicht zu ihrer Zufriedenheit. Dumbledore wird ihnen anbieten, die Prüfungen nochmal zu wiederholen, wenn sie das möchten."

Hermine nickte erleichtert und strahlte ihr Freunde an, die nun in knapper Entfernung zu ihr ebenfalls tanzten.

Nachdem das erste Lied zu Ende war und Severus sie zu einem weiteren Tanz aufgefordert hatte, kam Hermine eine weitere Frage in den Sinn „Severus, wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, mir einen Tanz zu schenken?"

Erst schien es, als würde er nicht antworten, doch dann antworte er im bedächtigen Ton „Die Idee kam mir spontan. Die Uhr hatte Mitternacht geschlagen und das bedeutet, dass du offiziell keine Schülerin mehr von Hogwarts bist!"

Es brauchte eine Weile bis Hermine verstand. „Aber das bedeutet ja, dass wir dafür offiziell zusammen sein dürfen!"

Severus nickte zustimmend, und fuhr unauffällig mit seiner Hand Hermines Nacken hinauf, was ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie wundervoll du aussiehst, Prinzessin?"

Hermine wurde rot und lächelte ihn verliebt an.

„Meinst du, wir können es wagen alle nochmal zu schocken, in dem wir uns küssen? Oder würde das zu allgemeinen Herzstillständen führen?"

„Naja!" sagte Severus gedehnt und zwinkerte sie verschwörerisch an „Für alle Fälle ist Poppy ja auch noch da!"

Er wollte sich gerade zu Hermine hinab beugen, da sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Schüler unsanft zur Seite gestoßen wurden und wütend meckerten.

Er drehte sich zu der unruhestiftenden Person um und erkannte Draco, der sich seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte, seinen Zauberstab an den Körper pressend, nur ein Ziel im Auge: Albus Dumbledore!


	34. Draco

Draco hatte Dumbledore fast erreicht, da wurde er von einer Hand unsanft am Kragen gepackt und herum geschleudert.

„Mr. Malfoy, was haben Sie vor? Wollen Sie hier Unruhe säen?"

Severus probierte es auf die lehrerhafte und nichts-ahnende Tour. Natürlich war ihm klar, welches Ziel Draco verfolgte, aber er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, lag er sogar falsch und er reagierte einfach nur über. Als er jedoch im nächsten Moment Dracos Zauberstab im Gesicht hatte, war ihm klar, dass er definitiv nicht überreagiert hatte.

„Draco." Knurrte er. „Seien Sie nicht dumm…"

„MUND HALTEN!" rief Draco etwas hysterisch und drückte seinen Zauberstab in Severus Wange. „Sie haben mir gar nichts zu sagen…" und nach einem kurzen Zögern fügte er hinzu. „Ich habe keine Wahl!"

„Die haben Sie immer Draco!" flüsterte Snape. Doch anstatt der erhofften Reaktion bohrte sich Dracos Zauberstab nun noch tiefer in seine Wange.

„Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore meldete sich zu Wort. „Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht irgendwie helfen? Sie scheinen sehr nervös zu sein. Was liegt Ihnen auf den Herzen?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und wie in Trance ließ er von Severus ab und drehte sich langsam zum Schulleiter um. Zögernd ging er einige Schritte auf Dumbledore zu und als er seinen Zauberstab hob, ging ein ängstliches, aufgeregtes Murmeln durch die Reihen der Anwesenden. Erst jetzt merkte Severus wieder, dass er nicht alleine war. Schüler standen verängstigt und verwirrt beisammen, während die Professoren nach und nach möglichst unauffällig ihre Zauberstäbe unter ihren Umhängen hervorholten. Hermine stand ein paar Schritte hinter ihm und warf Harry einen warnenden Blick zu, da dieser drauf und dran zu sein schien, sich auf Draco zu stürzen. „Denk daran, was wir besprochen haben!" formte sie mit den Lippen und Harry schnaubte wütend. Doch in seinen Augen flackerten auch Angst und Hilflosigkeit auf.

Auch Hermine hätte Draco am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals gehext. Außerdem verstand sie nicht, weshalb Malfoy gerade jetzt, vor der ganzen versammelten Schule und Gästen, vorzuhaben schien, Dumebledore umzubringen. Es gab unzählige Personen in diesem Raum, die hundert Mal besser mit den Zauberstab umzugehen vermochten als Draco und für die es ein leichtes wäre, ihn von seiner Tat abzuhalten. Sollte Draco es trotz allem schaffen, dann wäre er selbst der, der als nächstes ins Reich der Toten befördert werden würde…Und wenn er versagen würde, dann müsste Severus… Nein!

Severus, der denselben Gedanken gehabt hatte, betrachtete argwöhnisch die Eingänge zur großen Halle, als würde er befürchten, dass dort in der nächsten Sekunde eine Horde von Todessern hineinstürmen würde.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ Draco plötzlich den Zauberstab sinken. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er gerade aus einem bösen Traum erwachen und sah ängstlich zu Dumbledore auf. „Entschuldigen Sie Professor…Ich bin heute wohl etwas durch den Wind. Verzeihen Sie bitte!" Er hob seine freie Hand zur Entschuldigung. Misstrauisch beäugte Severus diese bizarre Situation und als Dumbledore bereitwillig die Hand bot, verstand Severus plötzlich und er hechtete nach vorn. Doch da, wo eben noch Draco und der Schulleiter standen, waren nur noch kleine tänzelnde Magiefunken zu sehen. Einige Schülerinnen schrien auf, Schüler und Lehrer taumelten erschrocken nach hinten und sahen sich suchend um.

Fluchend stand Snape da und raufte sich die Haare. Wie hatte er nur so naiv sein können. Natürlich würde Draco Dumbeldore NICHT vor allen Leuten umbringen. Vielleicht würde Draco sogar nie derjenige sein, der das tat. Vielleicht wollte er selbst tun. _Voldemort._

„Meinst du, Malfoy hat ihm zu du-weißt-schon-wen gebracht?"

Hermine war neben ihm erschienen und streichelte Severus sanft über den Rücken, was zum nächsten Schock bei den Anwesenden führte. Doch darum scherte sie sich nicht im Geringsten.

„Das nehme ich doch stark an. In Urlaub werden sie sicher nicht geflogen sein."

Hermine knuffte ihn für seine unangebrachte Bemerkung in den Oberarm und trat dann vor ihn. „Was hast du vor?"

Ein leichtes Schulterzucken war die Antwort.

Nun waren auch Harry und Ginny dazu gestoßen, die aufgeregt zwischen Severus und Hermine hin und her sahen.

„Wie hat er das gemacht?"

„Hatte er einen Portschlüssel dabei?" „Ich dachte man kann nicht aus Hogwarts apparieren?!"

Severus stoppte die beiden mit einem warnenden Blick. Es ärgerte ihn ungeheuer, das er Malfoys Verhalten nicht vorausgeahnt hatte. Denn es war ein für Malfoy untypisches Verhalten. Der Plan roch eindeutig nach dem Dunklen Lord.

„Ja es ist möglich mit einem Portschlüssel aus Hogwarts zu apparieren. Es bedarf zwar einen schweren Zauber dafür, aber ich bin mir sicher dass _er _ihn beherrscht."

„Er?" fragte Harry tonlos. „Voldemort?!"

Severus nickte leicht. „Genau. Ich werde mich am besten auf den Weg zu ihm machen."

Erschrocken griff Hermine seine Hand. „Tu das nicht."

„Ich muss. Er wird sich wundern wo ich bleibe. Und vielleicht kann ich…" er grübelte.

Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht die geringste Chance hatte, Dumbledore zu retten. Es war unmöglich aus dem Kreis der Todesser zu fliehen. Ein verdammter Fluch traf einen mit Sicherheit.

Eine zischende Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Guten Abend, Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts, Durmstrang und Bourbatons. Hier spricht euer Meister!"

„Voldemort!" wisperte Hermine und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken, genau wie die aller anderen Schüler und Professoren.

„Es tut mir Leid euren netten Ball zu unterbrechen, doch ich habe ein Angebot, welches ich euch gerne unterbreiten möchte." Voldemorts Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und unverhohlener Freude.

In der großen Halle war es mittlerweile totenstill und alle wirkten angespannt und verängstigt und lauschten den Worten des Dunklen Lords mit wachsender Panik.

„Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, habe ich euren Schulleiter zu einer Tasse Tee zu mir bringen lassen…" ein grollendes Lachen zog durch die Halle, welches allein von Voldemort kam.

„Und etwas befindet sich in euren Reihen, was ich haben möchte. Oder besser, Jemand. Harry Potter!"

Alle Augenpaare waren plötzlich auf Harry gerichtet, der daraufhin zusammenzuckte. Ginny stellte sich verteidigend vor Harry, Ron mit verschränkten Armen stellte sich hinter ihn. Hermine zückte vorsichtshalber ihren Zauberstab.

„Der Deal ist ganz einfach." Zischelte Voldemorts Stimme unnachgiebig weiter. „Ihr gebt mir den Jungen, und dafür bekommt ihr euren geliebten Schulleiter zurück."

„Wer sagt uns, dass Dumbeldore nicht schon längst tod ist?!" flüsterte McGonnagal aufgebracht zu Hagrid, der daraufhin nur leise wimmerte.

Als hätte Voldemort gehört, was die Hausleiterin der Gryffindors gesagt hatte, erschien plötzlich schemenhaft das Bild von Dumbledore, der kniend von zwei muskulösen Todessern auf den Boden gehalten wurde.

Einige ließen hörbar erleichtert die Luft aus ihren Körpern entweichen, während andere Schüler erstarrt die Luft anhielten. Niemand behandelte so einen der weisesten und mächtigsten Männer der Zauberwelt. Niemand, außer einer.

„ Haltet ihr euch an diese Abmachung, dann wird euch natürlich nichts geschehen. Darauf gebe ich mein Ehrenwort. Also, Lehrer und Schüler von Hogwarts, ihr habt eine Stunde um mir den Jungen zu bringen."

Damit war die Stimme des Dunklen Lords verklungen und zurück blieb eine angespannt Atmosphäre, die regelrecht zu knistern schien.

Jeder schien zu überlegen, ob er Harry an den Dunklen Lord ausliefern sollte, oder, die gefährliche Variante, mit Harry gegen Voldemort in den Kampf ziehen sollte.

„Was nun?" wisperte Hermine und griff hilflos nach Severus Hand.  
>„Wir werden Harry natürlich nicht ausliefern!" sagte Severus und drückte sanft ihre Hand.<p>

„Ja. Aber was tun wir?"

McGonnagal, die nun sozusagen die momentane Schulleiterin von Hogwarts war, räusperte sich und trat in die Mitte der Großen Halle. „ Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts. Nun ist es wohl soweit. Die denkbar schlimmste Situation ist eingetreten und ich bitte euch nur um eines: Bleibt standhaft! Kämpft Seite an Seite mit mir, mit Harry, gegen den Dunklen Lord, der durch Drohungen probiert unsere Angst zu schüren und unseren Willen zu brechen."

Sie sah reihum in die ängstlichen und fragenden Gesichter und rang mit den Händen vor der Brust. „Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, dass der Dunkle Lord sein Versprechen nicht halten wird. Hat er erst einmal Harry, dann wird er uns allen seinen Willen aufzwingen, die Muggelstämmigen unter uns foltern und töten, und es wird kein Funken Freude und Liebe mehr in dieser Welt geben. Wir müssen jetzt stark sein und zusammenhalten. Wir alle."

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Gäste Hogwarts fügte sie milde hinzu. „Verehrte Gäste, es tut mir Leid, dass unser Wiedersehen in solch einen Umstand enden muss. Euch steht es natürlich frei jederzeit zu gehen. Bringt euch in Sicherheit, solange es noch geht."

Die Schulleiter von Bourbatons trat vor und sprach in ihrem gebrochenen Englisch „ Non, Non, Professor McGonagal. Wir bleiben natürlisch. Isch kenne einige Riesen, die isch zu Hilfe `olen werde. Einige Schülerinnen werden umgehend nach France zurückkehren, und dort Hilfe von unserem Ministerium zu erbitten. Wir lassen Sie sischer nischt im Stich. Er ist genauso so unser Feind wie eurer und wir werden nischt zulassen, dass ihr alleine gegen ihn kämpfen müsst." Zustimmendes Gemurmel und Nicken kam von den Schülerinnen aus Bourbatons und man sah, wie McGonnagal vor Erleichterung aufatmete.

Nun trat auch Igor Karkarov hervor. „Wir werden natürlich auch kämpfen. Ich habe einige mächtige Freunde, die ich zu Hilfe holen werde!"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Hatte Karkarov also endgültig das Todesserdasein hinter sich gelassen. Er hatte angenommen, Igor würde, nun, da der Dunkle Lord zurück ist, vor Angst schlotternd sofort zu Voldemort zurückkehren und seine absolute Loyalität bekunden. Da er dies aber nicht tat, hatte er nun Severus vollsten Respekt erhalten.

Erleichtert und mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen, klatschte die Schulleiterin in die Hände. „Ich danke euch von tiefsten Herzen, meine Freunde."

Hermine und ihre Freunde wechselten erleichterte Blicke und Ron und Ginny waren nun nicht mehr in Angriffsstellung.

„Alles wird gut" murmelte Hermine und sah zu Severus auf, der jedoch eine tiefe Gedankenfalte auf der Stirn hatte. „Oder?"

Er zuckte kurz, als hätte Hermine ihn aus den Gedanken gerissen, und sah dann zu ihr hinunter.

Während er sie in seine Arme zog murmelte er „Natürlich wird es das. Alles wird gut."

Diese Geste lenkte nun wieder alle Augenpaare auf das seltsame Paar und Hermine lief rot an. Severus jedoch blieb ungerührt und drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn bevor er sich an die gaffenden Schüler und Lehrer wandte.

„Falls ihr es noch nicht wissen solltet: Miss Granger und ich sind ein Paar!" sagte er trocken. Erstauntes Gemurmel brach hervor, doch Severus erhob seine Stimme erneut, um den Tumult zu beenden. „Aber, liebe Anwesende, es sollte nun wirklich wichtigeres geben, als die Beziehung zweier Menschen. Wir müssen uns vorbereiten. Vorbereiten auf einen Kampf, der nicht leicht zu gewinnen sein wird. Vorbereiten auf einen Kampf, der viele Opfer aus unseren eigenen Reihen kosten wird."

Geschockt und sichtlich verwirrt aufgrund des Redeschwalls des sonst so schweigsamen Professors, klebten sowohl Schüler als auch Lehrer an den Lippen des Professors für Zaubertränke

„Voldemort und seine Anhänger beherrschen die schwarze Magie und jeden einzelnen verbotenen Fluch im Schlaf. Sie werde nicht alleine kommen. Voldemort hat viele Anhänger, nicht nur bei den Zauberern. Es werden Riesen kommen, und Spinnen, vielleicht Zentauren und Drachen."

Bei den Wort _Spinnen_ verkrampfte sich Ron und auch die anderen Anwesenden waren sichtlich schockiert. Schlimm genug, dass sie gegen eine Horde von Todessern kämpfen werden müssen…Aber Riesen? Drachen? Man sah bei jedem einzelnen, wie die Zuversicht verschwand und unverhohlene Angst an dessen Platz trat.

Severus sah hilfesuchend zu Hermine. Viellicht fand sie passendere Worte. Hermine verstand es Leute zu motivieren und sie verstand auch Severus stummen Hilferuf. Sie straffte ihren Rücken und sprach mit fester Stimme. „Aber Freunde, Mitschüler und Verbündete, wir sind doch nicht machtlos. Denkt nur daran was wir gelernt haben. All die Zaubersprüche, Beschwörungsformeln, Tränke und Flüche, die uns in unserer Zeit hier in Hogwarts und den anderen Zauberschulen beigebracht wurden. Wir haben auch Freunde, mächtige Freunde, die wir zu Hilfe rufen können. Wir haben Auroren, die uns zur Seite stehen werden, und die Geschöpfe aus den umliegenden Wäldern, die uns beim Kampf beistehen werden, wenn wir sie darum bitten. Ihr alle seid in einem Gebiet unschlagbar, ihr alle habt etwas, was ihr besser könnt als andere. Haltet euch daran. Nutzt eure Stärken. Lasst euch nicht einschüchtern von der Dunkelheit, die Voldemort und seinen Anhänger umgibt. Seid das Licht, das die Dunkelheit vertreibt." Hermine sah reihum in die Gesichter, die ihr ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

„Voldemort wurde schon einmal besiegt, von einem kleinen Jungen, der noch nicht einmal im Stande war, einen Zauberspruch zu sprechen. Ihr alle wisst, wen ich meine, und wir alle, haben diese Macht in uns und die der dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger nicht haben." Hermine griff nach Severus und Harrys Hand und hob ihre Arme in die Höhe. „Liebe!"

Erst herrschte peinliche Stille und Hermine befürchtete schon, dass ihre Rede nach hinten losgegangen war, doch dann vernahm sie einzelnes Klatschen das schnell zu einem Getose anschwoll und zustimmendes Jubeln erklang. Severus streichelte sanft ihre Hand und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Schön gesagt!" flüsterte er.

„Danke."

„Etwas kitschig vielleicht."

„Ich weiß."

„Aber es hat Wirkung gezeigt."

„Zum Glück!"

Nachdem die erste Euphorie verklungen war, meldete sich nun ein Schüler aus Ravenclaw zu Wort.

„Das wir kämpfen ist ja alles schön und gut. Aber was ist denn jetzt mit Professor Dumbledore? Wie helfen wir ihm?"

McGonnagal schüttelte hilflos den Kopf und sah zaghaft hinüber zu Severus, der wiederum das Wort ergriff.

„Ich werde in die Reihen der Todesser zurückkehren und probieren mit Dumbledore zurück nach Hogwarts zu Apparieren."

„Das klingt nicht wirklich einfach. Meinen Sie, der Dunkle Lord vertraut Ihnen noch?"

Severus zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. „Bis jetzt hatte ich sein vollstes Vertrauen. Ich wüsste nicht, wieso das jetzt anders sein sollte." Severus probierte so viel Zuversicht wie möglich in seine Worte zu legen. Er war sich jedoch keinesfalls sicher, ob es wirklich stimmte. Er zweifelte schon lange daran, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm noch vertraute. Doch bis jetzt war ihm nichts geschehen. Wieso sollte es diesmal anders sein?

„Na gut, Severus, wenn Sie meinen. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig."

„Das werde ich!" Er nickte McGonnagal zu, die zu den Schulleitern ging und in Flüsterton alles weitere sprach.

Severus drehte sich zu Hermine um, die ihn traurig ansah.

„Bitte geh nicht Sev. Ich habe ein ganz ungutes Gefühl."

Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange. „Es wird alles gut gehen Hermine. Ich verspreche es."

„Wie kannst du etwas versprechen, von dem niemand weiß, ob es möglich ist, es zu halten…er kann dich umbringen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und probierte Zuversicht in seinen Blick zu legen. „Hermine, wirklich, ich werde vorsichtig sein und alles wird sich zum Guten wenden, du wirst sehen."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und nickte resigniert. „Pass auf dich auf."

„Mach ich!"

Er gab ihr einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Und noch was Hermine. Ich weiß jetzt, was der letzte Horkrux ist."

Überrascht sah sie ihn an „Woher? Seit wann…" er hob die Hand um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen und flüsterte dann. „Es ist die Schlange, Nagini. Sag Harry und dem Rest Bescheid. Wenn Nagini tod ist, können wir endlich den Dunklen Lord umbringen."

Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss, und bevor Hermine etwas erwidern konnte war er schon verschwunden.

Nachdem Hermine ihre Freunde über den letzten Horkrux informiert hatte, beschlossen sie ihre Ballroben gegen passendere Kleidung zu tauschen und gingen hoch zu ihren Schlafsälen. Danach trafen sie sich mit dem Rest der Schüler wieder in der großen Halle um zusammen auf das zu warten, was als nächstes kommen sollte.

Schon bald darauf ertönte Voldemorts Stimme als aggressives Zischen erneut.

„Ihr wollt mir den Jungen also nicht freiwillig geben, ihr törichten Schüler. Ich hatte euch Frieden geboten, doch ihr habt euch für den Krieg entschieden. Ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis jeder Stein eurer geliebten Schule in Schutt und Asche liegt, gespickt mit den Leichen eure Freunde und Bekannten. Ich und meine treuen Anhänger werden keine Gnade zeigen. Macht euch bereit."

Mit diesen Worten verstumme die Stimme des Dunklen Lords wieder und zurück blieb eisige, angespannte Stille. McGonnagal fasste sich als erste wieder und räusperte sich leise.

„Meine Lieben….es ist so weit. Denkt an meine Worte und die von Miss Granger. Gemeinsam, vereint, können wir es schaffen Voldemort und sein Gefolge niederzustrecken."


	35. Im Wald

**Da hatte ich doch ganz vergessen, das neue Kapitel zu posten *im Loch verkriech* Hoffe es gefällt! :)**

Severus landete inmitten der Todesser, die sich alle in eine Richtung bewegten- nach Hogwarts.  
>Er eilte an ihnen vorbei, vor zur Spitze, angeführt von Voldemort.<br>Außer Atem erreichte er ihn. Mit einen Seitenblick auf Severus schritt Voldemort unbeeindruckt weiter. „Severus, du konntest es also einrichten?!"  
>„Herr!" japste Severus „Ich bin so schnell gekommen wie es ging. Was hatte es mit Malfoys Darbietung zu tun?"<br>„Du dachtest wohl, Draco würde den geliebten Schulleiter vor versammelter Mannschaft umbringen?!"  
>Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Severus. „Nun?"<br>„Es machte jedenfalls den Anschein, Herr."  
>Voldemort schmiss zu Severus Verwunderung den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte lauthals. Doch im nächsten Moment sah er ihn aus zu schlitzen verengten Augen an. „Severus, du bist so schlau um zu wissen, dass Draco es nie geschafft hätte Dumbledore vor all den Leuten umzubringen. Du hättest doch ahnen müssen was ich vorhabe!"<br>Ehrfürchtig senkte Severus den Kopf „Natürlich Herr. Ihr hattet wieder einen tollen Plan!"  
>Er sah sich um, ob er Dumbledore irgendwo erspähte. Doch er war nirgends zu sehen.<br>„Suchst du etwa den Graubart? Den habe ich sicher im Wald zurück gelassen, bei meiner Schlange."  
>Wieder senkte Severus den Kopf. „Natürlich, Herr."<br>„Möchtest du dich noch von ihm verabschieden, Severus!?" Voldemorts Stimme klang gedehnt und triefend vor Sarkasmus und aus seinen Augen sprach blanker Hohn.  
>Severus brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er begriff, was der Dunkle Lord meinte. „Verabschieden?! Ihr meint…"<br>„Ja genau Severus. Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass ich diesen alten, muggelmögenden und halbblutversteckenden Mann am Leben lasse?! Nein nein Severus, Nagini wird sich seiner Annehmen und ihn langsam und qualvoll töten, so wie es sich gehört."  
>In Severus Gehirn ratterte es. Was sollte er tun? Oder besser: Was konnte er tun? War es schon zu spät?<br>Mit einem letzten Blick auf Severus drehte sich Voldemort um und die Masse setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Auch Severus setzte sich in Bewegung, doch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
>Richtung Wald.<p>

Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny überlegten währenddessen, wie sie am besten vorgehen sollten.  
>„Haben wir eine Ahnung, wo sich die Schlange aufhält?" fragte Ginny.<br>„Bei Voldemort wahrscheinlich." Sagte Ron und sah Schulterzucken zu Harry.  
>„Ja…Harry, siehst du vielleicht, wo Voldemort ist und ob die Schlange bei ihm ist?"<br>Fragte Hermine und die drei Freunde sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
>„Leute, ich kann mich nicht mal eben in Voldemorts Kopf einklinken. Vielleicht bekommt er mit…"<br>„Na und? Mittlerweile ist es doch eh egal. Er weiß wo du bist, er greift uns an… Wir müssen wissen wo die Schlange ist Harry, sonst haben keine Chance!"  
>Hermine trat auf Harry zu. „Bitte konzentrier dich und probier zu erfahren, wo sich Nagini aufhält."<br>Ergeben nickte Harry und sah sich um. „Kommt, gehen wir in einen Flur wo es ruhiger ist, sonst kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren."  
>Er nahm Ginny an die Hand und ging mit seinen Freunden aus der Großen Halle, in einen abgelegenen Flur. Dort schloss er die Augen und probierte eine Verbindung zu Voldemorts Geist aufzunehmen. Erst erschienen die Bilder nur schemenhaft und flatternd, dann plötzlich wurden sie klar und hell, mit einer Geschwindigkeit und Stärke, dass es Harry schmerzte. Er sah wie der Dunkle Lord sich wütend umsah und schrie. „Wo ist er?" Plötzlich änderte sich das Bild und Harry sah Nagini, die sich um etwas gewunden hatte. Oder nein. Um Jemanden. Um Dumbledore!<br>Keuchend machte Harry die Augen auf.  
>„Was ist Harry? Hast du sie gesehen?"<br>„Dumbledore!" stammelte Harry und probierte sich dann zu fassen „Sie ist bei Dumbledore im Verbotenen Wald. Sie bringt ihn um!".

Severus hatte den Verbotenen Wald gerade erreicht, als er hinter sich Voldemort aus der Ferne schreien hörte.  
>„Wo ist er?"<br>Ihm war klar, dass er gemeint war und beschleunigte daher seine Schritte, sodass er nun rannte.  
>„Dumbledore!" er blieb stehen und rief wieder nach dem Schulleiter, doch er hörte nichts außer der Schreie der Todesser, die immer noch Richtung Hogwarts liefen und sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach dort positionierten.<br>Er ging weiter in den Wald hinein, ohne zu wissen, wohin er sich wenden sollte. Dann hörte er ein Geräusch, das aus der Nähe zu kommen schien. Es war wie ein knacken und schleifen. Als ob etwas Schweres über den Boden gleiten würde und dabei kleine Äste zerbricht. Er folgte dem Geräusch und entdeckte hinter einem Hügel die Herkunft des Geräusches. Es war Nagini, die sich um Dumbledore geschlungen hatte und ihn scheinbar würgte. Ein weiteres Knacken ertönte und Severus wusste nun, was es war. Dumbledores Knochen!  
>Eilig nahm er die letzten Meter den Hügel hinunter und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Als die Schlange Severus entdeckte, lockerte sie ihren Griff und er hörte, wie der Schulleiter laut nach Luft schnappte und vor Schmerzen wimmerte.<br>Jedoch galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun ihm, und züngelnd biss sie in seine Richtung.  
>Er überlegte, wie er die Schlange am besten zur Strecke bringen konnte. Würde ein Lähmungszauber bei ihr funktionieren? Sie war Voldemorts Schlange, da konnte alles passieren. Im schlimmsten Falle stachelte er sie noch auf und sie zerquetschte Dumbledore mit einer einzigen Bewegung.<br>Dann wohl gleich den Avada Kedavra.  
>Bliebe aber die Gefahr, dass sie sich blitzschnell weg bewegte und er den Schulleiter traf.<br>Aber was blieb ihn für eine Wahl. Er hatte immerhin diesen einen Versuch und würde ihn auch nutzen. Er hob den Arm.

Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny waren aus dem Schloss gerannt, als sie sahen, wie ihre Professoren und andere Erwachsenen damit begannen, einen Schutzzauber um die Mauern von Hogwarts zu legen.  
>„Kommen wir da jetzt noch durch?" fragte Ron an seine Freunde gewandt.<br>„Ich hoffe doch…ich glaube, wir haben eh ein viel größeres Problem!" sagte Hermine und deutete auf den Wald, wo man schemenhaft erkennen konnte, wie sich dort eine riesige Menge schwarzgekleiderter Todesser positionierten.  
>„Scheiße…wie kommen wir da vorbei?!"<br>„Harrys Umhang?"  
>„Da passen wir doch nicht alle runter."<br>„Stimmt. Also?"  
>Sie sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an. „Wie wär's, wenn Ginny und ich gehen." Schlug Hermine vor. „Wir nehmen deinen Umhang Harry. Und du probierst mit Ron die Todesser abzulenken, damit wir nicht in sie reinlaufen."<br>„Das klappt doch niemals!" rief Ron panisch.  
>„Stimmt!" sagte Harry zustimmend. „Wenn Sie euch so nicht erwischen, dann kann euch immer noch ein abgefeuerter Zauber versehentlich treffen."<br>Resigniert ließ Hermine die Schultern hängen. „Aber abgesehen davon.." fügte Harry hinzu „Sollte ich mit dir gehen. Ich hab Erfahrung mit Schlangentöten!"  
>„Angeber!" nuschelte Ginny grinsend und stupste Harry in die Seite.<br>„Ok…" Hermine sah sich hilfesuchend um. „Was machen wir dann?"  
>„Wieso apparieren sie nicht einfach?" sagte plötzlich McGonnagall, die sich der Vierergruppe von hinten genähert hatte.<br>„Apparieren?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. „Ich dachte, das ginge nicht?!"  
>Etwas enttäuscht und vorwurfsvoll zog die Gryffindor Hauslehrer die Augenbrauen hoch „Miss Granger, gerade Sie sollten wissen, dass es sehr wohl geht. Mit einem Portschlüssel ist das kein Problem."<br>Mit einem Hoffnungsschimmer sah Hermine zu ihrer Professorin auf. „Haben Sie denn so einen?"  
>„Natürlich!" sagte McGonnagll freundlich und griff in eine Innentasche ihres Mantels und reichte Hermine einen Gegenstand, der in einem Leinentuch eingewickelt war.<br>„Sie landen jedoch etwas abseits. Etwa einen halben Kilometer vom Weg nach Hogsmeade entfernt. Von da aus brauchen Sie noch einige Minuten, bis sie den Verbotenen Wald erreichen. Wissen Sie, wo sie hinmüssen?"  
>„So ungefähr." Sagte Harry und richtete sich an Hermine. „Bist du bereit? Ich glaube, wir haben keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren."<br>Hermine nickte entschlossen und gemeinsam wickelten sie das Tuch auseinander, in dem sie einen kleinen rotschimmernden Stein fanden.  
>„Und was ist mit uns?" fragte Ginny.<br>„Ja genau, nehmt ihr uns nicht mit?!"  
>Unsicher sah Harry Hermine an, die sich achselzuckend zu McGonnagall drehte.<br>„Ich denke, zu viert haben sie gute Chancen, das Ganze halbwegs unbeschadet zu überstehen. Die einen lenken ab, die anderen kämpfen."  
>Ron und Ginny traten nun hinzu und hoben ihre Hände.<br>„Bereit wenn ihr es seid!" sagte Hermine und gemeinsam berührten Sie mit ihren Zeigefinger den Stein.  
>Sofort durchfuhr sie das bekannte Ziehen im Magen und im nächsten Moment landeten sie unsanft auf einer Wiese, die zum Glück zum größten Teil aus Moos bestand.<br>Sie rappelten sich auf und probierten sich zu orientieren.  
>„Seht ihr den Weg?" fragte Ginny und Harry stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen auf einen Stein.<br>„Ja, ich glaube da hinten ist er. Ich sehe auch die Dächer von Hogsmeade.  
>Wir müssen also hier lang."<br>Er zeigte zu den Bäumen, die die Grenze zum Verbotenen Wald markierten.  
>„Das hätte ich euch jetzt aber auch sagen können, ohne den Weg zu sehen!" witzelte Hermine und kicherte, obwohl sich in ihr alles anspannte und sie das Gefühl hatte, brechen zu müssen. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl. Ob etwas mit Severus passiert war?<br>„Also los!" sagte Harry und zu viert rannten sie in gebückter Haltung in Richtung Wald, während sie ihre Zauberstäbe zückten.  
>„Passt auf das uns niemand folgt oder wir entdeckt werden." Wies Harry seine Freund an und jeder nahm sich eine Seite vor, auf die er besonders aufpasste.<br>Ängstlich warf Hermine einen Blick zurück, aber niemand war zu sehen. Doch ihr ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich von Minute zu Minute und auflodernde Panik vernebelte ihren Verstand.  
>Irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Als sie ein kleines Gefälle erreicht hatten, hob Harry plötzlich den Arm und sie blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.<br>„Hört ihr das?"  
>Angestrengt lauschte jeder von ihnen in die Weiten des verbotenen Waldes, doch niemand konnte etwas hören.<br>„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." Flüsterte Hermine und sah Harry mit großen Augen an.  
>„Das müsst ihr doch hören. Da schreit Jemand."<br>Hermine sah zu Ron und Ginny, doch auch sie hörten nichts.  
>„Ich hör nur eine Art Rauschen." Sagte Ginny nach einer Weile und Hermine hörte noch einmal genauer hin. Als ein Windstoß ihr durch die Haare fuhr, bildete sie sich ein, etwas gehört zu haben.<br>„Ja…Aber nicht unbedingt ein Rauschen. Eher ein Zischen." Sie hörte noch einmal genauer hin und hörte dann wieder die zischelnde Geräusche.  
>„Das ist die Schlange!" flüsterte sie plötzlich und Harry nickte. „Stimmt, dann macht es auch Sinn warum ich sie verstehe und ihr nicht."<br>„Was sagt sie?" fragte Hermine aufgebracht und legte ängstlich ihre Arme um sich selbst.  
>„Sie scheint vor Wut zu schreien. Oder Schmerz. Sie scheint verletzt zu sein."<br>„Severus!"  
>Harry nickte. „Wahrscheinlich. Los kommt, wir müssen weiter, bald sind wir da."<br>Während sie weiter in die Richtung des Geräusches eilten nahmen sie durch die Lücken der Baumwipfel war, wie der Himmel unheimlich zu zucken begann. Anscheint hatten die Todesser damit begonnen, Hogwarts anzugreifen.  
>Das Zischeln was Hermine, Ron und Ginny warnahmen wurde immer lauter, bis es plötzlich abrupt abbrach. Ängstlich blieben sie stehen.<br>„Ob sie uns gehört hat?" fragte Ginny leise und hielt ihren Zauberstab noch ein bisschen fester.  
>„Ich glaube nicht." Sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll und winkte sie weiter. „ Vielleicht ist sie schon tot!"<br>Diesmal langsamer und vorsichtiger, gingen sie weiter in den Wald hinein.  
>Jedes Zirpen, jedes Zwitschern und jedes Knacken der Zweige unter ihren Füßen ließ sie zusammen schrecken und Hermine spürte, wie sie bald vollkommen verspannt war.<br>Als sie kurz stehen blieb um sich zu lockern, nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung dar.  
>„Hey, psst!" zischte Hermine, um die Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls auf die Person zu lenken, die sie nun deutlich zwischen den Bäumen schleichen sah. Es sah aus, als würde ein alter Mann mit einem Stapel voll Holz in den Armen durch den Wald laufen. Doch das konnte sie bei dem schummerigen Licht kaum erkennen.<br>„Wer ist das?" fragte Ginny und wollte schon einen Schritt vorwärts machen, als die Person plötzlich stehen blieb und sich in ihre Richtung drehte. Dann kam sie auf sie zu.  
>„Mist, er hat uns entdeckt!"<br>Sie hoben ihre Zauberstäbe zum Angriff und Harry rief: „Hey, stehen bleiben. Wer sind sie?"  
>Die dunkle Gestalt blieb stehen und legte das, was sie in ihren Armen trug, auf den Boden.<br>„Ich bin es!"  
>Diese Stimme konnte Hermine zwischen tausenden herauserkennen. „Severus!"<br>Sie rannte auf die Gestalt zu, die, je näher sie ihr kam, immer mehr Severus glich, bis sie schließlich vor ihm stand und die zuckenden Blitze am Himmel sein Gesicht erhellten.  
>„Oh mein Gott, was ist mit dir geschehen?"<br>Fragte Hermine und deutete auf sein Gesicht. Dann besah sie sich den Rest seinen Körpers und entdeckte eine Vielzahl blutende Wunden. „Severus, was ist passiert?"  
>Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen drei bei ihr und alle sahen schockiert an Severus Körper hinauf und hinunter.<br>„Mir geht es gut…alles gut… er braucht Hilfe.. Albus!"  
>Verwirrt sah Hermine sich um, bis das Bündel auf dem Boden ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.<br>„Ist das Dumbledore?" fragte sie schockiert, mehr an sich selbst gewandt als an Severus.  
>Das Bündel fing an sich zu bewegen und ein gequältes Stöhnen ertönte.<br>„Los Hermine, er braucht Hilfe!" sagte Severus und trat einen Schritt zurück, damit Hermine freie Bahn hatte.  
>„Mein Täschchen…" nuschelte Hermine zu sich selbst, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können.<br>Dann drehte sie ihren Schulleiter langsam um, damit er auf den Rücken lag. Ein leiser Schrei entwich Ginnys Lippen und Harry und Ron zogen schockiert die Luft durch ihre Zähne.  
>Hermine starrte fassungslos auf denjenigen, der einmal ein anmutiger, weiser Mann gewesen war und jetzt nur noch einem zerpflückten Huhn glich. Seine Arme, Beine und sein Oberkörper waren in alle undenklichen Positionen verdreht, sein Körper war übersät mit Löchern, die ganz eindeutig von den Bissen Naginis herrührten.<br>Ein weiteres Stöhnen riss Hermine aus ihrer Erstarrung und sie wühlte sich durch den Inhalt ihrer Tasche, bis sie das gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte.  
>Sie betröpfelte vorsichtig nach und nach alle Bisswunden die sie fand, worauf hin ein Zischen erklang und die Wunden anfingen zu rauchen und sich dann mit einem weiteren Zischen schlossen. Erneut drang ein gequältes Stöhnen aus Dumbledores Kehle, doch diesmal klang es schon kräftiger.<br>„Ginny!" sagte Hermine über ihre Schulter hinweg. „Beherrscht du den Episky?"  
>„Ja, ich denke schon."<br>„In Ordnung, probiert Dumbledores Knochenbrüche zu heilen, während ich weiter die Bisswunden versorge."  
>Sie nickte und kniete sich neben Hermine. „Ich kann ihn auch!" sagte Harry und begann mit Dumbledores Arm, der mindestens drei Mal gebrochen zu sein schien.<br>„Was kann ich tun?" fragte Ron etwas hilflos und sah zu Severus, der sich an einen Baum niedergelassen hatte.  
>Doch er bewegte sich nicht. „Professor? Ist alles in Ordnung?"<br>Als Severus immer noch nicht reagierte, sah nun auch Hermine zu ihm und erkannte, das Severus die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sein Gesicht schien leblos.  
>„Severus, wach auf!" sie fasste an sein Bein und rüttelte es sanft, doch Severus Augen blieben geschlossen.<br>„Verdammt!" schrie Hermine und drückte Ron das Fläschchen in die Hand. „Hier, behandele du Dumbledores Wunden weiter. Ich kümmere mich um Severus."  
>Ron tat wie ihm geheißen und Hermine erleuchtete ihren Zauberstab, um Severus Körper nach Wunden abzusuchen. Sie fand einige Schürfwunden und Quetschungen, die sie mit einem wink ihres Stabes heilte, doch Severus wachte nicht auf. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und hörte, dass sein Herz nur noch schwach klopfte. Als nächstes bemerkte sie, dass etwas warmes und nasses an ihrer Wange klebte.<br>Blut!  
>Sie klappte seinen Mantel zur Seite und fand darunter eine tiefe Wunde, dort, wo sein Herz sitzen musste. Vor Schock fiel ihr ihr Zauberstab aus der Hand, nachdem sie ohne Severus Wunde aus den Augen zu lassen, tastete.<br>„Ron, ich brauch die Phiole, schnell!"  
>Als Ron nicht reagierte, drehte sie sich panisch und genervt zu ihm um, und sah wie er sie bedröppelt ansah.<br>„Was ist?" Herrschte sie ihn ungeduldig an. „Mach schon!"  
>Zögerlich hob er die Phiole hoch. „Ist leer."<br>„Was?" Kreischte Hermine und riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand. Drinne war nur noch ein winziges Tröpfchen auf dem Boden zu sehen.  
>„Wieso ist die leer? Du brauchst doch nur drei Tropfen für jede Wunde!"<br>„Entschuldige!" sagte Ron verzweifelt. „Das wusste ich nicht."  
>„Verflucht, Ron! Ich brauche mehr!"<br>Rief sie mit zittriger Stimme, während sie die Öffnung der Flasche über Severus Wunde hielt und den letzten Rest direkt hineintröpfelte. Es zischte und etwas Farbe kehrte in Severus leichenblasses Gesicht zurück. Sie presste ihren Kopf nochmal an seine Brust und hörte, wie sich sein Kreislauf wieder stabilisierte.  
>Dann sah sie wutverzerrt zu Ron. „Los, du suchst jetzt noch die Zutaten, damit ich wenigstens eine Heilpaste herstellen kann. Mach schon!"<br>Verunsichert stand Ron auf und trat dann von einem Bein auf das andere. „Worauf wartest du!" Sie schrie nun fast, denn Rons Verhalten regte sie nur zusätzlich auf.  
>„Ich kenn die Zutaten nicht." Gab er kleinlaut zu.<br>„Herrgott, wie bist du nur durch die Prüfungen gekommen!?"  
>Ginny stand nun ebenfalls auf und mischte sich ein. „Hermine, ich weiß was du brauchst. Ich gehe zusammen mit Ron danach suchen. Dumbledore ist weitestgehend geheilt. Harry kann ja bei ihm bleiben."<br>Der Junge mit der Narbe nickte zustimmend und reichte den röchelndem Schulleiter eine Flasche zum trinken.  
>Als die beiden in die Dunkelheit verschwanden, spürte Hermine, wie sich Severus unter ihrer Hand bewegte.<br>Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an. „Severus, hörst du mich?"  
>Seine Augenlider flatterten, dann sah er sie aus glasigen Augen an.<br>„Hermine…"  
>„Pssst!" sie legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen. „Sag erstmal nichts und sammle deine Kräfte." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hob sie zu ihren Lippen. „Du wärst mir eben fast weggestorben." Flüsterte sie traurig und ein Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken.<br>„So einfach sterbe ich schon nicht…" sagte Severus, der darauf von einen Hustenreiz geschüttelt wurde.  
>„Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst die Klappe halten, du kleiner Sturrkopf!" neckte sie ihn traurig und reichte nun ihm die Flasche mit Wasser, die ihr Harry gereicht hatte.<br>Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und beruhigte sich langsam.  
>„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Severus und nickte in Richtung des Schulleiters.<br>„Ist auf dem Weg der Besserung." Versicherte Hermine und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
>„Ihr müsst ihn von hier weg bringen. Voldemort wird nach ihm suchen, wenn er erfährt, dass er weg ist."<br>Hermine nickte. „Harry wird mit Ron und Ginny und Dumbledore zurück ins Schloss apparieren, dort kann man sich weiter um ihn kümmern."  
>„Gut." Flüsterte Severus und wurde erneut von einem Husten ergriffen.<br>„Du musst dich ausruhen!" tadelte ihn Hermine und legte ihm ihre Jacke hinter den Kopf.  
>„Jetzt?!" sagte Severus und lachte bitter.<br>„Ja, jetzt. Das Gift von der Schlange fließt immer noch durch deine Adern und wirkt. Ron und Ginny suchen nach Kräutern, damit ich dir eine Salbe mixen kann."  
>„Dann bis ich also zum Sterben verurteilt." Scherzte Severus leise und Hermine konnte sich gerade so davon abhalten, ihm einen Klaps auf den Kopf zu geben.<br>„Sei nicht so. Ginny wird alles finden und Ron ist auch nicht vollkommen bescheuert, er stellt sich nur immer ein bisschen blöd an."  
>Anstatt zu widersprechen, nickte Severus ergeben und ließ seinen Kopf zurück in Hermines Jacke sinken und schloss die Augen.<br>„Brav!" flüsterte Hermine und küsste erneut seine Hand.  
>Eine Weile saß sie einfach nur neben ihn, dann kam ihr jedoch eine Frage in den Sinn, die sie unbedingt beantwortet haben wollte. „Ist denn die Schlange tot?"<br>Severus zuckte, als hätte ihre Stimme ihn geweckt und öffnete mühsam die Augen.  
>„Ich hoffe es doch. Ich hab jedenfalls den Avada Kedavra auf sie geschleudert."<br>Hermine streichelte ihren Severus über das blasse Gesicht. „Das sollte selbst eine Schlange Voldemorts umhauen."  
>„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch ihn töten."<br>Als ob das ein Stichwort gewesen wäre, ertönte plötzlich ein Schrei, der einem durch Mark und Bein ging.  
>Es war Voldemort, der vor Wut zu schäumen schien. Plötzlich zog eine eisige Kälte zwischen den Bäumen zu Hermine und Severus herüber, sodass sie zu frösteln anfingen.<br>„Jetzt hat er es wohl herausgefunden." Bemerkte Severus trocken und sah zu Harry und Dumbledore hinüber.  
>„Ihr solltet verschwinden, bevor er uns entdeckt. Harry, du kannst ja nochmal zurückkommen und Ron und Ginny mitnehmen."<br>„Ja, Professor!" sagte Harry, der ziemlich mitgenommen aussah.  
>„Für dich ab jetzt Severus."<br>Harry lächelte etwas schief und zog den roten Stein von McGonnagal hervor. „Okay, ich hole euch dann nachher ab!"  
>„Bis dann."<br>„Bis dann Hermine. Severus."  
>Er nickte den beiden zu, fasste dann Dumbledore am Arm und war verschwunden.<br>Nun waren Hermine und Severus alleine und Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihren Zaubertrankprofessor zu küssen. Und zwar so innig, dass Severus die Luft ausging.  
>Japsend löste sie sich von ihm und er musste tief Luft holen.<br>„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du wolltest mich kaltblütig ersticken."  
>Hermine rang sich ein Lächeln ab, fiel jedoch im nächsten Moment Severus um den Hals und schluchzte.<br>„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. Dein Herz…es schlug so langsam, dass ich glaubte…"  
>Erneut schluchzend schmiegte sie sich an seine Hals, während er ihr tröstend mit der Hand über den Rücken fuhr.<br>„Aber ich lebe ja noch. Und das ist mal wieder dein Verdienst."  
>„Mal wieder?" fragte Hermine erstaunt und löste sich von ihm.<br>„Ja, du rettest mir das Leben, jeden Tag. Wenn ich dich sehe, spüre ich endlich wieder sowas wie Freude und wenn du mich anlächelst, dann hat mein Leben wieder einen Sinn."  
>Stirnrunzelnd sah ihn Hermine an. „So hab ich dich ja noch nie reden hören. Ich wusste nicht, dass es dir so geht."<br>„Tja, das muss wohl daran liegen, dass ich dem Tod kurzzeitig so Nahe war, dass ich mich nun hinreißen lasse, kitschigen Blödsinn zu reden."  
>„Das ist nicht kitschig!"<br>„Aber Blödsinn?!"  
>Sie lachte.<br>„Nein. Ich finde es süß. Und etwas erschreckend…ich wusste nicht, dass du so darüber denkst."  
>„Ja, aber so ist es nun einmal mein Liebling. Du gibst dem Ganzen.." er machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit dem Arm. „einen Sinn. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du nach dem Kampf auf mich wartest, würde mir wohl alles egal sein. Ich bin es leid….das Lügen, das Kämpfen, …einfach alles."<br>„Aber bald ist alles vorbei!" flüsterte Hermine.  
>„Ja, bald."<br>Severus zog mit den Zeigefingern Hermines Wangenknochen nach, hinunter zum Hals und wieder hoch zu ihren Lippen.  
>„Ich liebe dich!" sagte er sehnsuchtsvoll.<br>„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus!" hauchte sie.  
>Er umfasste vorsichtig ihren Kopf, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie sanft, dann inniger.<br>Als sie sich voneinander lösten, wurde Hermine das Gefühl nicht los, dass es sich um einen Abschiedskuss handelte.  
>Als sie etwas sagen wollte, wuchs der Wind, der seit Voldemorts Schrei durch den Wald zog, an zu einem Getöse sodass sich die Bäume ächzend verbogen und Nadeln verloren, die Hermine stechend im Gesicht trafen.<br>Hinzu kam ein Grollen, welches immer lauter wurde, sodass sie sich die Ohren zuhalten musste.  
>„Was ist das?" schrie Hermine panisch durch den Wind.<br>„Voldemort!" sagte Severus ohne jegliche Emotionen.  
>Panisch sah Hermine sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um.<br>„Wir müssen hier weg. Komm, wir müssen uns verstecken!"  
>Sie stand auf, doch Severus rührte sich nicht.<br>„Los steh auf! Ich stütze dich. Lass uns wenigstens aus dem Wald. Harry wird bald da sein und uns abholen."  
>Severus rappelte sich mühsam auf, doch als Hermine nach seiner Hand griff um ihn mit sich zu ziehen, hielt er sie fest und zog sie zu sich heran. „Du musst alleine gehen. Vertrau mir, und renn!"<br>„Alleine?!" Japste Hermine verständnislos und rüttelte Severus an den Schultern. „Was zum Teufel soll das heißen? Reiß dich zusammen und lauf los. Die bisschen Schmerzen wirst du noch aushalten…du bist doch sonst nicht so!" Den letzten Satz rief sie panisch und zog wieder an seine Hand, doch er bewegte sich kein Stück.  
>„Hermine, das macht keinen Sinn. Er wird mich finden. Und dich dann ebenso. Wenn du alleine gehst…"<br>„Nein!" schrie Hermine über den Wind hinweg „Nein, ich gehe nicht ohne dich!" Dicke Tränen rannen ihre Wange hinunter und sie zog noch einmal hilflos an seiner Hand.  
>Severus wischte mit einer Hand ihr Tränen ab, während er sie auf ihren Haaransatz küsste.<br>„Kleiner Sturkopf…bitte hör auf mich und renn weg. Vielleicht wird er mich nicht töten. Er weiß nicht, dass ich es war, der Nagini umgebracht hatte."  
>Hermine weinte mittlerweile bitterlich und ihre Beine drohten ihr zu versagen.<br>„Nein, nein, nein…er wird dich umbringen…"  
>Mit dem Zeigefinger hob er ihr Kinn an und sah ihr in die Augen. „Das wird er nicht. Ich versprech es dir. Und jetzt lauf!"<br>Er küsste sie noch einmal, dann stieß er sie von sich, sodass sie einige Schritte in den Wald stolperte.  
>„Lauf!"<br>Ohne genau zu wissen, was sie eigentlich tat, rannte sie, weg von Severus, weg von dem Getöse und den Schreien Voldemorts.  
>Das Zucken am Himmel war mittlerweile vorüber, was entweder daraufhin deutete, dass es einen Sieger gab oder dass die Todesser ihren Angriff abgebrochen hatten. Oder besser, unterbrochen.<br>Sie warf noch mal einen Blick zurück, doch sie konnte Severus in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr erkennen.  
>Sie wollte eigentlich aufhören mit rennen, umdrehen, und zurück zu ihm laufen, doch ihre Beine bewegten sich automatisch. Sie konnte sie nicht steuern. Sie rannte und rannte, bis sie über einen Stein stolperte, den sie in der Dunkelheit übersehen hatte.<br>Das verschaffte ihr eine Atempause. Japsend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und sog scharf die Luft an, während über ihr die Sterne schimmerten, als sei die Nacht alles andere als gefährlich.  
>Allein der immer noch anhaltende Wind verriet, welche Mächte hier noch am Werk waren.<br>Sie rappelte sich auf und wollte aufstehen, als sie plötzlich an den Schultern gepackt wurde und auf die Beine gezogen wurde. Erschrocken schrie sie auf, doch eine Hand legte sich sofort auf ihren Mund und Panik stieg in ihr auf.  
>„Psst, ich bin es, Hermine." Sie beruhigte sich schlagartig.<br>„Harry!" den Tränen erneut nahe, warf sie sich ihrem Freund in die Arme.  
>„Oh Harry, er wird ihn umbringen!"<br>„Wer wird wen umbringen?" fragte Harry verwirrt und hatte alle Mühe damit, Hermine auf den Beinen zu halten.  
>„Voldemort! Er wird Severus umbringen."<br>„Wann das so ist…" sagte Harry und stellte Hermine so hin, dass sie ohne seine Hilfe das Gleichgewicht halten konnte „Müssen wir etwas unternehmen. Worauf warten wir!"  
>Er probierte ihr zuversichtlich zu zulächeln, doch auch ihn packte die Panik.<br>Hermine nickte und probierte sich zu sammeln.  
>„Okay, los.."<br>Er fasste sie an der Hand und zusammen stolperten sie zurück durch den Wald, in die Richtung aus der Voldemorts Stimme plärrte.  
>„Wer wagt es?! Wo ist er?! Dumbledore! Wo bist du?"<br>„Da scheint Jemand aber ziemlich aufgebracht zu sein." Sagte Harry und beschleunigte seine Schritte, während er Hermine hinter sich herzog.  
>„Ja…er wird ihn umbringen…er wird ihn umbringen…" sagte Hermine immer wieder, bis Harry das Bedürfnis verspürte, seine besten Freundin eine zu Scheuern. Doch stattdessen riss er sich zusammen und sprach ihr gut zu.<br>„Hermine, wenn du dich jetzt nicht zusammen reißt, dann haben wir keine Chance. Du musst alle deine Sinne beisammen haben…wir kämpfen gleich nicht gegen irgendeinen. Wir kämpfen gegen IHN. Panisch bringst du mir nichts. Ich brauche die Hermine, die immer weiß was zu tun ist. Verstanden?!"  
>Mit großen Augen sah Hermine ihren Freund an.<br>„Verstanden?" fragte Harry erneut.  
>Sie atmete tief durch, straffte die Schulter und nickte. „Verstanden. Entschuldige. Ich werde mich zusammen reißen."<br>„Danke!" sagte Harry und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und jetzt komm. Wir scheinen gleich da zu sein."  
>Als Voldemorts Stimme so laut wurde, dass sie es kaum noch aushielten, sahen sie plötzlich ein gleißendes Licht zwischen den Bäumen und erkannten zwei Gestalten, die sich gegenüber standen.<br>„Severus. Mein treuer Diener."  
>Hermine sah, wie Severus eine Verbeugung andeutete.<br>„Was machst du hier, mitten im Wald?" Voldemorts Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und Wut.  
>„Ich habe Dumbledore gesucht, Herr."<br>Voldemort lachte laut und warf den Kopf zurück. „Natürlich hast du das. Natürlich, um ihn mir zurück zu bringen, nicht wahr?"  
>Hermine bemerkte, wie sich Severus fast unmerklich anspannte.<br>„Natürlich Herr."  
>Wieder dieses schreckliche Lachen.<br>Doch im nächsten Moment war es still.  
>Verwundert sahen sich Hermine und Harry um. Der Wind hatte schlagartig aufgehört zu wehen, kein Windzug war zu hören, kein Rascheln, kein Knacken. Nur Voldemorts Stimme, die erneut gedehnt ertönte, tat in den Ohren weh.<br>„Natürlich hast du das Severus…oh Severus, Severus…" Voldemort ging einige Schritte um Severus herum.

Dann blieb er hinter ihm stehen, so nahe, dass sein Mund fast Severus Ohr berührte.  
>„Hälst du mich für so unfähig, dass du denkst, ich würde nicht erkennen, wann mir Jemand mitten ins Gesicht lügt? Denkst du, ich habe nicht längst entdeckt, wie dein wahres Ich ist? Denkst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass du für Dumbledore als Spion arbeitest und alles nur tatest, um mein Vertrauen zu erhalten?!"<br>Obwohl Voldemort flüsterte, verstand Hermine jedes Wort.  
>„Wir müssen etwas tun." Flüsterte sie ängstlich und merkte, wie sich Harry neben ihr versteifte.<br>„Ich lenke ihn ab, du rennst zu Severus und apparierst mit ihm zum Schloss."  
>Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird nicht klappen. Er wird uns schon vorher bemerken und…"<br>„Stimmt genau Mister Potter, ich würde Sie sogar bemerken, wenn sie nicht so aufgebracht mit ihrer Freundin erzählen würden."  
>Erschrocken sahen die beiden wieder zu Voldemort, der seine Hand auf Severus Schulter gelegt hatte und sie beide höhnisch angrinste. Hermine warf einen Blick auf Severus, der sie aus seltsam glasigen Augen anstarrte ohne zu blinzeln.<br>„Aber da Sie die Ehre besitzen, persönlich bei mir zu erscheinen, werde ich nun wahrscheinlich lieber Sie umbringen Mister Potter, und den guten Severus verschonen. Für ihn habe ich mir eben was anderes ausgedacht. Auch schön, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen Miss Granger. Severus hat schon so viel über sie nachgedacht. Mir ist fast, als würde wir uns schon seit Monaten kennen."  
>Hermines Magen zog sich zusammen. Sollte Voldemort schon die ganze Zeit gewusst haben, dass Severus auf Dumbledores Seite war und sie liebte? Aber warum lebte er dann noch? Wieso hatte Voldemort ihn nicht schon längst umgebracht.<br>„Nun Miss Granger, ganz einfach. Weil es mir Spaß macht."  
>War die Antwort auf ihre Gedanken. „Den Severus in den Glauben zu lassen, er wäre seiner Sache sicher, amüsierte mich, weil ich wusste was ich mit ihm anstellen werde, wenn die Zeit soweit ist."<br>„Sie werden ihm nichts tun!" schrie Hermine und erhielt ein Lachen als Antwort.  
>„Stimmt Miss Granger. Es wäre viel amüsanter, wenn er IHNEN etwas tut."<br>Sprachlos sah sie den Dunklen Lord an und begriff was er meinte.  
>Severus stand unter dem Imperius-Fluch!<p> 


End file.
